10 PASOS PARA CONQUISTAR A UN LOBO
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: Los manuales siempre son útiles, por ello se ofrece una práctica guía cuyos consejos son…ehhmm casi efectivos n nUU. Si no está conforme le devolvemos su dinero XD Advertencia: los resultados pueden variar. YuriyxKai
1. EL PLAN

Ann: ¡Fic nuevo º¬º!

Ro: Ni siquiera has terminado los otros u¬uUU. Eso podría ser problemático.

Ann: Sabes que si no escribo mis ideas, después no me dejan dormir oO

Ro: Hai, Hai, te acechan por las noches XDD

Ann: Además este Fic es diferente º¬º, e igual de extraño que mis otras "grandiosas" ideas.

Ro: n¬n

Ann: Bien, como el título lo dice, serán sólo diez capítulos que espero actualizar cada mes oO. Es un nuevo experimento que hago n—n.

Ro: Queremos ver si es capaz ¿Quién apuestas ñ¬ñ?

Ann: ¬¬…Ok, les recuerdo que esta es una historia extraña que surgió de repente oO, es algo absurda pero sea pacientes Ne o.o, esta es la primera vez que intento algo así o.o.

Ro: También es una situación inusual que no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque Ann "dice" que esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puede asegurarlo u.u.

Ann: Hai TT¬TT

Ro: (_abrazándola de repente) _n—n

Ann: ¿Qué haces ¬/¬?

Ro: Bueno, ya que se acerca tú cumpleaños y este es uno de los Fics que escribiste para la ocasión, sabes que no te soltare n-n

Ann _(intentando zafarse de Ro): _De acuerdo BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

PRIMER PASO: EL PLAN

Suaves corrientes de aire danzaron alrededor con un efímero e insuficiente gesto, que no lograba opacar el intenso calor de ese sol en lo alto del cielo azul. Quizás todo ese sofocante letargo consiguió que los ojos carmín tuvieran ese tinte de fastidio. Aburrido reparo en la ausencia de nubes en el firmamento. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

…la jaqueca no iba a desaparecer pronto. Indiferente, Kai miró de soslayo a Mariam, antes girar nuevamente hacia la ventana de su lado. Los arboles no daban la sombra necesaria para cubrir a los transeúntes que huían de ese pequeño infierno terrenal.

—Nhh- masculló en afirmación sin dejar de ver su reflejo en el vidrio.

—Bien…- sonrió la chica complacida- ¿Cuál es el plan?

Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa de dos puestos. El restaurante era tranquilo, elegante y por el momento se encontraba un poco vacio, así que tenían la privacidad necesaria para hablar en esa mañana de miércoles. Había una sencilla razón que explicaba esta situación…

—…

…

…

…

…de acuerdo, tal vez no era tan sencillo. Kai bufó sin ganas. Después, colocó despacio el codo en la mesa y el mentón en la mano. Los demás equipos de BeyBlade exigieron vacaciones luego de realizar algunas estrategias comerciales _(como amenazar con abandonar el deporte y hacerles perder millones a la BBA con ello) _Por lo que,consiguieron alojarse en un hotel que no era cinco estrellas, pero la comida era buena y el techo no se les venía encima, así que estaba bien.

—¿Cual plan?- indagó apático. Algunos blade luchadores estaban distribuidos por el comedor, mezclados entre los huéspedes, así que podía imaginar que eran observados con particular interés; lo cual es comprensible considerando lo inverosímil de verlos desayunando juntos.

Mariam rodó los ojos, tomó una hogaza de pan y la mordió sin elegancia, casi en frustración. Dios, hablar con él resultaba más difícil de lo que pensó. Enfadada frunció el ceño con un pequeño tic en la ceja.

—¿Cómo diablos vas a decirle a Yuriy que lo amas?

Aventurarse a beber café en ese momento no fue lo más inteligente que pudo ocurrírsele al bicolor, claro que tampoco esperaba la descarada y directa pregunta, que, lo hizo toser luego de ahogarse con el liquido. Por fortuna no lo escupió.

A pesar que no fue un gesto muy llamativo, de todas formas desde la distancia, un par de ojos azules los observaron de reojo _(pero no con menos atención) _Hiwatari se alteró sin razón aparente. Lo vio encarar a la peliazul con un mal contenido sobresalto, en el que no llego a alzar la voz pero si distinguió la mandíbula apretada, por lo que pudo saber, que le hablaba entre dientes.

—Últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos, ¿no crees Yuriy?- Bryan Kuznetzov se inclinó para ver hacia donde el otro lo hacía.

—¿De qué hablas?- masculló el pelirrojo con indiferencia. Despacio, volvió toda su atención en el olvidado desayuno.

—Kai y Mariam

—No lo había notado

El pelilavanda enarcó una ceja, pero decidió guardar silencio. Tampoco es como si le importara demasiado la eterna negación de su amigo. Desinteresado, tomó su taza de café y la acercó a los labios sin beber.

—Parecen muy animados- señaló aburrido.

—…

Yuriy frunció el ceño, pero inconscientemente se atrevió a mirar de nuevo para corroborar él mismo la situación. Kai se inclino sobre la mesa como si fuera el único impedimento para lanzarse sobre la chica. Se veía molesto, mantenía el ceño fruncido y las palabras a pesar de verse duras y demandantes por la forma en que apretaba los labios, Mariam de todas formas reía divertida en una mezcla de pícaro entretenimiento que enojaba más a su acompañante. Sin embargo, el capitán ruso chasqueo la lengua y miró en otra dirección. Estar husmeando en la relación de otras personas no le gustaba ni un poquito

—Eres tan lindo- rió la peliazul.

—…

No había caso, lidiar con ella era imposible. Abrumado, Kai chocó la cabeza contra la mesa en un golpe suave. Esto era vergonzoso, frustrante, y de haber tenido la oportunidad, hubiera preferido que algún genio malvado quisiera conquistar el mundo a tener que soportar esto ¿Dónde demonios esta Boris cuando se le necesita?

—Cállate- masculló sin alzar la mirada. Ya no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo.

—De ninguna manera- contradijo Mariam. Una sonrisa desenvuelta curvo sus labios haciéndola ver más bonita- Tienes que decirle. Pero necesitamos un plan.

Pensativa, mordió el pan e ignoró olímpicamente la actitud del blade luchador. Anteriormente su pregunta lo alteró por la desvergonzada y ruda manera de abordar el tema, cosa que en realidad no le importo. Pues por azares del destino _(Kai lo llamaba maldición) _lo había estado persiguiendo desde hace algunas semanas.

Harto, el bicolor giró un poco la cabeza para ver la mesa de los Blitzkrieg Boys que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Todo era culpa de su bastardo capitán ¿Por qué demonios sigue comiendo tan tranquilo cuando es el responsable de su desgracia?

—Imbécil- susurro en un inentendible hilo de voz.

Estúpidamente termino… Demonios, ¡No iba a decirlo! Suficiente tenia con sentir su corazón latir más rápido, o a las malditas mariposas en la boca del estomago, como para repetir las palabras en su mente. Además Mariam se encargaba de mencionarlo todo el tiempo (_aunque exageraba un poco)_

—Ahhhh…-dijo la chica con el placer malicioso de quien tiene una buena idea- Ya se.

Kai finalmente alzó la mirada con un gesto escueto y resignado, en el que apenas se movió. La sonrisa femenina no lo hizo sentir más cómodo, de hecho activo todas sus alertas de peligro. Así que, en respuesta afiló la mirada con cautela, pero no consiguió amedrentarla.

—¡Invítalo a salir!

—¡¿Uh?

Al principio tardo un poco en comprender la descabellada idea. Luego, sus ojos fueron abriéndose cada vez más grandes por el aturdimiento que alcanzo niveles insospechados, gracias a la loca muchacha que lo jaló de la mano para obligarlo a incorporarse, y así llevarlo _(casi arrastrado) _a la mesa de los rusos.

—Mariam…-llamó un poco alterado, también alzó la voz, lo suficiente para que cualquiera pudiera escucharlo.

La blade luchadora para evitar cualquier escape, entrelazó sus dedos y continuo caminando, pese a la renuencia y los constantes tirones que pretendían alejarlo de lo que iba a suceder. Mariam era la única que sabía de su estúpido predicamento. Ignoraba cómo eso era posible, considerando que él no era precisamente un tipo emotivo, menos con un tema tan complejo como ese. Ella tampoco le explico cómo se entero, sólo llego un día de hace dos semanas diciendo: _**"Se que te gusta Yuriy, así que te ayudo" **_

A pesar de haberlo negado, no pudo evitar que se le pegara como un chicle. Cuando despertaba se le lanzaba encima sin ninguna delicadeza, lo cual es una graciosa manera de despertar…por así decirlo _(desconocía de dónde salía o como se metía a su habitación) _eso sin mencionar que también lo seguía a todas partes. En algunas ocasiones lograba perderla, pero la integrante de los Saint Shields le demostró ser una digna representante de su equipo, al encontrarlo en un rango de 40 minutos a 1 hora, lo cual era insuficiente para poder sentirse descansado, o al menos tranquilo. Admirar su capacidad para rastrear sería más fácil si no le fastidiara que lo hiciera.

—¡Oye!- reclamó con un gruñido.

Podía usar la fuerza, pero eso llamaría más la atención, de lo que ya lo hacían por estar tomados de las manos. Cansado chasqueo la lengua. La peliazul lo acosó hasta el punto en que no lo dejaba dormir; se volvió su sombra, una asechadora personal que tenía a su lado las 24 horas del día. Al final la presión físico/psicológica funciono, jamás lo admitió pero cada día permitió que se acercara un poco más, de esa forma termino envuelto en esta inverosímil situación.

—Hola chicos- saludo jovial la joven.

Desde hace algunos días tiene la loca idea de ayudarle a confesarse, cosa que definitivamente no está dentro de sus planes. Casualmente, como si se tratara de un chiste cruel del destino, acepto lo que sentía el mismo día que Mariam empezó a perseguirlo, lo cual aun es confuso, no está acostumbrado a las nuevas emociones ni mucho menos a la compañía femenina.

—Hn- saludaron los rusos secamente.

Disimulado, Yuriy bebió de su jugo de naranja mientras veía como las manos de ambos se sujetaban. Que los dedos estuvieran entrelazados le daba un significado totalmente diferente al asunto.

—¿Vienen a anunciarnos su compromiso?- pregunto Ian sin tacto.

La mordaz indiscreción, hizo sonreír a Bryan antes de girar hacia la descolocada pareja. La reacción no fue igual para Ivanov que casi escupe el jugo; pero, los demás estaban muy concentrados en la respuesta como para importarles que su capitán se ahogara.

—¿Qué? No, claro que no- dijo Mariam despreocupada. A manera de acompañar la frase, movió la mano libre de un lado a otro para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Sus manos no se soltaron, por lo que la respuesta fue poco convincente. No obstante, no podía arriesgarse a dejarlo ir, estando tan cerca de sus compañeros de equipo sabía que calcularía sus movimientos o de lo contrario ellos terminaran dándose cuenta que algo no iba bien. Quizás por ello Kai no miraba al pelirrojo. Aunque al final termino frunciendo el ceño con enojo, pues al acercarse terminaron a su lado. Pero aun cuando se sentía incomodo, de todas formas se mantuvo tan neutral como siempre.

—Hiwatari…

…pensando en el diablo, Yuriy Ivanov se puso de pie, no tuvo que moverse mucho para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Bastó con un paso para quedar al frente, y así el más bajito debió alzar un poco la cabeza.

—Blade batalla conmigo.

No era una pregunta, ni siquiera una propuesta. Su voz era dura y demandante, pero Kai se limito a mirarlo con un deje de curiosidad, que se deshizo cuando Yuriy se acerco en busca de la presión necesaria para convencerlo. Eso consiguió que soltara la mano de Mariam para encarar la firme postura.

La chica sonrió complacida, esto era perfecto, ellos ni siquiera tuvieron que hacer algo y ahora iban a salir juntos.

—No

…de haber sido posible, hubiera jurado que le cayó una baldosa en la cabeza o se le vino el techo encima. La respuesta seca de Kai abrió grandes sus ojos.

Yuriy frunció el ceño, pero el otro no cambio de semblante. No dudo o titubeo, ni siquiera lo pensó, por lo que su facilidad al responder podía ser malinterpretada como arrogancia. Sin embargo, él de verdad tenía una buena razón para no querer luchar, cuando lo hacían terminaba ganándole _(no era petulancia sino un hecho) _y perder a propósito sería un insulto para ambos. Ivanov se daría cuenta, además cada vez que batallaban terminaban discutiendo hasta alcanzar niveles duros y agresivos, que ese día no tenía ganas de repetir.

—Hn

Ojos azules lo fulminaron y obtuvieron un gesto igual. El ambiente se volvió tenso, los demás rusos dejaron sus desayunos para mirarlos de reojo. Que empezaran a discutir en ese lugar podía ser un problema, no porque les importara los demás huéspedes o los destrozos que pudieran ocasionar, si no que finalmente tenían un lugar lindo y agradable donde descansar, y ese par de idiotas no iban a echarlo a perder.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo?

Hiwatari entrecerró la mirada, Yuriy sonrió con insolencia y un deleite difícil de interpretar. Para él, resultaba divertido tener toda su atención y alterarlo hasta que todo lo demás dejara de existir.

—No- puntualizó serio.

Mariam los observo atenta, primero a uno y luego a otro. Ambos lucían como si estuvieran a punto de lanzar sus bestias bit por todo el comedor. Considerando que el plan era que se enamoraran, esto no estaba tomando la dirección adecuada.

—Pero miren la hora- dijo tras forzar una sonrisa. Sin titubear envolvió el brazo del bicolor y lo atrajo delicadamente, por lo que consiguió toda la atención de Ivanov y los demás miembros del equipo- Ya tenemos que irnos. Los vemos luego.

Tan rápido como pudo, pero sin perder gracia y encanto, lo sacó del lugar bajo la atenta mirada de un pelirrojo que se veía igual de indiferente que siempre.

—¿Te has dado cuenta que cuando hablan, lo hacen en plural?- señaló Bryan al apoyar los codos en la mesa.

—Tishe (cállate)- bufó Yuriy. De mala gana se sentó. Los otros finalmente volvieron a sus desayunos. No se veían realmente interesado en la leve molestia de su capitán por haber sido rechazado en un duelo.

…mas, los ojos azules tuvieron un destello asesino. Hiwatari definitivamente era un imbécil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Duros pasos resonaron por un pasillo poco transitado. Los huéspedes cercanos, se apartaban para que esa bonita peliazul pudiera desquitar su inexplicable ira con el suelo. A su lado, un atractivo bicolor la ignoraba olímpicamente como si no fuera su problema, o no viniera con ella.

—¡¿Por qué demonios no aceptaste?

Finalmente, luego de estar mascullando incongruencias durante 6 minutos, Mariam viró hacia la persona que iba unos pasos más atrás. Kai se mostro impasible y no respondió. A ella no pareció importarle, estaba acostumbrada a su falta de comunicación, así que de nuevo giró para empezar un nuevo monologo que era común estando juntos.

—Ya lo teníamos, ni siquiera tuvimos que esforzarnos. Diablos, ahora debemos buscar otra oportunidad.

—No te pedí que hicieras esto.

La chica se detuvo en seco. Suspicaz, lo encaró tratando de identificar su inusual intercambio de palabras. Cosa que en realidad no era nada fácil. Por ahora lo vio cruzarse de brazos y fruncir el ceño mientras ella suspiro agotada.

—Escucha…-áspero Hiwatari- …Ivanov y yo no nos llevamos bien. Por si no te has dado cuenta, no podemos estar solos sin discutir o intentar matarnos.

Claro, a no ser que se aburran y cada uno decida ir por su lado, pero no iba a entrar en detalles. La blade luchadora analizó la información, su semblante fue neutro y pensativo. Era inusual que hablara tanto, por lo que esto tenía que ser importante.

—Lo que dices es que no sabes si le gustas.

—No- gruñó Kai. Tuvo que removerse incomodo por la mención del absurdo planteamiento - Escucha lo que te digo….

—Debemos replantear el plan.

—Mariam

Esta vez alzó un poco la voz. La repentina seriedad la sorprendió un poco, dado que tenía una advertencia implícita al decir su nombre. Durante las dos semanas que habían estado juntos era la segunda vez que usaba ese tono.

—Esto no es un juego. Olvídalo- puntualizó serio. Sin dudar, la sujetó de la muñeca y la jaló más cerca para asegurarse que entendiera.

—No me voy a ir- recalco decidida.

—¿Qué ganas con esto? No nos conocemos tanto.

Mariam frunció el ceño, pero igual término relajando las facciones hasta que suspiró. Despacio, entreabrió los labios justo cuando sus ojos tuvieron un brillo especial. Kai pareció curioso, sin pensar se relajo y sólo aflojo el agarre cuando creyó verla sonrojarse.

—Yo…a mí…a mí en realidad me…-empezó la peliazul al arrugar graciosamente la nariz para ocultar sus emociones.

—Hn

Sin embargo, ambos se sobresaltaron un poco por el repentino sonido. Es como si hubieran olvidado que estaban en la mitad del pasillo, donde cualquiera podía verlos. Aturdidos, miraron hacia la izquierda donde un par de fríos ojos azules los recibieron.

—Búsquense una habitación- dijo Yuriy cortante.

—¿Eh?

La pareja se miró para notar por primera vez lo cerca que estaban. No fue intencional, pero a pesar de eso, no intentaron apartarse demasiado; únicamente dieron un paso hacia atrás. La mano de Kai soltó la muñeca femenina en un gesto suave, en el cual rozó sus dedos con inusual gentileza. Ivanov los observo con desdén antes de caminar hacia una puerta que abrió con apático desinterés.

A Mariam le tomó un momento sonreír con ese brillo de picara diversión que casi la hace saltar de la emoción.

—¡Yuriy!- exclamó tan rápido como lo vio entrar en la habitación. De inmediato sujetó la mano del bicolor, y lo obligo a caminar cuando el pelirrojo medio giró para verlos.

—…

—Uh…

Ojos azules y carmín se abrieron un poco mas grandes cuando la chica "tropezó". Ambos hubieran notado que fue perfectamente intencional de no ser por la trayectoria que estaba tomando el asunto. Ella empujo a su amigo contra Yuriy, que no sabía si apartarse o atraparlo.

**PUM**

Desgraciadamente no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo. El suelo los recibió con los brazos abiertos, cuando su segundo al mando le cayó encima.

—Hn- se quejo Ivanov por el peso que le saco el aire, y el duro golpe que se dio tras la cabeza.

**TAZ**

Ambos se movieron adoloridos, quizás un poco torpes y enredados por el nuevo golpe de la puerta que se cerró bruscamente tras ellos. Kai tardo un momento en ponerle orden a sus pensamientos; miró dudoso sobre el hombro, tratando de descifrar los extraños motivos de la loca muchacha, sin embargo cuando sintió el movimiento contrario todo se fue al mismísimo infierno.

Sorprendido, vio cuando el pelirrojo se apoyó en los codos y termino a un palmo de distancia. No fue premeditado, era un acto reflejo que buscaba una posición más cómoda que no implicara tener los pulmones aplastados. Tal vez Hiwatari puso algo de distancia, pero no era suficiente para que pudiera respirar con normalidad.

—…

En el instante en que ambos pares de ojos quedaron ridículamente cerca, su corazón dejó de latir. Por la forma en que las largas piernas se enredaron entre las propias, Yuriy pudo detallar en el delgado cuerpo que rozaba el suyo; y en una de las extremidades que se flexiono a un costado de su cadera de manera casi pecaminosa. Los brazos del más bajito a los lados de la cabeza, le permitan ver los mechones de cabello desorganizados que le hacían cosquillas por la cercanía. Claro que lo curioso y lo que quizás lo aturdió, fueron los orbes de fuego que tenían un brillo intenso.

Descolocado, parpadeo un par de veces y se acercó para intentar descifrar lo que ocurría con él. Había algo que no le decía, algo oculto que por un momento creyó ver en su mirada. Más, su análisis fue interrumpido cuando Hiwatari se aparto. El abandono de la suave presión y el cálido roce, genero una leve y molesta sensación; como un vacio en la boca del estomago.

Kai se incorporo con movimientos cuidadosamente estudiados. Termino cerca de la puerta, así que intentó disimular su sobresalto una vez se volteó hacia ella.

—_¡Cielos!_- exclamo "su amiga" desde el pasillo- _¿Están bien?_

—Mariam- llamó el ruso-japonés al sujetar la perilla y girarla un par de veces sin conseguir abrirla- Abre la puerta.

A pesar de ver únicamente su espalda, el pelirrojo que apenas se puso de pie, lo notó peligrosamente enojado. Detalle que en verdad era molesto, por lo que Yuriy frunció el ceño. El desagrado contrario seguramente era por quedarse solos.

—_¿No tienen ustedes la llave?_

Por su tono de voz, posiblemente ella la tenia, así que lo más factibles es que estarían encerrados hasta que quisiera liberarlos. Cuando la escucho reír con encantadora diversión, el bicolor gruñó arisco.

—_Voy por el encargado_- dijo Mariam animada.

Fríos ojos carmín miraron por algunos segundos la puerta, hasta que dejó de escuchar los pasos contrarios. Cansado suspiro, y sólo por un momento cerró los ojos en busca de tranquilidad. Esto era patético, no podía estar tan inquieto por estar solos.

—Puedes usar la ventana para ir por ella- indicó Yuriy algo mosqueado.

No verlo de frente, no significaba que no advirtiera la tensión mal disimulada y lo que parecía un dudoso deseo de querer estar con la integrante de los Saint Shields. No es como si le importara, pero si tantas ganas tenía de seguirla, bien podía saltar por la ventana. Que estuvieran en el quinto piso seguramente sería una nimiedad.

Kai finalmente giró al oírlo hablar. Aunque no se centro demasiado en él, de haberlo hecho hubiera notado el pequeño Tic en la ceja pelirroja, en cuanto dio un rápido vistazo hacia la ventana como si de verdad considerara la posibilidad.

—Hn

Dios, Ivanov rodó los ojos hastiado. Si ese imbécil quería saltar no iba a impedírselo. Molesto, viró sobre los talones y caminó hacia una cama donde se acostó a lo ancho por lo que sus piernas quedaron colgando de un costado.

Hiwatari lo observo de reojo, antes de ver por última vez la puerta para convencerse que iba a estar encerrado, a no ser que la derribe o salté del quinto piso. Ninguna de las dos opciones le apetencia porque además de ser muy notorias, no deseaba pagar los destrozos que el hotel le cobraría, ni le daban ganas suicidarse ese día.

Paulatinamente termino suspirando un poco incomodo. No había mucho que hacer, el cuarto no tenia televisión. Inmutable, le dio un rápido vistazo a la modesta y bonita habitación cuya cama vacía llamó su atención. Sólo debía esperar, no creía que Kuznetzov (_la persona que compartía la habitación con su capitán) _le importara si usaba su cama y si lo hacía… pues igual no le importo, de todas formas se sentó en ella.

—Nh…esa es mi cama- señaló Yuriy sin moverse. De hecho ni lo miró, sólo alzó un brazo para hacerse notar.

Kai frunció el ceño. El otro no volvió a moverse salvo para dejar caer la extremidad a lo largo del colchón. La actitud desinteresada no fue tomada en cuenta, así que subió por completo los pies en forma india. Durante unos minutos permaneció sentado, hasta que el tiempo pasó y la inactividad comenzó a aburrirle. Perezoso entrecerró los ojos; de vez en cuando miraba a Yuriy, que parecía dormido. De no ser porque veía el pecho subir y bajar de manera regular, se hubiera asustado de su inercia.

Claro que no podía verlo fijamente o llamaría su atención. Pero eso no evitaba que lo hiciera cada cierto tiempo, durante esporádicos segundos. No obstante, cada vez que lo hacía fruncía el ceño. Reparar en la forma en que sus piernas caían, o en los pliegues de la ropa que se le ajustaba perfectamente no le hacía gracia, así que gruñó por lo bajo al irse hacia atrás con tal de no verlo más. Aburrido, se centro en el techo blanco. Esta inverosímil situación amenazaba con ponerlo de mal genio. Una expresión de enojo lo acompaño al sentir las mejillas calientes. Esa cama tenía el aroma del pelirrojo.

Negó un par de veces la cabeza para intentar relajarse y no pensar en cosas tan incomodas. Aprovechando el sopor, se enfocó en la suavidad del colchón que lo hundía gentilmente, y enviaba deliciosas corrientes de bienestar por todo su cuerpo.

Estiro las piernas cuando sintió que comenzaban a dormirse, y eso fue lo último en lo que reparo. Inconscientemente aspiró hondo; se relajó hasta que su campo de visión comenzó a reducirse, y todo se convirtió en el vago recuerdo del instante en que se quedo dormido. Lánguidos y borrosos destellos surgían cada vez que entreabría los ojos; la realidad quería sacarlo de su idílica perfección. Adormilado se movió en busca de una posición más cómoda, vagamente notó que la luz había disminuido un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para alterarlo.

—Nhh

Olía delicioso, complacido se agazapo un poco. No hacía calor ni frio, la temperatura era sencillamente perfecta para poder sentirse a gusto. Mas, había algo que no iba bien. Entre sueños sintió una presión intrusa, que vino acompañada por una repentina calidez. Inquieto, se obligó a abrir los ojos, especialmente porque una extremidad lo rodeó de la cintura.

Entrar en shock resulto ridículamente fácil. Ahora debía ser medio día, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas. Con los ojos bien abiertos por la impresión, se vio así mismo envuelto en una situación absurdamente desconocida. Tensó, su cerebro colapso por no saber qué hacer.

—Nhh

Esa respiración que no era suya lo congelo. El suspiro ajeno, vino acompañado de un par de labios sobre su cabello. El brazo que lo rodeaba, genero una escueta presión que situaba su espalda contra el pecho contrario. Podía soltarse si quería, pero estaba lo suficientemente aturdido como para contemplar la idea. Su corazón palpito frenético por el pelirrojo que estaba en la misma cama. En este punto ignoraba si Ivanov fue el que se acercó, o si fue él quien lo hizo (_la última opción no sonaba muy alentadora)_

Un nuevo suspiro lo erizó, Kai aguanto la respiración por el nuevo tirón que lo dejo a un palmo de distancia. La insinuante cercanía dejó su trasero contra la cadera contraria. Sencillamente pudo explotar, estaba seguro (_pero muy ocupado para notarlo_) que estaba más que sonrojado. Yuriy se removió, la mano que descansaba sobre su abdomen se movió en un gesto involuntario, así que termino rozando el plano vientre sobre la camisa. Pero, cuando lo jaló más cerca todo se fue al mismísimo averno.

**PUM**

—¿Uh?

Adormilados ojos azules se entreabrieron. Se sentía aturdido por el abandono de algo que su cerebro, no fue capaz de identificar, también creyó sentir que lo empujaban, pero no podía asegurarlo. Fue el sonido de un cuerpo que cae, lo que lo obligo a conectar hechos lógicos; perezoso se apoyó en los codos para ver a Kai Hiwatari incorporarse del suelo.

Él estaba algo despeinado, con la ropa un poco desarreglada y lo suficientemente sonrojado como para que se despertara por completo. Inconscientemente, el pelirrojo abrió grandes los ojos por la sorpresa ¿Así se ve el bicolor cuando se ruboriza? Despacio, separó un poco los labios por la imagen que lo golpeo sin aviso, incluso Kai lucía un poco asustado y confundido; la mezcla perfecta para que tuviera ese tinte de falsa vulnerabilidad. En ese estado se veía absolutamente…

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?- reclamó con el ceño fruncido y la mirada afilada en amenaza.

—¿De qué hablas?- áspero Yuriy de mala gana por el alza de voz, y la advertencia tácita en sus palabras. Últimamente no estaba de humor para estas situaciones, en especial con alguien que lo sacaba de quicio con tanta facilidad.

Ambos pares de ojos destellaron. El contexto se complico en el instante en que comenzaron a discutir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Frente a la habitación del capitán ruso, un suspiro apagado resonó. En el pasillo una bonita peliazul, estaba pegada a la puerta, con un oído puesto en ella y las manos a la altura de la cabeza para escuchar mejor. Las personas que pasaban cerca la veían en cuclillas, en una posición bastante graciosa. Incluso algunos niños indiscretos la señalaban al pasar.

—Hn

Mariam bufó desilusionada. Esto no iba bien, ambos eran personaba más agresivas de lo que recordaba o contemplo en un principio. Cansada, se dejó caer de espaldas a la puerta. Kai tenía razón, los dos no se llevaban bien. Ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía Ivanov, fue muy complicado darse cuenta de lo sentimientos del dueño de Dranzer como para tener que averiguar lo del otro ruso.

—…

Ojos verdes se alzaron hacia el techo. Debía buscar otra manera de saber si se gustaban. No era su intención lastimar a Hiwatari a un nivel emocional. Despacio cerró los ojos, antes de abrirlos con esa chispa de picara vitalidad. Sonrió arrogante, casi divertida.

¡Iba a averiguarlo! Decidida, se incorporo con un puño en alto a modo de acompañar la emoción. Haría que ambos se confesaran.

**PUM**

—…

Pero primero tenía que lograr que no se mataran en el proceso. Respiró hondo en busca de paciencia, después giro sobre los talones. Llena de determinación, inflo el pecho como si fuera a un campo de batalla, o si guardara el mismo valor de alguien que está a punto de entrar a una jaula de leones. Sin dudar sujetó fuerte la perilla y frunció el ceño…

…Bien, que comience la batalla.

**Primera parte: Elaboración de plan. **

**Éxito en la misión: -0% **

**Misión fracasada.**

CONTINUARÁ:

Ann: ¡TERMINE n0n! Sé que es un poco extraño o/o, pero últimamente me dieron ganas de escribir algo así o/O

Ro: n-n

Ann: Gomen si está muy raro TT¬TT

**ZAPE**

Ann: ¬¬XXX Eso duele

Ro: Mejor n—n (_abrazo asfixiante de oso)_

Ann: x¬x… De acuerdo, hasta aquí llegamos n-n, esperamos esto no sea un total fracaso, y si lo es o.o, como siempre, podemos culpa a Ro de ello XD

Ro: ¡Oye ¬¬!

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann: ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez ¬/¬!

Ro: ¡No quiero n0n! (_pegada como garrapata)_


	2. ¿LE GUSTA ALGUIEN?

Ann: ¡WIIIII ACTUALIZACIÓN º¬º! Y como lo prometí, en un mes n0n

Ro: Te demoraste algunos días u.u

Ann: No importa ¬¬, lo importante es que mantuve mi promesa º¬º, soy asombrosa XDDD ¡I'm Batman XDDDDD!

Ro: XDDDD

(_Turba enfurecida ahora sin saber que hacer o.o) _

Ro: Ne, confundiste a las personas u¬uUU, ¿Quién diría que ibas a cumplir XD?

Ann: Soy una persona de palabra cuando me comprometo u.u.

Ro: Hai n—n. Ok, he aquí la actualización n-n, les recuerdo que esta es una historia extraña que surgió de repente oO, es algo absurda pero sea pacientes Ne o.o, esta es la primera vez que Ann intenta algo así o.o.

Ann: También es una situación inusual que no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque "digo" que esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puedo asegurarlo u.u.

De acuerdo BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

SEGUNDO PASO: ¿LE GUSTA ALGUIEN?

Soleado viernes en la mañana. El tiempo era perfecto para buscar el fresco alivio de una heladería, o el húmedo resguardo de la piscina; fue por ello, que los equipos de Beyblade no necesitaron de otro incentivo para realizar un pequeño paseo al parque acuático.

—Hn

Indiferentes ojos carmín, se mostraron aburridos en cuanto su dueño apoyó el rostro en la mano y el codo en la mesa. La extremidad libre movió el pitillo del refresco, mientras Kai Hiwatari le dio un escueto y resignado vistazo a la chica a su lado. El vago recuerdo de haber sido tirado de la cama (_con todo y colchón), _ylevantarse del suelo luego de aterrizar en él, consiguió que afilara la mirada. Pero Mariam no pareció notarlo, estaba muy ocupada divagando en su extraño mundo como para importarle la inconformidad ajena.

Ambos estaban sentados en una de esas mesas redondas, cuya sombrilla los protegía del sol, y sus intensos rayos dorados que forzaban a las personas a ocultarse. Cerca de ellos había una monumental piscina, con dos prolongados toboganes que era motivo de apagados griticos, y fuertes chapuzones que no alcanzaban a tocarlos.

Mariam tenían un bonito bikini azul cielo, y un guarda baño en la cadera que le cubría parte de los muslos, aunque dejaba una coqueta abertura a un costado. Por ahora cruzó las piernas, mientras bebía constantemente su jugo de naranja, como si fuera su manera de controlar la inexplicable ansiedad.

El bicolor aprendió a ignorarla. Apático, bebió de nuevo antes de observar los alrededores. Matilda, Mariah y Hilary jugaban en la piscina con un pequeño balón; pero, Tyson y Max, y Enrique y Oliven, bajaban a toda velocidad en esos flotadores que era en parejas. Aparentemente competían para ver quien conseguía llegar primero, pues cada "equipo" en su respectivo tobogán, se veía de reojo.

—Hn- suspiró. El sonoro "_**SPLAASSSSHHHHHH" **_salpicó a las chicas, pero no se molestó en averiguar cómo terminó, lo que se transformó en una pelea.

—_¡Ganamos!_- exclamó Enrique.

—_¡¿De qué hablas? Obviamente ganamos nosotros, ¿Acaso estas ciego?- _demandó Tyson.

—¡_Repite eso!_

—_¡Oigan!- _reclamó Hilary- _¡¿Podrían poner más atención? ¡Nos empaparon!_

—_Atención nena, estamos en una piscina, se supone que te mojes- _dijo Enrique.

Oliver, Max y Matilda intentaron calmar al explosivo trió que comenzó una guerra de agua; pero no tuvieron mucho éxito.

—Mira…-indicó Mariam; no necesito otra cosa para desvanecer sus pensamientos, así que se acercó disimuladamente en el asiento- Ya está solo.

—Nh- indiferente, Kai alzó un poco la mirada y alejó el rostro de la mano para ver hacia donde ella le señalaba.

A una considerable distancia, había una delgada figura pelirroja sentada en una mesa similar a la suya. Lo peculiar en él era el cabello mojado y las pequeñas gotas de agua que delineaban el camino del torso, y remarcaban los músculos. La pantaloneta de baño negro de Yuriy Ivanov estaba naturalmente mojada (_seguramente estuvo nadando)_ Mas, los demás rusos apenas se alejaban con despedidas secas, y leves movimientos de la mano o la cabeza.

Por reflejo, los ojos carmín miraron en otra dirección. Resultaba incomodo centrarse en él; esto seguía siendo nuevo y no se acostumbraba a tenerlo en ese estado tan carente de ropa. Inevitablemente su corazón saltó y experimentó un inusual cosquilleo en la boca del estomago. Claro que, al final frunció el ceño y maldijo por lo bajó.

—Concéntrate- se rió la peliazul.

—Cállate- gruñó de mala gana.

—Bien, este es el plan- sonrió divertida- Hay que averiguar si le gusta alguien. Dependiendo de su respuesta, usaremos uno de estos dos planes.

Con orgullo mostró dos paquetes de hojas, pero antes que Kai pudiera alcanzarlos, los guardo de nuevo en su bolso de ir a la piscina. Él a veces olvidaba que trataba con una chica, y como tal, debía tener un lado femenino.

—¿Estuviste esperando que se quedara solo?

—Por supuesto- dijo ella- No podía preguntarle con los demás Blitzkrieg Boys a su lado. Esto es personal. Tú espera aquí, si vamos juntos seria sospechoso.

—No pensaba acompañarte, y tú tampoco iras- enfatizó al tomarla de la mano. Cuando la vio incorporarse bastó con jalarla para que no fuera lejos- Ya es muy extraño que quieras hablarle.

Bonitos ojos verdes parpadearon por verse tan cerca del ruso-japonés. Kai todavía tenía puesta una camisa blanca que le quedaba un poco grande, y la pantaloneta azul oscura que permanecía seca.

—¿De qué otra forma vamos a averiguarlo?- refutó Mariam. Un gracioso mohín de enojó infantil relució en cuanto el otro se puso de pie, y la sujetó de la cintura. No fue agresivo, pero albergaba una amenaza implícita que le fue indiferente- Debes interesarte por las cosas de Yuriy ¿sabes? Conocer ese tipo de información nos ayudaría, sin mencionar que te facilitaría entablar una conversación.

—No vamos a hacerlo. _No-haremos-nada- _puntualizó serio.

—…

La peliazul pronto adoptó un semblante de repentina neutralidad, no parecía pensar en nada en particular, pero el bicolor comprendió que quizás esa expresión no era por él. Lo comprobó cuando una mano lo haló desde atrás, por la cintura.

—Hola Kai.

Un par de orbes verdes entraron en su campo de visión, una vez chocó contra el pecho firme de un pelinaranja que era mucho más alto que él, y que terminó inclinándose para poder hablarle.

—Brooklyn- saludo la chica sin una emoción en la voz, como usualmente era con los demás. Hiwatari no la soltó, por lo que, gracias a la posición debió recargarse completamente en su amigo. Estar tan cerca no le molestaba, pero tuvo que acomodar las manos en los hombros ajenos.

Ahora los tres terminaron haciendo un extraño sándwich, donde el bicolor estaba en la mitad.

—Quiero hacerte una propuesta- dijo Brooklyn. Los otros dos lo miraron curiosos, mientras pedían una silenciosa explicación que justificara la irrupción de la extorción del momento.

Fue entonces, que la expresión de la chica brilló con la llegada de una nueva idea. Sin dudar se fue hacia atrás. Resulto perfecto, las manos se deslizaron por su cadera sin oponer demasiada resistencia; aunque Kai la miró con un deje de duda, ya que apenas podía rozarla.

—Los dejó para que hablen- dijo Mariam.

—¿Qué?- masculló Kai, pero ella fue más rápida.

No negaría que intentó detenerla, incluso quiso dar un paso hacia adelante para atraparla de nuevo, pero algo frenó su avance. El brazo que lo rodeaba de la cintura lo atrajo hasta conseguir que chocara contra el otro. Mosqueado, levantó la mirada, para encontrar la amable sonrisa se inclinó un poco más cerca.

—Nos vemos chicos- dijo Mariam con una leve sonrisa.

Instintivamente, volteó hacia la loca Blade luchadora que le hizo entreabrir los labios, quizás para decir algo que la detuviera. Pero era inútil, su amiga se alejó y no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir para que volviera. Grandioso. Resignado, resopló justo cuando dejó caer los hombros. Sin embargo, los brazos que se amoldaron alrededor de su cintura, lo sacaron del estupor.

—¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Kai al apartarse, tal vez un poco mas brusco de lo normal debido a la forma en que era abrazado. Pero al final, terminó adoptando la misma neutralidad de siempre tras sentarse en la mesa. Claro, eso no evitó que viera de reojo como Mariam se acercaba a su "Taichou" ("_Capitán"_)

Oficialmente, su vida era un maldito infierno. Ariscó, y mascullando algunas incongruencias subió una pierna al asiento, y la flexionó contra el pecho. En ese momento, estaba siendo inusualmente flexible en permitir la compañía de Brooklyn, pero, se trataba de un acto casi inconsciente debido a que toda su atención estaba puesta en la desquiciada peliazul.

El líder de BEGA pareció notar el extraño letargo, pero no le importo demasiado aprovechar la situación para sentarse junto a él. Después de todo, el bicolor lo permitía.

—Hn.

A lo lejos, pero no del todo ajeno a la situación. Un par de orbes azules se desviaron disimuladamente hacia la mujer que se acercaba.

—Hola- saludo Mariam al sentarse sin titubear.

—¿Quién dijo que quería compañía?- cuestionó Ivanov con frialdad. Había un ligero fastidio que lo acompañaba, pero no sabía de dónde provenía.

—Tan encantador como siempre.

Desinteresado, el pelirrojo le dio un rápido vistazo, antes de centrarse en su segundo al mando. Esta vez no disimuló que lo veía directamente.

—Parece que alguien va tras tú novio.

Mariam viró, justo cuando Brooklyn y Hiwatari se sentaron relativamente cerca, uno del otro.

—Yo no me preocuparía por él- dijo. Sólo necesito encogerse de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto- Y no somos novios ¿Por qué te importa?

Si podía sacarle cualquier información que demostrara que le gustaba (_aunque sea un poquito) _ella sería muy feliz, ya que facilitaría su plan de juntarlos.

—No me importa- repuso Yuriy impasible. Aunque, fieros ojos azules recayeron en su interlocutora- Pero si se distrae en las batallas, te culpare a ti.

"_Que romántico"_

La peliazul bufó, pero no se desanimo. Con una sonrisa interna, acercó más la silla, y apoyó los codos en la mesa en una actitud resuelta.

—Quiero preguntarte algo- dijo ante la aburrida mirada del ruso- ¿Te gusta alguien?

—…

De acuerdo, finalmente tenía toda su atención. Yuriy enarcó una ceja, pero Mariam no cambio su semblante sereno. Ella sabía que debía preguntar rápido antes que el pelirrojo se cansara y decidiera irse. Además, hablar con rodeos no era su estilo.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo.

—Conozco a alguien que…

—No es asunto tuyo- repitió esta vez un poco más duro. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, y el tono de voz fue extrañamente agresivo, como si estuviera enojado- Sólo porque tú ya tienes a alguien, no significa que todos necesitamos compañía.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no te gusta nadie?

—¿Me estas escuchando?- reclamó Yuriy. Incluso golpeo la mesa con una mano- No te entrometas, si lo haces yo mismo te apartare.

En verdad estaba siendo más grosero de lo usual. Rápidamente Mariam hizo recuento de sus cortas interacciones, para averiguar si hizo algo para enfadarlo. Al no encontrar nada, enarcó una ceja en confusión. No recordaba que él fuera tan cortante.

—…

—¿Uh?- musitó la integrante de los Saint Shields por la mirada que se desvió un poco hacia la derecha. Fue un gesto simple y disimulado, pero se convirtió en algo más al teñirse con sorpresa. Eso fue suficiente para mirar sobre el hombro—…

Oh, esto era nuevo, y definitivamente interesante. Kai Hiwatari sonrió un poco, quizás por algo que dijo Brooklyn, pues el pelinaranja parecía complacido con el resultado.

—Hn

Lo curioso del asunto, y tal vez el detonante final, fue la presencia de Hiro Kinomiya que se acercó sin prisa. Ahí Yuriy finalmente se incorporó algo mosqueado. Por reflejo, Mariam lo imitó y pronto se vio siguiéndolo presurosa, casi tuvo que trotar a su lado, por los largos pasos que la conducían con el trió.

Con ello, atraer la atención de los ojos carmín fue fácil. _Lo-que-sea-que-Hiro-iba-a-decir _fue ignorado cuando el bicolor vio a su capitán. Él lucía molesto, por lo que pensó que la loca muchacha, hizo o dijo, algo para enojarlo y ahora venía a reclamarle. Habían pocas razones por las que Ivanov hiciera algo así, lastimosamente nada en lo que pudiera pensar sonaba muy alentador, de hecho, considerando su desgraciada suerte, esto sólo lo empeoraba.

Inquietó, se puso de pie como si supiera que iban a pelear. Hiro y Brooklyn se limitaron a observar atentos.

—Kai…- llamó Mariam a manera de llamar su atención y calmarlo un poco. El efecto fue totalmente el contrario, el ruso-japonés se tensó, así que se vio obligada a apresurar el paso. Evitar que discutiera cada vez que se veían, sería un logro importante, por eso sobrepaso al pelirrojo.

—…

No obstante, varios pares de ojos se abrieron un poco más, por verla irse hacia adelante una vez tropezó. Incluso, la misma Blade luchadora lucía aturdida.

**SPLLLAAASHHHHHH**

Brooklyn entrecerró un ojo, y se encogió un poco en su puesto, por el agua que salpico luego de la graciosa caída. Fue interesante la forma en que Kai reaccionó para atraparla. No se movió, aunque pudo hacerlo para dejarla a su suerte, sin embargo, lo vio abrir los brazos con la indecisión de irse o quedarse.

Divertido, el pelinaranja apoyó un brazo en la espalda de la silla para ver mejor. En un intento por no caer, Hiwatari sujetó a Hiro, que definitivamente no fue de mucha ayuda. Y no es como si el mayor de los Kinomiya fuera torpe, pero parecía más centrado en sus pensamientos que en la joven pareja. Debía tratarse de algo muy intenso, porque muy pocas veces lo habían tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Están bien?- preguntó sin real interés.

De la piscina salió un empapado bicolor, cuyos los mechones de cabello le obstruían la vista. A su lado emergió Mariam que se erizó con el cambio brusco en la temperatura. El agua no estaba particularmente fría, pero ella no estaba preparada para recibirla. Hiro por otro lado, salió un poco más lejos, se tomó su tiempo en flotar, como si ser lanzado no lo perturbara.

—Tks- chasqueó Kai en fastidio. Después miró acusadoramente a la peliazul, mientras se quitaba el cabello de los ojos.

—Te compensare- dijo Mariam. Esa era su manera de disculparse por la playera mojada. Por fortuna él tenía su traje de baño puesto, o de lo contrario se hubiera enojado enserio.

—Hn- resopló al comenzar a nadar hacia la orilla. El impulso y el duro golpe del cuerpo femenino, lo llevaron lejos- ¿Estás loca? No puedes lanzarte así sobre las personas. Es peligroso.

—Ya me disculpe- refunfuñó. A ella también le dolió, pues el agua no disminuyó el choque entre ambos. Con fastidio, e intentando que su corazón palpitara con normalidad, aceptó la ayuda ofrecida por la mano de Brooklyn.

Kai salió solo, su camisa mojada chorreo agua y lo hizo más pesado, pero no le restó movilidad. Al incorporarse, la prenda se le pegó al cuerpo. Con un gruñido la escurrió, antes de comenzar a quitársela. Cuando finalmente la tuvo en las manos, la sacudió un par de veces mientras la muchacha se acomodaba.

—¿Sabes lo que dicen Mariam?- preguntó Hiro una vez nado hacia ellos. Con tranquilidad, apoyó los brazos en la orilla sin la intención de salir todavía. La aludida lo miró suspicaz, incluso entrecerró los ojos al mirarlo sobre el hombro- El que la hace la paga.

Ese Kinomiya no le daba buena espina. Recelosa, volteó por completó para ver la sonrisa descomplicada que activó todas las alarmas en su cabeza ¿Qué estaba planeando?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aún no era medio día, pero el sol en lo alto del cielo se vía libre de su prisión de nubes. Ciertamente era perfecto para ir a nadar, pero el clima ideal, el sol, o esos endemoniados pajaritos en los arboles cercanos, se veían amenazados por el aura siniestra de una persona en particular.

—Aquí tiene.

Cerca de un puesto de helados, un pequeño grupo de cuatro muchachos y una atractiva joven, consiguieron que el vendedor sonriera forzosamente mientras le entregaba su cono de nieve a Brooklyn.

—¿Algo mas n¬nUU?- preguntó tan cortés como pudo. Pero es difícil concentrarse cuando la única mujer es envuelta por la penumbra. Lucía como un espectro a punto de ir tras su presa, además le brillaban los ojos y estaba seguro que lo miraba como si tuviera la culpa de algo.

—Sí, un refresco de mora para ella- dijo Hiro.

Mariam se erizó, las sombras a su alrededor revolotearon peligrosamente como si tuvieran vida propia. Y en respuesta, el pobre hombre sudo frio.

—Si señor TT-TT

—Mandarina- interrumpió Kai con un helado de vainilla en la mano- No le gusta la mora.

Eso fue interesante para los demás, pero no para el desdichado tipo que no entendía como una chica tan bonita podía verse como un asesino en serie, o en porque sólo él parecía notar su funestó estado.

—Mandarina entonces- corrigió.

—Aquí tiene ¿Algo más?

—No, así está bien- sonrió Hiro- Mariam, págale.

Igual de encantadora que un zombi, la integrante de los Saint Shields apareció "mágicamente" con vendedor que gritó tan varonilmente como lo haría una niña de 5 años. Está bien, ella entendía que los afectados en caer en la piscina quisieran una remuneración, pero eso no explicaba porque debía gastarle a Yuriy y Brooklyn.

—Una mujer tacaña no es atractiva ¿sabes?- señaló el pelinaranja con una sonrisa amable.

—Tampoco lo son los chicos aprovechados- áspero Mariam luego de fulminarlo con la mirada.

Ajeno a la discusión, Kai lamió despacio la crema mientras observó de reojo su camisa abandonada en un asiento. No podía ponerse la prenda mojada, es incomodo, aunque estar sin ella no le importó demasiado.

—Hn

Mas, sus pensamientos se disiparon una vez Hiro le entregó el refresco de la peliazul. Ella aun mascullaba incoherencias y asustaba al vendedor, por lo que terminó aceptándolo sin objetar. Posteriormente, volvió a centrarse en el helado; pues aunque las cosas dulces no fueran de su agrado, ahora hacía calor, así que estaba bien. Por ello, volvió a lamer lentamente hasta que se sintió observado. Lastimosamente, los endemoniados ojos carmín no encontraron un culpable.

Receloso en un principio, terminó distrayéndose justo cuando Julia y Bryan se acercaron. La rubia corrió para abrazar a su amiga. Ambas casi terminan en el suelo, pero no pareció importarles cuando empezaron a reír_. _

—¿Dejas que tú novia pague la cuenta? Eso no es muy caballeroso- dijo Bryan. Una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios una vez que el bicolor probó de nuevo la crema.

—No es mi novia- repitió apático por millonésima vez.

—Sostén esto- indicó Hiro tras estirar su propio helado. Aparentemente estaba buscando algo en uno de los bolsillos de la pantaloneta, por lo que no le importó interrumpir la conversación.

Hiwatari lo observó dudoso. No podía sostener tres cosas al mismo tiempo, pero antes de decir que se lo diera a otra persona, Yuriy se acomodo a su lado y extendió una mano para ayudarle. Eso, además de curioso, fue lo más extraño que había visto últimamente. Dudoso, le entregó su propio helado como un autómata. Por fortuna, alcanzó a reaccionar al voltear hacia Hiro y así recibir el cono. De mirar a su capitán con incomprensible asombro, terminaría pareciendo un idiota.

—Tks.

De mala gana chasqueó la lengua. Debía alejarse discretamente o comenzaría a sentirse nervioso.

—Tienes vainilla aquí.

—…

…seguramente, algo tan simple lo hubiera hecho reaccionar, pero culpaba a ese estúpido pelirrojo por su estado, porque cuando quiso darse cuenta, Bryan ya estaba a un palmo de distancia. Kuznetzov lo sujetó por la mandíbula y luego lo tomó por el brazo para acercarlo. De esa manera, le lamió la comisura de los labios con una innecesaria lentitud en la que remarcó gentilmente el húmedo y cálido trayecto, que consiguió erizar a Kai sin aviso.

Intuitivamente, se fue hacia atrás, su espalda se apoyó contra el pecho desnudo de Yuriy, que tuvo que alzar las manos para no tirar los conos.

—Por cierto Kai ¿No quieres regresar a la BBA-Revolution?- preguntó Kinomiya sin interés en el "incidente"

El descolocado ruso-japonés, ahora con las mejillas levemente teñidas de carmín y la respiración pesada por el susto, lo miró como si fuera un extraterrestre o le hubiera hablado en otro idioma.

**PUM**

Sólo reacciono gracias a ese sonido. Con cuidado, vio sobre el hombro, ya que el abandono de su soporte no fue atendido hasta que Yuriy estuvo lejos. Así pudo ver como arrojó ambos helados en la basura sin decir nada. Nadie pareció interesado en ello, salvo por los ojos carmín que lo observaron hasta que su dueño resopló cansado, y volvió la atención en el pequeño grupo.

Mariam también bufó, por lo que terminó rodando los ojos. El plan se estaba complicando.

—Vamos, es hora de almorzar- sonrió Julia al sujetarle la mano.

—Kai- llamó la peliazul para que las siguiera.

—…

Hiwatari titubeó un instante, estuvo tentado a alejarse pero tenía hambre. Con una mirada impasible, comenzó a caminar. No sabía que sucedió con Ivanov, pero tampoco le importó demasiado; después de todo, se trataba de una persona extraña, con acciones particularmente anormales.

…Suspiró. Definitivamente su vida se complico demasiado con algo tan estúpido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacía calor, el sol de las dos de la tarde estaba en su máximo furor; calcinaba a cualquier idiota desprevenido que se paraba por más de dos minutos bajó su intenso dominio. Sin embargo, ahora podía aparecer el mismísimo Santa Clause preguntando la dirección al polo norte, y Mariam lo hubiera ignorado.

—¿Uh?

Por alguna absurda razón, estaba rodeada de Blade luchadoras. Apenas había tendido tiempo para extender un par de toallas en el pasto (_a esperar los almuerzos que Kai y Julia traían),_ cuando fue acorralada y obligada a sentarse en el centro.

—¿Y bien?- sonrió Mariah.

—Nani? (¿Qué?)

Ella no entendía porque las demás la observaban con ese brillo soñador, o porque se acercaron como si contemplaran a un dios.

—¿Hace cuanto que salen juntos?- secundo Matilda con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Cómo?

—Nunca pensé que Kai se fijaría en alguien como tú- áspero Hilary algo molesta.

—Sólo esta celosa- dijo Emily sin prestarle atención a sus berrinches.

—Wow, wow, esperen, Kai y yo no…

—¡¿Cómo fue?- exclamó Ming-Ming con estrellas en los ojos, y un fondo rosa tras la espalda- ¿Ya son novios? ¿Quién dio el primer paso? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que te gustaba? ¿O fue él, el primero en darse cuenta que te amaba?

—¿Amor?... – repitió la peliazul descolocada. Después fue cuestión de gruñir entre dientes, y afilar la mirada para retomar el hilo de la situación- ¡Nosotros no…!

—Se ven muy lindos juntos- apoyó Matilda con una sonrisa encantadora.

—¡Escúchenme!- reclamó- ¡Kai!

Antes de poder explicarse, el bicolor junto a Julia, llegó con los Obentos. Aunque, fue suficiente reparar en el mar de hormonas femeninas y las sonrisas de ojos brillantes, para que le entregara a la rubia los jugos que traía.

—¡Espera!- pidió Mariam por verlo alejarse.

Pero él ni de chiste regresaría, así que con su obento en la mano, se dispuso a buscar un lugar donde descansar.

Julia no le dio mucha importancia. Con cuidado, hizo equilibro para no tirar la comida. Luego, infló las mejillas algo molesta porque la integrante de los Saint Shields fuera acosada de esa manera.

—Muy bien, se acabo el Show, es hora de almorzar- dijo la rubia.

De la nada, las demás sacaron sus respectivos almuerzos por lo que suspiró derrotada. Siempre podía apartarlas por la fuerza, pero eso sería problemático.

—¡¿Qué parte de: **"no estoy saliendo con Kai" **No se entiende?

…esto iba a demorarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A una considerable distancia (_específicamente, al otro lado del parque acuático) _Hiwatari se sentó en una cómoda mesita, que es usada para los picnics, bajó la sombra de un alto árbol. Con indiferencia, destapó su almuerzo y comenzó a comer. Al menos estaba solo, últimamente no podía disfrutar del silencio.

—Hn.

La desquiciada muchacha y sus absurdos planes, dificultaban su existencia. Adusto, frunció el ceño. Quizás no comprendía la conducta de ella, pero era injusto reclamarle cuando ni siquiera entendía su propio comportamiento.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba jugando con la comida. ¿Qué tenía Yuriy Ivanov de especial? No se llevaban bien, discutían cada vez que hablaban, y no podía decir que le parecía atractivo porque no era así.

—…

…¡Enserio! Ni siquiera sabía que le veían sus locas Fans. Porque aceptémoslo, el pelirrojo era terco, arrogante, un verdadero idiota, sin mencionar bastardo y petulante (_pero no iba a entrar en detalles) _Y para mejorar su situación, no lo quería en el equipo.

—Hn

Refunfuñando, dejó la comida de lado. No es como estuviera enamorado, sólo le gustaba…un poquito.

—Cochino infierno- áspero al agachar la mirada, por sentir el rostro un poco más caliente de lo normal.

No entendía nada, aunque tampoco creía encontrar la respuesta en ese instante, después de todo había pasado semanas divagando sobre ello. Obviamente eso no quiere decir que estuvo pensando en Ivanov todo ese tiempo.

—Yeb (maldición)- protestó en cuanto apoyó el codo en la mesa y escondió el rostro en la mano. Mechones de cabello le obstruyeron la mirada, pero no se molestó en apartarlos.

Después del torneo de BEGA, los equipos de BleyBlade necesitaron un par de semanas para recuperarse, luego se concluyó que unas vacaciones no les vendrían mal. Kai aun no había decidido que hacer. Volver a Rusia no sonaba tan atractivo cuando el capitán del equipo no lo quiere cerca, y aunque eso anteriormente lo tuvo sin cuidado, ahora no había una razón para forzar su estancia, dado que ya cumplió su objetivo de batallar con Tyson.

Pero quedarse tampoco era precisamente llamativo. Suspiró antes de estirar un brazo, con la intención de apoyar la cabeza en él. Tal vez debía retirarse un tiempo. Durante la Batalla contra Brooklyn se sumergió en una abrumadora oscuridad. Dranzer estaba bien, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su propio estado; tal vez las heridas ya habían sanado, pero el poder del pelinaranja se extendía a algo más llano que el daño físico.

Aún sentía un peso en los hombros, y el letargo que apagaba sus ojos cuando estaban solos. Era como si una parte de su ser siquiera hundiéndose en ese mar de sombras. La diferencia es que esta vez no tenía un motivo para salir de ahí. Él siempre había lidiado con su propia oscuridad, por lo que no le importaba dejarse abrazar por ella. Quizás ahora no se sentía como si hubiera caído, pero en la penumbra no estaba precisamente de pie, y por el momento no tenía intenciones de incorporarse.

Aburrido bufó. Despacio se irguió en su puesto y tapó de nuevo el almuerzo. De todas maneras no tenía hambre. Lo mejor era irse, si tenía suerte Mariam aun estaría ocupada con el interrogatorio de las Blade luchadoras, así que podría dormir un poco. Desganado tomó el obento y comenzó a caminar hacia los restaurantes, que a pesar de estar lejos de su posición actual, era la forma más rápida para llegar a las piscinas donde tenía sus cosas.

**PUM **

…lástima que en la esquina de los baños, choco contra alguien. Para resguardar el equilibrio, tuvo que dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. No estuvo seguro si hubiera caído, pero igual, una mano lo jaló de la muñeca para evitar que visitara el suelo.

—¿Uh?

Ojos carmín parpadearon en incomprensión cuando encontró una mirada azul. Tropezar con Yuriy Ivanov parecía muy fácil últimamente. Pero, ahora ambos guardaron silencio sin dejar de mirarse o deshacer esa expresión de confusión.

—Oh, qué bien, te buscábamos.

Bryan que llegó con Yuriy, se dio cuenta que si es posible desaparecer "mágicamente" de un lugar. Pues, sus palabras consiguieron que los otros dos se alejaran, mientras el pelirrojo soltaba la muñeca contraria.

Esta vez fue el turno de del bicolor de observarlos. En especial a Ivanov, a quien analizó con especial desconfianza.

—No encontré a Hiro- dijo Yuriy como si eso justificara toda la situación.

—¿Y?- repuso Kai tras enarcar una ceja.

El ruso desvió la mirada como si buscar algo que explicara su presencia (_casi podía jura que lo hizo) _Mas, al final chasqueó la lengua, y se cruzó de brazos en la terca actitud de quien no va a decir nada. Kai arrugó la nariz en disgusto, pero antes de irse, Kuznetzov le señaló el obento con una expresión divertida.

—¿Fuiste a comprarle a Mariam su almuerzo?

—Eh…No, ¿Lo quieres?

De todas las respuestas posibles a sus intentos de burla, esto era lo menos esperado. Extrañados, sus dos compañeros de equipo lo examinaron en silencio.

—¿No lo quieres?- áspero con frialdad.

—Si…si, lo quiero.

Descolocado, e inseguro en un principio, Bryan extendió las manos para recibir el recipiente. Ser partícipe de una actitud desinteresada de Kai Hiwatari era bastante inusual, pero increíblemente agradable. El pelilavanda medio sonrió mientras el más bajito le comentaba en qué consistía la comida, aunque siendo sincero, no le prestó demasiada atención, estaba más pendiente en remarcar cada uno de sus gestos mientras hablaba, o en la manera en que se expresaba en un tema totalmente ajeno al BeyBlade. Lograr (_sin proponérselo) _abstraer toda su atención, lo hizo sonreír un poco, ya que esa faceta lo hacía ver…muy bonito.

—Hn

Yuriy frunció el ceño, esta vez fue su turno de desaparecer. Era como si hubiera dejado de existir y ahora ellos se miraban entre si, en ese tipo de intimidad que lo mosqueo.

—¿Nh?... Nani? (¿Qué?)

…antes de poder terminar de hablar, Kai fue jalado de la mano por su capitán, que sin decir nada, lo llevo lejos de Kuznetzov. Y no es como si a Bryan le interesara la reacción, así que se limitó a observarlos con un deje de diversión.

Pronto, Hiwatari tuvo que trotar a su lado, incluso tropezó en un par de ocasiones para intentar mantener el paso. El pelirrojo lo guiaba con atropellada prisa _hacia_-_sabrá-dios-donde. _Considerando que era más alto, y sus piernas notablemente más largas, le costaba un poco seguirlo, en especial porque no lo soltaba.

—Ivanov…-se quejó confundido, pero sin intentar alejarse o zafarse. Fue ese silencio el que consiguió que caminara durante un par de minutos más, hasta que se detuvieron en un pequeño puesto de comida.

—Dos helados de vainilla.

—…

Aturdido, Kai reparo en la muchacha que no tardo en regresar con el pedido. En realidad, por sentirse descolocado, recibió el vasito de helado en completo silencio, mientras el otro pagaba.

—Uh

Esta debía de ser su forma de disculparse por haber tirado su cono. Era curioso, pero ya sintiendo la mente despejada en comprensión, giró sobre los talones y fue a sentarse en una banca. No había nadie cerca, y estaba lo suficientemente alejado del puesto como para sentirse cómodo. Después, luego de llevarse la cucharita con crema a la boca, vio que Yuriy se sentaba a su lado.

—…

Esto comenzaba a ser extraño ¿se supone que debe decir algo? Molestó, resopló por lo bajó y se concentro en el helado. Todo es por culpa del idiota Ivanov-Taichou (_Capitán Ivanov) _

—Mariam habló hoy conmigo.

—Hmmm- masculló Kai en aparente desinterés. Aunque en realidad se tensó un poco, en respuesta a lo que la loca muchacha hubiera hecho.

Yuriy estudio atentamente sus reacciones, pero es difícil saber lo que piensa cuando no lo está mirando a los ojos. Por ello, terminó haciendo un gracioso mohín de disgusto, y aun cuando frunció el ceño, no dejó de mirarlo de reojo.

—Quería saber si me gustaba alguien.

Definitivamente debía dejar de comer mientras hablaba con alguien (_que sabia iba a salir con algo absurdo) _Kai casi se ahoga, pero se las arreglo para carraspear y fingir demencia de la situación. Mas, el pelirrojo notó su mirada afilada en fastidio, quizás en enojó con la peliazul.

—Lamento eso- gruñó el bicolor- Te dejara en paz si le dices lo que quiere.

Como si se refiriera a una mascota malcriada, hizo un ademan con la mano para mostrarse impasible.

—Ella no tiene derecho a meterse en mi vida personal- refunfuño Yuriy. Sus ojos se entrecerraron en cuanto lo escuchó disculparse por la chica. Él ni siquiera lo hacía en su nombre, así que jamás creyó que lo haría por otra persona.

—Cierto, pero eso no evitara que te siga hasta que consiga lo que quiere.

Hablar sin trabas, y con el desinterés de quien no quiere pleitos, logro que Kai lamiera la cucharita. Esto era nuevo, nunca había mantenido una conversación con él que no implicara discutir, o tratar temas de BeyBlade.

—Pues dile que me deje tranquilo.

—No me hará caso- aseguró sin dejar de comer.

La indiferencia no le hizo gracia. Ivanov rodó los ojos, pero comenzó a comer (_algo enfurruñado) _antes que el helado se derritiera.

—Hn…no hay nada que decir.

—…

Oh, eso fue interesante, aunque Kai no sabía si tenía algún significado en particular. Tal vez no era nada más que una manera de expresar el fastidio, o tal vez era la respuesta que Marian estaba buscando, y el ruso no estaba interesado en nadie. Como fuera, comenzó a sentirse incomodo.

Hiwatari intentó no fruncir el ceño al centrarse en el vasito; luego movió la cucharita en el interior con la intención de remover los últimos rastros de crema. Estar en esta situación era perturbarte, su corazón pareció saltar. Se sentía estúpido. Por ello se puso de pie, y miró de mala gana a su "capitán" que con el helado a la mitad, lo observó con desdén. Yuriy supo por su expresión, que hizo algo para enojarlo.

Los orbes carmín tuvieron un discreto brillo difícil de explicar; y aunque su rostro seguía igual de inexpresivo que siempre, Ivanov entrecerró los ojos para intentar descubrir que ocurría.

—¡Kai!

…pero si los labios entreabiertos del ruso-japonés iban a decir algo; la exclamación de Tyson lo distrajo. Antes de siquiera poder moverse, el peliazul le saltó por detrás para colgarse de su cuello.

—Aquí estas, te habíamos estado buscando- dijo Ray al llegar por la espalda.

—Bájate Tyson- gruñó Kai. Bastó con darle un codazo (_no demasiado fuerte) _para apartarlo y así poder girar.

Max, Hilary, Kenny y Daichi venían un poco más atrás con un balón en las manos.

—Vamos a jugar a la piscina- ofreció la chica mientras el rubio le lanzó la pelota a Yuriy.

Ante la falta de interés y la segura negativa, el pequeño grupo los jaló de los brazos para obligarlos a caminar. Necesitaron de unos cuantos pasos, tirones y risas alegres, para opacar los reclamos de ambos Blitzkrieg Boys.

—Me deben un helado- áspero el pelirrojo cuando fue forzado a soltar el suyo.

Sin embargo, una vez estuvieron cerca de la orilla, nadie pareció escucharlo; tenían unas absurdas sonrisas de satisfacciones que le hicieron enarcar una ceja en duda.

—¡A la piscina!- declaró Tyson. Sin aviso les saltó encima, con la intención de derribarlos.

Kai y Yuriy se movieron rápido, tuvieron que separarse (_ya que habían estado caminando juntos) _para evitarlo. Cuando Daichi hizo lo mismo, fue cuestión de tener los reflejos en alto, pero en el instante en que Max y Ray se les unieron, todo se complico un poco más. Eludirlos no fue fácil como lo hicieron parecer, pero con cada uno que esquivaban, los hacían tropezar y así conseguían varios chapuzones.

—Eh- musito el bicolor al abrir grandes los ojos. No advirtió la presencia de la chica hasta que Hilary enroscó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y su pecho femenino lo presionó.

El cuerpo suave y el hecho de oírla reír mientras se iban hacia atrás, le hizo ver que no había nada que pudiera hacer (_a menos que empleara la fuerza, claro está)_ Con las manos en alto, por no saber dónde ponerlas, ambos se hundieron en la piscina con un sonoro: **"SSSPPLLLAAASSSHHHHH"**

Mas, ver a su segundo al mando caer, fue suficiente para que Yuriy lo observara casi sorprendido.

—Hilary, no seas tan brusca- reprendió Tyson al acercarse a la pareja que emergió.

—¡No lo soy!

Estaba algo apenada porque Kai pensara que se le paso la mano; pero, de todas formas frunció el ceño y le ladró una respuesta a Kinomiya. No obstante, permaneció cerca del bicolor que comenzó a quitarse la camiseta mojada. En cuanto la tuvo en las manos, se acercó a la orilla, con la prenda bajo el agua.

—¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el peliazul, que sin dudar lo sujetó del hombro para hacerlo retroceder. Después deslizó hábilmente una mano por su cintura.

El húmedo roce no fue atendido por Hiwatari, que terminó apoyándose en el pecho desnudo. Por su expresión mosqueada, era evidente que no iba a huir. Pero Tyson sonrió divertido, sin intenciones de alejarse, de hecho lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Quítate- reclamó Kai. No forcejeo demasiado porque, después de todo, era algo así como su amigo, pero eso no evitó que afilara la mirada.

—Estarás en mi equipo- declaró Kinomiya. La mano que permanecía en su hombro, lo rodeo por el pecho, donde la otra extremidad forzó el agarre alrededor de la estrecha cintura.

Ahora Kai si se molesto, no le gustaba que invadieran su espacio personal de esa manera, en especial cuando el agua hacia el contacto algo más íntimo, y definitivamente vergonzoso por la forma en que lo sujetaba.

—Hn

Sin pensar se zafó luego de darle un golpe en las costillas.

**PUM**

…cosa que en realidad importó muy poco, gracias al balón que se estrello violentamente contra su rostro. Por suerte el material era blando, pero no disminuyó totalmente el impacto que casi le rompe la nariz y lo envió hacia atrás, para hundirlo de nuevo.

—o.o

Tyson parpadeo en incomprensión, mientras Kai volvió a salir. Por el cabello que caía en mechones sobre su rostro, y la mirada endemoniada que relució como un infierno, fue fácil deducir que no estaba contento. Por el momento, el bicolor debió limitarse a llevar una mano a la nariz, dado que la zona afectada comenzaba a enrojecer.

—Se me resbaló- dijo Yuriy con frialdad cuando las miradas recayeron en él. Kenny a su lado, lucía asustado de la repentina agresividad.

Los ojos carmín bien pudieron matarlo, aunque el pelirrojo no se inmutó; tampoco dio algún indicio de querer explicarse, por lo que el maldito estoicismo comenzó a enojarle.

—Quiero a Yuriy en nuestro equipo- dijo Ray. Max a su lado sonrió en aceptación.

—Bien, entonces tengo a Daichi y Hilary en el mío- dijo Tyson al acercarse a ellos.

—Eso nos deja con Kenny- divagó Max.

Aun inseguros con la distribución, comenzaron a replantear el asunto. Mientras que ambos miembros del equipo rusos se miraban fijamente, el capitán seguía serio y neutral, pero el otro lucía bastante enojado.

Él definitivamente iba a golpear a Ivanov. Sabía que lanzarle el balón ahora era inútil, porque lo eludiría, y hubiera ido a enfrentarlo, pero estar en la piscina lo podía en desventaja.

—Hn

Kai entrecerró los ojos en amenaza. Definitivamente no le gustaba, estaría loco si se interesaba en ese desgraciado.

—Tks- el pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua, rodó los ojos en fastidio y se cruzó de brazos.

Hiwatari tuvo un pequeño tic en una ceja por la indiferencia y el contacto visual que se rompió cuando empezó a ignorarlo. Ariscó, y erizado como un gato enfurruñado, apretó los puños.

…i.b.a a m.a.t.a.r.l.o

**Segunda parte: Saber si le gusta alguien. **

**Éxito en la misión: 0.9%? **

**Misión fracasada (de nuevo T-T)**

***Nota adicional: Problemas de comunicación, y discusiones sin sentido u¬uUU. **

CONTINUARÁ:

Ann: ¡YEAH BABY I'M FINISHED º¬º! Ne, este capítulo quedo un poco más largo que el anterior n-n así que espero que igual les guste n—n

Ro: Ann aun no se acostumbra a manejar a Kai desde esta perspectiva o.o, por lo que hace su mejor esfuerzo para mantener su personalidad n.n

Ann: Puede ser difícil TT¬TT

Ro: Ok, quizás la idea todavía sea un poco extraña pero sean pacientes Ne n—n, sólo esperamos que les guste el rumbo de los hechos n—n

Ann: Hai TT0TT. Recuerden que este Fic es un experimento para ver si soy capaz de actualizar una vez al mes oO, así que nos vemos más pronto de lo que creen n¬ñ

Ro: Vas a asustar a alguien u¬uUU, o tal vez el mundo si se va a acabar si logras mantener tú promesa ñ-ñ

Ann: No sabes cuánto agradezco el apoyo ¬¬

Ro: Sheeee, yo sé que me amas n-n.

Ann: Da ¬/¬. Aunque ¿Quién pensaría que en verdad el Fic iba a tener tanta aceptación oO?

Ro: n—n. De acuerdo, hasta aquí llegamos n—n.

Como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección (_que viene siendo lo mismo o.o_):** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n-n

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann: Tengo sueño x¬x

Ro (_abrazándola) _Siempre tienes sueño n¬n


	3. ¿QUÉ TIPO DE PERSONAS LE GUSTAN?

Ann: "_¡Navidad, navidad Santa me estafo, mis regalos son un fiasco nada me gustoooo XDD!"_

(Turba enfurecida ¬¬)

Ro: Oh, volvemos a los viejos hábitos u.u. Al menos la turba enfurecida sabe que hacer esta vez XDD, en el capitulo pasado estaba algo confundida XDDDD.

(Turba enfurecida ¬/¬)

Ann: ¡Wiiiii navidad º¬º!

Ro: Discúlpenla, se ha tenido que ahogar en dulces para tener más energía u¬uUU

Ann: oO (_dándose cuenta de donde esta)_...oh si, cierto o/o, Gomen por no haber publicado el mes pasado TT¬TT, tuve algunos problemas u.u, falta de tiempo o.o, y una de mis perritas que murió.

Ro: Da u.u. Pero de todas formas, eso no quiere decir que el mes que viene no vaya a cumplir n—n

Ann: HAI n¬n! Así que espero les guste el capitulo Ne n—n.

Ro: Ok, he aquí la actualización n-n, les recuerdo que esta es una historia extraña que surgió de repente oO, es algo absurda pero sea pacientes Ne o.o, esta es la primera vez que Ann intenta algo así o.o.

Ann: También es una situación inusual que no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque "digo" que esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puedo asegurarlo u.u. Además, queremos darle un especial agradecimiento a **SANGO HIWATARI **º¬º que amablemente reviso el Fic antes de ser subido º¬º

De acuerdo BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

TERCER PASO: ¿QUÉ TIPO DE PERSONAS LE GUSTAN? (**Any kind of guy- Big Time Rush)**

Estos paseos comenzaban a cansarle. La constante presencia de los demás era increíblemente molesta. Pero debía "agradecérselo" a su acosadora personal que lo arrastraba antes de notarlo. El aturdimiento inicial es la combinación perfecta de un asalto mientras duerme y el hecho de ser tirado cruelmente de la cama, hacia la ducha. Ahí la loca muchacha le gritaba desde afuera, para que se apurara porque los iban a dejar.

Atontado y más dormido que despierto, Kai se veía obligado a aceptar, principalmente porque no pretendía quedarse encerrado todo el día en el baño. Eso no quiere decir que no haya querido eludirla, pero por alguna absurda razón, al final terminaba asistiendo así que dejó de intentarlo.

—Mariam…-llamó a la desquiciada peliazul a su lado.

Ahora estaban en un parque botánico, rodeados de bonitas flores, donde las fuentes y los lagos resaltaban en el bello lugar. Hoy no hacía tanto calor debido a los árboles y las montañas cercanas. Sin embargo, apreciar el paisaje sería más sencillo si no estuvieran escondidos tras unos arbustos.

—Mariam…

—Shhhh

—Hn

Ojos carmín rodaron hastiados. Estar de cuclillas resultaba fastidioso, sin mencionar que su amiga tenía unos enormes binoculares con los que observaba la cafetería, que no estaba a más de dos metros de distancia. La inutilidad del objeto era evidente debido a la proximidad, así que casi sentía pena ajena cada vez que las personas los observan. Kai podía asegurar que ella de todas formas los usaría aunque estuviera a centímetros de la persona que espiaba.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo?- indagó el bicolor.

…aparentemente miraban a Yuriy Ivanov, que estaba sentado en una mesa tomando un jugo. Por el momento les daba la espalda, pero cada tanto giraba por sentirse observado, por lo que ellos debían esconderse en los matorrales, mientras rogaban por que el pelirrojo no se levantara a buscar el origen de la incómoda sensación.

Gracias a que el lugar era grande, y a esa hora de la mañana había poca gente, era mucho más fácil observarlo desde la "distancia"

—Es la segunda parte de mi plan- explicó Mariam sin bajar los binoculares- Tenemos que averiguar qué tipo de personas le gustan.

Hiwatari resopló antes de observar a su Taicho (capitán), que estaba solo. El incidente de la piscina no terminó de la mejor manera, de hecho tuvieron que separarlos o no iban a limitarse a los golpes con la pelota. No es como si aun estuviera enojado (_no demasiado) _pero eso no significaba que dejara de pensar que el otro era un idiota (_porque sí lo era) _Con el ceño fruncido miró en otra dirección, aunque un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas por ser partícipe de algo tan ridículo.

—Oh mira- dijo la chica al extender otro par de binoculares.

—Nh.

Dudoso en un principio, Kai decidió aceptarlos. Después, sólo necesito un segundo para enfocar a Ivanov que desvió un poco la mirada hacia una muchacha de cabello negro hasta los hombros. No era particularmente bonita, pero siendo justos, poseía lindos labios y una cintura estrecha. Más, en verdad se vería mejor, si la bufanda azul que llevaba no le tapara parte del mentón.

—Genial- sonrió la peliazul. Distraída, tanteó la libreta cercana y comenzó a escribir.

El ruso era una persona difícil, de todas las personas que le habían pasado cerca, ésta era la segunda que miraba, aunque no había ningún patrón entre ellas. En realidad, la primera vez fue un muchacho castaño que estaba discutiendo con su amigo. Además de eso, no tenía nada de especial, no era atractivo, y ciertamente aun era muy joven.

—De acuerdo, vamos a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas- dijo tan alegre y despreocupada, que Hiwatari entrecerró los ojos en desconfianza.

Indiferente a ello, Mariam dejó los binoculares a un lado para sacar unas hojas de su bolso.

—¿Qué es?- preguntó con recelo tras recibir los papeles.

—Realice una encuesta muy detallada con todas las revistas para mujeres que encontré, eso incluye las investigaciones que había en la biblioteca e internet, y las opiniones de psicólogos expertos en temas de pareja- señaló orgullosa luego de tirar en el suelo varias revistas, libros, y hojas sueltas que había en el interior- Esto debe ser suficiente para encontrar una buena respuesta que nos ayude, así que ve y pregúntale.

—…

Como si le hubieran hablado en otro idioma, Kai enarcó elegantemente una ceja que consiguió que la Blade luchadora frunciera el ceño.

—¡Vas a ir!- exigió ella ante la renuencia en moverse.

—Claro que no- repuso sin mirar lo que tenía en la mano.

—¡No pasé la tarde y parte de la noche investigando, para que no sigas el plan!

—No te pedí que lo hicieras.

—Tienes que mostrarte interesado ¿Cómo demonios va a saber Yuriy lo que sientes si no le das señales?

—¡Pero esto es ridículo!

—¡Ve a hablar con él!

—¡No voy a ninguna parte!

—¡Claro que vas!

Por alguna extraña razón, ambos comenzaron a discutir. Incluso hacían ademanes con las manos y constantemente señalaban a Ivanov. Si se ponían a gritar no iban a ser tan llamativos; porque por el momento estaban "escondidos" en los arbustos y su equipo de "espionaje" estaba a la vista.

—No es bueno que los amantes peleen.

—…

Como si hubiera aparecido un fantasma, la pareja saltó en sus puestos y retrocedieron por instinto. Además, dieron algo parecido a un grito ahogado que negarían para mantener el orgullo. Eso no evitó que los corazones latieran rápido, y se erizaran como unos gatos, antes de ver a la sonriente figura de Brooklyn a su lado.

—No somos amantes- áspero Mariam.

Sin inmutarse por la reacción, el pelinaranja que se había inclinado para hablarles, se irguió un poco cuando Yuriy Ivanov se acercó tras la espalda. La discusión atrajo su atención, sin mencionar que la presencia del líder de BEGA fue el incentivo necesario para incorporarse.

La chica saltó contenta, aun cuando el pelirrojo mantuvo su semblante neutro y la observó durante unos escasos segundos. Ya que toda su atención se centró en su segundo al mando, que lucía algo inquieto, tal vez un poco enojado. Quizás seguía molesto por lo de la piscina, lo cual es comprensible considerando que fue su culpa iniciar la pelea, sin embargo no iba a dar una explicación por ello.

Curioso, entrecerró los ojos para ver a través de las emociones ocultas. Pero una vez Kai se sintió observado, frunció el ceño. Eso pareció suficiente para que ambos se mostraran ariscos. Era como si se repelieran, por lo que Brooklyn sonrió divertido, aunque Marian resopló por lo bajo.

—Kai…-llamó el líder de BEGA, y no hubo necesidad de otra cosa para romper el infantil duelo de miradas-…si no estás ocupado ¿sales conmigo?

—…

De acuerdo, finalmente tenía toda la atención de pequeño grupo. Dos pares de ojos en particular se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, aun cuando Hiwatari no se veía sorprendido; tal vez un poco desconcertado por el inesperado giro en los sucesos. Pero, el día anterior habían hablado de batallar, y él acepto, así que debía referirse a eso.

—No puede- dijo Mariam rápidamente. Sin delicadeza, lo golpeó con su propia mano en el pecho- Kai tiene algo para ustedes.

Los ojos carmín se afilaron al ignorar olímpicamente a los capitanes. Durante unos minutos nadie volvió a hablar, así que la muchacha suspiró harta de su necedad.

—Bien, yo lo leo.

—Hn

Pensándolo bien, eso sonaba mucho peor. El bicolor no sabía que disparates escribió, por lo que apartó la encuesta antes que pudiera alcanzarla.

—¿Eh?- masculló la integrante de los Saint Shields en confusión.

—Yo lo hago- dijo con aparente desinterés- Esto lo hizo Mariam, es…

—Una encuesta- sonrió ella- Elabore una manera de medir el perfil para encontrar pareja.

—No pensé que tuvieras un lado femenino tan presente- dijo Yuriy apático. Sin embargo frenó el impulso de preguntarle porque seguía insistiendo con eso.

—Pregunta- dijo Brooklyn, indiferente a la muchacha que fulminó al ruso con la mirada.

Personalmente, a él le encantaba la forma casi insegura, con que Kai se mostraba. No era muy notorio para los otros dos, pero el tenue brillo en sus ojos y el mutismo mientras Ivanov y Mariam discutían, lo hacía sencillamente apetecible. Fue por ello que una mirada depredadora resurgió con el mismo tinte homicida que emplea en una batalla.

El bicolor se erizó, pero cuando intentó buscar el motivo de su incertidumbre, sólo encontró la amable expresión del pelinaranja.

—Uh…Dice: ¿Qué atributos físicos te parecen más atractivos en una persona?

—Los labios- dijo Brooklyn.

—Los ojos- respondió estoico Yuriy.

Oírlo hablar fue extraño. Hiwatari observo al pelirrojo, porque no hubiera esperado que participara en la locura de su desquiciada amiga. Intrigado, se tomó otro momento antes de volver a centrarse en la hoja.

—Segunda pregunta: ¿Qué tipo de personalidades te atraen?

—Nunca me ha interesado nadie- dijo Brooklyn con desenvoltura, y no es como si los demás no lo supiera, pero cuando sus ojos verdes recayeron en el bicolor, las cosas parecieron cambiar-…hasta que fui derrotado.

Hablaba tan casual y despreocupado, que incluso mantuvo una sonrisa. Kai lo miró con curiosidad ¿Se supone que eso tiene algún significado en particular?

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?- indagó Yuriy al entrecerrar los ojos.

—Que la personalidad de Kai fue la primera que me interesó. Por eso quiero otra Blade batalla.

Esto comenzaba a ser extraño. Descifrar las intenciones del capitán de BEGA resultaba imposible. Mariam arqueó una ceja antes de reparar en el ceño fruncido de Ivanov, que tampoco se veía muy feliz con no poder comprender sus palabras.

Pero, el ruso-japonés no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en indagar la extraña mente de Brooklyn. La oscuridad que ocultaba tras esa agradable expresión, lo adormecía hasta sumergido en un pozo de desasosiego. Experimentar ese grado de penumbra y locura entremezclado no era agradable. Él era como un cuervo, que al extender las alas creaba una tétrica sensación que aun lograba erizarlo.

—Eh… ¿Tú qué piensas Yuriy?- dijo Mariam para romper el extraño ambiente.

Como si eso fuera suficiente para llamar su atención, el pelirrojo la miró de soslayo por ser apartado de sus pensamientos tan repentinamente. Ahí, lo vio divagar, seguramente con la intención de responder, pero al entreabrir los labios, frunció el ceño.

—Esto es estúpido- bufó de mala gana.

—No tienes porque enojarte- gruñó Mariam- Siguiente pregunta.

—Nh- masculló Kai en afirmación- Cuando sales con alguien, prefieres que su compañía sea:

A) Amable y culta.

B) Sereno y respetuoso.

C) Divertido y extravagante.

D) Irónico y calmado.

—D- respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

La única chica los observo extrañada. Creía que esa era una pregunta un poco capciosa (_considerando sus personalidades), _pero sin interés en las reacciones ajenas, Kai siguió leyendo.

—Si la persona con quien estas saliendo está intentando conquistar a alguien más, tú:

A) Intentas reanudar el romance.

B) Lo mandas al diablo.

C) Le exiges una explicación.

D) Te das cuenta que no vale la pena y sigues con tú vida.

—D

Nuevamente hablaron al unisonó, pero ahora fue inevitable mirarse. Yuriy en especial, lucía algo mosqueado.

—Hn, me voy.

En realidad se preguntaba por qué demonios seguía con el extraño trío. Sin pensar, les dio un rápido vistazo antes de dar media vuelta. Por un breve instante sus ojos encontraron los carmín, pero no se distrajo con la expresión calmada, o con la leve mezcla de curiosidad que los acompañaba.

—No te vayas Yuriy- pidió Mariam. Instintivamente dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, pero sabía que si lo seguía, terminaría presionándolo y eso no era bueno- Nh.

Cansada, suspiró de mala gana, mientras que tras su espalda Brooklyn se acercó despreocupado a Kai.

— No olvides nuestra Blade batalla- sonrió. Los orbes de fuego comenzaron a apagarse. El líder de BEGA desplegaba la oscuridad a propósito cuando estaba con él, porque de verdad le encantaba verlo sumergirse en ese caótico estado.

—Hn- musito el bicolor al cerrar los ojos. Por reflejo retrocedió, pero el otro avanzó la misma cantidad de pasos.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Hiwatari, era su tenacidad para escapar de la penumbra. Por eso sonrió divertido, aun cuando el ruso-japonés se veía notablemente incomodo.

—Kai…-llamó Brooklyn suavecito. Le gustó la forma en que pronuncio su nombre, especialmente porque consiguió que los bonitos ojos de fuego lo miraran.

El par de infiernos se apagaron un poco más, y su dueño empezó a hundirse en ese mar de sombras. Era sencillamente magnifico contemplar como esa intensa esencia iba extinguiéndose poco a poco. Por ello, lo tomó del brazo.

—Uh…tenemos que irnos- dijo Mariam, insegura de lo que ocurría.

Por suerte, eso pareció suficiente para que el bicolor parpadeara un par de veces y rompiera la lúgubre ilusión. Algo tan simple divirtió al pelinaranja, porque domarlo en realidad sonaba entretenido, en especial por la agresiva naturaleza que fragmentaba su poder. Pero, por el momento los vio partir. Más tarde tendría tiempo de apagar adecuadamente el brillo de sus ojos; ahora permaneció en silencio unos minutos antes de ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los pasos rápidos de la pareja, gradualmente se transformaron en un calmado trotecito, que culminó con una suave caminata entre los bellos jardines. La chica suspiró aliviada, aunque ignoraba porque sintió el repentino impulso de huir. Claro que no iba cuestionar sus sentidos cuando ya la han salvado en otras ocasiones.

—¡Mariam!- llamó Julia desde la lejanía. Cerca de ella, estaban los demás equipos que reían despreocupados- ¡Vamos a dar el Tour! ¡Vengan!

Con una sonrisa, la peliazul alzó una mano a manera de aceptar el ofrecimiento. Los jardines eran enormes, incluso abarcaban parte del bosque cercano. Por costumbre, sujetó la mano de Kai para evitar que escapara.

—Bueno, al menos no perdimos el tiempo- dijo ella- Sabemos que a Yuriy le gustan las personas serias, y las relaciones estables.

—¿Supiste eso con dos preguntas?- inquirió impasible, y sin real interés.

—¡Ese es el poder de mi encuesta!- rió Mariam- Sin embargo, si nos hubiera dicho que tipo de personalidades le gustan, nos ahorraría muchos problemas.

—No te lo dirá.

—Quizás no…-divagó sin desalentarse-…pero tal vez a ti si te diga algo.

Kai la observó de reojo al dejar de caminar. Ahora estaban a una distancia prudente del grupo más grande, donde el guía del parque hablaba de las flores violetas de la izquierda.

—No sé por qué dices que no se llevaban bien. He visto que cuando Brooklyn o Hiro te hablan siempre se acerca- señaló divertida. Seguramente ese extraño comportamiento eran celos, de ser así su trabajo sería mucho más fácil.

—Hn

Pero Kai no pareció entusiasmado con el planteamiento. Su rostro se mantuvo sereno e inexpresivo, mientras el viento sopló y su cabello se removió con rebeldía. Las flores también se mecieron, pero él arrugo graciosamente la nariz por sentir que le picaba.

—Eso es porque Ivanov cree que voy a abandonar el equipo sin decir nada. Esta vez quiere que le diga de frente que me voy, y no que desaparezca sin aviso.

Ahí iba otra de sus perfectas hipótesis. Mariam frunció el ceño al comenzar a caminar debido a las indicaciones del guía. Ese par no era muy romántico, claro que los chicos usualmente no lo eran. Cansada resopló, hasta que otra idea se prendió en su mente. Debía atacar todos los flancos posibles, hasta estar segura que Yuriy Ivanov no estaba celoso de las personas junto a su segundo al mando.

—Entiendo que piense que te irás con Hiro, pero ¿Por qué Brooklyn?

—La última vez que Brooklyn me derrotó, volví con la BBA Revolution- informó indiferente, luego de estornudar con la llegada de una nueva brisa.

En silencio, Hiwatari vio las flores blancas que estaban en su máximo esplendor. Pero no pudo apreciarlo debidamente, cuando comenzaron a caminar de nuevo. El aire fresco se hizo más frio conforme se internaron entre los árboles.

—¿Nh?

Aunque ambos parpadearon en confusión al sentirse observados. Deducir el porqué de las miraditas fue sencillo, al recordar que estaban tomados de las manos.

—No voy a soltarte ¿sabes ¬/¬?- dijo Mariam en cuanto entrecerró los ojos en amenaza hacia los Blade luchadores. Algunos giraron, otros comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí, pero la mayoría sonrió con picardía- Demonios, no van a callarse.

Tampoco es como si a Kai le importaran. Así que miró hacia arriba para centrarse en ese entretejido de ramas; la luz entraba con dificultad por lo que creaba una refrescante sombra. En silencio siguió caminando por el terreno irregular, cada tanto debía pasar por encima de alguna gruesa raíz mientras miraban distraídamente la fauna que el guía señalaba. Aun no soltaba a la chica, de hecho en algunas ocasiones ella tropezaba y lo sujetaba con más fuerza, por lo que debía ayudarle.

—Hn…-musitó el bicolor luego de 15 minutos de estar en el bosque- ¿Por qué estas ayudándome?

—Ya te lo explique- dijo Mariam sin dejar de ver las flores.

—No, no lo hiciste- señaló con neutralidad- Ibas a hacerlo, pero te interrumpieron.

—…

No hubo respuesta. Pasados unos minutos Hiwatari se centro completamente en quien no lo miraba, de hecho evitaba hacerlo, y por primera vez sintió que la Blade luchadora quería soltarse, así que se detuvo. Mariam siguió caminando, pero debido a sus manos entrelazadas, su brazo quedo extendido.

De todas formas no giró, siguió dándole la espalda. A pesar de la posición, Kai pudo ver que sus orejas comenzaban a ponerse rojas. Curioso enarcó una ceja.

—Hmmmm….-masculló la integrante de los Saint Shields. A regañadientes, miró hacia arriba en busca de las palabras que no sabía expresar. Los tenues rayos de luz que la acariciaron, la hicieron ver muy bonita a pesar de mantener esa expresión incierta en su rostro- Bueno, a mi...me gta aguen.

—¿Qué?

—¡Me gusta alguien! ¿De acuerdo?...Yo no me di cuenta de cuando ¡Sólo paso y…!

Abrumada, y sintiéndose algo sofocada por la manera en que su corazón palpitó más rápido, dio media vuelta para encarar al ruso-japonés.

—¿Eh?

…pero lo que encontró, la desconcertó hasta el punto en que abrió grandes los ojos por la impresión. Porque, Kai Hiwatari tenía los ojos vidriosos y algo rojos; como si estuviera a punto de llorar. De hecho, él también se sorprendió cuando una solitaria lágrima se deslizó delicadamente por su mejilla; fue igual a una suave caricia que lo obligó a soltar la mano femenina.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?- exclamó Mariam al acercarse sin saber que hacer- ¡Lo siento!

—¿Por qué demonios te disculpas?- bufó Kai algo mosqueado.

Despacio, y con fastidio le dio la espalda. Demonios, inevitablemente estornudo en un par de ocasiones. Sus ojos ardían, le molestaba la garganta, y pronto las lagrimas parecieron tener sentido.

—¡Gomen, Gomen!

Pero las constantes disculpas de la muchacha que revoloteaba a su lado, lo distraían. Así que la miró por el rabillo del ojo, ya que no le gustaba que lo vieran en ese estado.

—Cállate.

—Lo siento, pero no se qué hacer cuando las personas lloran- informó luego de alzar las manos, aun cuando no sabía qué hacer con ellas- ¡No llores!

—Cálmate, parece sólo una alergia.

—¿Alergia? Oh sí...Claro, estamos rodeados de polen y esas cosas- dijo Mariam ya más tranquila. Por un absurdo momento pensó que era su culpa que estuviera en ese estado- Bien, espérame aquí, iré a ver si una de las chicas tiene algo para las alergias.

Con una sonrisa, la peliazul viró y salió corriendo hacia el grupo más grande, que ya estaba lejos. Por eso debió saltar y correr ágilmente a través del terreno irregular. Kai la observó y medio sonrió por su preocupación. Claro que el gesto duro un escaso segundo. Las lágrimas se detuvieron, pero no significaba que tuviera intenciones de seguir con el estúpido paseo.

—Hn

Desinteresado, giró sobre los talones para ir en la dirección contraria. Eso no evitó que sacara su celular del bolsillo del pantalón. Dejar a Mariam después de esa muestra de gentileza era injusto, así que empezó a teclear un mansaje de texto sin dejar de caminar.

Todavía le ardían los ojos, y sentía una molesta comezón en la garganta. Nunca había sufrido de alegrías, y era extraño considerando que cada cierto tiempo dormía en el bosque, debido a los entrenamientos de Beyblade. Esto ciertamente no le gustaba. Aun indiferente, se centro en la pantalla del celular mientras enviaba el mensaje, que decía que la esperaba en una de las cafeterías. Después, guardo nuevamente el aparato en el bolsillo, mientras algunas ramitas crujieron bajo los zapatos. El viento sopló y los arboles se mecieron con su caricia. Extasiado cerró los ojos, pues a pesar de la maldita alergia, la naturaleza siempre lograba tranquilizarlo.

—Hn

Sin embargo hubo algo curioso que le hizo entreabrir lentamente lo ojos. Sin dudar observó las hojas de la encuesta, que todavía llevaba consigo. ¿Cómo podía Mariam tener tiempo para hacer esas cosas, cuando prácticamente pasaban casi todos los días juntos? De hecho, en algunas ocasiones desayunaba, almorzaban y comían juntos. Cansado suspiró, no era extraño que los demás pensaran que eran pareja.

—…

Pero obviando eso, analizó con curiosidad los papeles en su mano. Inevitablemente enarcó una ceja, y mientras caminaba comenzó a leer….Esto era, casi como cualquier encuesta hecha para una revista para mujeres, pero efectivamente tenían esas pequeñas trampas inteligentes, que le darían una respuesta concisa del tipo de persona que le gustaban, como le gustaban, porque le parecían atractivas y cuál es el requisito fundamental para ser una pareja perfecta.

Sin embargo, como no terminó de interrogarlo, ya no podría saberlo.

—Yeb (maldición)- resopló con fastidio cuando sus ojos se aguaron.

Lentas pero abundantes lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. No podía ver por dónde iba, así que se detuvo. Todavía le faltaba mucho para llegar a la cafetería, pero avanzar en esa condición le aseguraba una visita al suelo. Hastiado, comenzó a limpiarse con el dorso de las manos (_aunque ellas estuvieras ocupadas con las hojas_) Su visión se volvió borrosa por la humedad, así que cerró uno de sus ojos.

**CRACK**

…demonios.

Una rama se quebró tras su espalda. Con cuidado bajó un poco las manos luego de ocultar su mirada entre los mechones de cabello. Sentía a alguien cerca.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Deben estar bromeando ¿Por qué sencillamente no aparece Boris para mejorar su día? Comenzaba a pensar que el destino tenía un morboso sentido del humor, o de verdad estaba maldito. Porque oír la voz de Yuriy Ivanov, sólo complico el endemoniado problema.

—No me gustan las multitudes- resupo Kai sin moverse- Hn

Molesto, maldijo su estúpida suerte y gruñó al escuchar los pasos cada vez más cerca. El pelirrojo no pareció notarlo, ya que se distrajo al mirar en todas las direcciones, para asegurarse de que cierta Blade luchadora peliazul no estaba cerca.

—¿Uh?

No obstante, hubo algo extraño una vez el bicolor comenzó a alejarse. No recordaba haberle hecho algo malo en los últimos cinco segundos para que se fuera. Es cierto que no eran buenos amigos (_de hecho no sabía si lo eran), _pero normalmente había un contacto visual antes que cada uno partiera por su cuenta.

—…

Impulsado por la curiosidad, Yuriy se encontró siguiéndolo, pues por alguna absurda razón quería verlo a los ojos. Después de todo, así iniciaba su rutina, cuando ambas miradas se encontraban surgía algo intenso, como el fuego y el hielo enfrentándose.

—¿Hay algún motivo por el que me estés siguiendo?- preguntó Kai con frialdad. Fastidiado, se limpió las lágrimas con una mano sin que fuese muy notorio.

—No te sigo, vamos en la misma dirección.

No sabía porque le daba explicaciones, pero cansado de ser ignorado, y ya que todo lo referente a Hiwatari lo hacía impulsivo, Yuriy lo sujetó del brazo para obligarlo a girar. Ahí, los bonitos ojos azules se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, gracias a ese semblante lloroso, y ligeramente sonrojado por las lágrimas.

—¿Por qué estas llorando?- preguntó Ivanov completamente aturdido. Cualquier expresión estoica, se esfumó para mostrar un sincero interés que incomodó al otro.

—No seas idiota, no estoy llorando.

Tener alergia es completamente diferente. Enojado, Kai se alejó; las lágrimas ya habían cesado, pero el rastro húmedo lo delataban. El capitán ruso no impidió que se apartara, lo soltó sin protestar principalmente porque el insulto consiguió mosquearlo. Bueno, al menos el bicolor desvió su atención; que alguien lo viera en una situación tan incómoda no le hacía gracia.

—Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos Ivanov- dijo con dureza- ¿Acaso no tienes a alguien más para molestar?

—¿Por qué no repites eso imbécil?

—…

Aun cuando la atmosfera entre ambos volvía a la normalidad, todo quedo en silencio una vez las lágrimas delinearon el pálido rostro. De nuevo, Yuriy se mostro sorprendido, mientras Kai intentaba controlarse.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Verlo en ese estado era extraño, él lucia vulnerable, y no con ese frio, arrogante y estúpido aire de superioridad. En realidad parecía totalmente desprotegido. Alguna vez escucho que hay personas que se ven atractivas al llorar, y entre ellas, definitivamente entraría Kai Hiwatari. Sinceramente, nunca pensó que alguien pudiera lucir tan malditamente bien en ese estado.

—No es nada- masculló el bicolor al girar un poco- ¿Eh?

—…

Ojos carmín se abrieron grandes, cuando un par de manos le hicieron dar media vuelta, para envolverlo en un apretado abrazo. Antes de poder advertirlo, terminó apoyándose en el cuerpo del más alto. Donde parpadeó confundido un par de veces sin llegar a moverse.

—Nh… ¿Qué haces?- indagó con voz nasal. Si lo seguía sosteniendo de esa manera, terminaría mojándole la camisa, ya que su rostro estaba oculto en su pecho.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—No estoy…

—A mi me parece que si- interrumpió Ivanov.

No es como si se sintiera cómodo con la posición, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió para calmarlo. Con la mirada al frente, y el ceño graciosamente fruncido, Yuriy fingió enojo e ignoró el tenue rubor en sus mejillas por tenerlo tan cerca.

—No es por nada idiota- sonrió Kai sin que el ruso pudiera ver su expresión.

—Tú eres el idiota si lloras por nada.

El pelirrojo medio sonrió por sentirlo más relajado entre sus brazos, pero aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse desconcertado. Y quizás no era el mejor momento para notarlo, pero él olía tan endemoniadamente bien, que cerró por un momento los ojos. Claro que luego los abrió y resopló entre dientes.

Estaban tan cerca, que podía sentir perfectamente la presión del delgado cuerpo y la manera en que algunos mechones de cabello le hacían cosquillas en el rostro. De hecho, sus brazos que se distribuyeron entre la cintura y la espalda, distinguieron lo delgado que era. Estaba casi seguro que si lo alzaba no debía pesar mucho.

—No es nada- repitió Kai.

Despacio cerró los ojos. Su sonrisa no se borró. Ya recordaba porque le gustaba ese bastardo arrogante. Su estúpida y torpe manera de actuar en temas como estos lo hacía bastante divertido. Además Ivanov estuvo a su lado a pesar de su desconfianza, lo apoyó a su ruda manera, y lo enfrentó sin titubear a pesar de saber que iba a ser ignorado. Era de las pocas personas que no lo engañaba, y le decía las cosas de frente, aunque eso incluyera utilizarlo a su favor en las Blade batallas.

—Estoy bien Ivanov-Taicho (capitán Ivanov)

—Tks.

Yuriy afiló la mirada y chasqueó la lengua en disgusto. El calificativo japonés no le gustaba, y sabía que Kai lo hacía con el único propósito de hacerlo enojar. Esa no era la manera de corresponder a su…Nh… ¿Preocupación? No es como si lo estuviera, pero como fuera, ese imbécil lo iba a oír.

—Sólo es una alergia o algo así- musitó Hiwatari al alejarse lentamente para mirarlo a los ojos.

—No sabía que tenías alergias.

El semblante de Yuriy podía ser neutro e inexpresivo, pero se perdió en el mismo instante en que vio las endemoniadas orbes carmín. Sus manos no lo soltaron, se deslizaron sutilmente por la cintura hasta bajar por la cadera. Después, paulatinamente dejó de sostenerlo.

—Yo tampoco sabía- repuso tras encogerse de hombros con poco interés.

—Hmm…creo que vi una enfermería por allá- señaló luego de un momento de inseguridad. Sin dudar, se movió más cerca para colocar una mano en el hombro del ruso-japonés- Vamos.

Las lágrimas habían vuelto a delinear su rostro, así que Kai intentó limpiarlas. Definitivamente en ese estado no podía ver por dónde iba.

—Maldición- se quejó del bicolor al comenzar a caminar, aunque eso no evitó que escuchara a su capitán reírse por lo bajo- ¿De qué demonios te ríes?

—Deberías verte.

…así de desprotegido, vulnerable…casi lindo.

—Púdrete.

…siempre con esa "encantadora" personalidad, tan simpática como la de un gato enojado. Pero esta vez Yuriy no pudo sentirse molesto, no cuando Hiwatari lucía así.

—Eres tan gracioso- rió el pelirrojo sólo para molestarlo.

—Idiota.

Kai se sonrojó porque el otro tomó su mano para guiarlo. No sabía si lo hizo conscientemente, o era un reflejo. De todas formas no se molesto en averiguarlo. Por suerte las lágrimas no hacían notorio el calor que se acopló en sus mejillas. También intentó no sonreír ante la absurda situación, lo cual fue mucho más fácil luego de maldecir la forma en que su corazón se aceleró.

Él no sabía cómo lidiar con este tipo de emociones, ignoraba como podría acercarse a alguien que lo detestaba, y cambiar aunque sea su concepto para logra que sean al menos amigos. Tal vez Mariam tenía razón, debía enviarle señales. Quizás empezar con algo pequeño.

—Gracias Ivanov.

—…

Yuriy dejó de caminar, y Kai estuvo a punto de tropezar con su espalda. Dudoso en un principio, se limpió otra vez las lágrimas, para intentar verlo.

—Andando- repitió el ruso al jalarlo de la mano.

Era inusual (_además de raro e inverosímil) _oír a Kai decir ese tipo de cosas, fue casi como si lo golpearan. Aunque, resultó extrañamente agradable. Por otro lado, el bicolor enarcó una ceja ¿Acaso el pelirrojo se sonrojo? Inevitablemente, también terminó riéndose por lo bajo.

—¿De qué te ríes imbécil?- gruñó el pelirrojo.

—Eres tan extraño.

—Lo mismo digo Hiwatari-kun.

Estúpido, así era Yuriy Ivanov, también era un bastardo cuando quería, sin embargo eso estaba bien. Después de todo, ésta es la persona que le gusta. Y por él permitió ser arrastrado en los absurdos planes de Mariam.

…más le valía al idiota apreciar lo que hacía.

**Tercera parte: ¿Qué tipo de personas le gustan? **

**Éxito en la misión: 5%? **

**Misión fracasada (pero es el puntaje más alto hasta ahora º¬º)**

***Nota adicional: Persisten los problemas de comunicación, y discusiones sin sentido u¬uUU. De seguir así no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte ¬¬. **

CONTINUARÁ.

Ro: Ann les hizo un doujinshi n0n!

Ann: òÔ…¡¿Waaaaaaa por qué les dices eso ¬/¬? Además interrumpiste mi genial cierre del Fic TT/TT

Ro: Hai, hai u¬uUU. Pero, tú no ibas a decirlo o.o, así que creí que era mejor hacerlo antes que pudieras escaparte ñ¬n.

Ann: ¬/¬…ettooo, pues es un pequeño doujinshi YuriyxKai o/ò, que hice pensando en regalar para navidad n/n. También abrí un Blog donde lo publicare, pero si gustan me dejan mi mail y con mucho gusto se los envió n—n.

Ro: Ann está en su faceta doujinshi XD, así que en el blog se supone que publicara todos sus dibujos. En realidad ella pensaba en plasmar "**Como un lobo" **oO, pero ya veremos cómo sale eso n-n

Ann: Hai u/¬/u. Por cierto, este Fic se inspiro con la canción de Big Time Rush XD.

Ro: n—n. De acuerdo, hasta aquí llegamos n—n.

Como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección (_que viene siendo lo mismo o.o_):** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n0n**.**

**NOTA: PERSONAS QUE ESTAN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! **

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann: ¡LES DESEAMOS UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO n0n!

Ro: ¡QUE TODO SU YAOI DE AÑO NUEVO SEA CUMPLIDO XDD!


	4. COMPATIBILIDAD

Ann: ¡We're back baby XD!

Ro: Con un retraso de dos meses u¬uUU

Ann: oÔ…no puedes ser feliz y dejarme olvidarlo ¿verdad ¬¬?

Ro: Es divertido molestarte ñ-n

Ann: ¬¬…bueno, antes que llegue la turba enfurecida u¬uUU, dentro de poco habrán actualizaciones en mi Blog º¬º, así que dense una pasadita Ne n—n

Ro: Ok, he aquí la actualización n-n, les recuerdo que esta es una historia extraña que surgió de repente oO, es algo absurda pero sea pacientes Ne o.o, esta es la primera vez que Ann intenta algo así o.o.

Ann: También es una situación inusual que no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque "digo" que esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puedo asegurarlo u.u. Además, queremos darle un especial agradecimiento a **SANGO HIWATARI **º¬º que amablemente reviso el Fic antes de ser subido º¬º

De acuerdo BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO CUATRO: COMPATIBILIDAD.

Quizás estar tranquilo no estaba escrito en su destino, o probablemente hizo algo en su vida pasada, y ahora el karma lo acechaba como una sombra, o alguna maldición andante. En realidad Kai no sabía. Después de todo, él no era "tan" mala persona; tal vez algo arrogante, prepotente, cínico, irónico, y sí, un poco bastardo cuando se lo proponía, pero en resumidas cuentas, no era "tan" malo. Por eso se preguntaba porque demonios vivía rodeado de sucesos anormales, y perjudiciales para su salud psicofísica.

—Hn- gruñó con una infernal mirada, y un humor de los mil demonios.

Ahora estaba completamente empapado, donde algunas gotas de agua se escurrían por el cabello, y delineaban cada una de sus facciones. Apenas anochecía, y el atardecer teñía el cielo de rojo sangre, y tonos oscuros.

El bicolor estaba esperando que el semáforo cambiara a verde para poder pasar; tras su espalda, se encontraba el parque del que acababa de salir, por lo que las pocas personas en los alrededores, lo miraban de reojo y con mal disimulado interés.

Incomodo, afiló la mirada, y de vez en cuando un pequeño tic en la ceja lo acompañaba. Todo el maldito día fue el centro de atención, gracias a la persona que estaba a su lado, y a la que le debía agradecer el tener la ropa mojada.

"_Estúpido Ivanov"_

Refunfuño en su mente al mirar de reojo al pelirrojo, que tal vez permanecía seco, pero no estaba en mejores condiciones. Había restos de pasto y ramas en su ropa. Sin embargo, los golpes que marcan la piel nívea, serian realmente visibles con más luz.

—Nh- suspiró Kai.

…pensándolo mejor, todo era culpa de Mariam. Definitivamente su vida se tornó más complicada, desde que ella se le acercó.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Dormir es un placer delicioso, para quienes saben apreciar una buena noche de sueño reparador. El cuerpo parece flotar entre la delicada y efímera línea de perfección y sosiego, que aseguran que todo en la vida está y estará bien, mientras no abra los ojos. _

—Hn.

_Pero cierto bicolor de ojos carmín se quejó entre dientes, al oír el lejano timbre de su celular. Un nuevo gruñido resonó mientras tanteaba en la mesita cercana. Una vez alcanzó el aparato, miró la hora antes de acostarse boca arriba. Ahí colocó un brazo contra los ojos, y respiró hondo antes de contestar. No fue necesario ver el número para saber quién era, el ring-tone era suficiente._

—Mariam…-áspero con frialdad- Son las tres de la mañana, ¿Qué demonios quieres?

—_**¡Kai!-**_ gritó la chica del otro lado, por lo que tuvo que alejarse un poco. Se oía agitada y sumamente exaltada.

—¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó adormilado.

—_**¡Kai, recuerda que te quiero mucho! ¡¿Lo sabes, verdad? **_

_Sonaba como si estuviera corriendo. Había pasos de fondo que hacían eco, y su voz tenía un tono discordante. _

—Habla rápido- musitó sin interés. Adormecido, soltó el celular y dejó que la almohada lo sostuviera. Eso le impedía escuchar bien, pero no pudo importarle menos.

—_**No te vayas a enojar**__- _pidió en voz alta. La respiración agitada, la obligaba a hacerlo- _**Yo hice algo, es… ¡Oh Dios!**_

—Hn.

_Esta vez, Kai entreabrió los ojos debido a los ruidos extraños. Era como si alguien la estuviera persiguiendo; pero Mariam ya no hablaba. Lo único que escuchó fue un par de saltos; luego siguió corriendo hasta que dejó de moverse._

—…

_Aun cuando fueron un par de minutos, el bicolor volvió a dormirse. No estaba preocupado por lo que su loca amiga estuviera haciendo, si en verdad necesitara ayuda, lo hubiera mencionado en un principio. Como no lo hizo, suponía que no podía ser tan malo._

—_**Creo que ya se fue**__- _susurró la peliazul.

—Nh- musitó Hiwatari sin escucharla.

—_**¡Despierta!**_

—¿Qué diablos quieres?

—…_**espera, espera.**_

_Un nuevo silencio se instauró. Ella seguramente se estaba cerciorando que quien la seguía, efectivamente se hubiera ido. _

—Adiós- bufó Kai.

—_**¡No!- **_exclamó Mariam en voz baja, pero fue demasiado tarde, Hiwatari colgó y apagó el celular para poder dormir.

_Indiferente, arrojó el aparato en la mesita. Después, necesito de unos cuantos minutos para sentir el agradable adormecimiento que el mundo de Morfeo le ofrecía. _

—Hn- masculló el ruso-japonés al acostarse de lado, y agazaparse para encontrar el punto exacto donde su cuerpo pudiera relajarse.

_Al final respiró hondo. No estaba totalmente dormido, aun abría los ojos por momentos, y cuando lo hacía, notaba los cambios de luz. Pronto amanecería, así que maldijo a Mariam por ser la responsable de todo…Nhh…Aunque, ella dijo que hizo algo ¿Cierto? Quizás debía preocuparse, quién sabe si eso podría perjudicarlo._

**PUM**

—¡HIWATARI!

_Con un rudo gesto, alguien azotó la puerta de su habitación. Por reflejo giró para apoyarse en los codos, e intentó enfocar a la persona, que estaba en contraluz._

—¿Qué…?

—¡¿Dónde está?

—¿De qué estás hablando Ivanov?

_Aun atontado, Hiwatari se sentó mejor para ver lo que en un principio, fue la borrosa figura de Yuriy Ivanov; que luego de entrar como una bestia enfurecida, se paseo por la habitación como si buscara algo. Tenerlo cerca logro despertarlo casi por completo, pero sin saber qué hacer, Kai esperó para que los ojos azules lo miraran. _

—Mariam- exigió con voz demandante- ¿Dónde está?

_Finalmente, el pelirrojo se quedo quietó, y desde el final de la cama, miró fijamente al otro. Él tenía una apariencia desaliñada, estaba más despeinado de lo normal, y los usualmente mordaces ojos carmín, perdieron ese tinte endemoniado por estar entreabiertos. Ciertamente, ese aspecto lo dotaba de una falsa vulnerabilidad, que borraba todo rastro de arrogancia o superioridad._

_Aunque sólo duro una fracción de segundo, ya que el más bajito volvió a poner su expresión neutra en marcha. Quizás nadie podría notar ese leve instante, pero esta no es la primera vez que Yuriy irrumpía en su cuarto, ni lo despertaba con tanta agresividad. Al principio, ver esa faceta lo descolocaba hasta el punto en que olvidaba porque estaba tan enojado, pero Ivanov se las arregló para mantener la compostura aun cuando su mirada se turbo un momento. _

—¿Cómo demonios voy a saberlo?- gruñó Kai por la ruda intromisión. El susto inicial, pasó a enojo y terminó en fastidio, por descubrir que se trataba de una estupidez.

—Ella se llevó a Wolborg.

—…

…_eso explicaba muchas cosas. En silencio, pero más tranquilo, observó a su capitán cruzarse de brazos. También lo vio enarcar una ceja, quizás curioso del mutismo, ya que a Ivanov le pareció interesante la manera en que su segundo al mando se relajó. Quizás por eso, su molestia gradualmente se deshizo, para dejarlo como estaba: neutro y reflexivo._

—Hn- musitó Kai tras moverse y tomar su celular. Aburrido, lo prendió y vio cinco llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de texto.

"_**Llámame, y no vuelvas a colgarme, idiota; esto es importante" **_

_Tan encantadora como siempre. Sin embargo, el ruso-japonés frunció el ceño por verse envuelto en un problema tan absurdo. Aburrido, se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras marcaba el número._

—_**¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?-**_reprendió Mariam al contestar.

—Ivanov quiere su bestia Bit- dijo Kai luego de llevarse una mano a la cabeza, con la intención despertarse por completo, no obstante lo único que consiguió fue despeinarse otro poco.

—_**¿Ya está ahí?**__ – _se rió la chica- _**Fue más rápido de lo que pensé. **_

—Quiero saber porque se llevó mi blade- exigió el pelirrojo, que sin dudar se acercó para sentarse a su lado. Una vez se apoyó para escuchar mejor, Kai sólo pudo tensarse.

—Mejor te lo paso, está aquí al lado.

_Yuriy se alejó lo suficiente para recibir el celular, pero la risa de la peliazul consiguió que se acercara de nuevo. _

—_**¿Lo tienes cerca?- **_preguntó divertida, por imaginar la incómoda situación. Al menos, su amigo le comunicó entre líneas que no podía hablar de nada extraño- _**No voy a entregarle a Wolborg, hasta que responda la encuesta- **_se negó infantil.

—¡¿Todo esto es por esa estupidez?- reclamó el ruso.

_Definitivamente no estaba feliz de la intromisión nocturna; sus sentidos se dispararon en alerta por la bestia bit que azotó la puerta de la habitación, y los golpeó (a Bryan y él, que compartían el cuarto) hasta lanzarlos contra la pared. Después, una delgada figura cubierta por las sombras tomó a Wolborg (ignoraba cómo sabía donde lo guardaba) y salió corriendo._

_Seguirle el paso fue difícil. Pero con Bryan se las arreglo para no perderla de vista. Así, los tres salieron del hotel, para transitar por las solitarias calles hasta que llegaron a una zona comercial, que ya comenzaba a ser circulada por trabajadores que madrugaban._

_En esas, el intruso saltó una valla sin dejar de correr. Kuznetzov intentó usar a Falborg, pero el ladrón se las ingenió para no crear ángulos abiertos. Siempre estaba cerca de una persona, u otro obstáculo que le impedía un golpe limpio. Más, cuando la capucha se fue hacia atrás, delgados y finos mechones de cabello azul fueron visibles. Sin mencionar que ver el perfil de la chica le ayudo a descubrir quién era. _

—_**No me importa si te parece tonto- **_repuso Mariam. Por la cercanía podía oírlo.

—¡¿Qué interés tienes en inmiscuirte en mi vida personal?- reclamó Yuriy. Determinado, apoyó una mano en el hombro contrario para que la muchacha pudiera oírlo.

—Hn- dijo Kai al pasarle el celular. Una vez su capitán recibió el aparato, se apartó lo suficiente para sentirse cómodo, aunque no llego a ponerse de pie.

—¡Devuélveme a Wolborg!... ¡¿Cómo que por donde entre? ¡Pues por la puerta principal! ¿De qué otra manera entraría a la casa de Tyson?

…_mientras ellos discutían, el bicolor se fue hacia atrás. Se acostó sin tener ningún pensamiento en particular, salvo por esa presencia pelirroja. Esto era sumamente ridículo, pero para mantenerse centrado, fingió desinterés al observar fijamente el techo. _

—¿Qué?... ¿Para qué quieres…?... Bien, bien, Hiwatari tiene….

_Ojos azules buscaron la delgada figura; donde los orbes de fuego lo siguieron de inmediato._

—…una camisa blanca, y los pantalones negros.

—…

_Esta vez Kai frunció el ceño. Claro que eso no evitó que un tenue rubor le hiciera chasquear la lengua, así que sin dudar se incorporó, y le arrebato el celular de mala gana. _

—¿Qué demonios le estas preguntando?- ladró enojado.

—_**Sólo quería saber qué tenias puesto**_- sonrió Mariam con picardía desde el otro lado.

_Como Yuriy quería estar al tanto de la conversación, también se puso de pie para poder refutar. Así, volvió a quedar a su lado._

—_**Acompaña a Yuriy para que responda la encuesta. Quiero que lo haga bien. Dejé las hojas en la habitación del hotel, cuando terminen les devolveré a Wolborg.**_

—Hn.

_Protestando, Ivanov se alejó para comenzar a maldecir en cuanto idioma se sabía. Por lo que su compañero de equipo le dio la espalda._

—_**Algo de tiempo juntos no les vendría mal. **_

—Ya no te escucha- bufó Kai, mientras ignoraba los reclamos ajenos.

—_**¡Genial! Este es el plan: Intenta llevarte bien con él, encuentra puntos en común que los hagan hablar por más de dos segundos (de otra cosa que no sea el BeyBlade), y por el amor de Dios, NO discutan, ni se maten. Hoy no tengo ganas de salir a recoger cadáveres. **_

—Hn- mascullo indiferente. Descuidado, se dirigió al armario para buscar ropa. Como ya no había ninguna posibilidad de seguir durmiendo, quería bañarse.

—_**Al menos podrías agradecerme por conseguirles este día juntos. Fue difícil robarme su Blade ¿Sabes? **_

—Hn.

—_**¡¿Me estas escuchando? **_

—Da (Si)- dijo luego de sacar la ropa y cerrar el armario. Ni siquiera le importo hablarle en otro idioma.

—_**No sé porque me molesto- **_suspiró - _**Incluso tuve que saltar de una azotea (no me preguntes como llegamos ahí) como sea, disfruta de tú cita.**_

—¿Cita?- repitió levemente contraído, por lo que la blade luchadora se rió por lo bajo.

_Mas, sentado en la cama, Yuriy fingió apatía en la conversación. Pero no pudo evitar hacer un gracioso mohín de disgusto, porque quizás Mariam y Kai iban a salir, y estar escuchando sus planes no resultaba muy cómodo._

—Tks- chasqueó la lengua por esa molesta sensación en el pecho.

—Hn, adiós- dijo Hiwatari, mientras giraba hacia el otro, con la ropa debajo del brazo- Después de desayunar iremos al hotel.

—No- contradijo con seriedad Yuriy. Sin dudar se puso de pie- Iremos ahora.

_Ojos carmín lo observaron impasibles, no es como si tuviera hambre (era muy temprano) pero no iría a ninguna parte sin comer. Especialmente porque su "taicho" (capitán) le ordenó lo contrario, y hacer lo opuesto a lo que el otro quería, era casi como una obligación._

—Desayuno primero.

—Hn

_El pelirrojo gruñó en respuesta. Pero antes de comenzar a discutir, su segundo al mando dio media vuelta y salió del lugar. El ruso-japonés definitivamente era un idiota. Maldito imbécil. Si pudiera, iría por la estúpida encuesta, pero evidentemente Mariam no confiaba en él, cosa en la que tenía toda la razón; pero no por ello se sentía mejor. _

_En un principio pensó en llenar las hojas lo más rápido que pudiera, y eso implicaba NO leer lo que habría en frente. Pero ahora tenía un guardián. _

—Yeb (maldición)- áspero al acostarse boca arriba en la cama- …

…_claro que luego frunció el ceño, y fingió demencia del tenue rubor en las mejillas. El colchón mantenía el aroma de Kai. Y eso en verdad, es fastidioso. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_A las nueve de la mañana, dos miembros de los __Blitzkrieg Boys caminaban por la calle, en completo silencio. Ninguno estaba precisamente feliz, ya que habían olvidado lo que ocurría cuando estaban juntos. Ni Kai o Yuriy eran distraídos, pero se volvían un poco torpes estando cerca. _

—Hn- gruñeron en disconformidad.

_Ir por la encuesta no fue difícil, pero tuvieron que esperar que los Saint Shields se levantaran. No sirvió de nada que Ivanov casi derribara la puerta, porque Dunga salió con una expresión homicida y los obligó a sentarse en el pasillo. Por ello perdieron un par de horas, en las que algunas distraídas mucamas tropezaron con ellos, y los cubrieron con toallas. Además, en una ocasión casi los arrolla el carrito de la limpieza. _

_Sin embargo, cuando finalmente consiguieron la encuesta (que el enorme rubio les tiró en la cara), salieron del hotel, y ahora caminaban hacia un parque cercano. Pues, como si se tratara de un muto e individual acuerdo, ambos sabían que ser encontrados con algo tan molesto como una encuesta (seguramente para niñas, ya que fue hecha por una), no les hacía mucha gracia._

**PUMMM-PUMMM**

**TRASSSSHHHHHHHHH**

…_Y así, de la nada, Kai apenas tropezó un poco y empujó a Yuriy por reflejo. Seguramente algo tan pobre e insignificante, resultaba insuficiente para derribarlo, en especial cuando sólo necesitaba de un par de pasos para recobrar la compostura…_

**CRRASSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH**

…_cosa que definitivamente hubiera sido posible, si ese puesto de flores no hubiera estado en medio. El pelirrojo no se cayó, pero no hubo necesidad cuando tras un leve golpecito, consiguió una reacción en cadena. Ahora, ambos cerraron los ojos, por las materas que crujieron al hacerse pedazos, y los trastes con agua que se vertieron en el suelo. Esa mezcla de tierra y agua, terminó tapizado con las flores, y los restos fragmentados. _

—¡MIS FLORES!- chilló el vendedor en cuanto salió del pequeño local- ¡¿Qué rayos paso?

—Fue él- señaló Yuriy descarado.

—¿Qué?- dijo Kai con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡¿Quién va a pagar por esto?

—Bueno, ya que él fue quien lo hizo, entonces él debería pagarle- acotó el ruso, con ese tono apático que le restó importancia al asunto.

_Hiwatari bien pudo acribillarlo en ese mismo instante, pero el colérico vendedor podía ponerse violento, así que de mala gana sacó la billetera del bolsillo. Una vez todo su dinero le fue arrebatado, Ivanov sonrió divertido. _

—Hn- bufó Kai luego de fulminar a su "capitán" con la mirada. Al aludido no le importó en lo más mínimo, así que comenzó a caminar.

—Técnicamente fue tú culpa por tropezar conmigo- dijo el pelirrojo, una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del hombre.

—Apenas te toque. Eres bastante enclenque si tropiezas con eso.

—No eres para nada amable ¿lo sabías?- suspiró Yuriy.

—Y tú eres el idiota que me debe dinero.

—El tipo casi te golpea- rió por lo bajo, e ignoró lo que el bicolor le decía- Las flores lo alteran con facilidad.

_Ok, este rudo intercambio de palabras, es lo que se llama una conversación amable. Considerando que en ese momento no discutían muy fuerte, ni con tanta agresividad, resultaba casi normal. Después de todo, ninguno conocía otra manera para hablar, que no implicara fastidiarse; a veces guardaban silencio, pero cuando eso ocurría sencillamente cada uno partía por su lado. _

_Mas, en ese momento, Kai Hiwatari estaba lo suficientemente mosqueado como para querer venganza. Distraído en ello, siguió caminando a pesar que el ruso debió quedarse atrás debido a un grupo de personas que le obstruían el paso. Apenas estaban entrando al parque. Había muy pocas personas por tratarse de un día de semana; así que vagamente distinguió a algunas madres, y niños muy pequeños como para asistir a la escuela._

—Nh

_Aunque a Kai se le desdibujo el mundo, cuando un brazo lo rodeo por detrás, y le sujetó la cintura. La otra mano descansó en su hombro, mientras el pecho ajeno se pegó a su espalda._

—Tropecé- resopló Yuriy cerca del oído. Despacio, comenzó a alejarse, por lo que su mano rozó ligeramente la estrecha curvatura de la cintura.

_Kai sintió el rostro un poco más caliente de lo normal, gracias al cuerpo que se recargó contra el suyo. Claro que eso no evitó que notara a las personas, que los miraban con mal disimulado interés. Lo cual es comprensible, debido al par de atractivos muchachos que se estaban ¿abrazando? en plena entrada. _

_Pero, el peso que no estaba preparado para sostener, consiguió que se fuera hacia adelante._

—Guau, Nhhhh

…_por eso no vio al perrito, que piso sin querer. El cachorro se apartó luego de ladrarle, y salió corriendo asustado hacia su dueña. _

—Hn- masculló entre dientes. Ivanov ya se había alejado, sin embargo, los ojos carmín se centraron en la pequeña castaña que se acercaba corriendo, por haber oído a su mascota chillar.

_De hecho, eso fue lo único que necesito para que su mente se iluminara con un pensamiento: Venganza. Internamente sonrió arrogante, pero por fuera se mantuvo igual de neutral que siempre._

—Dios, Ivanov ¿Por qué pateas al perro? Sólo te ladro.

_Él no gritó, pero si alzó la voz lo suficiente para que cualquiera pudiera oírlo. Y como si hubiera dicho que había un pervertido cerca de su hija, la madre salió como una leona para ver porque la pequeña estaba a punto de llorar._

—¡¿Qué ocurre tesoro?

—Patearon a Shiny.

…_en cuanto la niña lloriqueo, Kai intentó no sonreír por la expresión de su Taicho (capitán) que abrió un poco más los ojos. Ahora la mamá, poseía el mismo encanto que un zombie hambriento, y quizás tenía las mismas ganas de lanzársele encima._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Entre el amable resguardo de las ramas de los arboles; dos delgadas figuras se mantenían alejadas de los juegos infantiles, y las risitas encantadoras de las pocas personas del parque._

—Hn- resopló Yuriy.

_Habían encontrando un buen lugar en esas mesas de picnic. El parque era lo suficientemente grande para tener diferentes zonas, sólo que internarse más allá les tomaría tiempo, y entre más rápido terminaran con la encuesta, mas rápido podrían separarse. _

—Yeb (maldición)- se quejó el pelirrojo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

_La sobreprotectora madre, resulto ser más violenta de lo que pensó en un principio. El golpe con la cartera así lo comprobaba; también estuvo seguro que lo hubiera hecho un par de veces más, si no fuera porque debió alejarse. Ser partícipe de un escándalo no suena tan glamoroso como parece. _

_De esa manera, y sin poder concentrarse en las cinco hojas que colocó sobre la mesa, alzó la mirada en un gracioso gesto, donde terminó frunciendo el ceño. Kai no pareció interesado en su enojo, de hecho se mostró igual de altivo y arrogante que siempre. Idiota. Esto definitivamente era guerra, y los dos lo sabían. Por ello, un aura de cínica diversión y enojo asesino los envolvió. El estado de ánimo rotaba dependiendo de la posición que ocupaban (atacante o victima) _

—¡Mira mami, un pajarito azul!

_Por ahora, los planes homicidas del pelirrojo se dispersaron debido a la exclamación de un niño moreno, que se acercó corriendo con un helado en las manos. Como el ave que pretendía atrapar salió volando, quedo junto a su mesa._

_Fue entonces que Yuriy sonrió con malicia, y Kai afiló la mirada en respuesta. Lastimosamente, no pudo adivinar sus intenciones a tiempo, ya que antes que el niño seguirá su camino, tropezó "casualmente" (que Ivanov pusiera el pie, no tenía nada que ver con ello) Así que le tomó una fracción de segundo decidir qué hacer. Si lo dejaba caer, probablemente el bastardo le echaría la culpa, y ser golpeado por una mamá no sonaba nada divertido._

—¿Cariño, estas bien?- preguntó una mujer joven, por ver a su niño en brazos de un extraño.

_Ella lo vio trotando. Se distrajo sólo un instante, por lo que en cuando dio nuevamente con él, lo vio caer, ya a punto de tocar el suelo. No obstante, suspiró aliviada por ese atractivo bicolor que lo socorrió._

—Hn- Kai de todas formas frunció el ceño; por sentir el frío contacto del helado, que traspaso su camisa.

—Estoy bien- aseguró el infante.

—No vallas muy lejos- dijo la mujer cuando lo vio correr de nuevo.

_Agradecida con el salvador, sonrió un poco apenada, por la crema de chocolate que manchó la prenda. _

—Oh, cuando lo siento joven. Permítame; por allí hay un puesto de helados, quizás tengan agua mineral para limpiar.

—…

_Con un mudo asentimiento; el bicolor accedió a acompañarla, ante la expresión entretenida del estúpido ruso. La mujer se adelanto, mientras ellos se miraron en silencio. _

—Eso fue infantil- reprendió Kai, aunque el otro se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia- Vamos.

_Señaló antes de tomarlo de la mano, y lograr que se incorporara. Se supone que lo vigile para que no haga trampa con la encuesta. Ivanov no pareció importarle su desconfianza, porque estaba satisfecho con haberlo fastidiado. Él no pretendía lastimar al mocoso, sabía que el idiota lo atraparía antes que se hiciera daño; después de todo, esa es su naturaleza. Llena de esa estúpida y desinteresada actitud que rara vez mostraba delante de alguien. _

_Más, hubo algo curioso en todo el asunto. Su atención se desvió lentamente hacia la mano que sujetaba la suya. Si ambos no tuvieran los guantes puestos, sería más fácil notar el suave contacto, pero debía conformarse con el sutil roce entre sus dedos. Y los leves segundos que duro, ya que el más bajito lo soltó para intentar quitarse algo del helado. Él estaba tan concentrado en ello, que no notó como Yuriy se turbo con la desaparición de su tacto. _

—Tengo el agua- sonrió la mamá con alivio. Sin dudar, humedeció unas servilletas y comenzó a limpiar la camisa. Para eso, colocó una mano bajo la prenda, en busca de una posición más cómoda, para no limpiar directamente sobre su abdomen.

_Kai se dejó hacer, sin importarle demasiado el tono carmesí que tiñó las mejillas femeninas, o las sonrisas amables que ella le brindaba cada vez que la descubría mirándolo. _

—Hn

_Claro que, Yuriy intentó no rodar los ojos, porque siempre era lo mismo con él. No entendía como alguien podía interesarse en una persona como Kai Hiwatari. _

—Iré por mas servilletas- dijo la mujer luego de dar un rápido vistazo para asegurarse que su hijo estaba cerca- Sostén esto.

_Concluyó al pasarle la botella de agua, y así trotar hacia el puesto de helados que no estaba lejos. Su partida, le permitió a Kai bajar abiertamente la mirada, para comprobar que ahora no sólo tenía la camisa manchada, sino que estaba mojada. _

—¡Oye!

…_así que en venganza, y sin mirar a su compañero, vertió parte del agua en sus pantalones. El ruso se apartó por reflejo, pero no evitó la humedad. _

—¿Uh?

_La mamá que volvía con las servilletas, deshizo su sonrisa tras reparar en el pelirrojo, cuyos pantalones estaban mojados en la entrepierna._

—¿No tendrán pantalones limpios?- preguntó Hiwatari tan neutral como siempre- Mi amigo acaba de tener un pequeño accidente.

_Yuriy bien pudo matarlo por la insinuación, pero la contraída mujer masculló un "No creo" antes de girar nuevamente sobre los talones, y decía que iba por más servilletas, y quizás algunos trapos (si es que tenían para vender). _

—Hn

_Enojado, esta vez fue Yuriy quien tomó la mano de Kai, y tiró de él en dirección contraria antes que la señora decidiera volver. De ninguna manera iba a participar en una situación tan vergonzosa; así que se alejó casi corriendo. _

_El bicolor sonrió divertido. Ellos no eran chicas, tratarse con suavidad no estaba dentro de sus planes. Especialmente, cuando la agresiva interacción era la única forma que conocían para hablar. Podían ser algo idiotas, y bromear con la intención de avergonzar al otro; porque a pesar de no aceptarlo, ambos se conocían lo suficiente para saber donde atacar. Pero sobre todo, se conocían lo suficiente para saber hasta dónde llegar. Y mientras no lastimaran a nadie, podían seguir siendo tan imbéciles como quisieran. _

—Tks.

_Adusto, el ruso lo llevó hacia el sendero donde los deportistas corren alrededor del parque. Habían pocas personas a esa hora, pero distinguió a un grupo de la tercera edad, que caminaba rápido (quizás trotar sea demasiado para ellos)._

_Ambos __Blitzkrieg Boys venían prácticamente corriendo, y pasaron casi a su lado. A un costado del camino, había un enorme lago que alberga unos cuantos patos que nadaban cerca, y eso hacía del paisaje algo sencillamente llamativo._

—¿Nh?

**SSSPPPLLLAAASSSSHHHH**

_Esto no fue intencional. Como ya se había dicho, los dos podían ser inexplicablemente torpes cuando estaban juntos, por lo que Yuriy tropezó con-sabrá-dios-que. Y lo único que hizo fue empujar a Kai contra una ancianita. Ya que todavía estaban tomados de las manos, no fue muy difícil hacerlo._

_La pobre mujer no pudo mantener el equilibrio y se fue hacia un lado. Para evitar que se hiciera daño, el bicolor la empujó en una maniobra imposible, en la dirección contraria. Yuriy la atrapó antes de causar un accidente con los demás. Pero su segundo al mando no tuvo tanta suerte. _

_Los ojos azules miraron fijamente, cuando Hiwatari entrecerró la mirada. Su expresión podía ser bastante graciosa, pues estaba sentado cerca de la orilla, donde el agua lo cubría hasta el pecho. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que se mojara por completo, debido al agua que salpico._

—¡Ten cuidado jovencito!- rugió la ancianita- Muchas gracias por salvarme querido.

_Le dijo al pelirrojo, que la soltó, y se limito a asentir en silencio. Después, siguió regañando al "maleante", con el apoyo de su grupo. _

_Indiferente a los reclamos, Kai suspiró sin moverse. Seguramente si salía lo golpearían, así que permaneció un momento más; después de todo, no es como si fuera a mojarse más de lo que ya estaba. Inmutable, miró hacia donde las ramas de los árboles le impedían ver plenamente el cielo. _

"_**Parece que va a llover"**_

_Pensó por un fugaz instante; después se centró en el grupo que empezó a alejarse, mientras despotricaban sobre la juventud de hoy en día, y su falta de respeto hacia los mayores. Yuriy también los vio durante un breve instante, pero volvió su atención en el bicolor que se puso de pie. Eso había sido peligroso, quizás no para él, pero la mujer pudo haberse lastimado. _

_Tal vez fue un accidente, pero no significaba que iba a disculparse. Claro que su neutralidad titubeó, en cuanto Kai comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla con algo de dificultad, debido al suelo blando. Era como maniobrar en el lodo, igual de incomodo, y con el mismo peso que lo adhería a la irregular consistencia. _

—Uh

_Pronto, la ropa se pegó a su cuerpo, y remarcó la fina silueta. Así que, antes de siquiera ser consciente, Yuriy carraspeó, e intentó ignorar los fieros ojos carmín, que con la húmeda apariencia, hacían que su dueño se viera jodidamente sexy. Incluso, debió removerse incómodo por los mechones de cabello, que escurrieron gotas de agua y delinearon su rostro. La luz de trasfondo, empeoro las cosas al dotarlo con esa sensual apariencia. _

…_esto definitivamente se estaba complicando, por eso no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, porque aunque nada raro ocurría cuando se tratara de Beyblade; las cosas parecían complicarse al interactuar de otra manera. Era como si tuvieran una maldición encima. Donde enojarse resultaba mucho más fácil, ante la inusitada torpeza y la absurda distracción. Detalles como esos, eran los que ocasionaban los accidentes. _

—Idiota- áspero Kai mientras se quitaba la bufanda.

—Tishe (Cállate)

_A pesar del frío tono en su voz, Ivanov terminó sonriendo de medio lado, por verlo pelear con la ropa. Caminar mojado no era cómodo, mucho menos si tenía encima una docena de miradas curiosas. Pero sí a Yuriy esto le parecía divertido, entonces Kai le mostraría algo mucho más entretenido. Porque oficialmente esto era la guerra. _

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Así pasaron la mañana, envueltos en ese infantil juego, que lentamente fue convirtiéndose en una batalla personal. Por lo que fueron derribados, golpeados, e incluso en un par de ocasiones, manoseados por los extraños que se veían arrastrados en las extrañas circunstancias.

—Hn.

La ropa de Hiwatari seguía húmeda. Más, por el momento, se distrajo con las ramitas en el cabello. El ruso que permanecía a su lado, tenía rasguños de un gato en el cuello (_la historia era muy ilógica para contar_) y su ropa se rasgo un poco cuando cayó en unos arbustos, que lastimosamente lo llevaron a rodar cuesta abajo en una pequeña colina. Esta vez, ambos refunfuñaron entres dientes, mientras las personas que pasaban cerca los observaban con peculiar interés.

Eran más o menos las cinco de la tarde, así que las calles se volvieron concurridas, tal vez porque parecía que iba a llover. Los integrantes del equipo ruso, decidieron irse del parque por dos razones: la primera, y tal vez la más importante, es que su deseo de fastidiar al contrario había interferido con la encuesta (_que por cierto, Ivanov no había empezado_); y la segunda, que iba a llover, y si se mojaban las hojas, podía despedirse de Wolborg.

—…

Ninguno de los dos se miraba, era como si se repelieran. Por eso, Kai se distrajo con dos chicas que se acercaban tomadas de la mano. No era nada inusual, ni particularmente extraño, pero cuando las vio reír con ese tipo de intimidad cómplice, la situación tuvo otro significado.

De esa manera, los cuatro terminaron esperando que el semáforo cambiara. Pero, cuando una de ellas deslizó delicadamente un mechón de cabello, tras la oreja de su compañera; las facciones del bicolor se relajaron, casi hasta el punto de conseguir una sincera expresión de curiosidad. Yuriy lo notó, por lo que antes de darse cuenta, lo estaba mirando directamente, con esa mezcla de duda e interés que llamó la atención de los ojos carmín.

—Hn

Sintiéndose inquieto de esa profunda mirada, el ruso-japonés adoptó nuevamente su eterna neutralidad. Pero, una vez su capitán se acercó para ver qué demonios ocurría con él, todas las alarmas en su interior se encendieron.

—¡Ay!- se quejó una voz femenina.

…cuando el pelirrojo estiró una extremidad para sujetarlo, Hiwatari le dio un manotazo. El efecto no fue muy caballeroso para una de las chicas (_que estaba frente a ellos_), ya que Yuriy acababa de tocarle el trasero por accidente.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?- le reclamó la novia, a un descolocado pelirrojo.

—…

No hubo necesidad de palabras; la ruda expresión de la muchacha y el hecho de alzar una mano para golpearlo, logro que Ivanov se fuera hacia atrás. Sin embargo, en cuanto vio que ella no pretendía retroceder, bastó para que tomara la mano de Kai para comenzar a correr.

El más bajito miró sobre el hombro. Atrás venia la joven; su novia iba mucho más atrás, gritándole que se detuviera, pero no dio señales de querer escucharla, así que Kai suspiró. Definitivamente, este día se volvía cada vez más, y más raro. Y antes de siquiera preverlo, estaba corriendo entre un tumulto de gente, porque llegaron a una zona transitada. Esquivarlos no fue difícil, pero se distrajo en el mismo instante en que una gota de agua golpeo su nariz. Instintivamente, alzó la mirada hacia ese cielo gris, del que comenzaron a descender, pequeñas y pausadas chispitas.

…claro que considerando su situación actual, ese era el menor de sus problemas. Y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, el pelirrojo lo jaló a un sórdido callejón.

—Hn.

Quejarse fue necesario, una vez el idiota lo lanzó contra una pared, y su cabeza se golpeó tan fuerte, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

Aunque…seguir el hilo de la situación resulto imposible, una vez Yuriy lo encerró entre los ladrillos y su cuerpo. Ahí, una pierna se deslizó concienzudamente entre las suyas, y rozó sus muslos sin culpa. Además, el otro por ser más alto, debió inclinarse para esconder el rostro entre la curvatura del cuello y el hombro. Sentir su respiración y los labios entreabiertos, lo tensaron. Por lo que frunció el ceño, y a punto estuvo de empujarlo (_como acto reflejo_) hasta que vio por el rabillo del ojo, como la agresiva joven los buscaba entre la multitud.

Ya más tranquilo por comprender que ocurría, Kai resopló y cerró los ojos. Debía calmar su agresivo temperamento (_que frente la persona que le gustaba, explotaba con facilidad_) Por eso, decidió centrarse en los brazos que se acomodaron a cada lado de su cabeza; con la intención de buscar la encuesta que aun llevaba consigo.

—Esto es molesto, idiota- dijo el bicolor cerca del oído, debido a la posición.

Yuriy casi pudo temblar, por oír la voz grave y las palabras que lo rozaron sutilmente.

—Cállate imbécil.

Devolvió, y pronto se vio sonriendo por la reacción, de quien se removió por los labios que tocaron sutilmente la piel de su cuello. No es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito, es sólo que…

—¿Eh?

…más tarde buscaría una respuesta. Por ahora vio de reojo, como el otro alzaba las manos para tomar las hojas de la encuesta. Después, el bicolor básicamente lo rodeo por el cuello. Claro que lo hacía para cubrirlo con los papeles, aunque eso no evitó que su corazón saltara.

—Eres patético ¿Qué haces huyendo de una niña?- dijo Kai a manera de distraerse.

—No recuerdo haber perdido tú opinión- asperó Yuriy, mientras deslizaba las manos hacia la estrecha cintura. Rodearlo no fue difícil, en menos de un segundo tenía el delgado cuerpo contra el suyo. Entre más cerca lo tuviera, mas difícil seria que la loca chica lo reconociera.

—No necesito tú permiso para hablar- dijo antes de ser halado.

Sonrojarse resulto ridículamente sencillo. Era casi incómodo sentir esa mezcla de ansiedad e impaciencia, que no creía haber experimentado antes. La forma en que sus brazos lo sujetaron de la cintura, y la pierna que seguía presionando el interior de los muslos de manera casual, consiguió que su corazón saltara. Pero lo verdaderamente inquietante, fue la presión del pecho ajeno. La cercanía le permitía sentir los rápidos latidos de Ivanov, seguramente por la carrera. Pero en él no era igual, y de seguir así, el ruso terminaría dándose cuenta que algo pasaba.

—No te acerques tanto.

—Quédate quieto. Tampoco es como si quisiera abrazarte.

—…

Eso era tan cierto, que al final, Hiwatari dejó de moverse. No es como si no lo supiera, después de todo, él no era una de las personas favoritas del pelirrojo. Pero oír decirlo, hacia que sintiera un extraño vacío en la boca del estomago.

—Yeb (maldición)- bufó Kai tras alzar la mirada, habló tan bajito que no fue escuchado. No paso mucho tiempo para que las gotas de agua comenzaran a caer cada vez más fuerte, así que se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos.

—…

Yuriy se atrevió a apartarse un poco para verlo; no le importo si la pareja de chicas lo veía. Su segundo al mando no estaba peleando por espacio, incluso su cuerpo se relajó como si no le importara la situación.

—Hn

Su indiferencia era molesta, era como si lo estuviera ignorando, y había notado que últimamente lo hacía mucho. Sus discusiones eran cada vez menos frecuentes, mientras que en personas como Brooklyn, o Bryan, mantenía el mismo nivel de agresividad. ¿Acaso eso significaba que Kai Hiwatari lo estaba apartando? Sabía que nunca fueron muy unidos, pero discutir con él implicaba atraer toda su atención.

Como en el parque; sinceramente eso le recordó algo que era habitual en ambos. Porque de esa manera atraía toda su atención (_cosa que definitivamente no era sencillo_), y era capaz de verlo alterado con cualquiera de sus comentario. Incluso, influía en sus emociones, hasta el punto en que nada ni nadie más existía. Y en el extraño lenguaje que Yuriy descifró, eso quería decir que era lo suficientemente importante como para discutir y perder los estribos.

…pero ahora el bicolor ya no peleaba. Descolocado por el descubrimiento, abrió un poco más los ojos. Así que no fue consciente del momento en el que el ruso-japonés lo empujo despacio, para tener algo de espacio. Después de todo, la lluvia había ahuyentado a las personas.

—Kai/VamosalacasadeTyson…¿eh?

Cuando hablaron al mismo tiempo, ambos pares de ojos se encontraron de inmediato. Quizás por ello, Ivanov dio un paso hacia atrás, un poco sorprendido. ¿Acaso lo acababa de llamar por su nombre? Algo tan llano y sencillo, quizás no era importante, pero obstinados como ellos sólo pueden ser, ese nivel de familiaridad resultaba incómodo.

—Andando- dijo Yuriy fríamente, al comenzar a caminar. Aun algo dudoso, Kai lo siguió casi de inmediato; quizás entendió mal.

Pero Yuriy gruñó entre dientes por el estúpido asunto, ¿Qué se supone que le iba a decir? ¿Iba a preguntarle porque no le gritaba? Demonios, incluso sonaba como si fuera alguna especie de masoquista.

…maldito Hiwatari, lo hace discordante e impulsivo. Ciertamente él era el tipo de persona que podía odiar con facilidad. Sin embargo, cuando lo observó de reojo mientras intentaba que las hojas no se mojaran, inevitablemente sonrió un poco…el bastardo podía verse bonito cuando quería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo que en un principio fue una sosegada lluvia, se transformo en una tormentosa tarde, que iluminaba el cielo con el ruido de los destellos, que podían ponerle la carne de gallina a cualquiera. Dos empapados rusos, estaban afuera del dojo Kinomiya, mientras uno de ellos buscaba las llaves de la casa en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Una vez la puerta se abrió y pudieron entrar, se sacudieron el agua que les escurría de las manos. Kai fue el primero en quitarse los zapatos (_como la costumbre lo indicaba)_. Yuriy, tras su espalda, lo imitó. No paso mucho para que su compañero sacaras las hojas, que en un inútil y temporal intento, quiso proteger bajo la camisa. Por lo menos, algunas estaban secas.

—¿Uh?

Antes de poder ir muy lejos, el celular de Yuriy sonó. Desinteresado lo sacó para ver el número desconocido, que apenas consiguió que enarcara una ceja.

—_**¿Yuriy?**__- _divagó una voz del otro lado.

—¿Mariam?- imitó el aludido- ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

—_**Lo saque del celular de Kai, mientras dormía- **_repuso la peliazul con poco interés. Aunque al otro no le gusto mucho el comentario ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella, mientras el bicolor dormía?- _**Por cierto ¿Por qué él no me contesta el celular? ¿Qué le hiciste?**_

—No le hice nada, su celular se mojó y tuvo que sacarle la batería antes que se dañara.

—_**¿Por qué…?**_

Cuando el aparato le fue arrebatado, no supo como terminó la pregunta.

—¡Oye!- se quejó Yuriy, cuando Kai se alejó sin dejar de caminar.

—Hey…- musitó Hiwatari a modo de saludo.

—_**Hey…-**_imitó la chica con una sonrisa- _**Los alcanzo la lluvia ¿Uhu? ¿Qué le paso a tú celular?**_

—Un pequeño accidente.

—_**¿Estuvieron discutiendo?**_

—…

—_**Debí imaginarlo- **_resopló- _**¿Terminaron la encuesta?**_

—Las hojas se mojaron.

—…

—¿Mariam?

El silencio no era buena señal. El bicolor se detuvo, y Yuriy se acomodó de inmediato a su lado para poder escuchar. Gracias a la lluvia, realmente tuvo que acercarse, así que casi lo estaba abrazando por la espalda.

—_**Dile que se olvide de Wolborg.**_

—¡Eso no es justo!- reclamó el capitán de los Blitzkrieg Boys, luego de arrebatarle el celular- ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que llovería?

—_**Vuelve a hacer la encuesta, tengo una copia en el hotel.**_

—Aun tengo algunas hojas- suspiró cansado. Enojarse con ella no era lo más inteligente que pudiera hacer.

Por otro lado, Kai frunció el ceño, por lo que volvió a tomar el celular. Causarle ese tipo de problemas no le interesaba. No importaba si eso le ayudaba a acercarse a él.

—Mariam…-dijo con calma, mientras retomaba su camino por el pasillo- Devuélvele su Blade.

—_**Pero…**_

Se quejó la peliazul, y él gruñó en respuesta. Yuriy que iba sólo un poco más atrás, lo miró casi con sorpresa. Aunque conociera esa actitud desinteresada, seguía siendo extraño presenciarla, por lo que su corazón saltó en respuesta, y se agitó un poco más en su pecho. En busca de distraerse, observó en otra dirección.

El lugar por donde iban, mostraba el patio que era tamizado por una fina capa de niebla. La lluvia repiqueteaba contra el techo, y los arboles del patio. Sin embargo, resulto imposible no mirarlo de reojo mientras discutía con Mariam. Sabía que Hiwatari no era tan bastardo como aparentaba. Lo había comprobado en un par de ocasiones, y también lo vio con la BBA-Revolution. Demonios, el idiota podía morirse por ellos (_sólo por ellos), _yeso incluía al Neko de los White Tigers X, y el rubio-amante-de-los-dulces de la PPA-All Starz. Cosa que de verdad podía ser fastidiosa, hacia que se molestara sin razón aparente.

—¿Cuántas hojas?- dijo Kai al detenerse. Despacio, reparó en Yuriy que se acomodó a su lado.

—Una y media- masculló mientras sostenía el papel con cuidado para no mojarlo más.

—Te llamare cuando termine. Adiós.

Ivanov no sabía si la Blade luchadora escucho lo de las hojas, pero tampoco pareció importarle. Por el momento, el más bajito, abrió la puerta, de la que vagamente identificó como su habitación, y entró para arrojar el celular a la cama.

—Puedes bañarte ahí- dijo el bicolor al señalar la puerta que estaba al otro lado del lugar.

La costumbre de darse un baño caliente luego de mojarse, aun le parecía extraña; pero el pelirrojo no objetó en cuando dio un par de pasos cerca de la cama, mientras el otro fue hacia el armario que abrió.

—No creo que tu ropa me sirva- inquirió apático. Después de todo, la diferencia de estaturas resultaba evidente.

—Esto no es mío- dijo distraído- Es de Hiro.

—…

De inmediato, curiosos ojos azules dieron un rápido reconocimiento del lugar, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

—Compartes la habitación con Hiro- dijo una vez su compañero de equipo viró con una camisa negra, y unos pantalones oscuros en las manos.

Esa no era una pregunta, aunque Kai se limitó a asentir en silencio. No había mucho que decir sobre ello, por lo que tomó una toalla y comenzó a acercarse. La casa de Tyson era grande, pero no lo suficiente como para que todos tuvieran habitaciones separadas. Y a pesar de la sugerencia de quedarse en un hotel, el menor de los Kinomiya se rehusó rotundamente.

Por eso, Ray, Max, Daichi, y él, se sumaron al grupo de personas que vivían en el lugar. Donde, la constante presencia de Kenny y Hilary, terminó por reducir el espacio.

—¿Y…duermen en la misma cama?

De acuerdo, no hubo necesidad de otra cosa para llamar su atención. Kai se detuvo a pocos pasos, y lo miró dudoso, aun sin entregarle las cosas.

—A veces, pero Kai suele dormir en un futon.

Con total neutralidad, y sin expresar el sobresalto de oír una voz intrusa en la puerta; ambos Blitzkrieg Boys, vieron a Hiro mantener una expresión tranquila en el rostro.

—Pensé que no había nadie- dijo Hiwatari.

—Acabo de llegar, aunque voy a salir otra vez… ¿Esa es mi ropa?

El menor asintió impasible, y él pareció conforme con ello. Luego, durante un momento, la expresión de Kinomiya fue neutral una vez se centro en el pelirrojo, pero al final sonrió un poco.

—Tú también debes darte un baño Kai- dijo- Ven.

En silencio, Hiwatari, le entrego la ropa a Yuriy, y siguió al mayor sin decir nada.

—Yeb (maldición)- resopló el ruso.

Sabía que el idiota era independiente, pero por alguna absurda razón, los Kinomiya influían en sus decisiones. Fue por eso que en el parque acuático lo buscó luego de escuchar que Hiro lo quería de vuelta en el equipo. Bastó con perder de vista al peliazul para ir por Kai antes que fuera "raptado". Y si, podía sonar algo paranoico, pero el imbécil Hiwatari tenía cierta fascinación para desaparecer sin decir nada.

Además, si comparaba el poco interés que tenia Kai en seguir sus ordenes, con la facilidad con que hacia (_a su ruda manera, y sin aceptarlo realmente) _lo que el hermano de Tyson decía; podía irritarle bastante.

—Maldita sea- áspero enojado. De mala gana, y refunfuñando algunas incongruencias, se dirigió al baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aun llovía, gruesas gotas de agua tamborileaban contra el trecho, en una sonora sinfonía. No hacia tanto frio como debería, o como se esperaría debido a la niebla en el patio. Pero siendo sincero, eso no es algo que le importara a cierto bicolor de ojos carmín. Él tenía asuntos más importantes ocupando su cabeza; como por ejemplo, la maldita situación que se le salió de las manos. Claro que, debía admitir que jamás pensó que Mariam llegaría tan lejos. Que robara a Wolborg, para obligar a Ivanov a seguir sus desquiciados planes era…divertido.

Una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios, sin que pudiera evitarlo. Ella definitivamente estaba demente. Aunque, el gesto duro muy poco, porque una parte de su mente, le recordaba lo patético que era recurrir al chantaje, sólo para tener a Yuriy cerca.

—Tks.

Esta vez chasqueo la lengua. Últimamente sus emociones cambiaban con una facilidad aterradora, por lo que afiló la mirada. Con una última maldición, siguió moviéndose por la cocina. Había sacado un par de ramen's instantáneos, y vertió el agua caliente sin apenas mirarlos. Posteriormente, fue por un paquete grande de papitas, por si les daban ganas mas tarde.

Tal vez esta "amabilidad" era un poco inusual, pero en realidad se trataba de una conducta social de protocolo. Él tenía hambre, porque no había almorzado, y no pretendía comer delante de una persona que estaba en la misma condición. Además, esta era su forma de disculparse por la conducta de Mariam (_con ramen y frituras empaquetas) _Sin mencionar, que tampoco pretendía preparar otra cosa, y si a Ivanov no le gustaba, pues sencillamente que cocine algo.

…aunque, el Té era la única cosa fuera de lugar. Pero eso debía agradecérselo a Hiro, él lo preparó antes de irse. También secó las huellas de agua que ellos dejaron al entrar, por lo que fue bastante útil. Eso no resultaba particularmente anormal en el primogénito de los Kionomiya, después de todo, lo que menos quería era un accidente por el agua. Si el abuelo se caía, podría ser problemático.

—¿Uh?

Lo curioso del asunto, era la nota que dejó junto a la tetera.

"_Considera quedarte en Japón, lo decía en serio"_

Con una mirada imperturbable, Kai guardó el papel en el bolsillo del pantalón. Sabía que hablaba en serio. De hecho, que lo dijera delante de Yuriy, le mostraba directamente al capitán ruso sus intenciones. Al peliazul no le gustaban los rodeos, ni los malos entendidos.

—Hn

Suspiró cansado, e indiferente por el momento, colocó las cosas en una bandeja. Después, se movió con cuidado, porque no quería tirar nada, y caminó hacia su habitación. En cuanto tomó el pasillo que mostraba parte del patio, vio el cielo gris y la lluvia que no daba señales de cesar pronto.

—…

Pero, antes de poder lograr su cometido, debió retroceder un poco, gracias a la figura pelirroja que se atravesó en su camino.

—Hn- gruñó debido a las tazas de Té, y el líquido que se derramo un poco- Pon atención idiota.

Yuriy hubiera podido responder el insulto, resultaría sencillo hacerlo, ya que le salía muy natural ese tipo de agresividad. Pero se distrajo en el mismo instante en que reparó en la bandeja con comida.

—¿Tú hiciste esto?- preguntó un poco descolocado ¿Kai Hiwatari acaba de cocinar para él? Gracias a los ojos fuego que se entrecerraron, no fue difícil dar con la respuesta, así que medio sonrió.

…demonios, este irreal e inverosímil suceso era casi…bonito.

—Si no te gusta, no te lo comas,

…encantador como siempre. Pero Yuriy estaba entretenido con la faceta que jamás había visto, y no creía que tampoco nadie (_nunca jamás, en esta vida) _conociera. Así que con esa inusual emoción en el pecho, siguió a su segundo al mando, que entró en la habitación, y se sentó en el suelo.

—No tengo problema con lo que preparaste- dijo Yuriy luego de acomodarse a su lado. Así, ambos pudieron apoyarse en el respaldo, al final de la cama.

En silencio, el bicolor le extendió el Ramen, y el Té. Pero antes de tomar los suyos, se arrodilló para alcanzar las hojas que descansaba en la cama. Apenas las miro, por lo que las dejó en el suelo.

—¿Qué tipo de personalidades te atraen?- preguntó Kai sin mirarlo.

—…

Bien pudo pasar Volter gritando que iba a conquistar el mundo, y el pelirrojo lo hubiera ignorado, incluso si Boris le seguía entre gritos, que planeaba unirse a Green Peace, para salvar a las ballenas.

—¿Eso está en la encuesta?- indago dudoso, sin lograr que el otro dejara de comer.

—Net (no)- respondió con calma, y esa neutra seriedad- Pero, es algo que Mariam te preguntó de las hojas que se arruinaron.

Refutar fue imposible, además de inútil. Pero antes de darse cuenta, Yuriy estaba frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

—Bien, yo respondo si tú también lo haces.

Lograr que lo mirara, fue fácil después de eso. Kai enarcó una ceja, con un deje de desconfianza, que hizo a su compañero de equipo sonreír autosuficiente.

—No puedo ser el único que pierda, en todo este maldito asunto.

—…

Comprensible, molesto, pero comprensible. Hiwatari dejó de mirarlo, y suspiró apático. Podía negarse, pero eso lo complicaría todo. Sabía que Yuriy no cedería, en especial cuando no entendía como terminó envuelto en todo esto. Sin mencionar que retener a su bestia Bit, paulatinamente se convertiría en un problema mucho más grande.

—De acuerdo- accedió con calma. Descuidado, jugó con los fideos en el vaso de icopor.

Con la pequeña victoria personal, Yuriy se relajó un poco. Estaba preparado para irse ante la más mínima señal de rechazo; porque no le importaba causar una batalla con los Saint Shields con tal de recuperar a Wolborg. Sin embargo, acepto este ridículo juego para descubrir qué ocurría. Sólo necesitaba algo que justificara las acciones de Mariam, cualquiera cosa que le ayudara a descubrir porque insistía tanto con las estúpidas hojas. Pero al leer las preguntas, no encontró nada más que los mismos parámetros para encontrar pareja.

¿Acaso ella lo veía tan desesperado de compañía, que le estaba buscando a alguien?

—Hn

Enojado, frunció el ceño. Ya le había dicho que no necesitaba a nadie. Pero quizás estar con Hiwatari, le hizo ver lo maravilloso de estar enamorada, y todas esas cursilerías que le hicieron resoplar por lo bajo, antes de volver a comer.

—Imbécil- musitó en un hilo de voz. El insulto iba dirigido al bicolor, porque de alguna forma, sabía que tenía la culpa, aunque eso no sonaba muy razonable.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

Kai lo analizó en silencio, hasta que perdió interés. Impasible, dejó el recipiente vacío a un lado, y colocó la bolsa de papitas en la mitad de los dos, por si alguno quería abrirla. Luego, apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo de la cama, y se centro en algún punto de la nada.

—Hn, me gustan las personas con una personalidad fuerte, y decidida. Que no les importe alcanzar sus metas, ni les de miedo intentarlo. Que sean resueltas y descomplicadas.

Bueno, ser el primero en hablar sonaba casi justo. Pero aun así no miró al ruso, todo sería más complicado si lo hacía. No quería ni siquiera pensar en mentir, porque no sonaba muy lógico, cuando tenía intenciones de acercarse a él.

—Nh- musitó Yuriy. Despacio, bajó la cabeza para ver el ramen. Indiferente, se llevó los palillos a la boca, en una actitud pensativa.

La respuesta estuvo bien…es decir, era bueno saberlo, no porque le importara pero… ¡Argh! Al demonio, sólo sabía que la respuesta casi hizo saltar su corazón (_admitir que sí lo hizo, resultaría muy problemático) _

—A mi también…-musitó bajito, y como quien lo quiere la cosa, incluso carraspeó para hablar mejor-…a mí también me gustan las personas fuertes y decididas, de hecho, básicamente es igual.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Amabilidad desinteresada- dijo antes de dejar el recipiente del ramen a un lado.

De acuerdo, un avance. El bicolor pareció curioso de la definición, pero no se centro en ella una vez tomó las hojas. Cansado, se deslizó un poco en el suelo, de tal forma que su espalda se doblo en una posición momentáneamente cómoda.

—En una relación, ¿Te gustan las personas tiernas como Max y Matilda?

—¿Ahí dice eso?

No es como si no le creyera, pero le resultaba tan extraño que tuviera esas especificaciones, que se acercó para ver como el ruso-japonés le extendió la hoja, con la intención de mostrarle que leyó textualmente.

—No, no me gustan.

—¿Por qué?

Yuriy rodó los ojos, gracia a la extraña pregunta.

—Parecen muy frágiles.

—Son fuertes- contradijo Kai mientras se estiraba de nuevo hacia el colchón, donde había caído el lapicero.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? No lo parecen, y en verdad lucen muy empalagosos para mi gusto.

—Hn, estoy de acuerdo- áspero Kai con poco interés.

Todavía no se miraban, ya que este tipo de conversaciones no era cómodo tenerla con una persona que lo "odiaba", pero cuando quisieron darse cuenta, el leve roce entre ambos consiguió que se turbaran un poco. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de la cercanía.

—¿Las personas cínicas como Bryan y Julia?- leyó Kai, sin dejar de escribir la respuesta anterior.

—No.

—¿Pachemu? (¿Por qué?)

—Hn- suspiró el pelirrojo- Parece que siempre esconden algo.

—Cierto- concordó luego de doblar las piernas, para usarlas de apoyo mientras escribía.

—Tú respondes la próxima- señaló Ivanov.

El fastidio en su voz era comprensible. Para Kai tampoco era cómoda esa ¿intimidad? Pero se las arreglo para no gruñir una respuesta. Si mostraba la mas mínima señal de emoción, el idiota se daría cuenta que algo pasaba; así que intentó no verse afectado por el intercambio de palabras, o la leve cercanía que disparó su corazón.

—Tks- áspero- ¿Las personas tranquilas como Brooklyn y Hiro?

Teóricamente, le gustaba alguien tranquilo; y si se centraba sólo en eso, entonces podía decir que esta parte de ellos, en verdad le gustaba.

—Si- dijo luego de pensarlo un momento.

—A mi no me gusta- bufó Yuriy- Es exasperante esa eterna tranquilidad.

Seguramente había personas más adecuadas para definir la palabra, incluso Emily o Ian funcionaba como ejemplos, pero el capitán ruso no estaba seguro si no le gustaban la comparación, o le hecho que a Kai si le gustara.

—¿Eres seme o uke?

—¿Quees/seme...¿eh?

Por segunda vez en ese día, hablaron al mismo tiempo; así que se miraron de inmediato. Quizás por estar distraídos, y porque comenzaron a acostumbrarse a las preguntas; pero, por el momento adoptaron un semblante de confusión, en el que intentaron descifrar que dijo el otro.

—¿Seme? (¿Atacante?)- repitió Kai sin comprender la palabra.

Ah no, él no iba a explicarle algo tan vergonzoso. Ya suficiente tenía con que Julia le diera una gran gama de definiciones, debido a su naciente afición hacia el Yaoi.

"_Maldita sea"_

Gruñó el pelirrojo mentalmente, aunque no pudo entretenerse demasiado, debido a la expresión que pedía una silenciosa explicación. Casi asustado, frunció el ceño.

—Siguiente pregunta- exigió con frialdad.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Acaso tienes cinco años? No tengo porque darte las definiciones de las palabras. Se supone que has vivido aquí mucho tiempo, deberías conocerla.

—Hn.

Oh, esta vez Kai tuvo un semblante molesto. Pero a su capitán lo ignoró por completo, ya que necesitaba una manera de zafarse de la molesta situación. Por lo que viendo la inutilidad de seguir insistiendo, el bicolor bajó la mirada a regañadientes, con la intención de seguir leyendo.

—Dependiendo de la respuesta anterior, ¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera tú pareja?

—…

Antes de poder responder, un rayo rugió en el cielo. La luz se fue automáticamente, luego de escuchar como un transformador estallo. Los ojos carmín se desviaron hacia la puerta abierta. El paisaje seguía gris, pero sus matices comenzaban a oscurecer. Dentro de poco no podría seguir leyendo.

—Nh

Ni siquiera habían terminado la primera hoja. Sin ganas, vio las preguntas, por lo que examinó ambas hojas. Quizás si iba por unas velas a la cocina, podría terminar con todo antes de anochecer.

—Hn- suspiró. No tenía la necesidad de ver a Yuriy, para saber que no quería seguir con nada de esto- Responde.

Incitó luego de ponerse de pie, y caminar hacia la cama, en la que se acostó boca arriba. El pelirrojo lo observó atento. Aparentemente el bicolor, no iba a volver a moverse en un rato. Sin embargo, cuando lo vio dejar las hojas en la cómoda cercana, sonrió sin aviso.

No necesito de otra señal para saber que ya no iban a seguir con el interrogatorio, y eso en verdad era un alivio.

—Me gusta que no tema expresarse, y que defienda su posición, sin importar lo demás. Que sea independiente, y no necesite decirle constantemente como me siento; aunque eso no significa que lo quiera lejos.

—…

Realmente, esto comenzaba a ser molesto. Kai intentó mantenerse imparcial, y no hacer conjeturas influenciadas por su reciente interés por Yuriy Ivanov. Necesitaba pensar con frialdad, o de lo contrario perdería el control de sus emociones. Por el momento, miró de reojo las hojas. Como no conocía los parámetros que restringían la pregunta, guardo silencio. Tampoco le importaban dejar de lado la encuesta, con la información reunida debía bastar, porque no pensaba seguir con el ridículo juego.

—¿Esto es suficiente para que Mariam me devuelva a Wolborg?- preguntó Yuriy al acercarse. Tuvo que darle un golpecito en la pierna, para que se hiciera a un lado.

Hiwatari se movió para hacerle espacio.

—Hablaré con ella- dijo indiferente. Despacio, extendió una mano, para que le entregara el celular y así podría llamarla.

—…

El ruso lo pensó un momento. Su semblante fue imparcial en cuanto se centro el paisaje gris. La tormentosa lluvia no iba a calmarse pronto, y el impulso de ir a buscar su bestia bit fue menguando cada vez con más fuerza.

—Iremos cuando deje de llover.

Eso fue curioso para Kai, no particularmente anormal, pero si muy curioso. Pensaba que tenía muchas, MUCHAS ganas de tener su Blade. Pero como ese no era su problema, no dijo nada, sólo se movió un poco incomodo, porque ¿Qué se suponía que iban a hacer mientras esperaban?

Sin querer darle mucha importancia, fingió apatía en el asunto. De esa manera pasaron los minutos, envueltos entre el sosegado ritmo de las gotas de agua. Inevitablemente entrecerró los ojos por la deliciosa quietud que lo envolvió. Perezoso en un principio, dio media vuelta para acostarse de lado. No se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, hasta que su espalda toco el colchón.

Desde que Mariam lo "ayudaba", sus horas de sueño se habían reducido, por lo que antes de darse cuenta, ya se había dormido.

Yuriy lo observó al escuchar la respiración acompasada. Dudoso, enarcó una ceja. Como el bicolor le daba la espalda, debió inclinarse un poco para comprobar si estaba dormido.

—Uh

¿Quién lo diría? Esta es la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado. Si bueno, es cierto que compartieron habitación durante el torneo de BEGA, pero esto era diferente, se había quedado dormido por estar agotado (_sabía que era por eso); _y él nunca mostraba ese tipo de emociones…

Aunque, ahora entendía porqué; sus ojos se abrieron un poco al encontrar ese semblante relajado, sin rastro de ironía o arrogancia. Sólo era una bonita expresión, de cejas perfiladas y parpados cerrados. Ellos lo llevaron a remarcar las pálidas mejillas que no tenían las marcas usuales (_seguramente se las quitó cuando se baño_); así que pudo reparar en la aparente suavidad de la piel descubierta.

Si estiraba una mano podría tocarla. Pero como si el aire le faltara, respiró hondo, y dio algo parecido a un suspiro ahogado. Quizás por ello, sus ojos siguieron el recorrido para centrarse en el par de labios sonrosados…

…invitantes, y entreabiertos labios sonrosados.

— Hn

Tenso, Yuriy se alejó de inmediato como si hubiera sido jalado por un brazo imaginario. Por eso, volvió a estar con la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. Y frunció el ceño casi por reflejo, luego miró en otra dirección, mientras un tenue rubor tiño sus mejillas.

En ese momento decidió no volver a moverse, hasta que dejara de llover. Pero, la inquietud le hizo maldecir entre dientes, hasta que el ruso-japonés giro. Ahí pudo ver esa expresión apacible que lo erizó, sin razón aparente.

Un nuevo gruñido escapo de sus labios, al obligarse (_otra vez) _a ver a otro lado. Sin embargo, ese maldito y desconocido impulso, consiguió que lo mirara de reojo. En verdad se sentía incomodo, incluso sentía una incierta sensación en el pecho. Dudoso, le dedico una fría expresión a esa "vulnerable" silueta (_sabía que si el bicolor se sentía, aunque sea un poco amenazado, despertaría con una fiera actitud, y una endemoniada mirada que podía matar con sólo verla) _

—Hn- esta vez sonrió. Presenciar esa actitud no-bastarda de Kai era inusual, pero esta vez estuvo seguro de algo.

…eso era algo que de verdad le gustaba en él.

**Cuarta parte: Compatibilidad.**

**Éxito en la misión: 50%? (Seria más, si dejaran de fastidiarse ¬¬) **

**Misión exitosa TT-TT (aunque el porcentaje es predecible considerando que son capaces de blade batallar en pareja…hasta más investigación, este resultado no es concluyente u¬u)**

***Nota adicional: Replantear los problemas de comunicación, y las discusiones sin sentido. Parece que es la única manera que conocen para hablar o.o. **

CONTINUARÁ:

Ann: ¡Termine º¬º! ¡I'm amaizing, I'm batman XD!

Ro: Creo que es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora n—n

Ann: Igual espero les guste n—n. Finalmente ambos tuvieron algo de tiempo a solas º¬º

Ro: Aunque siguen siendo algo tercos XDD

Ann: Naaa, no es nada que un par de empujoncitos no pueda solucionar XDD.

Ok, hasta aquí llegamos n—n. Como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección (_que viene siendo lo mismo o.o_):** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n0n**.**

**NOTA: PERSONAS QUE ESTAN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! **

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann: Antes que lo olvide, para las chicas ¡Espero hayan pasado un feliz día de la mujer n0n!

Ro: Un poco tarde , pero la intención es lo que cuenta n—n. Siempre les deseamos lo mejor n0n.


	5. CELOS

Ann: ¡ACTUALIZACIÓN º¬º!

Ro: De nuevo con dos meses de retraso xD

Ann: Problemas técnicos u¬uUU, y sin embargo i'm soooo happy º¬º

Ro: No puedo decir lo mismo de las fans u¬uUU

(_Turba enfurecida por la demora: ¬¬XXX)_

Ann: Hai, Gomen Nasai TT¬TT

Ro: xDD…la nueva obsesión de Ann por Kuroshitsuji, y su amor indiscutible por Jin Akanishi xD, la hicieron actualizar tan rápido como pudo xDD. Porque cuando ella está feliz, poss… actualiza xD

Ann: Mi amado Jin º¬º

Ro: Para quienes la tiene en Twitter, Gomen Nasai por no cumplir en su fecha de actualización u¬uUU, demo, es mejor tarde que nunca

Ann: Dentro de poco habrán actualizaciones en mi Blog º¬º (_otra vez xD)_, así que dense una pasadita Ne n—n

Ro: Ok, he aquí la actualización n-n, les recuerdo que esta es una historia extraña que surgió de repente oO, es algo absurda pero sea pacientes Ne o.o, esta es la primera vez que Ann intenta algo así o.o.

Ann: También es una situación inusual que no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque "digo" que esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puedo asegurarlo u.u. Además, queremos darle un especial agradecimiento a **SANGO HIWATARI **º¬º que amablemente reviso el Fic antes de ser subido º¬º

De acuerdo BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO CINCO: CELOS.

Las ramas crujieron con la caricia del viento, y desprendieron algunas solitarias hojas que cayeron en el suelo. Todo estaba tranquilo, el clima era fresco, y las nubes se encargaron de encerrar el sol en una prisión de algodón.

—Hn

Apreciar la naturaleza es mucho más fácil cuando no está atascado con esos estúpidos paseos; por lo que, Kai Hiwatari finalmente pudo respirar con calma.

Mariam tampoco estaba cerca, así que se desperezó en el pasto, y permitió que una leve sonrisa delineara sus labios antes de cerrar los ojos. Ahora se sentía completo, casi eufórico a pesar de la sangre en su frente (_que en su momento le impidió ver), _la ropa manchada de más rojo, y las heridas que no eran profundas, pero marcaban la pálida piel.

—Nh- sonrió irónico.

Esto en verdad era perfecto, no había nada como una Blade batalla para liberar tensiones y olvidar todos los malditos problemas que rondaban su vida.

Claro que cuando la brisa le removió el cabello, Kai debió abrir los ojos para ver el cielo a través de las ramas de los árboles. Su expresión fue neutra y adusta; y al final cerró los ojos porque su pecho dolía, y no se refería a algo físico. No le gustaba sentirse así, con el descubrimiento de una nueva presión que ciertamente le fastidiaba.

Pasados unos minutos, frunció el ceño. Él no era precisamente una persona emocional. Sin embargo, suponía que era una reacción normal cuando te das cuenta que la persona que quieres, esta con alguien más.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_La mañana tenía un cielo despejado, y una leve brisa que no ahuyentaba la humedad en el viento, o el calor casi pegajoso que lo rodeaba. Claro que el aire acondicionado del hotel hacía de eso un detalle pequeño e insignificante. _

_En una habitación en particular, cierta peliazul de bonitos ojos verdes saltó contenta en su cama antes de caer sentada. Kai hubiera esperado otro tipo de reacción ya que ni siquiera terminaron la encuesta, pero ella se mostró tan entusiasta y despreocupada que se sintió desconcertado._

—Ven, ven- índico Mariam tras dar energéticos golpecitos en el colchón, para que se sentara a su lado.

_El bicolor enarcó una ceja por la voz nasal, y la nariz roja de la congestión; e intrigado por su estado, accedió acompañarla mientras le extendió las hojas de la encuesta. Aun cuando el cuarto era compartido, no se molestó en averiguar dónde estaba Joseph._

—Gracias- sonrió la muchacha- ¡Mira!

_Ella todavía tenía puesta la pijama (una camisa esqueleto, y unos pantalones largos) Y dado que la Blade luchadora era una persona madrugadora, esto sólo resultaba mucho más curioso. A esta hora debería estar lista para su siguiente plan maquiavélico. _

—Uh…. ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó luego de sujetar la foto que le fue entregada. No le encontraba sentido a esa mancha borrosa, ni a los extraños colores que más bien parecían la composición de algún cuadro vanguardista.

—¡Son tú y Yuriy!- dijo Mariam al acercarse más- La tome cuando se quedaron dormidos, están abrazados en la cama ¿Ves?

—¡No hicimos eso!

—¡Claro que sí! Mira bien.

_Como empezaba a sentirse incómodo, Hiwatari se incorporó luego de arrebatarle la imagen. Las figuras eran difusas como si la lente de la cámara estuviera…mojada._

—¿Cómo conseguiste esto?- indagó al mirarla sobre el hombro.

—Los estaba espiando- sonrió divertida- Tenia que asegurarme que todo saliera bien; y ya que ambos discuten mucho, también debía vigilar que no se mataran entre sí. Por cierto, bonito detalle el de llevarle comida.

—…

_Normalmente se hubiera puesto a la defensiva. Pero su atención recayó en la peliazul, que estornudo con los ojos llorosos, y debió estirarse en la cómoda junto a la cama con la intención de tomar un paquete de pañuelos._

—No tenías que hacer eso. Estas enferma.

—Toterias, es syo un pqueño gesfiado- comentó detrás del pañuelo, donde su voz comenzó a sonar mucho peor que al principio. Y tal vez dándose cuenta de ello, se vio obligada a respirar hondo (_su pecho al inhalar no se escuchó mejor)_- Además, sino lo hubiera hecho, no habríamos conseguido la foto. ¡Mira!

_Insistió alegre, con los ojos pequeños por la fiebre. Contenta saltó de nuevo, y señaló la imagen para incitarlo a observarla como es debido. _

—Yuriy te abrazo mientras dormías…eso debe significar algo ¿Cierto?

_Dudoso, Kai volvió a mirar. Cuando despertó esa mañana el pelirrojo no estaba, lo cual fue bastante extraño considerando que Mariam todavía tenía a Wolborg. _

_Sonaba lógico que lo esperara para que ambos fueran por la bestia bit, no que desapareciera sin cumplir su cometido. Aunque, en lo concerniente a la nueva información, no recordaba que nadie lo hubiera tocado mientras dormía. Él confiaba bastante en sus sentidos, los cuales se disparaban en alerta cada vez que alguien se acercaba más de lo debido (después de todo, así fue criado) Por eso estaba algo escéptico de sus palabras. _

—Muy bien, este es el nuevo plan- prosiguió Mariam tras subirse por completo en la cama- Hoy iremos al festival del Templo Nagashimi, así que ve y entrégale su Blade, y pregúntale si va a ir.

_Pedirle que fuera con él, tal vez sería demasiado para el arisco Hiwatari. Mas, ese tipo de pequeñas señales podían aliviar el ambiente entre ellos; donde verse interesado en lo que Ivanov hiciera, seguramente les serviría para avanzar._

—De acuerdo- repuso con indiferente frialdad.

—¿Eh?

_Decir que Mariam se sorprendió, desmeritaría la reacción que le hizo abrir un poco más los ojos. Pues esta vez no obtuvo su usual renuencia, ni las quejas en seguir las indicaciones._

_Sin embargo había una sencilla explicación para ello. Básicamente tenía que ver con que la chica estuvo bajo la lluvia, sólo porque quería ayudarle. Ese tipo de solidaridad incondicional, consiguió que Kai aceptara sin chistar. Además el planteamiento no sonaba tan mal, y contrario a las otras ideas, esta parecía razonable._

—Genial, entonces yo…- dijo dispuesta a incorporarse.

—Quédate aquí- interrumpió el bicolor mientras guardaba la foto en el bolsillo de la chaqueta- Descansa.

—Estoy bien- repitió, sin que su voz ronca lo convenciera. Al final resopló cansada, y se estiró de nuevo para sacar a Wolborg de la cómoda.

—Hn.

_No hubo necesidad de otra cosa, Kai tomó el Blade y lo guardó en el pantalón. _

—Te llamare más tarde- dijo Mariam antes que su amigo saliera de la habitación.

_Eso fue lo último que se escuchó. El ruso-japonés cerró la puerta tras la espalda, y sacó inconscientemente la foto; todavía no le veía forma, pero una pequeña sonrisa delineó sus labios. Ilusionarse no iba con su carácter frío y calculador, pero quizás la loca peliazul tenía razón. Ellos ya no discutían como antes y sus conversaciones duraban un poco más de dos segundos. _

_También dejaron de ser hirientes a pesar de insultarse, pero eso era como un habito (el más sano que pudieron encontrar) Entonces….tal vez si tenía una oportunidad. __Esa minúscula esperanza de poder acercarse a él, de lograr que no lo viera con fastidio, hizo que sonriera otro poco._

—Nh.

_Intrigado con la idea, llegó a la habitación del pelirrojo, donde abrió sin llamar. Vagamente se preguntó porque la puerta estaba abierta…_

—…

…_no obstante, el detalle resulto intrascendente una vez la impresión congeló sus músculos. En el interior del cuarto, dos pares de ojos lo observaron con la misma sorpresa. Yuriy Ivanov efectivamente estaba ahí, sólo que se encontraba sobre un descolocado Tyson Kinomiya que debió tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, para poder ver a su amigo. Estar sobre la cama lo obligó a ello._

—Kai…-masculló el ruso, sin ser consciente de haberlo llamado por su nombre. Por reflejo, soltó las muñecas que forzó sobre la cabeza del peliazul. Aunque sus piernas seguían a cada lado de la cadera.

—Uh…lo siento- dijo Hiwatari- Sólo venía a dejar esto.

_Un molesto vacío, se acopló en la boca de su estómago con la rapidez abrumadora de un rayo; ya que parecía haber interrumpido un escenario romántico. _

_Con total neutralidad, dejó a Wolborg en una mesita cerca de la puerta y salió sin mirar atrás. Hace mucho tiempo, alguien le dijo que pensar con la cabeza fría le evitaría ese tipo de emociones. Ya no recordaba si fue Boris o su abuelo. Pero tampoco importo en cuanto bufó por lo bajo. _

_Comenzaba a sentirse estúpido; desde un principio contemplo que quizás Ivanov estaba con alguien, sin embargo desechó el planteamiento cuando no lo vio con nadie. Quizás era un secreto, pero si trataba de algo meramente físico no quería averiguarlo. Le resultaría fastidioso hacerlo._

—Yeb (maldición)- ladró enojado.

_¿Qué se supone que debe hacer?_

—Kai.

…_lastimosamente, la voz intrusa que salió por una esquina interrumpió sus pensamientos. Mosqueado, miró a Brooklyn que lo analizó con cuidado debido a su expresión endemoniada. _

—Blade Batalla conmigo- dijo el pelinaranja. Quería hacerlo ahora, que la intensa mirada tenía el mismo brillo que tuvo cuando lo derrotó: determinación, fuerza y enojo entremezclado con oscuridad.

—De acuerdo.

_Él ni siquiera titubeo. Nunca había sido bueno con los sentimientos, y ahora quería deshacerse de esa incomoda presión en el pecho. Cosas como olvidarse de todo, o desgarrar las sensaciones, lo llevaban al punto en el que sólo deseaba explotar su poder al máximo; y si el capitán de BEGA le prometía eso, entonces no veía porque no podía ir con él._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pronto anochecería, el atardecer se tiñó con el esplendor de un sol que muere entre las montañas.

—Esto es increíble- dijo una voz femenina.

Una parte de su mente reconoció el tono familiar, así que abrió los ojos. Ignoraba hace cuánto los cerró, pero según deducía por la oscuridad del paisaje, podía decir que había pasado unas cuantas horas desde que se quedó dormido, o cayó inconsciente (_que para el caso era lo mismo) _Indiferente, Kai se apoyó en los codos para ver la delgada silueta que se inclinó, con la intención de entrar en su campo de visión.

—Te dejo solo un par de horas, y pareces un vil guiñapo- dijo Mariam con las manos en la cadera, y un deje de reproche. Su voz sonaba igual o más congestionada que antes, pero el bicolor tardo medio segundo en reconocerla, ya que ella era un gracioso bulto por la gruesa chaqueta y la bufanda que llevaba encima.

—Hn- se quejó adolorido luego de sentarse por completo.

Descuidado, se llevó una mano tras la cabeza para despeinarse otro poco, mientras la muchacha se puso de cuclillas frente a él.

—¿Cómo estuvo la Blade batalla?- preguntó al examinar las heridas, y la sangre seca- Me entere que los interrumpieron.

Hiro e Ian llegaron antes que destruyeran el parque, y aunque eso normalmente no lo detendría; lastimar transeúntes inocentes tampoco le emocionaba demasiado, así que lo dejo pasar esta vez.

La batalla estuvo reñida; Brooklyn jugó como siempre con su presa al hacerle pequeños cortes, que rasgaron cada tramo de piel, antes de sumergirlo en la agonía de un mar negro. Pero a pesar de todo, se las arregló para proporcionarle un par de heridas. Porque esto no era como la última vez, él no sólo le permitiría jugar con su mente.

—¿Invitaste a Yuriy?- divagó Mariam una vez sacó un pañuelo, y agua del pequeño bolsito que colgaba de su hombro. Después sólo comenzó a limpiar.

—…

Kai bufó mientras apoyó las manos tras la espalda, por lo que se alejó un poco de las atenciones femeninas. La peliazul lo examino con curiosidad, una vez su amigo alzó la mirada hacia el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer.

—No- dijo impasible luego de resoplar- De todas formas no importa, creo que ya está con alguien.

—¿Con quién?

Mariam se mordió los labios en cuanto las palabras salieron solas. Sabía que no era el mejor momento para preguntar, no cuando la herida estaba abierta. Pero aparte de eso, no intentó buscar la veracidad del asunto, ni de poner en duda su palabra. El bicolor no usaría eso para deshacerse de ella; sin mencionar que la seriedad en su semblante, le hizo aguardar en silencio.

No es como si pudiera leerlo por completo, pero él tenía la misma expresión que ella adoptó por saberse no correspondida. Así que se sentó a su lado.

—Lo siento- masculló luego de unos largos minutos de silencio. Pedir disculpas tampoco era cómodo, pero sentía que tenía que decirlo.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo- dijo Kai con calma.

—Cuando investigue a Yuriy, no encontré nada que indicara que estaba con alguien.

Un error tan estúpido no sonaba plausible. Con el ceño fruncido, la Blade luchadora abrazó las piernas contra el pecho. El descuido logro lastimar inconscientemente, a quien se convirtió en su amigo. Y tal vez el ruso-japonés se veía tan neutro como siempre, pero había aprendido a ver el brillo de fastidio de sus ojos.

—No importa- insistió Hiwatari. Sin más, se puso de pie- Vamos.

Dijo al extender una mano, para que la muchacha lo siguiera. En respuesta, los bonitos ojos verdes lo miraron con evidente interés.

—¿A dónde?- preguntó al sujetar su mano.

—Todavía te gusta Ozuma ¿cierto? Voy a ayudarte.

—¿Eh?

…Oh, definitivamente sería divertido invertir las posiciones. Kai sonrió de medio lado al ver su expresión casi horrorizada, que se sonrojó violentamente en una fracción de segundo.

—¿Qué?... ¡¿Pero como…?

—Nh- musitó divertido.

Escandalizada como se sentía, Mariam tardo un momento en recuperarse. Cuando lo hizo, debió correr tras quien la había dejado sola.

Kai iba mucho mas adelante, y con un gruñido colocó una mano en su hombro. Desde la batalla no se había movido para otra cosa que no fuera, lo enteramente necesario. Y aun cuando dolía por los golpes brutales de Zeus, de todas formas fingió neutralidad.

—Hn- resopló.

El vacío en el pecho sólo desapareció durante la batalla y la adrenalina del juego. Pero ahora que la emoción se dispersó, volvió a sentir esa incomoda sensación que le hizo afilar la mirada.

—¡ESPERA KAI!- gritó Mariam- ¡¿COMÓ DEMONIOS SABES ESO?

Por ahora, tenía cosas de las que ocuparse. Distraerse sonaba sensato para poder pensar con la cabeza fría, por eso ayudaría a su loca amiga. En parte por conveniencia propia, y porque ella también merecía su apoyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ajeno a todo, el día paso lento y calmoso; casi aburrido. La tarde fue seca, y el anochecer llegó con la agradable brisa de verano. En ese amplio terreno, los puestos que se apiñaron unos contra otros en el templo Nagashimi, lograron disminuir el viento que les alzaba la falda a las jovencitas distraídas.

—¿Me pueden repetir otra vez, qué hacemos aquí?

Ocultas entre los árboles y los arbustos; una castaña se hizo oír entre las Blade luchadoras que la acompañaban, mas, ninguna de ellas dio una clara señal de querer responder.

—Ya te lo explique un millón de veces- dijo Ming-Ming, luego de un largo silencio.

—Lo que pasa, es que es corta de entendimiento- comentó Emily.

—No es eso idiota- gruñó Hilary.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, miró a las demás que con ayuda de los enormes binoculares, se centraron en un lugar en particular.

—Con nuestro plan, Kai se le declarara a Mariam- dijo Mariah emocionada, incluso dio un par de pequeños saltitos; y quien estuviera interesado, o al menos atento, notaria el fondo rosa que acompaño sus palabras.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?- insistió Hilary con los binoculares en la mano, porque se negaba a seguir la actitud de sus amigas.

No es como si estuvieran precisamente escondidas, no podían con la multitud. Por eso estaban relativamente cerca de su punto de interés. Donde resultaba entendible que las personas las miraran con evidente curiosidad.

—Es sencillo- dijo Ming-Ming- Cuando estén cerca, arrojamos un osito de peluche al suelo. Cuando vean que no tiene dueño, Kai se agachara caballerosamente para recogerlo, y una vez mire a Mariam, instintivamente se lo regalara. Ahí se dará cuenta que en verdad la ama º¬º

—Veo un par de inconvenientes en el plan ¬¬UU- insistió la castaña, que incrédula observó a Emily. Alguien tan inteligente como ella, seguramente notaria el absurdo planteamiento, y la idea sacada de algún manga Shojo.

Si al menos tuviera el apoyo de alguna de las chicas, se hubiera ahorrado la vergüenza de ser el centro de atención en el festival.

—Tengo otra pregunta- prosiguió, e ignoró el "_no queremos escucharla" _que masculló la estadounidense- ¡¿Por qué demonios hacemos esto?

—Shhh, ahí vienen- dijo Matilda con alegría.

Quizás por morbosa curiosidad, Hilary terminó mirando por los binoculares. No necesito mucho para enfocar a la pareja que caminaba sin prisa; Kai no llevaba su bufanda, según escucho, se destrozó en la batalla con Brooklyn.

Pensar en ello bastó para que entrecerrara los ojos, pues el bicolor tenía una venda en la mano y en parte del cuello. Seguramente había más bajo la ropa, pero él no dio indicios de sentirse adolorido…nunca lo hacía.

—¡Ahora!- exclamó Ming-Ming, y Mariah arrojó un osito que le cayó encima a una niña- ¡Aborten!

Gritó cuando Kai miró en su dirección, y ellas debieron esconderse entre los arbustos.

—¿Qué es?- preguntó Mariam dudosa, por la niña que abrazó ese osito que salió de la nada.

—No estoy seguro- dijo Kai con indiferencia. Creyó ver a Hilary, pero no podía asegurarlo con tantas personas- Vamos.

Sin interés comenzaron a moverse. El grupo de Blade luchadoras salió de su escondite, sólo cuando se sintieron a salvo. Luego sencillamente exhalaron con alivio, como si hubieran estado a punto de ser descubiertas en plena escena del delito.

—Eso fue estúpido ¬¬- acusó la castaña.

—No estuvo tan mal- contradijo Ming-Ming- Además tendremos otras oportunidades ¡Listas chicas n¬n!

—¡Sí!- exclamaron Mariah y Matilda con ánimo, mientras Emily dio un escueto "Yupi" y la única que no tenia bestia bit, resopló en fastidio.

Así pasaron la noche. Las cinco detrás de la pareja, arrojando peluches que no caían donde debían. Por suerte tenían un bolsa llena, así que no les preocupo malgastarlos (_todo sea por el amor) _Por ello, varios ositos cayeron en la parrilla de los Okonomiyaki, se hundieron en los juegos de atrapar el pececito, y en un par de ocasiones estuvieron seguras que alguien gritó "_¡Ay mi ojo!" _o "_¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Qué es eso en la comida?" _pero nada de eso iba a hacer que se dieran por vencidas.

—Nh…Ah…Ah…

Con las respiraciones agitadas, se vieron a sí mismas siguiéndolos como el grupo de acosadoras que eran, durante más de una hora.

—¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo!- reclamó Hilary- ¡Nunca haremos que ese estúpido oso caiga donde debe!

—Sólo debemos perseverar- sonrió Matilda.

—¡No! Estoy cansada y quiero disfrutar el festival- se quejó con un mohín- Además no veo porque debemos ayudarles. Es su problema si quieren o no confesarse.

—Es solidaridad femenina- dijo Mariah.

—¡¿Por qué Julia no está aquí?- áspero la muchacha.

En realidad, sonaba ridículo ayudar a otra persona a quedarse con el chico que le gustaba ¡Eso no tenía ningún sentido para ella!

—¡¿Saben lo que pienso de su solidaridad femenina?- reclamó enojada, sin importarle que nadie respondiera sus preguntas. De improvisto tomó uno de los últimos peluches, y lo arrojó tras la espalda.

—Hn- gruñó Kai por eso que le cayó en la cabeza, y término rebotando en el suelo.

—¿Un osito?

Indagó Mariam al dar un rápido vistazo. Casi podía jurar que vio el cabello rosa de Mariah, pero tras un parpadeo desapareció. Al final debió enarcar una ceja, con evidente confusión.

—¡Genial Hilary!- felicitó la diva que alzó de inmediato los binoculares.

La castaña en cuestión, casi se desencaja la mandíbula, cuando efectivamente Hiwatari se agachó para recoger el muñeco. Él pareció dudar un segundo, pero una vez vio a la peliazul todo fue más sencillo.

—¡KKYAAAAAAA!- gritó Hilary aterrada. Las demás también gritaron, pero de emoción por ver a Mariam medio sonreír, mientras alargó una mano para aceptar el regalo, que el bicolor le ofrecía.

—¿Uh?

Aunque el encanto se rompió, gracias a un extraño grupo que separó a la pareja con más brusquedad de la necesaria. Descolocada, Mariam trastabillo debido a los brazos que la jalaron hacia atrás.

—¿Qué demo…?- reclamó al reconocer a Joseph y Dunga, que la envolvieron en un posesivo abrazo.

Kai enarcó una ceja al ver a Ozuma junto a los otros dos. Él lucia aburrido de la situación, pero de todas formas los acompañó mientras se llevaban a su amiga lejos. Eso fue…extraño, y hasta perturbador, pero no pudo pensar en ello ya que su situación era similar.

Pasados unos segundos, observó a quienes lo sujetaron de los brazos, para alejarlo de Mariam. Primero vio su derecha, donde Tyson Kinomiya se distrajo con la persona que aprisiono su extremidad izquierda. Quizás por ello giró la cabeza, para encontrar el semblante arisco de Yuriy Ivanov.

Ninguno de los dos se veía muy feliz, de hecho parecían enfrascados en un infantil duelo de miradas, en el cual salían chispas y rayos.

—¡Tengo que hablar contigo!- dijeron ambos tan rápido, que apenas les entendió.

—Piérdete Kinomiya, yo llegue primero- dijo el pelirrojo con acidez.

—¡Claro que no!- contradijo Tyson- ¡Yo llegue antes!

Sonaba como si ambos hubieran estado corriendo para alcanzarlo; pero ajeno al contexto, Kai se centro en un punto en particular, donde definitivamente vio al grupo de Blade luchadoras que tiraron unos binoculares a la basura.

Ellas llevaban una oscura aura en los hombros. Cosa que es comprensible, considerando que sus planes fueron frustrados e interrumpidos, y ahora no quedaba nada más que saber que perdieron toda la tarde planeando, y parte de la noche llevando a cabo la idea.

—¿Nh?

Sin embargo Kai dejó de prestarles atención, cuando sintió que lo jalaban de un lado a otro, como si el par de idiotas intentaran arrebatárselo al otro.

—Hn

Eso comenzaba a ser estúpido, además de infantil. Molesto se apartó bruscamente, y los miró en busca de una explicación.

—¡Es su culpa!- dijeron ambos.

Una vez comenzaron a discutir sobre algo que no alcanzó a entender, Kai intentó descubrir qué demonios ocurría. Aunque no ayudaba mucho que hablaran al mismo tiempo, ni que alzaran la voz o que en algunas ocasiones, se mezclaran ambos idiomas.

No obstante, logró distinguir los insultos, y los constantes_ "Vete de aquí" "Todo es tú culpa" y "Si esta mañana hubiéramos…" _Que al final le hicieron enarca una ceja. Acaso… ¿Esto era una pelea de amantes? Porque si lo era, no quería estar en el medio de una.

Con fastidio chasqueó la lengua, y se deslizó con cautela hasta que pudo dar media vuelta. No le interesaba saber porque lo separaron de Mariam, o indagar en el motivo de la discusión. Ahora sólo quería alejarse, ya que aun era muy pronto para verlos juntos.

—Kai… ¡Espera!- exclamó Tyson cuando Hiwatari ya estaba a una considerable distancia- Yo…espe… ¡Blade batalla conmigo!

Inseguro de cómo retenerlo, dijo la única cosa que sabía que lo haría regresar. Claro que a Yuriy no le hizo mucha gracia, pues abrió grandes los ojos al centrarse en Kinomiya y en la táctica, que en su opinión, era un truco sucio.

Claro que su distracción duro muy poco, una vez volvió a centrarse en Kai. Él había dejado de caminar.

"_Yeb (maldición)"_

Dijo en su mente, tras ver a su segundo al mando girar despacio. No necesito ver el brillo en sus ojos, ni tampoco la leve sonrisa en los labios para saber que iría con Tyson; así que antes que los mirara de frente, se movió tan rápido como pudo. Después sólo bastó con sujetar su mano para jalarlo.

De esa manera se acomodo tras su espalda y le tapó la boca con la mano libre.

—Hn- gruñó Yuriy luego de fulminar al capitán de la BBA-Revolution con la mirada.

—¡Tyson, viejo, mira lo que encontré!

De la nada, Daichi exclamó mientras corría hacia su amigo. Su comprensión de la situación, fue igual a la de contemplar la idea de ser vegetariano. Y para desgracia del peliazul, el resto de los Blade luchadores no tardaron en rodearlo.

—Es…Esperen- dijo mientras intentaba apartarlos- ¡Kai!

Algunos giraron para ver a la persona que llamaba, pero el bicolor estaba lejos junto al pelirrojo.

—¿Qué demonios haces?- áspero Kai, por ser arrastrado entre los puestos del festival y la multitud. En algunas ocasiones tropezó por la incómoda posición, en la cual tiraba de su mano.

Más, cuando se soltó de mala gana, Yuriy entrecerró un poco más los ojos. Y antes de siquiera advertirlo, lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa y lo estrelló contra el árbol más cercano. Por reflejo, el bicolor retuvo su muñeca para aminorar el agarre. Aunque eso no evitó que cerrara los ojos una vez se golpeo la cabeza.

—¿Vas a quedarte en Japón?- preguntó el ruso con un tono gélido. No tuvo que alzar la voz para que su enojo fuera evidente.

—¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo con la misma agresividad.

—Hn.

En verdad Ivanov no estaba para esto, necesitaba una respuesta, así que lo azotó contra el árbol, y no le importo que volviera a cerrar los ojos por el golpe. Pero al abrirse, los orbes carmín tuvieron el mismo brillo asesino de quien está dispuesto a pelear.

—¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

La inconfundible voz de Ian sonó cerca, pero no tan alto como para causar una escena. Claro que sus dos compañeros, no parecían necesitar ayuda para crear una.

—No hay nada que ver, sigan caminando. Disfruten el festival.

Con los demás BlitzkriegBoys, una bonita rubia alejaba a los curiosos que se detuvieron para ver lo que prometía ser una interesante discusión.

—Hn.

Kai se soltó bruscamente y le dedico una fiera expresión a su capitán. Ciertamente, todo este maldito asunto era estúpido y no se refería a estar a punto de golpearlo. Era por interesarse en una persona que no lo quería cerca, y no importaba lo que hiciera, parecía que nunca iba hacer capaz de lograr que lo viera de otra manera.

—No voy a volver a Rusia- dijo con firmeza.

—…

Sus compañeros lo miraron sorprendidos, por la repentina decisión. Pero Yuriy… él abrió mucho los ojos, y su expresión fue casi… ¿asustada?

—¿Lo dices porque Yuriy no te quiere en el equipo?- preguntó Julia al acercarse a Bryan.

—Eso tiene sentido- repuso Kuznetzov, y el pelirrojo pareció despertar de la impresión.

La intensa mirada de Kai tenía esa dura expresión que logro turbarlo, porque a pesar de no llevarse bien, él nunca lo había visto con ese nivel de agresividad y decepción entremezclados.

—¿Qué haces aquí Julia?- indagó Ian algo molesto, porque la muchacha hablara con tanta ligereza de un tema que no le concernía.

—Novia- dijo Bryan al señalarla. Fue una respuesta escueta y sencilla pero la rubia sonrió divertida- ¿No lo había mencionado?

—…

…Ok, eso oficialmente atrajo toda la atención del equipo. Pero como a Hiwatari no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, dio media vuelta y se apartó del festival. Por ello caminó entre los costados, y cerca de los árboles.

En su mano todavía llevaba el osito, pero el detalle le pareció insignificante y fuera de lugar. Fastidiado, sus pensamientos se detuvieron bruscamente en cuanto sintió algo extraño, así que paró sin aviso. A pesar de mantenerse lejos de la multitud, eso no significaba que la vía estuviera despejada, de hecho, todavía tropezaba con algunas personas.

Más, al virar por completo, chochó contra alguien que lo sujetó de los hombros por reflejo. Cuando encontró unos orbes azules, frunció el ceño y se apartó con agresividad. Yuriy alzó las manos, como si eso bastara para demostrar que no quería pelear. Y aunque logro que el otro se relajara un poco, no consiguió que abandonara su postura ofensiva, o dejara de verlo con ese tinte de precaución.

—Uh…Mariam no está contigo.

…de acuerdo, el pelirrojo admitía que eso no fue lo más inteligente que pudo encontrar para iniciar una conversación, lo supo apenas las palabras salieron de sus labios, pero en realidad no sabía que otra cosa decir. Aunque, aparentemente lo único que consiguió fue molestar a Kai, porque lo vio afilar la mirada.

—Si la buscas, debe estar con los Saint Shields- señaló el festival, sin apuntar en una dirección en particular. Sin más, giró con la intención de continuar su camino.

Ahora no estaba precisamente de buen humor, y el detalle empeoró cuando pasados cinco minutos, sintió que el idiota lo seguía. Enojado cerró un momento los ojos, y contó hasta diez. Sin embargo todo fue inútil, incluso tenía un pequeño tic en la ceja que lo hizo detenerse y girar de nuevo.

—¿Qué?- reclamó entre dientes.

Ivanov tampoco estaba precisamente alegre, de hecho mantenía el ceño graciosamente fruncido, como si se viera obligado a permanecer ahí. Pero, además de eso, el ruso no dio señales de querer explicarse, así que Kai le dio una mirada significativa antes de resoplar en fastidio.

—Nh… ¡Gracias por devolverme a Wolborg! Hn.

Cuando vio que Hiwatari definitivamente se alejaría de él, Yuriy dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Cosa que sólo consiguió que se mordiera la lengua, y se reprendiera entre dientes por ser tan imbécil.

Al menos logro su cometido, ya que el ruso-japonés lo miró de nuevo con ese tipo de sincera expresión, que derrumbo todas sus defensas. Quizás porque Kai no sabía el motivo de tratar ese tema precisamente ahora, así que parpadeo en curiosidad.

—Dije que lo devolvería- repuso con más tranquilidad. Él siempre cumplía sus promesas, pero por el momento se centro en el pelirrojo que lucía algo incomodo.

Dudoso de su comportamiento, Kai vio un lado como si así pudiera descubrir cuál era su problema. Cuando encontró "casualmente" a los BlitzkriegBoys, ellos se tiraron a los arbustos y exclamaron algo parecido a "¡Escóndanse!" Por ello enarcó una ceja, y entrecerró los ojos. Eso fue inusualmente anormal, y considerando todo su entrenamiento, debía decir que si los estaban espiando, eso era patético. Seguramente podían hacer algo mejor. Por lo que lejanamente se preguntó qué demonios estaban haciendo.

—…

Incluso Yuriy estuvo tentado a golpearse el rostro con una mano. Pero todo intento murió, en cuanto el ruso-japonés suspiró con fuerza. Así que lo miró fijamente.

El bicolor comprendía la situación, seguramente los demás enviaron a su capitán para que recapacitara e hicieran las paces, porque el compañerismo y la solidaridad de equipo les gritaban que iban a morirse de hambre si su jugador más fuerte los abandonaba. Adiós al agua caliente (_que aun no tenían) _y todas las cosas bonitas (_como arreglar las goteras) _que un buen patrocinador podría ofrecerles.

Con el trabajo que les costó volver a poner la luz en la abadía, y ahora iban a perderlo porque el único patrocinador que tenían (_el que consiguieron con trucos y engaños) _no estaría contento.

—Escucha Yuriy…-empezó el bajito, y el aludido se desconcertó por escuchar su nombre.

Sin embargo sabía que lo hacía estando delante de personas extrañas, para mostrar compañerismo, confianza, y que los rusos no eran un equipo de cínicos bastardos (_en otras palabras, mentía)_

—Lamento haberte golpeado- interrumpió Ivanov sin mirarlo. Aun mantenía el ceño fruncido, y un gracioso rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

—Hn.

Aparentemente él no estaba ahí para convencerlo de regresar, y a pesar de sentirse un poco desilusionado, Kai no dijo nada. Por el momento se distrajo con las voces conocidas de la BBA-Revolution, y los Blade luchadores que estaban cerca de ellos. Durante un par de minutos los observó, hasta que escuchó a su capitán resoplar en fastidio.

—Dile a tus estúpidos amigos que no intenten llevarse a mis jugadores.

A juzgar por la inflexión en su voz y el semblante arisco, ese parecía el motivo de su mal humor y tal vez de la reciente, e inesperada agresividad (_porque ese día no había hecho nada para hacerlo enojar) _

—Hablare con Hiro- masculló distraído.

—No es sólo por él- áspero Yuriy en cuanto comenzaron a caminar de nuevo- Tyson esta mañana, cuando estábamos en mi cuarto…

¡Wow! ¡Alto! Kai se detuvo de nuevo ¿Acaso iba a decirle algo de su relación? Con una mueca de disgusto, alzó una mano para indicar que dejara de hablar.

—No me interesa tú vida privada- aseguró con indiferencia, aunque eso…no era del todo cierto, pero tampoco quería escuchar que estaba con otra persona.

—¿Vida privada? Cual vida…

El rostro de Yuriy fue todo un poema, pasó de confusión a abrir grandes los ojos, y posteriormente a fruncir el ceño casi enojado. Sin embargo, cuando se acerco, el bicolor se exalto como si pensara que iba a estrellarlo de nuevo contra algún árbol.

—No estoy con Tyson. Así que no se puede poner su nombre, e involucrar "vida privada" conmigo. Dios no- aseguró con la voz un poco más arriba de lo normal- ¿De dónde demonios sacaste esa idea?

—Pues…de esta mañana. Parecía que estaban algo "ocupados"- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, para no parecer muy interesado con la información. Ni verse afectado con ella.

—Eso fue un accidente- se quejó Yuriy con disgusto- El idiota vino a decir que te quiere de vuelta en el equipo, y… ¡No importa! Sólo asegúrate que no intenten llevarse a mis jugadores, evidentemente a mi no me hacen caso. Las personas siguen llegando como una plaga ¿Por qué diablos piensan que no necesito a mis Blade luchadores?

Kai lo miró atento, esto definitivamente era la conversación más larga que habían tenido desde…bueno, nunca habían hablado tanto. Pero como se trataba de Beyblade, supuso que no podía significar mucho. Aunque eso no evitó que sonriera, en un gesto que fue evidente para el otro.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?- rugió el pelirrojo. Ese tipo de interacción no le gustaba, y por alguna absurda razón se sentía expuesto, como si hubiera hablado más de la cuenta. Lo cual puede resultar razonable, considerando que él no era precisamente un tipo conversador.

—Eres tan extraño.

Tal vez Hiwatari debería preocuparse por los extraños cambios de humor, pues hace no menos de diez minutos estaba enojado. No obstante, agradeció que la tensión desapareciera. Y ahora lo que tenía en frente, era una de las personas más discordantes que jamás llego a conocer.

—Blade batalla conmigo.

…el bastardo parecía tener un don especial para descolocarlo. Así que Kai chasqueó la lengua y su semblante se cubrió con aburrida indiferencia al mirarlo fijamente.

—Luchaste contra Brooklyn hoy ¿Cierto?- dijo Ivanov tras señalar la venda del cuello.

—Eso no quiere decir que acepte cualquier batalla.

No cuando tras ganarle las discusiones duraban días, o incluso semanas. Alejar a la persona que te gusta no sonaba muy lógico, mucho menos cuando estaba intentando romper con la agresividad de sus peleas.

Pero en respuesta a sus palabras, el capitán de losBlitzkrieg Boys afiló la mirada y le sujetó la muñeca, como si así evitara que se fuera. Tal vez el bicolor no había dado indicios de querer irse, pero siempre lo hacía luego de negarse.

—No creas que vas a ganarme esta vez- aseguró con voz firme - Pero si no me crees, podemos apostar.

Eso sonó interesante, Kai lo observó curioso, mientras el viento acarició su cabello y los árboles crujieron. Los ojos azules no indicaron que su dueño fuera a hablar más, por lo que suspiró.

—Debes haber mejorado mucho para insistir tanto- dijo en aparente desinterés- ¿Qué quieres apostar?

—Que el ganador decida- respondió con una sonrisa, y una expresión altiva por saber que el más bajito acababa de aceptar.

—De acuerdo.

Normalmente hubiera indagado mas en el asunto, después de todo, una apuesta que no tiene parámetros establecidos no suele ser agradable. Pero debía aceptar que sentía atraído por la insistencia, ya que el torneo de BEGA había terminado hace poco, y con el tiempo que paso su "capitán" en el hospital, no creía que hubiera avanzado demasiado en su juego.

—Genial- dijo Yuriy, y su sonrisa se acentuó sólo un poco más.

Ver esa expresión sin rastros de arrogancia, hizo que el bicolor también sonriera. Claro que pasados unos minutos, el silencio comenzó a ser extraño. Eso sin mencionar que Ivanov todavía no lo soltaba.

—Uh… ¿Vas a ir mañana a los termales?- preguntó el pelirrojo mientras aflojó la presión en su muñeca.

—Da (Si)- respondió Kai dudoso. El otro nunca antes había mostrado ese tipo de interés trivial, acaso… ¿esa era una de las señales de las que Mariam hablaba? Inseguro, enarcó una ceja, y su desconcierto creció cuando Yuriy se mostró complacido con la respuesta. Él definitivamente no era bueno para estas cosas- Pachemu? (¿Por qué?)

—Bueno…-titubeó-…allá podríamos tener nuestra blade batalla.

—¡IDIOTA!

El grito de una voz femenina, consiguió que giraran para ver a Julia. Ella no estaba a más de un par puestos de comida, y aparentemente acababa de insultar a algunos de los dos. Aunque, al ver que la miraban, señaló a un vendedor para indicar que no les hablaba a ellos.

—¡Estos precios son idiotas!- dijo la rubia- ¡¿Acaso quiere estafarme?

—¿Qué?- dijo el hombre confundido.

Eso era extraño ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella? Pero antes de poder indagar mas en el asunto, sintió que Yuriy se removía incomodo, así que volvió a centrarse en él. Ivanov finalmente soltó su muñeca. Lo hizo despacio, por lo que sus dedos se rozaron por accidente, como si hubiera acariciado su mano.

—Uh, si…batallemos allá- dijo para retomar la conversación-…Por cierto…

Aun sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, Hiwatari hizo lo único que sabía hacer: le arrojo a su ex-capitán el osito, con la fuerza suficiente para distraerlo, y en seguida le dio un golpe en la boca del estomago. No fue tan brusco como para dejarlo inconsciente, pero si para que se doblegara.

—…no vuelvas a golpearme- finalizó con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Donde le dedico una última mirada antes de dar media vuelta, con la intención de buscar la paz que desde un principio intento encontrar.

—Nh.

Falto de aire, el ruso medio sonrió desde el suelo. Esa era una actitud más normal entre ambos, y aunque algo masoquista, era el único modo que conocían para tratarse. Quizás se lo merecía por haber iniciado la discusión, y por esta vez lo dejaría pasar.

—Uh.

Oh, Kai había olvidado el oso… Dudoso lo recogió antes de levantarse ¿Qué hacia él con esto, de todas formas?

Por otro lado, y ajeno al caído pelirrojo, una leve sonrisa curvó los labios de Kai. Ivanov definitivamente era extraño, e intentar comprenderlo sonaba casi imposible, pero tal vez Mariam tenía razón.

…quizás si tenía una oportunidad.

**Quinta parte: Celos.**

**Éxito en la misión: 80%? **

**Misión exitosa oÔ? Esto fue suceso improvisto e inesperado oO, así que los datos pueden ser algo confusos.**

***Nota adicional: Desistir de solucionar los problemas de comunicación, y las discusiones sin sentido. Como ese es el único método que conocen para hablar, es mejor enfocarse en otras aéreas, o abordar el tema desde otro ángulo. **

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡Termineeeeee n0n! Soy feliz como una lombriz º¬º, recibí tantos mensajes por el capitulo pasado, que moriré de felicidad TT/TT

Ro: Este fue un curioso giro en los sucesos n.n, demo, esperamos les guste n—n

Ann: ¡I'm happy sooo happy º¬º!

Ro: xD, además de Kuroshitsuji y Jin Akanishi, nos vamos de vacaciones a Panama n¬n, así que Ann sonríe todo el tiempo.

Ann: ¡Happy º¬º!

Ro: Oks xD, hasta aquí llegamos n—n. Dentro de poco habrán actualizaciones en el Blog de Ann º¬º, así que dense una pasadita Ne n—n

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n-n

**NOTA: PERSONAS QUE ESTAN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! **

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann: ¡Espero disfruten las vacaciones º¬º!

Ro: ¡WIIIII º¬º!


	6. HABLAR

(_Turba-no-tan-enfurecida- tomando té en la casa de Ann)_

Ro: o.o…u¬uUUU…. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Ann: Es molesto que vengan y vallan cada vez que actualizo u¬uUU, así que básicamente viven aquí… supongo que es presión psicológica Ne.

Ro: ¿Funciona oO?

Ann: Algo TT¬TT

Ro: n¬nUUU. De acuerdo, lamentamos muchisisisisisimo la demora o.o, esto se suponía que estaba listo para el mes pasado oO

Ann: Pero hubo algunos problemas…

Ro:… ¡Que mencionaremos al final del Fic xDD!

Ann: ¡Hey ¬¬!

Ro: No es cierto xDD, Ok he aquí la actualización n-n, les recuerdo que esta es una historia extraña que surgió de repente oO, es algo absurda pero sea pacientes Ne o.o, esta es la primera vez que Ann intenta algo así o.o.

Ann: También es una situación inusual que no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque "digo" que esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puedo asegurarlo u.u. Además, queremos darle un especial agradecimiento a **SANGO HIWATARI **º¬º que amablemente reviso el Fic antes de ser subido º¬º

De acuerdo BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO SEIS: HABLAR.

Una de las ventajas de levantarse cuando el sol aun no sale, es poder apreciar el precioso amanecer y el cielo despejado, que aleja las sombras con sus tonos pastel. Parecía que éste iba a ser un buen día, pero Kai miró fijamente el cielo y las curiosas formaciones de las nubes, antes de resoplar por lo bajo.

Apático, vio a su derecha, donde Mariam era un gracioso bulto de sacos y bufandas, cuyo mayor adorno era ese gorrito verde y los guantes rojos para el frío. Compararla con un árbol de navidad fue fácil y divertido, aunque la muchacha lo fulmino con la mirada apenas lo menciono.

—¡ACHOOOO!-estornudo la peliazul. El resfriado empeoró tras la salida anterior. El frío de la noche en el festival, definitivamente no fue una buena combinación.

—Debiste quedarte- dijo Hiwatari debido al rubor de la fiebre, y los ojos pequeños por el cansancio.

—Si…snif…si no venia, tú te hubieras quedado. Tengo que cerciorarme de que todo salga bien ¡Achooo!

Su voz nasal no ayudaba a mejorar la deshecha apariencia. Pero el bicolor la ignoró por el momento, ya que le dio un rápido vistazo de los demás equipos. Ahora los Blade luchadores esperaban un tren que los llevaría a las montañas; ahí se hospedarían en un modesto hotel con termales. Por eso, todos se veían muy emocionados, (_con algunas excepciones) _Pero él no pudo entretenerse demasiado con ello, cuando su propio estado le inquietaba.

Digamos que la batalla con Brooklyn no dejo ninguna herida grave, pero sus músculos dolían terriblemente; tanto así que no podía caminar mucho, y la mochila que llevaba terminó en el suelo. Durante la noche se tomó dos relajantes musculares, pero evidentemente (_además de sentirse aún adormecido) _no hicieron efecto.

—¡Achooo!

El nuevo estornudo, vino acompañado por la mochila de Mariam que cayó con un sordo golpe. Kai se agachó y la recogió, porque ya venía el tren, y ayudarle no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

—Yo la llevo- le dijo a la muchacha que sonrió en agradecimiento.

…claro que, el detalle no paso desapercibido por un grupo de Blade Luchadoras, y de cualquiera que estuviera interesado en ver al ruso-japonés, cargando un bolso de niña.

—Oh, que romántico- suspiró Ming-Ming con ojos soñadores.

A Hilary no le hizo mucha gracia, por lo que chasqueó la lengua de mala gana, mientras veía a la pareja hablar. Mariam o Kai sonreían de vez en cuando, en respuesta a lo que el otro decía. Siempre con esa fastidiosa muestra de afecto, que le hizo afilar la mirada.

—¡El tren!- exclamó la castaña. Sin dudar corrió hacia ellos- ¡Vamos que nos deja!

Con una sonrisa, "los novios" fueron empujados de la espalda, y obligados a caminar en cuanto las puertas se abrieron. Hilary creía que si los separaba no crecería esa chispa de romance, o al menos lograría apagarla.

—Siéntate con nosotras- dijo Emily con una fingida sonrisa, tras jalar a su "amiga" del brazo.

—Sí, vamos allá ñ¬n- apoyó Mariah una vez sujetó el brazo contrario. Así ambas se la llevaron lejos, casi arrastrándola.

—¡Noooo!- reclamó Hilary.

Ninguna de las chicas dejaría que ella interrumpiera a la bonita pareja, así que la sentaron en la mitad, donde podían vigilarla.

—¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó Mariam desconfiada, una vez afiló la mirada.

Kai no sabía, ni tampoco le interesaba. Ser obligado a caminar mientras era empujado, no le hacía bien a su cuerpo adolorido. Lo que necesitaba era relajarse un poco, o al menos conseguir analgésicos más fuertes.

—Sentémonos ahí- señaló la Blade luchadora, por lo que ambos se acomodaron en una hilera vacía.

—Con permiso- dijo Dunga.

—¿Están ocupados?- divagó Joseph en cuanto se sentó entre los dos, acompañado por el rubio grandote.

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo?- reclamó Mariam. Desde que vio a Kai, no había podido hablar a solas con él, debido a altercados similares.

—Nos gusta la vista de este lugar- dijo su hermano con simplicidad.

—Cierto- apoyó el rubio al cruzarse de brazos y cerrar los ojos. De esa manera demostraba, que no había poder humano que lo moviera.

Ellos no eran my honestos, de hecho habían comenzado a actuar sobreprotectores con la "pequeña e indefensa" peliazul, como lo haría un padre celoso que no quiere que su hija tenga novio. Quizás por ello, ambos Saint Shields miraron de reojo a Kai. Sus expresiones tenían el mismo encanto de un asesino en serie, o un psicópata sediento de sangre, y aunque el bicolor hubiera podido fingir indiferencia, no es cómodo que alguien te observe con ese tinte homicida. Por ello se puso de pie, y le cedió su puesto a alguien más.

Aun era temprano, pero gracias a las vacaciones el tren se lleno en un segundo. No tanto como para que las personas estuvieran pegadas a las ventanas, mientras peleaban por oxigeno; pero si lo suficiente para no haber puestos libres. Estoico, el ruso-japonés se apoyó en una puerta (_que no estaba lejos de su anterior puesto) _y cruzó los brazos, mientras observaba el paisaje.

Estar de pie no era precisamente agradable, sin embargo respiró hondo e intentó relajarse un poco. Sólo esperaba que el agua de los termales le ayude, o tendría que tomar más relajantes, y el detalle no le emocionaba demasiado.

Al final se removió, pero dejó de pensar en cuanto se perdió en la imagen de las montañas, y el cielo que comenzaba a despertar. Eso bastó para mantenerlo impasible, incluso cuando el tren paro y los pasajeros redujeron el espacio…

**PUM**

…claro, eso fue hasta que un cuerpo lo golpeara. Enojado alzó la mirada para encontrar un par de ojos azules, que se veían sorprendidos por el encuentro. Aunque, la cercanía hizo que sus músculos gritaran por la inesperada tensión.

Por reflejo miró en otra dirección, para que nadie notara que estaba lastimado; donde ese gesto de neutra apatía, lo llevo a observar de nuevo el paisaje. Yuriy que había colocado los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza del bicolor, arrugó la nariz en disgusto por ver que lo estaba ignorando.

—Nh.

Sin embargo, eso importo muy poco, ya que comenzó a encerrarlo contra la puerta del tren.

—¡Oigan, tengan cuidado!- reclamó el pelirrojo tras mirar sobre el hombro. Ahí un grupo de personas lo estaba aplastando, por lo que debieron moverse trabajosamente para darle algo de espacio.

Mientras se iba hacia atrás, gruñó por lo bajo. Mas, hubo algo curioso; hasta ahora Hiwatari no había dicho nada, y para este punto esperaba que lo hubiera empujado, o al menos insultado por invadir su espacio personal. Curioso por el detalle, lo observó durante unos minutos. Él seguía viendo por la ventana, sin ni siquiera dedicarle un vistazo a pesar de la corta distancia entre ambos. Esto definitivamente no era normal, al menos no entre ellos. Este nivel de indiferencia sólo se lo había visto en personas como Miguel, Emily o Mariah, (_entre otros)_ que eran intrascendentes para el ruso-japonés. Entonces…eso significaba ¿Qué dejo de ser importante para el bicolor?

—Hn.

Ese despectivo sonido atrajo su atención como un imán. Kai finalmente alzó esos bonitos ojos carmín, pero no cambio su semblante estoico.

Bueno, siendo justos, Kai no había tenido tiempo de insultarlo, porque estaba demasiado ocupando intentando sobrellevar la situación. La cercanía lo tenso hasta que el punto en que debió bajar la mirada, y algunos mechones de cabello le cubrieron los ojos. Además, se mordió los labios con el apretado contacto, que afortunadamente duro poco.

Después, cuando tuvo algo de espacio, inhaló hondo. Necesitaba regular su respiración para hacerlo más llevadero. Que no doliera tenerlo cerca, pero es imposible hacer que su corazón palpite más despacio, o que esa estúpida emoción en el pecho disminuya. Para este punto era un milagro que su adolorido cuerpo no lo hiciera desmayar.

—¿Y bien?- preguntó el más bajito con neutralidad- ¿Qué quieres?

Este era un tren largo, grande, y lo suficientemente espacioso como para que no tuvieran que verse, ni estar cerca. Intentar que pensara que era casualidad sonaba ridículo, así que Yuriy arrugó la nariz antes de hablar.

—Quiero preguntarte algo de Mariam- soltó sin rodeos.

Su expresión no flaqueo ni por un segundo; pero Hiwatari supo que este no era un buen momento para hablar, no cuando lo tenía tan cerca y los ojos azules lo examinaban con cuidado.

—Ve a hablar con ella- áspero sin interés luego de desviar la mirada, porque esto ciertamente no era bueno para su salud.

—Ya lo hice- dijo el pelirrojo.

Cuando los orbes carmín lo vieron de reojo, Ivanov casi sonrió arrogante, por tener toda su atención. En ese mudo lenguaje entre ambos, el otro le decía que estaba dispuesto a escuchar, y podía continuar.

—Me preguntaba porque está obsesionada con la estúpida encuesta, y con querer que responda, así que fui a preguntarle.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

¿Acaso la desquiciada muchacha lo traiciono? ¿Fue capaz de decirle al ruso lo que sentía? Kai debió gruñir por lo bajo, y apretar una mano, dado que definitivamente no conocía este nivel de stress. Sus músculos se contrajeron, y casi podía jurar que su corazón se detuvo.

—Bueno, Mariam dijo (_y cito textualmente sus palabras): _"Te verías lindo con alguien. Si quieres puedo conseguirte una cita…" y ahí deje de escuchar, porque sinceramente perdí interés en lo que decía.

Después de todo, la actitud discordante de la mujer, le parecía ese tipo de gestos cursis que el sexo femenino suele tener.

**Crack**

"_Ay!"_

Kai por otro lado, estaba seguro que acaba de desacomodarse algo. Por lo que mientras intentó verse inmutable, enarcó una ceja con desdén. ¿Una cita? ¡¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿Qué hacia ella diciéndole esas cosas a Yuriy?

—Entonces…- prosiguió el capitán ruso.

Esta vez se acercó voluntariamente. La diferencia de estaturas, y el hecho que el bicolor estuviera recargado en la puerta, consiguió que se viera más bajito de lo que en realidad era. Por eso, sus manos se encontraron sobre la cabeza contraria, mientras agachó un poco la mirada. De esa manera, lo tenía completamente encerrado, incluso el otro debió tirara la cabeza hacia atrás, para mantener el contacto visual.

—… ¿Dónde entras tú en todo este ridículo asunto? ¿Por qué la ayudas?

La idea de que en verdad fueran pareja, sonaba cada vez más factible. Pero la posición lejos de intimidar a su ex-compañero de equipo, lo hizo encogerse de hombros.

—Es complicado.

—Simplifícalo.

Durante un momento Kai pensó en lo siguiente que debía decir, pero al final se dio cuenta que no necesitaba hacerlo. Básicamente porque no podía, cualquier respuesta lo pondría en una comprometedora y evidente situación. Así que como mecanismo de protección, afiló la mirada y Yuriy lo imitó.

Eso apenas duro un instante, porque hubo algo curioso. El ruso-japonés sintió algo extraño, que atrajo instintivamente su atención.

—¿Uh?

Ian y Spencer miraban en direcciones contrarias a ellos, pero le resulto evidente que los estaban espiando. Bryan estaba cerca, pero por el momento hablaba con Julia; donde uno de sus brazos estaba sobre los hombros de la chica, que al verse observada movió una mano a modo de saludo.

—¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó Kai.

El pelirrojo giró para descubrir que ocurría. Sin embargo al darse cuenta del motivo, estuvo tentando a rodar los ojos.

—Nh…la noticia de Bryan los dejo algo conmocionados. No se habían dado cuenta que salía con Julia, así que ahora creen que deben reinterpretar la información.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?- indagó mientras su capitán se apartaba. Yuriy también hizo un gesto escueto con la mano, como si le restara importancia al asunto.

—Bryan esta con Julia, sin embargo parecían amigos. Entonces tú que pareces estar con Mariam, tal vez si sean amigos. Y yo que estoy solo, debo estar en…

¿En…? ¿Eso era un intento de palabra, o algo llamo su atención? Hiwatari dio un disimulado vistazo, pero no encontró nada inusual, así que parpadeo en curiosidad tras centrarse en el ruso.

—No importa- declaro Yuriy.

—Uh.

Impasible, Kai miró de nuevo a sus ex-compañeros de equipo. En verdad no hacían un buen trabajo de "espionaje" Incluso estaba seguro que si los vieran con un par de anteojos, gabardinas, sombreros, y periódicos con agujeros en los ojos, no los notaria tanto como ahora.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, no tenía sentido que los observaran ¿Qué iban a descubrir estando con Ivanov? A no ser que esto tenga que ver con su renuncia al equipo, y los intentos de reconciliación. Si era así, Kai volvió su atención en el pelirrojo, sólo que esta vez estaba algo mosqueado.

—….

Pero sus ojos se abrieron un poco más grandes, cuando el más alto lo empujo hasta anular cualquier espacio entre ambos. Sorprendido por verse encerrado, alzó las manos y las colocó en los hombros contrarios. Luego, los orbes carmín sencillamente se cerraron, porque dolía. Sus músculos reclamaron, y por un insignificante segundo, su mirada fue casi suplicante.

—Hh, Yeb (maldición)- farfulló Yuriy en su oído. De inmediato miró sobre el hombro, y comenzó a insultar al obeso hombre que lo obligaba a permanecer en esa vergonzosa posición.

No obstante, hubo algo que lo distrajo tan rápido, que se asusto cuando su mente dejó de pensar, y se centro únicamente en el calor del cuerpo contrario, el agradable aroma, y el corazón que se agitó sin razón. Atraído por ello, Ivanov olvido al hombre, y se separo un poco para ver al ruso-japonés.

La cercanía le permitía sentir ese agitado y descontrolado palpitar, que se le antojo sencillamente llamativo. Sin embargo, antes de siquiera poder verlo a los ojos, el tren se detuvo, y Yuriy casi se cae. Pero con la intención de mantener el equilibrio, terminó deslizando una de sus piernas entre las contrarias. Ahí rozó el interior de los muslos, y creó una ligera presión con la entrepierna de Hiwatari.

—Tú…-masculló Kai- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo estúpido Ivanov?

No había gritado, pero no hubo necesidad cuando lo golpeo. No fue nada delicado, incluso lo derribo y lo envió contra el hombre tras su espalda.

"_¡Ay!"_

…finalmente el dolor de un músculo desgarrado lo obligó a bajar la mirada. Adolorido apretó una mano, ya que su brazo derecho definitivamente dejó de funcionar. Realmente no podía moverlo, a no ser que quisiera experimentar un dolor agudo.

—Vamos Kai- llamó Mariam.

Ya habían llegado, y sin interés en el pelirrojo que se levantaba del suelo; el bicolor le dedico una última mirada antes de ir con su amiga. También ignoró a los demás Blade luchadores, a los pasajeros, y la expresión de Ian que parecía a punto de sufrir un infarto; porque no sólo dijo el apellido de Yuriy, sino que lo golpeo, y eso destruía por completo la imagen social y amigable que pretendían venderle a los patrocinadores.

Pero como nadie quería involucrarse con el equipo ruso, los demás salieron del tren, dándole disimuladas miradas al capitán de los Blitzkrieg Boyz, que apenas se incorporaba.

—Hn.

Contrario a lo que se pensaba, Yuriy sonrió de medio lado, en un gesto más arrogante propio de su personalidad. Pues, por lo menos sabía que Kai no lo estaba ignorado tanto como parecía, o no al grado de mostrarse indiferente a sus acciones. Por el momento eso estaba bien, pero quería averiguar qué ocurría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El aire de las montañas puede ser increíblemente refrescante. El sol se filtra entre las ramas de los árboles, y juega entre el viento y el cantar de la naturaleza.

—Hn.

Cosa que los Blade luchadores notarían, e incluso apreciarían, si no lucieran como un puñado de asesino en serie o alguna secta suicida. Su humor era visible entre el aura oscura que los acompañaba, y la nube que estaba a punto a aparecer para lloverles encima. Aunque, eso ayudaba a decorar la ropa llena de tierra, las ramas en el cabello, y los leves raspones en las manos, las piernas y toda porción de piel visible. Incluso Lee perdió una manga de la camisa.

—Bienvenidos- dijo una mujer de edad, que se vio obligada a sonreír.

Los pobres desafortunados en cuestión, caminaron durante dos malditas horas en el bosque (_principalmente porque se perdieron) _debido a las estúpidas, e imposibles indicaciones del Señor Dickenson. Estaba claro que el endemoniado anciano quería deshacerse de ellos, por eso casi se caen por un barranco (_debido a la maleza)_ fueron correteados por un oso, y Matilda con Garland se hundieron en arenas movedizas. Claro, esos sólo fueron algunos de los muchos incidentes que sufrieron; y ahora, como un grupo de zombies hambrientos, siguieron a la pobre posadera que los invito amablemente a entrar. 

—¿Estás bien?

La voz de Mariam no fue escuchada por los demás, ya que se encontraba al final del grupo. Pero Kai la miró de reojo.

—Nh- musitó en afirmación.

Su brazo no había mejorado, de hecho sería valido afirmar que todo empeoró. Subir por las faldas de la montaña, no fue precisamente placentero. Pero con un suspiró vio el cielo despejado. Ya antes se había excedido en una batalla, por lo que el desgaste físico le resultaba familiar. Sin embargo, considerando que no finalizó el encuentro, estaba casi seguro que Brooklyn hizo algo extraño. Algo que lo dejó en ese incomodo estado de no poder moverse, sin que tuviera que pensar en otro desgarre.

—Uh- dijo Mariam sin creerle. Desconfiada, entrecerró los ojos como si así pudiera descubrir que ocurría. Desde esta mañana el bicolor actuaba un poco diferente a lo usual. Su "encantadora" personalidad seguía intacta, pero había algo que no cuadraba- ¡Achooo!

Como fuera; la gripa no la dejaba pensar con tranquilidad. Cansada, siguió a los demás junto con el ruso-japonés. Pero antes de prestarle atención a la posadera, se acercó a él para quitarle unas ramitas del cabello. Cuando Hiwatari vio lo que hacía, le resto importancia y se dejo hacer.

—¡Oigan! Los enamorados de atrás; estamos hablando- dijo Emily.

Eso bastó para que la joven "pareja" se mostrara tan fría e indiferente como siempre, así que entre los dos, les regalaron una gélida mirada.

—No estamos enamorados- áspero Mariam con voz ronca.

—Aja- dijo alguien, pero en realidad no supieron quien.

Cada vez era más difícil hacer que los demás entendieran que NO estaban juntos, pero momentos como estos no ayudaban. Kai estuvo con Mariam desde que se bajaron del tren, y le ayudo cuando lo necesito. Considerando que la pobre muchacha estaba enferma, no caminaba precisamente rápido, aunque eso le evito algunos incidentes. Mas, no hay que olvidar que casi le cae un nido de abejas encima, y el bicolor tuvo que apartarla antes que el oso la alcanzara.

Quizás Hiwatari estuvo cerca, porque no era tan bastardo como para dejarla por su cuenta. Sin embargo, también era por su propio beneficio. Después de todo, no podía caminar tan rápido sin lastimarse, y entre menos esfuerzo hiciera, sería mejor.

—Estábamos discutiendo sobre las habitaciones- dijo Miguel, ya que los "novios" no parecieron notar el momento en que la posadera se fue, y les indico donde dormirían.

—¿Qué hay que discutir?- preguntó Mariam, ya que ella obviamente estaría con Julia, porque así lo acordaron con anterioridad.

—Con la intención de crear nuevos lazos, pensamos que sería divertido cambiar un poco- sonrió Ming-Ming.

—Como por ejemplo, tú puedes compartir la habitación con Kai- dijo Mariah como quien no quiere la cosa.

—… ¿Nh?

De acuerdo, hubo algunos que se sonrojaron, pero otros no estuvieron tan contentos con la sugerencia. Más, los aludidos en cuestión, se mostraron tan descolocados como si el cielo fuera verde. No porque les importara estar en el mismo cuarto, si no que resultaba extraño el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

—¡NO!

Como buenos "padres" que eran, Joseph y Dunga saltaron para salvar a su "pequeña hija" de las garras depravadas de la juventud. Y antes de poderlo anticipar, Mariam quedo envuelta en un apretado abrazo, donde apenas podía moverse.

—Si las cosas son así, yo quiero la habitación con Julia- dijo Bryan con aire desenvuelto, pero Raúl estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

—Yo no quiero la misma habitación que un chico- lloriqueó Matilda ligeramente sonrojada.

—…tampoco hay suficientes chicas para hacer algo equitativo- señaló Lee.

—Argh! De acuerdo (_y porque yo tampoco quiero compartir la habitación con un hombre)_- dijo Hilary- Entonces que sea un cambio de equipo.

—¡Genial! Yo voy con Kai- dijo Tyson tras jalar al ruso-japonés del brazo, y colocarlo a su lado.

—¡Ah no señor! Kai viene con nosotros- interrumpió Ian, y con ayuda de Spencer sujetó al bicolor para apartarlo de Kinomiya.

—Ustedes son del mismo equipo- refutó el peliazul de mala gana.

—Pero él siempre se queda en tú casa- áspero Ian.

Muy bien, Kai estaba oficialmente perdido. No entendía que pasaba, así que miró a Bryan que le sonrió divertido, y luego a Yuriy que realizó un gesto más escueto con la mano. Como si le indicara sin hablar, que no se metiera.

—Oh bueno, entonces yo dormiré con él- sonrió Brooklyn, tras pasar un brazo por los hombros de Hiwatari.

Había algo en la forma como pronuncio esas palabras, que no sonaba del todo bien. Incluso el aludido lo analizó con desdén, y esa fría actitud por tenerlo cerca. Pero los rusos fruncieron el ceño, y antes de siquiera anticiparlo, el bicolor terminó en la habitación con su capitán.

**TAZ**

Se escucho cuando azotaron la puerta tras ellos. Afuera se oían algunos reclamos, que paulatinamente cesaron. Así que luego de algunos minutos de silencio, en los cuales observaron la habitación como si fuera algo muy interesante; Kai reparó en el pelirrojo, en busca de alguna explicación.

—Esto no fue idea mía- aseguró Ivanov sin mirarlo.

No es como si no lo supiera. De hecho, conocía las pocas ganas que tenía el otro de compartir el mismo cuarto. Y lo único que pudo pensar, es que este era otro plan para que arreglaran las diferencias, y regresara a Rusia.

—Nh- suspiró.

El asunto era casi desalentador; forzarlo para que estuviera con él, sólo le recordaba que Yuriy no lo quería cerca. Resoplando, arrojó la mochila contra la pared.

A Ivanov no le importo, pues cuando lo vio sentarse en el marco de la ventana, perdió interés, así que se dedicó a desempacar. Durante el último torneo habían compartido habitación, por lo que sabía cómo comportarse para no discutir…demasiado. Aunque, considerando lo indiferente y apático que había estado su ex-compañero, sus pleitos ya no existían, a no ser claro está, que el mismo los provoque.

Kai por otro lado, se encontraba pensando en un plan. Estaba adolorido, así que lo mejor sería ir a los termales, y en la noche tomar algunos relajantes. Debía ser cuidadoso, porque esos daban sueño. Claro que tratándose del ruso, no debía preocuparse por sumergirse en un estado de inconsciencia voluntario.

Pero, tal vez ir directamente a los termales era un poco sospechoso. Arisco, chasqueo la lengua porque en verdad odiaba cuando alguien lo veía en ese estado casi vulnerable. Afortunadamente, Yuriy no noto el momento en que frunció el ceño.

—Uh.

…mas, hubo algo que rompió el mutismo del lugar. El celular del ruso-japonés, sonó con el tono que indicaba que tenía un mensaje de texto. Descuidado, y sin usar su brazo lastimado, sacó el aparato, del bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

"_**¡Háblale n¬n!" **_

Era de Mariam, pero le hizo enarcar una ceja mientras se incorporó despacio. Aun sin alejarse del todo de de la ventana, adopto una suspicaz mirada al examinar el pequeño cuarto, y parte de los árboles de afuera. Cuando no encontró nada, caminó con cautela, y todo el silencio que aprendió años atrás, hasta que llego a la puerta y la abrió.

Yuriy lo vio de reojo con un deje de interés. Los pasos contrarios remarcaban la fluidez y la pericia, que emplearía un felino para atrapar a su presa.

—Nh.

…pero cuando Hiwatari abrió, se escucho un quejido femenino, y el golpecito de un cuerpo que chocó contra su pecho. Mariam se fue hacia adelante, debido a la partida de su soporte, pero Kai no se inmuto.

—He…Hola- sonrió la peliazul al alzar la mirada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó con la característica indiferencia de siempre.

—Hola Yuriy.

Considerando que el pelirrojo le hacia la misma pregunta sin hablar, era mejor distraerlo. Por eso la chica lo saludo, y en respuesta, Ivanov realizó un gesto escueto con la cabeza antes de volver a sus propios asuntos.

—Vete a tú habitación, todavía estás enferma.

—Tenía que ver cómo te iba- le susurró Mariam- No puedes desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Además, es bien sabido que la plática es el mejor camino para iniciar una relación estable. Ya sabes, muestra interés por sus cosas y no discutan; así al menos podrían ser amigos.

—Vete.

La Blade luchadora rodó los ojos, y estornudo un par de veces, pero al final le regalo una aburrida expresión. Aun se sentía terriblemente congestionada, y estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para no querer discutir con él. Con un suspiro cerró los ojos, para intentar controlar la pesadez que sólo la gripa puede ocasionar.

—Bien, me voy. De todas formas pensaba ir a los termales.

—Te acompaño.

Eso fue extraño. Mariam lo vio como si le hablara en otro idioma, porque hasta este momento en su inusual amistad, esta era la primera vez que Kai se ofrecía voluntariamente a acompañarla, sin que hubiera amenazas, chantajes, o trucos sucios de por medio.

—¿Por qué?- indago curiosa. Para ello, debió acercarse hasta que terminó a un palmo de distancia, como si intentara ver que escondía.

—Hn.

Sin embargo, ese gruñido ajeno la distrajo y la forzó a mirar a Yuriy. Incluso el bicolor giró un poco para verlo sobre el hombro.

Ciertamente, era incómodo para Ivanov escucharlos murmurar; especialmente si estaban tan cerca, parecía que se estuvieran abrazando o algo así. Lo cual estaría totalmente bien, si él no estuviera presente y tuviera que ver ese cursi amor adolescente…bueno, en realidad no estaría bien ni aun cuando no estuviera presente.

—No te pongas celoso- dijo Mariam con diversión a pesar del tono nasal- Ya me iba.

—No estoy celoso- puntualizó el pelirrojo de mala gana.

La integrante de los Saint Shields sonrió, e hizo el amague de querer tocar el brazo de su amigo para despedirse; pero no contó con que él se alejara. Fue disimulado y muy cuidadoso para hacerlo, pero quizás por ello lo jaló de la bufanda, y lo puso tan cerca, que podía verse reflejada en sus ojos.

A Kai no le intereso la proximidad, aunque no pudo anticipar sus movimientos. Ella estaba agripada, y leer sus gestos resultaba un poco más difícil de lo normal. Sin mencionar que su propio estado le impedía reaccionar tan rápido como debería.

—¡Hey! Si van a comenzar a besarse, mejor vallan a otra parte- intervino Yuriy, luego de acercarse por la espalda del ruso-japonés. Donde bastó con tirar de su hombro para que se fuera hacia atrás, y así alejarlo de la peliazul.

Eso consiguió, que los ojos carmín flaquearan por una mísera fracción de segundo, y Mariam sólo pudo parpadear en incomprensión. ¿Qué ocurría con él?

—¿Sabes? Creo que me llevare a Kai un momento- dijo Mariam- ¿Por qué no traes por tus cosas, y vamos a los termales?

—Hn.

Haciéndolo parecer como una invitación casual, la chica ocultó el inusual deseo del bicolor por acompañarla. Y aunque Yuriy no vio su expresión, noto que el cuerpo contrario se tensó apenas lo tocó, así que ligeramente descolocado, frunció un poco el ceño al ver la facilidad con que Hiwatari accedió a la invitación. Por eso, en menos de un minuto, la pareja salió del lugar.

…seguramente por ello chasqueo la lengua en fastidio. Esas empalagosas escenas entre Kai y Mariam era cada vez más frecuentes, y no sabía si lo hacían a propósito cuando él estaba cerca, pero era muy, muy molesto. ¡Y si! No le gustaba verlos juntos. Pero ahora tenía que buscar alguna manera de distraerse, porque no quería buscar razones para justificar su desagrado.

—Hn.

Estúpido Hiwatari, todo es su culpa; siempre pone su mundo de cabeza, y hace que sus gestos sean discordantes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cálida tarde, tarareó una amena melodía entre los árboles. La hora del almuerzo ya había pasado, pero Kai no se molestó en moverse. El sol relucía en lo alto, donde gracias al frío natural de la montaña, no sentía su abrazador calor; además, el techo destapado de los termales, contaba con algunos árboles que le daban sombra.

Por ello, Kai Hiwatari era un hombre feliz y relajado en ese momento. El agua que lo cubría casi hasta los hombros, humeaba y le hacía suspirar complacido. A esa hora no había nadie, por lo que tenía todo el lugar para apaciguar el dolor físico.

—Nh- suspiró complacido.

Había llevado la cabeza hacia atrás, para apoyarla contra el borde; mientras una toalla húmeda sobre los ojos, impedían la entrada de luz.

—¿Kai?... Voy a entrar.

Una leve vocecita se escucho cuando la puerta de la sección de hombres fue abierta. Con cuidado, el bicolor apartó la toalla que le obstruía la vista, y se centro en la precavida peliazul.

Ella no sabía si había alguien más, y lo que menos quería era provocar alguna desagradable escena con algún desconocido. Aunque, era gracioso verla así, encorvada y alerta de cualquier movimiento sospechoso que prometía una huida con los ojos cerrados. Sin ser consciente, una ligera sonrisa curvo sus labios.

Mariam no le había preguntado que le ocurría, o porque quería ir a los termales, sólo lo acompañó hasta el lugar, y se despidió al entrar en el baño de mujeres.

—Ahí estas- dijo la Blade luchadora desde la orilla. Si quería, podía rodear para llegar con él (_dado que estaba al otro extremo) _pero prefirió no hacerlo- Vamos, no puedes quedarte todo el día aquí. Te arrugaras como una pasa.

Señaló con una suave risita, mientras Kai se encogió de hombros. Él estaba acostumbrado a las altas temperaturas gracias a Dranzer, pero tampoco pensaba pasar toda la tarde en el agua. Así que con una actitud impasible, asintió en silencio, y la muchacha sonrió ampliamente.

—Te espero afuera- dijo tras girar sobre los talones.

Cuando escucho la puerta abrir y cerrarse; se acercó con pereza al otro extremo. Por lo menos cumplió su cometido; su cuerpo ya no dolía como antes. Ahora sólo necesitaba colocar una compresa fría sobre el músculo lastimado, y estaría bien. Además claro, de los relajantes que pensaba tomar más tarde. Si no se sintiera tan adolorido, ni siquiera pensaría en el medicamento, pero era mejor arreglar esto antes que se vuelva un molesto problema.

Casi aburrido, llego al mueble donde dejó su ropa. Por el momento sólo llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cadera, así que tomó otra y comenzó a secarse el cabello; después siguió con lo demás. Al final terminó colocando la toalla sobre los hombros.

Tal vez pasaría el resto del día afuera, acostado en algún lugar lindo y tranquilo, que no tuviera a los demás Blade luchadores en un radio de 30 kilómetros. Aunque todavía no había decidido muy bien su siguiente movimiento, lo único que sabía es que primero dejaría a Mariam en su habitación.

—Nh.

Ella no estaba mejorando, y su resfriado podría complicarse si no se cuidaba. Con un suspiro se colocó los pantalones, y puso una de las toallas en el mueble.

—_¡Te digo que entres!_

—_¡No quiero! ¡¿Por qué demonios tengo que hacerlo?_

—_¡No seas terco! _

…Uh…esas… ¿No eran las voces de los Blitzkrieg Boyz? Sin llegar a abrocharse el pantalón, Kai enarcó una ceja en curiosidad; pero cuando todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, no logro entender que ocurría.

Claro que eso fue hasta que la puerta se abrió, y algunas manos empujaron a cierto pelirrojo ruso al interior. Luego, la puerta volvió a cerrarse con la misma agresividad, y Yuriy que ingresó a la fuerza, debió dar un par de pasos para mantener el equilibrio. Ser empujado casi le consigue una vista al suelo, pero se las arreglo para mantenerse en pie.

Durante un breve e insignificante segundo, estuvo tentando a maldecir en voz alta, e ir a golpear a sus idiotas amigos, pero Ivanov definitivamente olvido sus planes homicidas, una vez reparo en la única persona del lugar.

Kai lo observaba atento. No estaban tan lejos, por lo que pudo ver claramente que no tenía la camisa puesta, y los pantalones desabrochados mostraban el elástico del bóxer. Además, la estrecha cintura se remarcaba deliciosamente fuera de la prenda, y el cuerpo aun húmedo, era acariciado por algunas gotas que resbalaban del cabello.

…se veía jodidamente sexy.

—Escucha Hiwatari…-bufó de mala gana, quizás un poco enojado por todo el maldito problema-…tenemos que hablar.

—Te escucho- repuso con poco interés, mientras el ruso comenzó a acercarse.

En realidad, no escuchaba. Estaba más ocupado tratando que no le afectara su presencia, ya que no tenía camisa, y se encontraba semi-desnudo frente al bastardo que le gustaba.

—Los chicos creen que es mejor solucionar este asunto- comentó el pelirrojo. Descuidado, señaló la puerta, e hizo un ademán para mostrar que fueron ellos quienes lo empujaron.

—No regresare al equipo- dijo cortante.

Ivanov frunció el ceño justo cuando se detuvo frente al otro. Pese a su disgusto, sus ojos viajaron inconscientemente por el pecho descubierto; donde vio una gota de agua delinear el abdomen, y resbalar hacia los pantalones abiertos, hasta que se perdió en el bóxer.

Fue casi como si acariciara la pálida piel…o la lamiera muy despacio.

—Hn- carraspeó luego de mirar en otra dirección- Mira…se que tenemos nuestras diferencias…

Ojos carmín le dieron una mirada significativa, que el capitán ruso comprendió. Después de todo, seguramente esa no era la palabra más adecuada para describir su problemática relación, especialmente cuando el día anterior lo estrelló contra un árbol, sin razón aparente.

—De acuerdo…-resopló Yuriy, e intentó no rodar los ojos, mientras buscaba la forma de abordar el tema desde otro ángulo- No voy a disculparme. No es mi culpa que seas un idiota, pero los demás no tienen que sufrir por nuestra culpa.

—Primero, no soy un idiota. No me confundas contigo. Y segundo, no voy a volver, no tengo motivos para hacerlo.

—Hn.

Rogar no era lo suyo, incluso Yuriy se preguntó porque demonios seguía en el mismo lugar que el bajito. Enfadando, miró la puerta y frunció el ceño. Después intentó calmarse, respiró hondo y contó hasta diez, mientras tomaba nota mental sobre acribillar a sus amigos más tarde.

—Oye…

Empezó de nuevo, sólo que ligeramente irritado, prácticamente impaciente por no lograr que lo entendiera. Así que distraído, dio un paso hacia adelante.

—¿Uh?

…acaso… ¿acaso Kai acababa de retroceder? Fue sutil, suave y muy disimulado. Cualquiera no lo notaria, de hecho él mismo dudo; pero para estar seguro, dio otro paso… Ok, definitivamente no estaba imaginando cosas, el bastardo se estaba alejando.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Oh, ahora su voz tuvo ese toque ácido antes de una pelea. De hecho Kai afiló la mirada, pues no quería que se le acercara. Suficiente tenía con un brazo inservible, como para que el otro también dejara de funcionar, si acaso se enfrentaban.

—Hn.

El bicolor gruñó, no es como si tuviera miedo pero su cuerpo reacciono ante la presión en el ambiente. Yuriy estaba enojado, y en ese momento estaba en desventaja. Aunque sinceramente se pregunto cómo demonios terminó envuelto en circunstancias tan absurdas.

Por otro lado, el pelirrojo le dio un rápido vistazo como si intentara descubrir porque retrocedía. Así no se supone que sea el ruso-japonés; si tenía un problema con él ¿por qué sencillamente no se lo decía? Siempre lo hacía, ¿Qué demonios cambio?

—No tengo tiempo para estos estúpidos juegos- determino Kai con el ceño fruncido. Harto del asunto, se acercó a sus cosas, y tomó la camisa.

—¿Quién está jugando?- gruñó Yuriy, tras estirar una mano y sujetarle el brazo derecho.

Kai le daba lo espalda, por lo que sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, debido a la corriente de dolor. Sin embargo, el silencio que le sucedió, logro que Ivanov enarcara una ceja. Sabía que el más bajito se tenso, podía asegurarlo debido a la manera como sus hombros se encogieron sólo un poco. Ese lenguaje corporal resultaba familiar, ya que el imbécil era de pocas palabras, y era lo único que podía hacer para saber lo que pensaba.

Claro que bastó con que Kai girara, para soltarse con brusquedad. Ahí vio los orbes carmín flaquear, así que lo soltó casi sorprendido y no dijo nada.

—Imbécil- áspero Hiwatari de mala gana.

—…

Inconscientemente, el ruso se movió una vez lo vio alejarse. Sin dudar, alargó una mano con la intención de sujetarlo de nuevo, sólo que esta vez Hiwatari fue más rápido, y se aparto. No es como si las acciones de Yuriy fueran inusuales, él creyó ver un rastro de dolor en su mirada, así que quería cerciorarse. Por el momento no veía ninguna herida grave, salvo por los cortes y hematomas que marcaban la pálida piel…pero, nada de eso era delicado.

—¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Kai arisco.

—Déjame tocarte- declaró sin dudar, y Hiwatari debió mirarlo como si le hubiera dicho que estaba enamorado de Boris, de hecho, necesitó un par de minutos para procesar sus palabras.

—… ¿Qué?...De ninguna manera.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a sonrojarse, y automáticamente retrocedió justo cuando el otro avanzó. Yuriy no quería tocarlo (_no realmente)_, pero no creía que preguntarle si estaba herido fuera útil con ese infernal carácter. Pero si el bastarlo lo estaba, eso explicaría porque se apartaba.

—Ven aquí.

—¿Estás demente? Claro que no- dijo Kai con un tinte amenazante en la voz.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño, su tono de voz seguía ácido y neutro; pero por alguna estúpida razón, terminaron envueltos en un juego de huir y atrapar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro lado de la puerta del baño, los Blitzkrieg Boyz estaban pegados a ella para escuchar cómo iban las negociaciones. Los rusos podías ser un equipo rudo y orgulloso, pero no eran estúpidos, Kai era su boleto para conseguir que la abadía fuera habitable de nuevo. Y quienes no han sido correteados por una familia de pingüinos, no tienen derecho a opinar.

Además, si Hiwatari necesitaba un "sacrificio humano" para volver a Rusia, entonces Yuriy era el adecuado porque era el capitán, también porque fue su culpa, y… ¡ah sí! Mejor él que ellos.

—_Déjame tocarte- _escucharon a Ivanov decir, del otro lado.

—….

…eso definitivamente no estaba dentro de los planes. Mariam que se mantenía al margen del asunto, saltó en su puesto, y se pegó a la puerta sin titubear.

—o/o

Además de la rotunda negación de Kai, pronto comenzó a escucharse un forcejeo que terminó con un golpe.

—_¡No seas idiota! Sólo es un momento._

—_¡Quítate!_

—_¡Quédate quieto! _

De acuerdo, los presentes abrieron grandes los ojos, casi escandalizados mientras se sonrojaron al imaginar que ocurría. Al final, y sin mirarse, se acercaron tanto que parecían querer fundirse con la puerta…o en el peor de los casos, derribarla con el exceso de peso.

—_Nh._

… ¿Eso fue un quejido lastimero?

—_¿Te duele si hago esto?_

¡WWAAAAAA! ¡¿Qué demonios le estaba haciendo Yuriy? Casi como si estuvieran a punto de ebullir de vergüenza, el pequeño grupo se quedó en una pieza con el nuevo quejido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ridículo juego del gato y el ratón, culminó cuando Yuriy sujetó su brazo adolorido y lo forzó a acercarse. Aunque, ya que ambos son algo torpes juntos, Kai resbaló con el agua.

—Hn- dijeron por el golpe que los dejó en el suelo.

Aprovechando la situación, Ivanov soltó a Kai, y lo giró para que se acostara en la espalda. Después, se subió sobre su cadera para que no se alejara.

—… ¿Qué estas…?...- forcejeó el bicolor. Encontrarse en esa posición, hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir como loco. Además, los fieros ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente, lo erizaron tras sentir el sutil roce de sus caderas.

—¡No seas idiota! Sólo es un momento- reclamó el pelirrojo en un intento por que se quedara quieto. Cuando no lo consiguió, debió inmovilizarlo rápido antes que lo golpeara; después de todo, el idiota era bueno en defensa personal.

—¡Quítate!- ordenó Kai por las manos que sujetaron sus brazos.

—¡Quédate quieto!- demandó al apretar las extremidades.

—Nh.

—…

El capitán ruso se quedo en blanco tras oír ese suave gemidito. Sin poderlo evitar, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más grandes, y antes de siquiera notarlo, también entreabrió los labios por ver como los contornos contrarios se fruncieron para reprimir ese sonido.

Por un momento, Yuriy estuvo tentado a soltarlo, así que aflojó un poco la presión, pero no se bajó de su cuerpo.

—¿Te duele si hago esto?- preguntó y apretó un poco más el brazo izquierdo. Cuando no hubo reacción, hizo lo mismo con el derecho.

—Nh.

Kai seguía tan neutro como siempre, pero tenía un brillo asesino en su mirada, debido a la invasión de su espacio personal. Sin embargo, a pesar de la indiferencia, Ivanov notó el momento en que su mirada se turbo, y el bajito debió morderse los labios.

—Estás herido- dijo en voz baja. No pareció decírselo a alguien en particular, sólo estaba estableciendo un hecho.

—Tks, no te importa- repuso en el mismo tono de voz, pero con ese toque gélido que lo caracterizaba- Ahora quítate.

Verse vulnerable no le agradaba, mucho menos tratándose del imbécil. La inquietud de tenerlo cerca, y sobre su cuerpo, hacia que mantenerse imparcial fuera todo un reto.

—Hn- masculló Yuriy, luego de apretarle un poco más el brazo debido a sus intentos de fuga.

¿Qué había hecho Brooklyn para herirlo? No veía ninguna marca importante en la nívea piel. Mosqueado, entrecerró los ojos al contemplar la única posibilidad, la cual tenía que ver con que el capitán de BEGA usara la oscuridad de Zeus. Aunque pensar en eso no le hizo mucha gracia.

—¿Uh?

No obstante, debía admitir que se distrajo en el mismo instante que sintió ese cuerpo moverse bajo el suyo. En esa posición, pudo ver como la cremosa piel a un lado de la cadera era de otro color. Sus ojos se deslizaron por la estrecha cintura, con la intención de reparar en ese golpe que era visible gracias al violeta oscuro.

—¿Qué…?

Esta vez Kai se horrorizó, por sentir el roce de los dedos del pelirrojo sobre su abdomen. Eso le puso la piel de gallina, y ni siquiera pudo evitar un furioso rubor en las mejillas, cuando las yemas de los dedos trazaron un leve recorrido hacia su cadera.

—Espera… no toques ahí- reclamó debido a la leve presión, y el dolor aun presente.

…como si eso fuera algún tipo de señal, la puerta se azotó. El resto del equipo ruso apareció, ya que no necesitaron mayor incentivo para interrumpir, que la leve declaración de Hiwatari. Ahí, sólo pudieron abrir grandes los ojos, debido a la escena: Su capitán estaba sobre Kai, sus piernas permanecían a cada lado, mientras una mano sujetaba el brazo del más bajito (_posiblemente para forzarlo a estarse quieto.)_

Sin embargo, lo verdaderamente alarmante, fue ver los pantalones abiertos, y cómo los dedos de Yuriy se encontraban en la cadera, seguramente para seguir quitando la prenda que estaba ligeramente más bajo de lo normal. Así debía ser, porque Hiwatari le sujetaba la muñeca para impedirlo.

—¡Idiota! Te dijimos que hablaras con él, ¡no que lo violaras!- dijo Ian, que fue el primero en reaccionar.

—¿Qué?- preguntó el pelirrojo completamente descolocado.

—Nunca imagine esto de ti Yuriy- tachó Spencer, tras negar con la cabeza.

—Hombre, abusar de alguien no es el mejor camino para demostrar tu amor- sonrió Bryan divertido del asunto.

—¡¿De qué demonios están hablando?- gruñó el aludido.

En busca de una respuesta, miró confundido a Kai. Por eso, ambos pares de ojos se encontraron, y el ruso finalmente pareció comprender la situación. Aunque lo único que pudo hacer, fue sonrojarse al notar algo que antes había pasado por alto.

El bicolor tenía ese semblante confuso que borró todo rastro de indiferencia. El cabello todavía húmedo albergaba esas gotas de agua, que momentos atrás resbalaron por su pecho. Hiwatari seguía algo mojado, y tenerlo tan cerca y sometido, hizo saltar su corazón. Además, la proximidad de su mano con el bóxer, consiguió que tragara saliva.

**PUM**

…pero admitía, que debió prever ese golpe que lo envió contra el mueble. Kai entrecerró los ojos, porque quizás el bastardo le gustaba, sin embargo conseguía cambiar sus emociones tan rápido, que enojarse resultaba increíblemente fácil.

—Hn- bufó mientras Mariam le preguntaba si estaba bien.

El pelirrojo sólo quería cerciorarse que estaba herido, pero debido a la terquedad de ambos, terminaron en esa vergonzosa posición. Claro que por el momento, suprimió un quejido cuando su amiga le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos.

Fue un gesto suave, las manos de ella estaban frías y se sentía tan bien, que dejó que la blade luchadora lo acunara. Por ello, olvido el absurdo e inverosímil planteamiento de ser una "víctima de abuso"

Ahí Mariam lo vio dar un largo parpadeo; sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en él, porque Kai lucia sólo un poco más pálido de lo usual. Incluso se recargo un poco más en ella, y no sabía si el bicolor fue consciente de ello, pero durante una fracción de segundo, se vio realmente cansado.

—Andando- dijo decidida, luego de tomarlo de la mano.

—Espera, tenemos que hablar con Kai- dijo Ian. Sin dudar se colocó al frente, para impedir el avance.

—Nos vamos- puntualizó seria y decidida. La peliazul no se movió ni un centímetro, donde a pesar de la congestión, su porte fue imponente.

Kai sonrió antes de recobrar la compostura, y colocarse delante de ella. Era una postura amenazante, para que el ruso se moviera y no se metiera con su amiga.

—Hn.

Tal vez por eso el bajito se hizo a un lado, y nadie dijo nada cuando ambos salieron del lugar. Hiwatari no miró a nadie en particular, y eso consiguió que un par de ojos azules se afilaran en fastidio. Claro que todo lo concerniente a los Blitzkrieg Boyz resulto irrelevante, una vez la pareja comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

—¿Estás bien?- preguntó Mariam luego de un largo silencio.

Todavía estaban tomados de la mano, pero era el bicolor quien la guiaba lejos de los termales. La muchacha ignoró como los huéspedes los observaban con peculiar interés, ya que Kai no llevaba camisa, y su cabello seguía goteando. Eso sin mencionar que sus pantalones todavía estaban desabrochados.

—Da (si)- musitó apático.

—Hn- dijo Mariam inconforme. Así que se detuvo y tiró de su mano.

Considerando el dolor en ambas extremidades, Kai se vio obligado a parar y encararla.

—No pareces estar bien- señaló- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿acaso Yuriy te hizo algo? Porque voy a matarlo si lo hizo.

—¿Qué? No, claro que no- la sola mención hizo que se sonrojara de nuevo.

—¿Estás seguro?- presionó la integrante de los Saint Shields al entrecerrar los ojos.

—Muy seguro- puntualizó, por lo que la chica resopló aliviada, mientras colocó las manos en la cadera.

—¿Entonces qué es?

Kai mentiría si digiera que no pensó marcharse sin decir nada, pero ahí estaba esa loca muchacha que se había enfermado por ayudarle. La misma que hacia cualquier cosa para que estuviera con Ivanov, y quien lo había apoyado sin chistar, aunque eso involucrara robarse a Wolborg, o conseguir una neumonía en el proceso.

Por ello suspiró por lo bajo; y ya sin nada que perder, se llevó una mano tras la cabeza, como si pensara en lo siguiente que debía decir.

—No es nada- repitió como si no fuera gran cosa- Sólo estoy cansado.

—¿Por qué?- presionó seria.

—Por la batalla con Brooklyn.

Como si eso fuera totalmente diferente, Mariam se relajó de golpe por la sorpresa ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido eso antes? Sus ojos viajaron presurosos por el pecho descubierto, pero al no encontrar nada, sólo pudo pensar que el problema estaba en otra parte.

—¿Qué tan cansado estas?

—Sólo necesito dormir, no es nada.

—¿Quieres que te de un masaje? Soy bastante buena.

Una leve sonrisa curvó los labios femeninos, por lo que Kai la imitó antes de suspirar.

—¡Nooooo!

Pero antes de siquiera poder responder, Dunga y Joseph salieron de la nada, y apartaron a Mariam con un posesivo abrazo.

—Nada de "masajes"- regañó su hermano- ¡Aun estas muy joven para eso!

—¡¿Qué demo…?

—¡Tienes que pensar en tú futuro!- apoyó Dunga.

—¡¿Qué están insinuando par de idiotas?

Ninguno de los dos le respondió, aunque sí pudo sentir que se tensaron un poco, una vez analizaron la comprometedora apariencia del ruso-japonés. Él les dedico una mirada altiva, sin dejarse inmutar por las escandalizadas expresiones.

—Te estaremos vigilando Kai- amenazaron ambos Saint Shields, mientras se alejaban con la peliazul en brazos.

—¡Bájenme! ¡Bájenme les digo! Cofcofcof.

—…

Eso fue extraño, pero luego de ver al trío desaparecer, Kai esperó un par de minutos antes de moverse. Los huéspedes cercanos lo observaban con mal disimulado interés, pero no era nada que una mortal mirada no pudiera arreglar.

—Hn.

Cuando dejó de ser el centro de atención, se abrochó los pantalones y se colocó la camisa para ir a su habitación. Su cuerpo dolía, y todo el tiempo de relajación que paso en los termales, se fue al diablo en el mismo instante que Yuriy Ivanov terminó en el mismo lugar que él. Así que ahora se sentía mucho peor que en un principio.

Existir dolía…y mucho, por lo que la inconsciencia sonaba más atractiva, que cualquier otra cosa. Por eso, estaba dispuesto a tomarse los relajantes, aun cuando todavía no había anochecido. Con eso en mente, llego a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, para luego ir por su mochila y sacar lo que necesitaba.

—Nh.

Durante un minuto dudo. Mantuvo la mirada fija en la cajita, hasta que al final sacó tres pastas. No creía que Ivanov volviera pronto; siempre que discutían se alejaban para calmar las cosas. Quizás esto no fue precisamente una discusión, pero se parecía a una.

Además, no era tan extraño que durmiera durante el día. Sólo que usualmente lo hacia afuera, donde estaba la naturaleza.

—Tks- chasqueó la lengua. Estaba pensando demasiado en esto, y en verdad no era tan complicado.

Ya sin dudar, fue al baño por agua y se tomó los relajantes. Por experiencia sabía, que no debía esperar mucho antes que el sueño apareciera. Cansado, vio su reflejo en el baño; el leve nacarado todavía acariciaba sus pálidas mejillas. Pero el recuerdo de estar bajo Ivanov, logro que frunciera el ceño.

—Idiota- murmuró al bajar la mirada. Se sentía intranquilo, y no le gustaba no poder dejar de pensar en él. Era casi inevitable que cada tres de cinco pensamientos giraran en torno al bastardo. Así que con fastidio, gruñó entre dientes y salió del baño.

—¡Kai!

…mas, debía admitir que no esperaba la efusiva entrada de Tyson Kinomiya, junto a Max y Ray. Ellos se acercaron presurosos para sujetarle los brazos, y jalarlo fuera del cuarto.

—Vamos a un festival- sonrió el rubio a modo de explicar la situación.

—Será divertido- apoyó Ray.

—No quiero- refutó molesto.

—Oh vamos viejo, hace mucho que no hacemos nada juntos- dijo Tyson en la cabecera del grupo- Siempre estas con otras personas, esta vez sólo seremos nosotros (_además de Kenny, Hilary y Daichi, obviamente), _por los viejos tiempos.

—Mariam no se enojara si te escapas un rato- dijo el Neko, con una sonrisa divertida.

—Nosotros no somos…. ¡Escúchenme!

Indiferentes a lo que fuera a decir, los tres lo guiaron por el pasillo. Ninguno de ellos pareció notar la poca resistencia que estaba poniendo (_debido a la droga) _Aunque Kai sabía que a este paso, iba a caer desmayado en cualquier momento. Por ello, respiró hondo e intentó pensar mientras el adormecimiento comenzó a marearlo. Algo aturdido, se vio obligado a cerrar un momento los ojos, y negar la cabeza, como si así pudiera ponerle algo de orden a su mente.

—¿Qué es eso?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, tras señalar con la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

Los demás miraron de inmediato. Y muy tarde se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de Kai, ya que se soltó y los empujo antes de salir corriendo. En el proceso los golpeo, pero no lo hizo muy fuerte, porque no podía, sin embargo al menos logro que lo soltaran.

Sin detenerse, miró sobre el hombro. Como los demás cayeron en el suelo, se les dificultaba pararse, pero no paso mucho para que viera que tenían toda la intención de seguirlo. Con un resoplido, rodó los ojos. Aunque no pudo entretenerse demasiado, pues, sus parpados no eran el único problema al cerrarse sin permiso, sino que el letargo y el sopor, combinado con la pesadez, hacia que el mundo se moviera en una vertiginosa sensación.

Todo ocurría más lento de lo normal (¿_o era al revés?), _y se veía más borroso de lo que debería. Así que se tambaleo y tuvo que apoyarse en una pared. Después se llevo una mano a la cabeza, y respiró hondo en busca de fuerzas para continuar.

…no obstante, chocar con alguien no estaba dentro de sus planes.

—_¡Kai!_

Tras la espalda se oían las voces de Tyson, Max y Ray (_y seguramente Hilary, con Kenny y Daichi)_, pero no pudo distraerse demasiado ya que su atención estaba puesta en ese par de ojos azules.

Yuriy había salido de una esquina; se veía algo sorprendido de encontrar a Kai tan pronto. Sin embargo no pudo pensar en ello, porque el bajito se aparto tan rápido como pudo. Lo cual no fue mucho…incluso parecía algo torpe.

—_¡Kai!_

Curioso por el llamado, el pelirrojo alzó la mirada. Oía a la BBA-Revolution acercarse, por eso sabia que dentro poco saldrían por esa esquina, al final del pasillo. Mas, cuando su segundo al mando abrió una puerta cualquiera y entró sin dudar, sólo pudo parpadear en desconcierto.

—Hn.

Hiwatari suspiró al apoyar la frente en la puerta de madera. Esto era estúpido. Seguramente lo encontrarían, en especial porque Ivanov lo vio, y él no tenía ninguna buena razón para cubrirlo. Pero, somnoliento como se sentía, terminó recargándose más de lo necesario en la puerta. Incluso sus ojos se cerraron, y pronto refunfuñó entre dientes por tener que soportar la agonía de querer dormir, y no poder hacerlo.

—_Yuriy…_

A pesar del aturdimiento, el bicolor intentó prestar atención a lo que sucedía.

—…_¿Has visto a Kai?- _preguntó Tyson.

Con pereza, el aludido dio un escueto vistazo del armario. No había ninguna otra salida, así que básicamente estaba jodido.

—_No, ¿Por qué debería? Quizás esta con Mariam._

—_¡Oh cierto!_- sonrió Max- _Gracias, vamos chicos. _

…eso fue extraño. Kai sonrió con los ojos cerrados, sin abandonar el soporte, mientras su corazón saltó en respuesta a la ayuda.

—¿Uh?

Aunque, no contó con que la puerta se abriera, así que inevitablemente se fue hacia adelante, donde un par de brazos lo recibieron.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?- dijo Yuriy mientras el otro se acomodaba.

—Sólo estoy cansado.

—¿Qué?

Esa no era la respuesta que estaba esperando, de hecho, no esperaba ninguna. Pero antes de indagar en el asunto, debió sujetar a Kai con fuerza, porque tenía la impresión que si no lo hacía, se caería.

—¿Estás herido?

Se aventuró a preguntar, ya que la docilidad ajena no dejaba de ser sumamente llamativa. El ruso-japonés ni siquiera peleaba por espacio, ni mostraba algún indicio de disgusto por las manos en su cintura y la espalda.

—No- respondió desganado. Sus propias manos, yacían a cada lado de su cuerpo, porque no tenía ganas de moverse, o siquiera pensar en la posición.

Aun no miraba al pelirrojo, su cabeza permanecía a la altura del pecho contrario, y por un momento estuvo tentado en apoyarse en él, para dormir un poco. Pero cuando una mano le sujetó el rostro, debió tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y así encarar la fría mirada.

—¿Qué te pasa?- repitió Yuriy.

Ahí estaba esa expresión adormilada que lo hacía ver dócil y vulnerable. Esa que borra todo rastro de arrogancia e indiferencia, y que sólo podía ver durante esporádicos segundos cada cierto tiempo. Pero que ahora, no daba señales de desaparecer pronto.

—…

Sin embargo las palabras sencillamente murieron, cuando una pareja chocó con él. A penas fue un golpecito seguido de un "_lo siento" _Pero la posición, y el hecho de cargar con el peso extra, logró que se fuera hacia adelante.

—Nh.

En una maniobra rápida, Yuriy alcanzó a colocar un brazo en la pared, para mantener distancia; y aunque logró su cometido, eso no evitó que quedaran tan cerca, que sus labios se rozaron. Todavía no se tocaban, pero no ayudo que Kai se quejara por el golpe tras la cabeza.

Por ello, un suave gemidito surcó entre los leves centímetros que los separaban. Atónito, y con los ojos abiertos grandes por la impresión, a Yuriy se le fue el aire. Una cálida sensación abanico entre los labios entreabiertos, además su otra mano en la estrecha cintura, mantenía al ruso-japonés fuertemente asido, por lo que creó ese indirecto abrazo que lo erizo.

"_¡WWAAAAAAA!"_

…claro que lo que lo hizo saltar y gritar en su mente, fue cuando Kai se lamió los labios por sentirlos secos. Sinceramente no se había dado cuenta que había estado mirando los delgados contornos, hasta que su dueño los humedeció. Por eso, sintió el leve roce de su lengua, y en respuesta su corazón saltó y se sonrojó violentamente.

Por reflejo, se alejó para pegarse a la pared contraria, mientras se llevo una mano a la boca. Quizás era una reacción exagerada, considerando que no se habían besado (_¡ni tampoco quería hacerlo!) _Pero no era algo que pudiera evitar.

En ningún momento dejó de ver a Kai, pero el bicolor adormecido y atontado por el sueño, sólo se sonrojo un poco. Tal vez también se veía algo desubicado, pero no tanto como Yuriy. Además, considerando que estaba más dormido que despierto, al final le resto importancia.

—¡¿Uh?

…si a Ivanov le hubieran dicho que a Volter le gustaba disfrazarse de bailarina en su tiempo libre, no le hubiera impactado tanto como el desinterés de Hiwatari.

—¡¿Qué demo…?

Enfurruñado, debió tomarse un par de minutos donde vio a Hiwatari alejarse, para luego ir tras él.

Por otro lado, Kai se tambaleo un poco. Vagamente, una parte de su mente intentó hacerle reaccionar como es debido, pero cualquier esfuerzo fue inútil. Así que con torpeza, llego a la habitación. Necesitó un momento antes de abrir, porque debió enfocar el número. Una vez seguro que estaba en el lugar correcto, buscó las llaves en los bolsillos del pantalón, cuando las tuvo, y logro entrar, no contó con que alguien lo empujara al interior.

Fue un milagro que no se cayera, pero enojado, miró sobre el hombro, con una gélida expresión que perdía fuerza conforme el sueño lo vencía. Ahí vio a Yuriy cerrar la puerta, y acercarse con fieros pasos.

—…ya no más- musitó Kai en un suspiró. Necesitaba descansar, su cuerpo gritaba por ello, no quería lidiar con nada que no implicara un futón.

—Hn.

Pero el ruso no alcanzó a escuchar, sólo lo vio sentarse en el suelo. Curioso, pero sin dejar que su enojo se dispersara, dio un par de pasos. Quizás por eso, fue capaz de ver algo que llamó su atención en la mochila de Kai. Sin dudar rodeó al otro, y tomó la cajita que sobresalía.

—¿Cuántos de estos te tomaste?- preguntó luego de abrir el paquete, que estaba empezado, y sólo cuando examinó las pastas de un lado a otro, las dejo donde las encontró.

—¿Hoy? Tres- dijo el bicolor al alzar una mano. Así mostró tres dígitos, para apoyar sus palabras.

—¿Hoy?- repitió Yuriy luego de enarcar una ceja. Esta vez se acercó dudoso, y se sentó al frente- ¿Y ayer?

—Dos.

Esto era extraño. Él estaba siendo inusualmente accesible, por lo que Yuriy entrecerró los ojos con la intención de descubrir si le mentía. Sabía que tipo de medicamentos eran, también conocía los efectos, así que ahora entendía porque Hiwatari tenía esa expresión somnolienta, casi abandonada en falsa docilidad.

—¿Nh?

Pero, el ruso-japonés estaba lo suficientemente lúcido como para afilar la mirada, cuando el pelirrojo lo sujetó por la mandíbula. Su respuesta habitual fue alejarse y empujar la mano lejos, pero Ivanov terco como sólo él puede ser, volvió a sujetarlo. Incluso se acercó más, hasta casi quedar reflejado en sus ojos.

—Vas a decirme cual es tú maldito problema- exigió serio- ¿Por qué estas evitándome?

—No lo hago- susurró Kai. Por fortuna la cercanía le permitió ser oído. Sus palabras eran suaves y pausada, de hecho apenas y abrió los labios.

Él ya no peleaba por espacio, principalmente porque no se le ocurrió hacerlo. Tener a Yuriy cerca resultaba reconfortante, y lentamente comenzó a relajarse.

—¡Claro que lo haces!

—Estás equivocado- aseguró al negar lentamente con la cabeza.

El ruso sabía que era un truco sucio aprovecharse de su estado. Pero Hiwatari siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas; en ese momento estaba enojado, y lo único que ocupaba su mente era buscar una respuesta. Aunque una parte de su ser, le dijo que era bueno que Kai no quisiera una explicación por sus reclamos, porque sinceramente no sabría que decirle cuando él ni siquiera sabía.

—Mírame- ordenó Yuriy cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos. También sintió que se recargaba en su mano más de lo normal, pero una vez que los bonitos ojos carmín se abrieron, todo estuvo bien- Hn.

Pero ahora no sabía cómo abordar la pregunta. Hiwatari decía que no lo estaba ignorando, y en ese estado parecía incapaz de mentir.

—¿Por qué ya no discutes conmigo?

Sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, así que intentó no sonrojarse cuando comenzó a sentirse tan idiota.

—No quiero hacerlo- suspiró Kai.

—¿Por qué?- insistió impaciente.

—….

Esta vez hubo algo diferente, esos intentos ojos de fuego lo miraron fijamente durante un largo minuto, antes que su dueño resoplara. Fue como si el ruso-japonés recobrara la compostura por un momento, pero luego se vio tan cansado como antes.

—…porque eres un idiota.

Yuriy afiló la mirada en respuesta, y casi pudo jurar que tuvo un pequeño tic en la ceja, debido al enojo.

—Además…-dijo bajito, con los ojos cerrados- Tú…creo que, en verdad me g…

Con el corazón en la mano, Ivanov abrió un poco más los ojos. Estaba tan abstraído en ello, que se acercó hasta estar a un palmo de distancia.

—Dime- pidió suave al mover a Kai un poco, ya que había dejado de hablar.

—¿Uh?- musitó adormilado luego de abrir de nuevo los ojos.

—Termina lo que ibas a decir ¿Yo qué?

—Eres un idiota.

—Eso no. Lo otro.

—Nh…-suspiró- Tú me g…

Quizás el ruso pedía demasiado. Su vida siempre fue un poco complicada, así que esta situación no debía ser diferente, porque Kai Hiwatari se apoyó en su hombro (_gracias a la cercanía) _y se quedo dormido.

—Hey…-llamó despacito luego de moverlo un poco, pero era inútil, él no iba a despertar- Hn.

Levemente mosqueado por la cercanía, se vio a si mismo increíblemente molesto por no haber conseguido una respuesta.

—Hiwatari…-intentó otra vez, mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás, sin soltarlo. En esa posición parecía que lo abrazaba, pero lo único que pretendía era acostarlo para poder terminar con esa inexplicable ansiedad.

Con cuidado, trató de encontrar la mejor posición para poder realizar su tarea, aunque fue inevitable terminar sobre él. Y tal vez se debía a su ensimismamiento, pero antes de quiera advertirlo, sus labios volvieron a estar cerca.

Kai estaba dormido, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. Y mientras lo tenía bajo su cuerpo, pudo ver esa tranquila expresión que se escondía con una máscara de arrogancia. No obstante, en cuanto sintió su corazón latir como loco, se alejo sin dudar.

—Yuriy…

…si todavía seguía encima de él, era por culpa de esos delgados labios que recitaron su nombre de esa manera. Inquietó, e increíblemente nervioso, se sonrojo sin aviso.

¿Qué se supone que está pasando?

**Sexta parte: Dialogo.**

**Éxito en la misión: -0% TT-TT **

**Misión fallida ù¬uXXX (¡Ellos no saben hablar! ¡NO HABLAN! Y aunque hubo un acercamiento inusual, ese no era el objetivo de la misión ¬¬) **

***Nota adicional: Comienzo a preguntarme si en verdad está bien que estén juntos ¬¬XXX. Demonios, son tan tercos que no pueden dejar de discutir. ¡¿Los mataría ser más amables? ¡NO!... (Suspiro) Como sea, hay que solucionar esto, sino son capaces de hablar, no avanzaremos ¬¬. Aunque…pensar en una acción más directa no estaría mal. **

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡Wiiii termine º¬º! De nuevo recibí tantos mensajes por el capitulo pasado que soy feliz como lombriz xDDD

Ro: Con 23 páginas, esperamos que el capitulo les guste n-n

Ann: ¡Happy º¬º!

Ro: xD…oh por cierto, Ann hizo un video n—n h t t p : / / w w w .y o u t u b e. c o m / w a t c h ? v = D u 9 P B o 6 0 Y 1 c

Ann: Sólo quiten los espacios Ne n/n, esta es una de las razones por las que estuve tan ocupada últimamente, y aunque es algo tonto y simple, igual fue divertido de hacer x/D

Ro: También hay imágenes nuevas en el Blog n-n, así que dense una pasadita. Y para quienes no saben o.o (porque Ann cambio la categoría del Fic, y la **M** no aparece a no ser que se coloque xD) la actualización de "**Kiss Me Deadly" (cap 7) **esta lista n—n

Ann: Hai =/=. De nuevo, gracias a las personas que me siguen por Twitter xD, esta vez cumplí con la actualización Ne xDDD.

Ro: Oks xD, hasta aquí llegamos n—n. Dentro de poco habrán actualizaciones en el Blog de Ann º¬º, así que dense una pasadita Ne n—n

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n-n

**NOTA: PERSONAS QUE ESTAN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! **

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann: ¡Esperamos que hayan disfrutado las vacaciones º¬º!

Ro: ¡Nosotras si lo hicimos xDD!


	7. SEÑALES

Ann: "Hacia Belén va una burra, rin,rin. Yo me remendaba, yo me remendé, yo me eché un remiendo, yo me lo quité °¬°…"

(Turba enfurecida: "…María, María, ven acá corriendo, que el chocolatillo, se lo están comiendo °¬°)

Ro: oÔ…o.o… ¿Qué les hiciste? Y la presión psicológica oÔ?

Ann: Es navidad °¬°, y la presión psicológica la estuve recibiendo durante meses ¬¬, merezco ser feliz en este momento TT¬TT! Además la turba enfurecida se ira de vacaciones a sus casas o.o, luego regresan u¬uUU

Ro: Oh entiendo, eso tiene sentido xDD. Pero por si cualquier cosa oO, para las turbas enfurecidas que no se van a vacaciones ni en diciembre xD, en verdad lamentamos la demora u.u. Ya saben que no soy yo quien escribe oO, soy más bien una acompañante xD, así que cualquier atentado por favor diríjanse a Ann n-n.

Ann: ¬¬, por favor no te molestes, tú ayuda me abruma ¬¬

Ro: Cuando quieras ñ¬n.

Ann (suspiro): como sea u¬uU. Esta vez tenemos una dedicatoria °¬°, esto va por ti **Otori-Ayame **°¬°, sin ti no hubiera podido n-n

Ro: Te agradecemos Ne n—n. Si no hubieras perseguido a Ann con el palito, quien sabe cuándo hubiera actualizado ¬¬

Ann: ¡Hey ¬/¬!

Ro: No es cierto xDD, Ok he aquí la actualización n-n, les recuerdo que esta es una historia extraña que surgió de repente oO, es algo absurda pero sea pacientes Ne o.o, esta es la primera vez que Ann intenta algo así o.o.

Ann: También es una situación inusual que no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque "digo" que esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puedo asegurarlo u.u. Además, queremos darle un especial agradecimiento a SANGO HIWATARI º¬º que amablemente reviso el Fic antes de ser subido º¬º

De acuerdo BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **YuriyxKa**i, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO SIETE: SEÑALES.

Hay muchas cosas que Kai no entiende, entre ellas está la facilidad con que el destino parece fastidiar su vida. Quizás ahora no estaba precisamente mal, pero tampoco era la mejor de las situaciones. Y sin dejar de mirar el techo, resopló por lo bajo.

Hace mucho anocheció, y la habitación se cubrió con sombras y silencio. Apático, permaneció en la misma posición que mantuvo durante dos horas. Su espalda comenzaba a doler, pero no es como si pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. En realidad todo el día fue una absurda parodia, y mientras estaba boca arriba en el suelo, se preguntó que hizo en su vida pasada para verse inmiscuido en situaciones tan extrañas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Entre los días soleados existe un momento donde tienes tanto sueño, que incluso la luz te lastima los ojos. Porque los parpados que luchan por mantenerse abiertos, ahora tienen un enemigo; el cual produce una molesta sensación, que viene acompañada por un irritante desasosiego y el fastidio de querer dormir y no poder hacerlo._

—Nh.

_Por ello, cierto bicolor que mantenía los ojos entreabiertos, se preguntó dónde demonios estaba. Descuidado, le dio un escueto vistazo al entorno sin entender que estaba ocurriendo. Vagamente identificó algunas risitas, conversaciones de fondo, y el lejano sonido de máquinas y gritos entremezclados; que sólo forzó a sus pensamientos a ponerle orden a la situación. _

—Uh.

_De acuerdo, lo primero que supo es que estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, con un obento en las piernas. _

—¿Quieres Kai?

…_lo segundo que noto, fue a los demás Blade luchadores que lo acompañaban. Hilary le sonrió luego de extender una bebida, y en ese momento fue realmente consciente de lo que sucedía. Los recuerdos parecieron encajar, y le mostraron que esa mañana fue arrastrado fuera de la posada hacia un parque de diversiones. Siendo honesto, no tenía ni idea de la ubicación, pero ese parecía el menor de sus problemas. _

_Durante medio segundo mantuvo el pensamiento, hasta que se distrajo por quienes lo acompañaban. Aparentemente era la hora del almuerzo, porque se encontraba con Ray, Max y la BBA-Revolution. Los demás equipos permanecían cerca, pero no quiso en reparar en ellos; así que con desdén, bajó la mirada hacia su almuerzo. _

_No recordaba mucho de esa mañana, lo cual es comprensible considerando los tres relajantes musculares que se tomó el día anterior (los cuales además dan sueño) Todavía se sentía adormecido, y distraerse resultaba increíblemente fácil; sin embargo miró su ropa, donde la ausencia de la bufanda y la chaqueta le hizo suspirar. Ahora llevaba una camisa negra, y a Dranzer con el lanzador, en el cinturón del pantalón en sus respectivos estuches. _

—Hn.

_Esta vez gruñó entre dientes. Se sentía casi mareado, y le dolía la cabeza por el sueño. Pero de todas maneras bostezó. Podía haber dormido mucho, pero eso no quería decir que se sintiera completamente descansado._

—¿Estás bien?

_La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, sin embargo aparento indiferencia una vez miró a los demás. Ray fue quien hablo, y al igual que el resto, lucia algo preocupado._

—S…si- bostezó de nuevo.

—¿Seguro estas bien viejo?- insistió Tyson tras acercarse- Has estado durmiendo mucho, ¿No estarás enfermo?

—Estoy bien- repitió con un gesto que le restaba importancia al asunto- Voy al baño.

_Como no quería ser el centro de atención (y necesitaba aclarar un poco la mente), se puso de pie y caminó sin rumbo. No saber adónde iba no le molestaba, ya que ser traído (básicamente) a la fuerza y despertar en un lugar como este, no le hacía gracia. Tal vez Mariam pueda darle una mejor explicación, por lo que la busco con la mirada cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. _

**PUM**

_Aunque no mirar el camino no suele ser recomendable. Por eso no fue extraño que chocara con alguien. Descolocado en un principio, sintió un par de brazos alrededor de la cintura, mientras su rostro quedo contra el pecho ajeno._

—Te ves terrible.

_La voz conocida logro que alzara la mirada. Ahí los profundos ojos azules de Yuriy Ivanov lo hicieron parpadear, pero no cambio su expresión neutra e indiferente, ni siquiera cuando el ruso lo sujetó para evitar una caída. Kai no se movió, sólo se acomodó un poco, con la intención de no recargarse demasiado en él._

_En cuanto lo consiguió, no dio señales de importarle los brazos que seguían en su cintura, ni la escasa distancia que los separaba. Quizás porque toda su atención recayó en el suelo, donde había algo que resulto sumamente interesante. Dudoso en un principio, enarcó una ceja como si necesitara un par de minutos más para que su cerebro procesara la información._

—¿Uh?- masculló Yuriy curioso del mutismo.

_Sabía que parte de su comportamiento tenía que ver con la droga del día anterior, pero eso no evito que siguiera con la mirada lo que le llamaba tanto la atención al otro. Claro que antes de siquiera moverse, Hiwatari lo empujo (no muy duro) y se alejó. El gesto no fue anormal, pero no fue tras él. Aunque admitía que verlo recoger una foto del suelo, logro que abriera un poco más grandes los ojos._

_Por otro lado, Kai caminó sin prisa hasta que fue realmente consciente de la imagen. Ahí supo que efectivamente se trataba de su foto, donde lo único que pudo hacer fue preguntarse cómo demonios se le cayó si la tenía en la… ¿chaqueta?…en ese momento no la llevaba, y francamente no recordaba haberla traído mientras fue forzado a arreglarse esa mañana, entonces… ¿De dónde vino?_

—Hey.

_Sin embargo, una vez Yuriy se la arrebato, sólo pudo girar molesto para recuperarla. El pelirrojo frunció un poco el ceño, por lo que Kai se mostró mucho más despierto que antes. _

—Tks…- chasqueó Ivanov antes de señalar la foto que el más bajito sostenía.

—Es mío- respondió el bicolor. El ruso pareció analizar la respuesta, así que se vio obligado a desviar un poco la mirada, para cerciorarse que la imagen era suya.

—¿Sabes lo que es? Porque no parece tener sentido- dijo tras tomar la foto, pero esta vez con más gentileza para que no se pusiera a la defensiva.

—No.

_Bastó con escuchar la pregunta, para despertar por completo. Porque fue como si apenas recordara, que lo que había en esa foto eran los dos…abrazándose (según Mariam) Incluso se turbo hasta el punto en el que debió luchar por no sonrojarse. Y en un intento por distraerse, volvió su atención en lo que su "Taicho" (capitán) aun sostenía._

—Es interesante- comentó analítico, como si buscara algo; cosa que logro que su ex-compañero se sintiera un poco nervioso- ¿De dónde la sacaste?

—Apareció- respondió luego de tomar la imagen.

_Darle más información podría ser peligroso, pues cosas como que Mariam se la dio, desencadenarían un sinfín de preguntas que posiblemente lleven al pelirrojo a deducir (sin mucho esfuerzo), sus sentimientos hacia él. Así que por el bien de su salud, lo mejor era fingir demencia; porque tener a su corazón agitado no podía ser bueno. Estaba a un paso de sufrir un ataque cardiaco. _

—¿Apareció?- repitió escéptico mientras volvió a quitarle la foto, sólo para tener toda su atención.

—Sí, apareció- dijo Kai con firmeza- ¿Por qué te importa?

—No me importa.

_Justo cuando el viento sopló, el bicolor mantuvo una mirada curiosa; pues con la brisa la imagen salió volando. Ellos estaban en una zona verde, cerca de una baranda blanca que evitaba que los niños (o algún distraído) callera de la pequeña colina. Más, con la intención de ir tras el objeto, Kai encontró que la baranda estorbaba, ya que saltar no sonaba tan alentador cuando se está aturdido. Por ello, sólo pudo ver la foto caer cerca de las bancas, donde una bonita muchacha leía. _

—¡Oye!- gritó Hiwatari, pero el ruido de las maquinas lo opacó.

_Frustrado, vio a la niña recoger eso que apareció a su lado. Por su expresión, supo que tampoco le encontró sentido. Ella incluso la movió de un lado a otro, como si buscara el ángulo correcto. Pero nunca pudo lograrlo, especialmente cuando un grupo de chicas sele acerco. Desde la distancia, el ruso-japonés la vio sonreír y usar la foto como separador de páginas; luego guardo el libro en su bolso y se alejó con sus amigas._

—Oh bueno, ¿Qué se le puede hacer?- dijo Yuriy a su lado. Desinteresado, se encogió de hombros dispuesto a alejarse del lugar. Claro, eso fue hasta que el bicolor sujetara su mano y lo obligara a moverse.

—Vamos- ordenó Kai.

—O…oye- se quejó cuando terminó corriendo tras la muchacha. Aun así no intentó soltarse, porque tras bajar levemente la mirada pudo ver sus manos juntas.

_El agradable calor que trasmitía gracias a la ausencia de los guantes, le mostró que esta era la primera vez que se tocaban directamente. Quizás algo tan pobre e insignificante no resultaba realmente importante, pero de todas maneras consiguió que mirara a otro lado. Al final se dio cuenta que su ex-compañero de equipo lo había arrastrado a la montaña rusa._

—¡Oigan, esos puestos están ocupados!

…_aunque al encargado del juego no le hizo gracia que se colaran en la fila, y además intentaran llegar a la parte de adelante (donde estaba la niña con sus amigas) Las pocas personas que esperaban su turno tampoco se mostraron precisamente alegres._

—Nosotros sólo…-dijo Kai intentando sobrepasar al hombre, sin tener que recurrir a la fuerza.

—Por favor tomen asiento.

_Considerando la confusión que estaban creando, y los problemas entre las demás personas; los encargados dela atracción los empujaron hacia los asientos más cercanos. Ahí fueron obligados a acomodarse mientras forcejeaban un poco, hasta que los cinturones de seguridad bajaron para quedar contra el pecho._

—…

_Confundidos, ambos vieron el carrito moverse por una empinada subida. Después se miraron entre sí, donde Yuriy fue el primero en reaccionar al rodar los ojos._

—Todo esto es tú culpa, estúpido Hiwatari.

_Eso fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, ya que los gritos eufóricos resonaron entre cada curva y las tétricas bajadas. En un par de ocasiones quedaron de cabeza, y el asiento se ladeo de tal manera, que tuvieron la impresión que iba a desprenderse. Sin embargo, entre la euforia de la velocidad, la atracción finalmente se detuvo. Eso sí, terminaron despeinados, y con el corazón un poco acelerado, pero jamás lo dirían en voz alta; así como tampoco admitirían que se sentía lo suficientemente desorientados, como para perder de vista a la muchacha. _

—Ahí está- señaló Kai, cuando recordó lo que estaba buscando.

_Antes que el pelirrojo pudiera decir algo, su mano fue apresada de nuevo. Esta vez iban a los carritos chocones, y Yuriy apenas pudo parpadear algo desubicado mientras se dejaba guiar entre las personas, y los pequeños puestos. Esto era extraño, pero esa faceta impulsiva (que no conocía del todo) le hizo sonreír. _

…_inconscientemente sujetó la mano de Hiwatari un poco más fuerte, porque contrario a lo que se pensaba y esperaba, estaba dispuesto a ver hasta dónde llegaba este curioso evento. Por ello terminaron subiendo al susodicho juego; luego fueron a las Tasitas de Té, a la rueda, y a un sin fin de máquinas donde quedaron de cabeza, mareados, mucho más despeinados que al principio, y con el corazón bombeando con fuerza por los golpes de adrenalina. Pero tal vez fue esa mezcla de emociones las que los hicieron perder de vista a la muchacha, porque nunca pudieron estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella, y ahora no sabían a donde ir. _

—Hn- resopló el bicolor mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

_Por el momento se encontraban cerca de unas bancas, en las que el pelirrojo encontró cómodo sentarse. Su expresión era de completa indiferencia, ante el fastidio ajeno. _

—Ya olvídalo, perdimos a la chica, no hay nada que podamos hacer- dijo Yuriy.

—La habría alcanzado, si me hubieras dejado subir a la montaña rusa.

_Con un fuerte suspiro, Ivanov colocó los brazos en el respaldo de la banca, y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, como si estuviera cansado y tal vez algo harto de la acusación._

—Ya te lo dije, no íbamos a subirnos ahí cuatro vez- respondió sin mirarlo.

—Nh.

_No es como si Kai estuviera precisamente entusiasmado con la idea de ir a ese juego en particular; porque siendo honesto como era, la atracción perdía encanto cada vez que se subía a ella. Además, había muchas otras cosas que se veían igual o más emocionantes. Pero como quería recuperar su foto, necesitaba hacer sacrificios. Ahora no podía hacer mucho, así que se sentó junto a su "capitán. _

_El ruso lo miró sólo un momento, porque no necesito de más para saber que el bicolor no estaba precisamente conforme con la situación. Él podía leer algunos de sus silencios, y descubrir lo que ocurría bajo las estoicas facciones; claro que no era un experto en ello, pero se vio obligado a aprender ya que el estúpido Hiwatari era de pocas palabras. _

_Aunque con la intención de distraerse, su mirada viajó por el lugar hasta que se centró en un punto en particular que le hizo sonreír ligeramente. _

—Vamos allá- dijo con la mirada fija en la máquina que los alzaba en el aire, y los dejaba de cabeza.

_El bicolor se asomó un poco hacia adelante, ya que Yuriy le bloqueaba la vista. Durante unos segundos realizó un rápido análisis, donde no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para notar que la chica no estaba en el juego, por ello volvió a enderezarse con una mirada de curiosa confusión._

—Ella no está ahí- dijo con obviedad. Más, su comentario logro que el pelirrojo arrugara la nariz en un gracioso gesto.

—Ya se.

_Considerando que Kai fue tomado con la guardia baja, tardo un momento en responder. Cuando no encontró una respuesta que justificara la situación, se dio cuenta de un detalle que hasta ahora había pasado por alto; él lo acompañó casi toda la tarde sin ningún un motivo en particular, y en vez de irse apenas tuvo la oportunidad, le proponía seguir con el extraño contexto._

…_eso es…raro ¿cierto? O al menos inusual, y sumamente anormal. Pero como tampoco veía una buena razón para negarse, al final terminó incorporándose. Durante un momento más, analizó la desinteresada actitud del otro, para convencerse que esto no era tan inverosímil como su cabeza lo hacía parecer, ni tampoco significaba lo que su agitado corazón quería creer._

—Vamos- accedió con sencillez. Donde Yuriy sonrió levemente antes de incorporarse, y caminar a su lado.

—No vas a gritar otra vez ¿verdad?

—No he gritado- áspero el ruso-japonés- Creo que me estas confundiendo contigo Ivanov, si te dan miedo las alturas siempre podemos ir a los juegos de niños.

—Tks, para alguien que casi se cae por estar mareado, suenas muy confiado.

_Mientras seguían "hablando" llegaron a la fila. En ningún momento dejaron de insultarse y en un par de ocasiones tropezaron, y causaron un par de accidentes (hicieron que una niña tirara su helado, que otro soltara su globo, e incluso provocaron que una pareja distraída terminara peleando) Pero todo esto, es la manera inusual que conocían para entablar una conversación. Por lo que envueltos en esa "normal" atmosfera, olvidaron por completo que el motivo inicial era encontrar a la muchacha._

_Claro que en la cafetería todo cambio. Algunas personas los observaban con mal disimulado interés, pero era la misma expresión que adoptaban los fanáticos tras reconocerlos, así que no le prestaron mucha atención. Mientras bebía su gaseosa, Kai dio un indiferente vistazo del lugar, hasta que se centró en un punto en particular. _

—Es ella- comentó lo suficientemente alto para que Ivanov lo escuchara.

_El pelirrojo lo miró primero sin entender, así que debió moverse en la silla para ver al grupo de chicas tras la espalda. Ellas estaban a dos mesas de distancia, y en realidad sería difícil no verlas considerando todo el ruido que estaban haciendo. _

—Ve a pedirle la foto- indicó despreocupado, mientras se acomodó de nuevo y tomó su gaseosa.

—Da (si)- musitó Kai antes de incorporarse.

_Había olvidado por completo la imagen, tanto así, que hacía mucho dejó de buscarla. Por ello, se pateó mentalmente, e intentó no sonrojarse por pensar que el motivo de su distracción era ese estúpido ruso. Aceptar que Yuriy lo volvía increíblemente torpe y despistado, resultaba molesto. Y aunque también sabía que era culpa de la droga que experimentara ese grado de desasosiego, eso no lo hacía sentirse ni medianamente mejor. _

—¿Uh?

_Más, al sentirse observado frenó aun cuando sólo había dado un par de pasos. Por instinto buscó el origen de la inusual sensación; y admitía que encontrar a la niña que tenía su foto y a su grupo de amigas mirándolo fijamente, fue algo extraño. Ellas cuchichearon entre sí mientras reían, cosa que empeoró una vez él se mostró notablemente confundido. _

_Quizás eso fue lo que atrajo la atención de Ivanov, y lo hizo girar de nuevo. Ahí vio al bicolor abandonar todo porte estoico, gracias al grupo femenino que ahora caminaba hacia ellos. _

—Disculpen…-dijo la bonita pelinegra, que de hecho era quien tenía la imagen- Ustedes son de los Blitzkrieg Boys ¿Cierto? Ivanov-Kun y Hiwatari-Kun.

_El ruso-japonés asintió el silencio, y en respuesta ellas chillaron de emoción. Pero dejando eso de lado y con la intención de aprovechar la oportunidad, Kai entreabrió los labios. Las palabras no salieron, ya que la muchacha que estuvo persiguiendo (como si fuera algún acosador), se acercó tanto que tuvo que irse hacia atrás. _

—Yo soy una **GRAN** fan tuya Hiwatari-Kun- dijo con voz sexy- ¿Les molestaría si nos sentamos?

—Nh…no.

_Concentrado en ganar distancia, pero sin intenciones de hacerla enojar (porque todavía la necesitaba) contestó algo dudoso. _

—¡Genial! Iremos por algo de beber, y ya volvemos- dijo una de ellas luego de jalar a su amiga, para que dejara de hostigar al blade luchador.

_Hiwatari agradeció el gesto, y con un suspiro volvió a sentarse. Aunque, la momentánea tranquilidad se deshizo apenas sintió una fría mirada encima._

—¿Qué?- le preguntó a Yuriy. Sin embargo cualquier emoción que su "taicho" (capitán) pudiera tener, quedo enterrada bajo ese estoico semblante.

—¿Por qué es importante la foto?- dijo luego de tomar su gaseosa, como si así le restara importancia al asunto.

—….

—No sabes lo que es ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias en recuperarla?

_Esta vez Ivanov afiló la mirada, y sus ojos tuvieron un tinte de fastidio que los hizo brillar. Pero el mutismo ajeno le hizo ver que el más bajito no iba a hablar. Sencillamente porque no se le ocurría que decir._

—Hn.

_Molesto, colocó la gaseosa en la mesa, y lo jaló por el cuello de la camisa. El bicolor se tensó en alerta, pero no mostro ninguna expresión, ni intenciones de separarse por el momento. _

—¿Qué harás si a cambio te pide algo?

—¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Kai tras enarcar una ceja, sin entender a donde quería llegar.

_Eventualmente quiso alejarse, pero la mano que lo sostuvo con brusquedad lo impidió. Ahora estaba tan cerca, que fue imposible no estremecerse. Comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, e inevitablemente remarcó en los delgados labios que estaban a escasos centímetros. Si se movía un poco, podría alcanzarlos; aunque pensar en eso logro que un tenue nacarado acariciara sus mejillas._

—Ella estaba así de cerca- comenzó Yuriy al sujetar su rostro con una mano. Su voz bajo sutilmente, y sus palabras dejaron de ser frías y acidas. Porque cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus ojos bajaron hacia esos suaves contornos.

—Eso no quiere decir que la deje acercarse más- dijo con el mismo tono de voz.

—¿Vas a jugar con los sentimientos de una niña, por una estúpida foto?

_En este punto, Kai prácticamente podía oír el bombeo irregular de su corazón en los oídos; así que frunció el ceño para responder un firme "No" que le ayudara a deshacerse de ese molesto calor en el pecho, y la maldita presión que no eran nada agradables. No obstante, en cuanto entreabrió los labios noto algo curioso… ¿Desde el comienzo habían estado tan cerca? Pues ahora podía sentir que rozaba los labios contrarios cada vez que respiraba. _

—¿Qué…?- masculló al borde de un ataque cardiaco.

—Awwww

—Te dije que estaban juntos Amy, pero nunca escuchas.

_Ese sonidito lastimero que rayaba en desilusión, logro que ambos se pusieran de pie. Ahí vieron a las chicas, pero no fue hasta que pudieron "descifrar" sus palabras, que sintieron un fiero rubor en las mejillas._

—No estamos juntos- reclamaron ambos a la defensiva.

—Aja- dijo una de ellas con escepticismo.

_En respuesta el bicolor chasqueó la lengua, y giró sobre los talones para irse. Todavía sentía el rostro caliente, y el corazón palpitando tan fuerte que apretó la camisa como si le doliera el pecho. Esas estúpidas emociones lo iban a enloquecer ¿Qué demonios estuvo a punto de hacer? Mejor aún, ¿En qué momento terminó tan cerca sin notarlo? Dejarse arrastrar por sus sentimientos no era bueno, aparentemente si se descuidaba iba a cometer una estupidez. _

_Con un suspiro, se dio cuenta que esta era la primera vez que extrañaba Mariam. A su lado este tipo de cosas no sucedían. Pero pensar en la integrante de los Saint Shields, le hizo ver que estuvo haciendo todo esto por recuperar algo que ella le había dado. Después de todo, la peliazul se había esforzado tanto en conseguir la foto (Incluso ahora estaba enferma y a un paso de una neumonía por ello), y él sólo la perdió._

_Enfurruñado gruñó, y caminó hacia el grupo de Blade luchadores que le hacía señas._

—¡Kai!- llamó Hilary en cuanto agitó un brazo- ¡Ya nos vamos!

_Ni siquiera la radiante sonrisa femenina logro espabilarlo. Por el momento el bicolor únicamente maldecía entre dientes._

—Espera estúpido Hiwatari.

_Detrás de él, Yuriy se acercó corriendo para sujetarle el brazo. Así logro que se detuviera, y girara de mala gana. Lo siguiente que Kai supo, es que tenía la foto tan cerca de los ojos que debió irse un poco hacia atrás. Tal vez por eso no fue extraño que su porte inquebrantable se rompiera en incomprensión. _

—No fue difícil- comentó el pelirrojo, cuando el otro no dijo nada. Parecía tan concentrado en la imagen, que al principio la sostuvo algo dudoso.

_Hubiera sido fácil burlarse de la situación, de hecho iba a hacerlo, pero cuando Kai lo observo fijamente, olvido las palabras. Porque él sonrió un poco, con ese tipo de sincera expresión que lo descoloco. Al principio se observaron fijamente, pero apenas Ivanov reaccionó, miró a otro lado sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo. _

—¿Te pido algo a cambio?- preguntó Kai sin ese porte neutro. Su expresión era casi… ¿Alegre? Y despreocupada.

—No.

_Yuriy comenzó a sentirse inquieto, y sin ser consiente, un tenue rubor cubrió sus mejillas aun mientras intentaba lucir apático. Claro que el bicolor era completamente ajeno a la situación. En ese momento se sentía lo suficientemente aliviado como para no importarle nada más; Mariam lo hubiera matado si perdía la foto._

—…

_Momento. ¿Dónde estaba ella? Sin pensar miró a los demás Blade luchadores que empezaron a reunirse. No veía a su amiga, ni a ninguno de los Saint Shields, así que instintivamente buscó su celular. Cuando no lo encontró, se preguntó si acaso lo había perdido o nunca lo trajo consigo. Por dentro maldijo no haber notado algo tan importante en un principio…_

…_lo siguiente que hizo fue echarle la culpa a su "ex-capitán" Porque si él no se hubiera atravesado en su camino, no hubiera interrumpido su búsqueda y por ende, se habría dado cuenta antes de la ausencia de la peliazul. No es como si lamentara haber pasado la tarde a su lado, pero aun así era su culpa._

—Ivanov, préstame tú celular- dijo con voz firme. Esta vez con un gesto más acorde a su personalidad, porque esto no era una pregunta, sencillamente le estaba exigiendo que le entregara el aparato.

—¿Por qué?- indagó dudoso, pero con las manos en los bolsillos para buscarlo.

—No traje el mío.

_Inconforme con la explicación, el ruso le entregó el teléfono mientras retomaron su camino. Ahí lo vio marcar sin mirar por donde iba. Últimamente había notado que Kai hacia mucho eso, por lo que no era extraño que tropezaran con tanta frecuencia. Ese día en particular estuvo preparado para atraparlo ya que se iba a estrellar contra una banca, pero normalmente no resultaba tan sencillo. La mayoría de las veces ambos terminaban en el suelo. _

—Mariam…-dijo luego de unos segundos.

…_Oh, hubo algo increíblemente mal con ese nombre, que incluso hizo que Ivanov dejara de caminar. El hecho que el estúpido ruso-japonés se supiera de memoria el número de la muchacha no mejoro el asunto, en realidad lo empeoro. _

—¡Yuriy!- cantó alegre Julia al prenderse de su brazo, justo cuando vio a la pareja llegar con los demás- Mira lo que compre.

_Señaló contenta su bolsa de dulces, que el más alto ni siquiera miró, ya que su atención estaba puesta en el bicolor que se alejó. Los equipos también comenzaron a moverse, por lo que Kai se perdió entre ellos. Eso bastó para que Yuriy frunciera el ceño, y le arrebatara los dulces a la rubia._

—¡Hey!

_Por otro lado, y ajeno a la discusión que se formó atrás, Kai siguió sin mirar a nadie en particular. No podía alejarse demasiado de ellos porque no sabía regresar a la posada, pero tampoco permaneció tan cerca como para que pudieran escucharlo mientras hablaba. _

—_**Soy Ozuma**_-corrigió la voz del otro lado, lo cual fue suficiente para centrarse sólo en eso. Así que enarcó una ceja en duda.

—¿Dónde está Mariam?- preguntó luego de un corto silencio. Era ese tipo de gestos, los que le mostraban que el bajito no tenía intenciones de soltar información fácilmente.

—_**Enferma.**_

—¿Puedo hablar con ella?

—…

_Ambos conservaban un tono neutro y cortante, donde a pesar de la extraña situación, Kai no se vio muy afectado o interesado por ello. Por ello aguardo hasta escuchar que el Blade luchador dejó de moverse por lo que suponía, era el cuarto de la peliazul. _

—_**Está dormida.**_

—¿Cómo sigue?- dijo mientras vio de reojo el bonito paisaje.

_Desde ese lugar junto a la carretera, tenía una vista panorámica del inmenso bosque. El atardecer no demoraría en extender su manto carmesí, ni el sol en ocultarse entre las montañas. Además, el viento sopló con especial fuerza, y las ramas crujieron bajo su tacto._

—_**Mejor, la fiebre ya bajo.**_

—¿Necesita que le lleve algo?

_Preguntó antes de internarse en la vía despavimentada; los árboles que la cercaban parecían servir como barrera contra el viento, pero intensificó el ruidoso traqueteo. Por el momento esperó la respuesta del líder de los Saint Shields, ya que creía ver un mini-supermercado si seguía por la carretera._

—_**No, estamos bien-**_ dijo Ozuma antes de suspirar_**- Puedes venir después, seguro se alegrara.**_

—De acuerdo. Iré más tarde.

—¡Waaaaa!

—¡YURIY, BRYAN!

—_**¿Qué fue eso?**_

—No estoy seguro- confesó Kai en cuanto giró sobre los talones, hacia donde escuchó los gritos- Adiós.

_Sin esperar otra cosa, Hiwatari colgó y guardo el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón. Ahí vio a los demás reunidos en el borde de la carretera. Todos miraban hacia abajo, así que cuando se acercó, pudo ver a sus dos compañeros de equipo a una considerable distancia. No podía escuchar lo que decían, pero Bryan no se veía precisamente feliz; le gritaba al pelirrojo, e intentaba incorporarse entre los arbustos y el cuerpo que cayó cerca al suyo. _

_Eso era extraño, porque ellos no eran despistados como para no notar que había una caída de más de 30 metros a su lado. Suerte que esa pequeña saliente estuviera ahí, o de lo contrario habrían experimentado una dolorosa muerte. _

_Por ahora, Tyson y los demás estaban buscando una manera para ayudarles a subir, por lo que cuando los vio traer unas cuerdas del mini-supermercado, decidió moverse. Primero les dio un último vistazo para cerciorarse que estaban bien, luego sólo se acercó a Hilary (que era la persona más cercana)_

—Acompáñame- dijo en cuanto la chica giró.

—¿Qué vas a comprar?- preguntó ella una vez vio el local que le fue señalado. Claro que una boba sonrisa curvó sus labios por ser capaz de hacer algo con Kai, que no implicara el Beyblade.

—Todavía no se- repuso indiferente tras darle la espalda a los demás.

_La castaña lo siguió casi de inmediato, mientras ambos caminaron en silencio. Hiwatari no era muy emotivo, pero suponía que era bonito llevarle algo a la peliazul. Considerando que era (en teoría) su culpa que estuviera enferma, y porque la muchacha también merecía un detalle por todo lo que había hecho por él. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Cuando volvieron a la posada, los demás equipos ya se habían adelantado. Era casi hora de la cena cuando finalmente se dirigió a su propia habitación, porque visitar a Mariam le tomó más tiempo del debido. Ella lo estuvo regañando luego de darle un "informe" detallado de todo lo sucedido ese día; cosas como "¡¿Por qué demonios desaprovechaste las oportunidades?", resonaron constantemente con voz ronca. Claro que la loca blade luchadora se repuso rápidamente, mientras mascullaba planes incongruentes que realmente no entendió. Sólo cuando Ozuma anuncio que era hora de su medicina, vio la oportunidad de escapar._

_El regalo que Hilary le ayudo a escoger, fueron unos chocolates y un peluche. Él no sabía que darle, por lo que buscar la opinión femenina fue lo más lógico que se le pudo ocurrir. Aunque al principio estuvo algo renuente en comprar eso, porque le parecía un detalle extrañamente romántico, y lo que menos quería era darle al líder de los Saint Shields una idea equivocada, considerando que su amiga tenía intenciones de acercarse a él. Pero Hilary insistió al decir que era un regalo perfectamente normal, y que de hecho ella también estaría encantada de recibir un presente igual de parte suya. Kai no lo entendió muy bien, así que terminó restándole importancia. Después de todo, las mujeres son extrañas._

_Por el momento deshizo sus pensamientos mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Aun llevaba una bolsa que se balanceaba con sus pasos. Había comprado otras cosas además del regalo de Mariam, pero pensar en ello hacia que se sintiera inquieto. _

—…

_Mas, una vez llegó a su habitación y abrió con descuido, se quedó con la perilla en la mano, porque todo su sistema decidió quedarse en blanco gracias a la imagen que lo pateo con tanta fuerza, que sólo atino a cerrar de nuevo. Después retrocedió hasta la pared, y se quedó quieto tratando de procesar la información. _

_Lo que había en el interior era Tyson Kinomiya sobre Yuriy; las piernas estaban a cada lado de la cadera del pelirrojo, y sus manos permanecían a los costados de la cabeza. Casi estuvo tentado a abrir de nuevo para asegurarse que vio bien, pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Simplemente miró la puerta como si ella guardara el secreto de la vida, o fuera a salir el mismísimo Voltair. Aunque pasados unos segundos afiló la mirada y gruñó por lo bajo. Por dentro maldijo lo rápido que se estrujo su corazón, y la manera como creció el vacío en la boca del estómago. Además de eso, se enojó en cuestión de segundos, donde lo único que quería era entrar y separarlos. Sin embargo esa indecisión de irse y quedarse, solamente aumentaron la presión en el pecho._

—Tks.

_Enfadado hizo un amague de irse, pero no alcanzó ni a moverse cuando la puerta se abrió con atropellada rapidez. Ahí, Yuiry Ivanov parecía haber corrido para abrir; cosa que el bicolor hubiera notado de no haber estado perdido en sus pensamientos._

—¡Kai!- jadeó el ruso por el esfuerzo, lucia aliviado de encontrarlo, así que sonrió sólo un poco. No obstante, el alivio duro poco ya que el ruso-japonés lo fulminó con la mirada, y arisco le entregó la bolsa que llevaba. Prácticamente se la arrojó contra el pecho.

_Kai estuvo tentado a decir algo, como preguntar qué demonios estaban haciendo, pero sólo frunció los labios y giró con la intención de irse…al menos ese era el plan, pero Ivanov sujetó su muñeca y lo jaló para ponerlo tras la espalda. Hiwatari no entendió que demonios hacía, pero todo fue mucho más claro una vez Tyson salió de la habitación. _

_El movimiento fue fríamente calculado, ya que el peliazul terminó junto a un espacio vacío, y un intento fallido por querer sujetar a su amigo. Después, el ruso se mostró adusto, y Kinomiya frunció el ceño. _

—Viejo- se quejó de mala gana- ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan agresivo?

—¿Agresivo yo?- repitió el capitán de los Blitzkrieg Boys con escepticismo- Hace un momento fuiste tú quien me atacó.

—Hombre, no era mi intención quedar encima. Además no te quejaste en ese momento.

…_esto se estaba volviendo un poco raro. Yuriy le había dicho que no estaban juntos, pero sinceramente le estaba costando trabajo creerle. Kai incluso comenzó a pensar que esto SI era un secreto, y por eso le mintió._

—Hubiera dicho algo, pero me estaba aplastando el…

—¡Wow! ¿Saben qué? No necesito escuchar esto. Arreglen sus problemas a solas, y la próxima vez cierren la puerta- dijo Hiwatari luego de soltarse. Porque reiteraba su posición de no querer estar en la mitad de una pelea de amantes.

—Hn- bufó el ruso al rodar los ojos, y tomar de nuevo su muñeca- Deja de pensar cosas extrañas, ya te dije que no estamos juntos.

_Leer entre líneas y entender lo que quiso decir no fue difícil. Sin embargo, la expresión de Yuriy tenía un deje de exasperación, por no ser capaz de hacer que su ex-compañero comprendiera que no tenía ninguna relación con Kinomiya. Aunque, por el momento Kai no pareció notar ese sentimiento, puesto que frunció el ceño algo mosqueado._

—Momento…-intervino Tyson- ¿Quiénes están juntos?

_El pelirrojo volvió a mirarlo, ya que el otro se había acercado para poder hablar sin problemas. _

—Nosotros- áspero de mala gana, como si el sólo hecho de pensarlo le fastidiara. Quizás por eso no fue extraño que a cambio obtuviera una graciosa expresión de terror por parte del capitán japonés.

—¿Juntos como "juntos"?- pregunto el peliazul bajo el mudo asentimiento del ruso; lo cual sólo avivo el horror en su rostro- ¡Dios no! ¿Por qué piensas eso?

_Hiwatari hizo un gesto escueto con la mano, para señalar la habitación. Tyson al principio no dio señales de entender, pero apenas lo hizo se sonrojo de inmediato. Y el detalle en verdad no mejor la situación. _

—No-estamos-juntos- deletreó Ivanov al ver su expresión escéptica.

—Mira, está bien. No le diré nada a nadie, _(a quien se lo contaría de todas maneras)_- masculló el bicolor. Eventualmente quiso soltarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue ser jalado más cerca.

—¿Por qué demonios eres tan testarudo?- gruñó Yuriy ahora enojado- ¿Por qué diablos te mentiría?

_Él tenía un punto, pues en toda su extraña relación jamás se habían mentido. No se decían toda la verdad (porque tienen serios problemas de comunicación), pero aun así, nunca se mentían._

—Disculpen…-dijo Tyson a modo de llamar su atención; porque era como si hubiera desaparecido mágicamente del lugar- Yo también tengo voz aquí, y puedo asegurarte que de ninguna manera en el infierno, somos pareja.

_Esa era una graciosa manera de negar su relación, también era algo ofensiva, pero Kai recordó que Yuriy se expresó de manera similar, así que renuente en un principio terminó accediendo. No se había dado cuenta que había estado tan tenso, hasta que relajó los músculos y aflojó su mano prisionera. A cambio, también logro que el ruso recobrara su indiferencia; se dio cuenta de ello, porque la presión en su muñeca disminuyo. _

—Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí Tyson?

—Venía a hablar contigo.

—Ahora no, vete- dijo Yuriy, y sin delicadeza arrastro al bicolor hacia la habitación, con el otro tras la espalda.

—Debes estar bromeando, ¿Por qué no puedo hablar con él ahora?

_Dispuesto a detener a su amigo, Tyson apresó de la extremidad libre, así que de nuevo ahí estaba Kai Hiwatari, en la mitad de un par de idiotas que lo sujetaban de los brazos. Si alguno de los dos comenzaba a jalarlo de un lado a otro (como en el festival), iba a golpearlos._

—¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Kai con un tono de aburrida indiferencia. Era lo único que podía hacer frente a la ridícula situación, porque de soltarse lograría que comenzaran a pelear, y en ese momento de verdad quería saber qué demonios ocurría.

—Es sobre volver al equipo- dijo Tyson, impasible a la fría mirada que Ivanov le dedico- Sé que Hiro lo mencionó, pero también sé que no te gusta ser suplente, así que creí que sería mucho más emocionante si realizamos un pequeño torneo.

_Cuando su amigo enarcó una ceja, supo que tenía toda su atención, por lo que sonrió autosuficiente una vez fue el turno de Yuriy de desaparecer. Al pelirrojo en realidad no le gusto la sensación, mucho menos cuando el bastardo jaló a Kai mas cerca, seguramente para llevárselo a un lugar donde pudieran hablar con calma. _

—¡Tyson!

_Sin embargo gracias a esa exclamación, Kinomiya se vio obligado a girar un poco para ver a la bonita rubia de la Dinastia F, y a Kuznetzov a su lado. Donde aprovechando la oportunidad, Yuriy haló la muñeca contraria, y dejó a su ex-compañero tan cerca que debió colocar la mano libre sobre su pecho. _

—Tyson, Hilary te está buscando- dijo Julia al acercarse con el pelilavanda.

—No se veía muy contenta- secundo Bryan.

—¿Qué? Pero si no he hecho nada.

—Si fuera tú, no esperaría que el problema se agrande. Ve a preguntarle qué quiere- aconsejó la blade luchadora.

—Sí, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres ¡Ay!- se quejó Bryan por el codazo en las costillas, que la muchacha le dio- Aun estoy herido ¿Sabes?

—Son sólo rasguños.

_Mientras "discutían" guiaron al peliazul por el pasillo. Ninguno de ellos, pareció siquiera notar a los dos rusos que prácticamente se estaban abrazando. Aunque la situación fue lo suficientemente extraña, como para que Kai se alejara despacio. La mano en su muñeca también lo soltó lentamente, por lo que sintió un agradable ronce. Pero además de eso, ninguno habló o se miró, de hecho el bicolor le dio la espalda y entró finalmente en el cuarto, con la intención de alejarse del inusual ambiente. _

—¿Compraste esto para mí?

…_hasta que esa pregunta lo detuvo de golpe. Dudoso en un principio, giró un poco para mirar a Ivanov sobre el hombro, porque olvido por completo que había traído del mini-supermercado algunas vendas, curas, algodón y algo de alcohol (a carencia de otra cosa) La expresión incrédula del otro dificulto las cosas, ya que consiguió que apretara disimuladamente los puños en un intento por no sonrojarse. _

—Algo así- masculló por lo bajo, pero el ruso lo escuchó. Por ello lo único que pudo hacer fue seguirlo al interior de la habitación, donde cerró la puerta tras la espalda- Siéntate, y quítate la camisa.

_Ordenó Hiwatari una vez se dirigió al baño. El más alto mascullo un "no me des órdenes" que no supo si fue atendido, pero de todas maneras hizo lo que se le pidió. Ahí aguardo hasta que Kai salió con una toalla húmeda, y un vasito con agua en la mano. _

—Dame la bolsa- dijo y el pelirrojo se la entregó sin decir nada- Eres un idiota, ¿Cómo te caíste?

—Tks, no necesito un sermón- áspero mientras lo vio sacar las cosas de la bolsa y dejarlas a un lado- Además, eso no tiene nada que ver contigo así que metete en tus propios asuntos.

_Esa era una actitud inusualmente agresiva hacia la persona que estaba cuidando sus heridas, pero lejos de tomárselo como algo personal, Kai colocó la toalla sobre el pecho ajeno y comenzó a limpiar antes de aplicar el alcohol. Claro que ese tipo de indiferencia no le gusto a Yuriy, por lo que frunció el ceño y miró a otro lado. No quería pensar en el motivo por el cual casi pierde la vida porque era estúpido, y tenía que ver con ese bastardo. Por eso afiló la mirada y respiró hondo, mientras intentaba ignorar el leve rubor que amenazaba con cubrir sus mejillas. _

—Ten cuidado idiota.

_Por fortuna pudo distraerse cuando Hiwatari presionó el algodón con más fuerza de la debida. La herida ardió, así que encaro a ese par de infiernos; los cuales seguían indiferentes._

—No seas llorón- dijo el ruso-japonés al volver de nuevo su atención en las heridas, donde en realidad no tomó mucho tiempo, y lo siguiente que el ruso sintió fue la presión de una curita en la mejilla- Date la vuelta.

—Hn.

_¿Por qué demonios le hacía caso? Enfurruñado, Yuriy se movió un poco. Le dolía terriblemente la pierna, el brazo y la espalda, pero no dio señales de incomodidad mientras giraba._

_Una vez cumplió la orden, sintió el suave roce de la toalla y en algunas esporádicas ocasiones, la leve caricia de sus dedos sobre la piel. Eso era sin culpa, pero no evitaba que su corazón palpitara con fuerza. Así que en un intento por recobrar la compostura, bufó por lo bajo y frunció el ceño. Todo esto era extraño, sin embargo el hecho de sentirse tan bien no le divertía. Mas, antes de siquiera notarlo, ya se había perdido en algún punto de la nada, donde una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios. Él se había lastimado muchas veces en las Blade batallas, y aunque Hiwatari se mostraba interesado a su ruda y tosca manera, esta es la primera vez que hacia algo como esto. _

_Quizás por ello no podía reprimir ese sentimiento, aun cuando el alcohol ardía como el infierno, y la toalla húmeda lo hacía estremecer. Pero sólo cuando Kai dejó de tocarlo, se permitió recobrar su porte inquebrantable, y volteó para verlo. El más bajito estaba guardando las cosas de nuevo en la bolsa, pero después alzó una mano con la palma hacia arriba, como si pidiera sin hablar que le entregara algo._

_Saber lo que era no fue difícil debido a la venda que sostenía en la otra mano, por ello Yuriy rodó los ojos una vez le entregó su propia mano. Eso le permitió al bicolor vendar la parte que sabía se había lastimado. Kai era buen observador, y no era extraño que supiera cuales eran los daños. Pero eso no hacía que se sintiera más cómodo. _

—Kai…

…_así que guiado por ese sentimiento, Yuriy lo llamó por su nombre, y a cambio los bonitos ojos carmín mostraron un deje de sorpresa al encontrar los contrarios. _

—¡Es hora de cenar!

_Aunque, tan rápido como surgió el extraño ambiente, Daichi lo rompió al entrar sin llamar. El niño no se quedó para ver lo que había interrumpido, sólo dejó la puerta abierta y salió corriendo hacia la próxima habitación. Eso fue suficiente para que Kai terminara de vendar a su "Taicho" (capitán) y se pudiera de pie._

—Voy por hielo- dijo con calma.

—Hn.

_Cuando comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, y estuvo lejos del lugar, se permitió respirar hondo. Esto había sido mucho más complicado de lo que pensó en un principio; Mariam le había dicho que enviar señales era la mejor manera de tantear el terreno y saber en qué posición estaba. Por eso estaba haciendo algo "amable" por el ruso, o eso suponía. Él definitivamente no era bueno en estas cosas, y en realidad no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien._

—Nh.

_Eso sin mencionar que durante esos largos minutos lucho contra el impulso de sonrojarse, y esa molesta sensación que lo hacía sentir torpe y estúpido. Con un suspiro agachó la mirada, no había caso, sencillamente no sabía cómo acercarse al idiota. Tal vez algo más directo le ayude, porque aunque los rodeos no le gustaban, era difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas. _

_Como fuera, cuando tuvo una bolsa de hielo, regresó a la habitación sumido en extraños pensamientos. Cosa que en realidad logro que se sintiera más inquieto que antes._

—Hn- gruñó harisco mientras abrió la puerta. En el interior tres pares de ojos giraron para verlo fijamente, por lo que se sintió algo desubicado.

—Hola Kai- sonrió Julia, que junto a Bryan y Yuriy, formaron un círculo en el que parecía haber interrumpido algo.

_Lo más extraño del asunto, fue la mirada ligeramente perdida que el pelirrojo mantenía. Curioso por ello, Kai dio un rápido vistazo para encontrar su mochila; ella estaba entreabierta, y pudo ver la cajita de relajantes musculares asomarse. Eso le dio más sentido al asunto, por lo que cerró la puerta tras la espalda. Aparentemente el ruso se había lastimado más de lo que calculo, pero le restó importancia una vez caminó hacia él, y le colocó la bolsa de hielo sobre la rodilla. _

_Yuriy sonrió un poco, y eso bastó para frenarlo sin aviso._

—Hey, sabes? Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial, ¿Por qué no hacemos una pijamada?- dijo Julia con entusiasmo- Sólo los tres, para que Yuriy descanse.

—No estoy interesado- dijo al mirarla desde arriba. Y sin nada más que agregar, ignoró el extraño planteamiento para darles la espalda, y caminar hacia su mochila. Después de todo, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esa efusividad femenina, y a las invitaciones fuera de lugar.

_Sin embargo el leve "Pero…" que la rubia mascullo, lo detuvo, porque sintió que había algo fuera de lugar, ¿Acaso lo estaba presionando? Receloso, miró sobre el hombro a la pareja. La blade luchadora sonrió un poco, pero Bryan se puso de pie y la jaló consigo. _

—Nos vamos- dijo Kuznetzov. Sin dudar sujetó la mano femenina, y la llevo hasta la puerta que se cerró en anuncio de su partida.

_Eso fue suficiente para que Kai enarcara una ceja en duda. El pelilavanda era lo suficientemente listo (y retorcido en los juegos psicológicos), como para saber que debía retirarse. Cosa que lo llevo a pensar que esos dos tramaba algo. _

—Hn.

_Pero como no tenía pruebas, ni pistas, debió encogerse de hombros para restarle importancia. Después reanudo su marcha hacia la mochila, donde tuvo que sentarse en el suelo. De reojo vio a su capitán, pero él seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. Se había cambiado de ropa, y únicamente se movió para acomodar el hielo. _

_Como vio que estaba bien, el bicolor comenzó a buscar su billetera. Hilary le había prestado dinero, porque no traía consigo (eso también le hizo recordar que Ivanov pago todo en el parque de diversiones) Pero ignorando eso último, encontró su celular, aunque sólo pudo mirarlo con desdén antes de dejarlo a un lado._

_Únicamente cuando encontró la billetera respiró hondo en alivio. Por un momento pensó que la había perdido en alguna parte, y eso en verdad resultaría muy problemático._

—Nh.

_Más, con el objeto en la mano, viró para ver a su adormilado compañero. Parecía que iba a estar bien sin él, así que guardo la billetera en el bolsillo y se acercó sin incorporarse. Su expresión fue de aburrida indiferencia mientras lo veía, hasta que sonrió._

_El idiota le ayudo mucho hoy, aparentemente sin ningún motivo en particular. Sólo estuvieron juntos sin darse cuenta; como si hacerlo fuera muy normal. Y ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco habían discutido (no en serio) por lo que esto es un avance ¿cierto? Aunque el bicolor tuvo que frenar sus pensamientos cuando una tonta sonrisa curvó sus labios, por ello se vio obligado a negar con la cabeza como si de esa manera pudiera pensar en otra cosa. Luego sólo pudo resoplar._

_La sonrisa no desapareció, porque debía admitir, que por primera vez encontraba divertida esta absurda situación. Pero con el fin de salvaguardar los pocos pensamientos coherentes que aún le quedaban, miró fijamente al ruso que parecía lo suficientemente adormecido como para no notar lo que ocurría._

—Ivanov…-llamó suavecito a modo de atraer su atención- ¿Estas bien? ¿Cuántas pastas te tomaste?

—¿Nh?

—Concéntrate, ¿cuantas te tomaste?

—Nié znáyu (No sé)- masculló sin ganas. Su voz sonaba torpe y perezosa, y esos intentos de palabra consiguieron que Hiwatari frunciera un poco el ceño.

—¿Como que no sabes?- dijo más para sí mismo que para el capitán ruso. De todas formas no valía la pena seguir insistiendo, era inútil, y en realidad no era tan importante, sólo quería estar seguro que podría irse y el pelirrojo estaría bien. En este estado no se lastimaría más de lo debido, y gracias a la droga no sentía dolor- Voy a salir, descansa Yuriy.

—….

_Apenas terminó de hablar Ivanov apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. El gesto aunque inesperado, no logro alterarlo demasiado, lo único que consiguió fue que colocara las manos en los brazos contrarios para mantener el peso. Después lo empujó un poco para apartarlo._

—¿Eh?

_Aunque hubo algo curioso una vez Yuriy se recargó más en él. Incluso sus brazos lo rodearon de la cintura, donde el peso inesperado y la posición lograron que se fuera hacia atrás. El golpecito contra el suelo no fue agradable, pero después de quejarse entre dientes, Kai miró al culpable del asunto. _

—Oye…-dijo en cuanto sujetó sus hombros- …si vas a dormir ve a tu futon.

_Él estaba casi sobre su cuerpo, mantenía los brazos alrededor de la cintura, por lo que el bicolor tenía la espalda ligeramente arqueada. Sinceramente no era la mejor posición del mundo, especialmente cuando el pelirrojo escondió el rostro entre la curvatura del cuello y el hombro. El hecho de sentir su respiración tan cerca lo erizó de inmediato. Además, la presión del cuerpo contrario, logro que su corazón saltara en impresión. _

_En otras circunstancias, el ruso-japonés hubiera podido evitar todo esto, pero el molesto detalle de sentirse atontado por la droga del día anterior, lo pateo con tanta fuerza que sólo pudo maldecir entre dientes. _

—Cállate, eres muy ruidoso- susurró Yuriy tan cerca de la piel del cuello, que Kai afiló la mirada.

—No soy una almohada Ivanov, suéltame.

_Cuando sintió la respiración acompasada y el cuerpo relajado del ruso, supo que se había dormido, y aunque intentó quitárselo de encima, el otro era notablemente más alto y pesado, así que al final terminó resoplando por lo bajo. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

De acuerdo, había que verle el lado amable, ahora estaba con la persona que le gustaba. Básicamente se estaban abrazando, sin embargo todo sería mejor si no lo estuviera casi aplastando, y el otro supiera lo que hacía. Si se despertaba seguramente lo apartaría sin dudar, y eso no sería bueno.

—Hn.

Cansado, y con ganas de ir al otro futon, Kai se removió entre los brazos contrarios. Cada tanto se sonrojaba por la vergonzosa posición, y la escasa distancia entre ambos. Mas en algún momento logro girar entre los brazos ajenos. Claro que hubo algo mal aquí, porque su intención era soltarse, no quedar con el rostro contra el pecho contrario.

Para alguien "dormido" Yuriy en verdad tenía mucha fuerza. Los brazos en su cintura lo dejaron moverse, pero no aflojaron la presión, de hecho lo jalaron más cerca; lo cual comenzaba a ser sumamente incomodo, especialmente porque él no era una almohada. Pero mientras luchaba contra un furioso rubor, Kai se dio por vencido. Por ello intentó ignorar las manos que encontraron cómodo perderse entre su espalda y la cadera.

El roce sobre la ropa empeoró una vez las piernas contrarias terminaron enredándose entre las suyas. Es cierto que los movimientos de Ivanov eran torpes por la inconciencia, pero se sentían tan suaves, que sólo pudo erizarse. La tensión regresó con más fuerza que antes, y el bicolor estaba tan quieto que casi ni respiraba; afortunadamente, luego de unos agónicos minutos recordó que el oxígeno es importante para vivir.

—Nh.

Inseguro y algo cohibido en un principio, intentó alzar la mirada pero Yuriy lo trajo más cerca. Ahí terminó envuelto en una apretada cercanía donde el más alto colocó una mano en su nuca, y sus dedos acariciaron las hebras de cabello.

El ruso-japonés parpadeo confundido, pero no fue capaz de moverse; de todas maneras no es como si pudiera soltarse. Al final cerró los ojos y respiró hondo; después sencillamente frunció el ceño. Porque fue la respuesta más honesta que pudo dar, mientras movió una mano para abrazar al idiota. En el proceso dudo y casi se detiene, incluso la extremidad tembló en indecisión, pero luego colocó un brazo contra su espalda, y apretó la camisa a manera de sobrellevar la situación _(la mano contraria estaba atrapada entre ambos cuerpos, por lo que no podía moverla)_

—…

Ivanov apoyó la cabeza contra la suya, y no volvió a moverse, así que Hiwatari se sintió casi aliviado que no despertara. Debería estar pensando en alguna manera de soltarse, pero su subconsciente lo traicionó al dejarse arrastrar por esa agradable calidez, y la manera como terminó acomodándose en los brazos contrarios. Se sentía tan malditamente bien, que cuando quiso darse cuenta, sonrió ligeramente mientras escuchaba el corazón contrario palpitan con suavidad.

…claro que todo eso seguía siendo molesto. Pero pensó que más tarde, quizás buscaría una manera de soltarse.

**Séptima parte: Señales.**

**Éxito en la misión: 85% º¬º (Hubiera sido más, pero aún no sé si las indirectas fueron entendidas oO) **

**Misión exitosa TT¬TT (Comienza a asustarme ese repentino progreso o.o) **

***Nota adicional: Hay algo curioso en la manera como se comunican oO, es como si tuviera su propio dialecto secreto xD. Uno brusco y tosco pero si está bien para ellos no veo el problema (además es como si compartieran una extraña intimidad xD) A este paso sólo es necesario un empujoncito ñ-ñ, quizás una trampa para Ivanov? **

CONTINUARA:

Ann: "Pero mira como beben, los peces en el río, pero mira como beben, por ver al Dios nacido. Beben y beben y vuelven a beber, los peces en el río, por ver a Dios nacer °¬°"

(Turba enfurecida: "La Virgen se está peinando, entre cortina y cortina, sus cabellos son de oro, el peine de plata fina °¬°")

Ro: Esto comienza a asustarme oO. Es como ver a dos enemigos naturales, no sé si reírme o echar a correr

Ann: Shhh, no vez que al fin logre que se unieran a mi TT¬TT, acaso quieres que nos persigan por los milenarios meses de espera o.ó

Ro: Oh, las estas distrayendo, eso suena más como algo que tú harías xDDD, ya me siento más tranquila Ne xD

Ann: Shhhh TT-TT, ahora retrocede despacio y lentamente.

Ro: Hai u¬uUU. Pero antes de irnos, les recomendamos darse una pasadita por el Blog de Ann ya que posiblemente publicara sus nuevos doujinshis n-n.

Ann: También miren mi cuenta en Youtube, próximamente publicare mi nuevo video YuriyxKai °¬°

(Turba enfurecida: oÔ… ¡oigan, vuelvan ¬¬XXXX)

Ro: ¡Sálvese quien pueda TT¬TT!

Ann: ¡Kyyyyyaaaa no me dejes sola TT¬TT!

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o: **h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

**NOTA: PERSONAS QUE ESTAN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR!**

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "Reviewer this histoy/chapter" no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann y Ro: ¡Les deseamos una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo n0n! ¡Que todos sus deseos de año nuevo se cumplan °¬°!


	8. SEXY

Ann: ~(=¬=)~

Ro: oO

Ann: ~(=¬=)~

Ro: Aquí falta algo o.ô ¿Y la turba enfurecida o.o?

Ann: De vacaciones xDDD

Ro: Oh, eso tiene sentido n¬n. Tus actualizaciones comienzan a coincidir con las vacaciones xDDDD

Ann: ¬/¬. Es culpa de mi imaginación que se va sin avisar, ni decir cuando piensa volver ¬¬UUU

Ro: Hai, hai xD. Pero bueno, esta vez Ann hizo una actualización masiva de varios Fics, porque se va de vacaciones n-n

Ann: ¡Wiiiiiiii °¬°! Sol, arena y mar °-° ¡Ahí les vamos xDDD!

Ro: xDDD

Ann: De todas maneras Gomen Nasai por la demora o.o, no es intencional, sin embargo espero que disfruten del fic n-n

Ro: De acuerdo BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

También es una situación inusual que no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque Ann dice que esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puedo asegurarlo u.u.

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **YuriyxKai**, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO OCHO: SEXY.

Los días lluviosos suelen tener cierto encanto, en especial cuando el frio crea un leve manto de niebla que tamiza el ambiente. Por eso el clima, es sencillamente perfecto para estar acostado sin hacer nada. Aunque, lastimosamente este no era el caso.

—Hn.

En el centro comercial, un bicolor de ojos carmín apoyó el codo en esa mesa de la plazoleta de comidas, y el rostro en la mano. Su expresión fue de aburrida indiferencia mientras miró a su compañera. Cada uno tenía una soda, pero ambos compartían una porción de papas que sencillamente ignoró.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- preguntó por primera vez, desde que fue forzado a venir al lugar.

No es como si no hubiera intentado hablar antes, pero es difícil hacerse oír mientras caminan bajo la lluvia _(con un solo y desdichado paraguas, que de todas maneras los mojo, gracias) _Además, Mariam le restó importancia al hablar de cosas que no entendió. Culpaba de ello al ruido de la lluvia, y a los automóviles que pasaron por su lado.

—Es mi nuevo plan- sonrió ella contenta tras vaciar su bolso en la mesa.

—¿Leer basura?- indagó apático luego de tomar una revista para chicas, que ni siquiera se molesto en abrir.

—No, pero según esto, y esto…-completó al sacar unas copias-… una de las mejores maneras de llamar la atención de alguien es por los ojos, así que vamos a darte una apariencia más sexy.

—¿Qué?

—Buscaremos algo sutil, las cosas llamativas no son de mi gusto.

Kai enarcó una ceja, e hizo un gracioso mohín de disgusto al arrugar la nariz, pero antes de poder objetar algo, la peliazul saltó de su puesto para sentarse a su lado. El mueble era de esos cuadrados que permitía varias personas, por lo que debió hacerle espacio.

—¿Cómo tienes tiempo para hacer todo esto?- preguntó el bicolor sin mostrarse interesado, ni particularmente asombrado- Ayer seguías enferma.

—Soy asombrosa- sonrió Mariam- Oh mira, que tal un estilo así.

Señaló una revista, mientras sostuvo la camisa del ruso-japonés antes que se pusiera de pie. Después de todo, a los hombres no les gusta ir de compras, mucho menos por un motivo tan molesto como el que ella planteaba.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Sin embargo, a una considerable distancia, un grupo espiaba a la "feliz pareja" con métodos poco factibles, donde incluso tenían binoculares y se escondían en un mueblesimilar al de Kai y Mariam. Pero como nadie respondió, la rubia terminó resoplando por lo bajo, para luego cruzarse de brazos.

—Nadie te obliga a quedarte- dijo Ian sin mirarla- Puedes irte cuando quieras.

—Tks, en verdad necesitan mejores pasatiempos- áspero Julia- Están a un paso de ir presos por acoso.

Dos de los tres Blitzkrieg Boyz hicieron mala cara, pero antes de poder agregar algo más, Bryan se sentó junto a la chica y le entregó un refresco. Claro que, sus compañeros lo hicieron acomodarse rápido antes que Mariam o Kai lo vieran. No porque estuvieran cerca, pero era mejor prevenir.

—Entonces… ¿Qué estamos haciendo?- repitió Julia tras darle un sorbo a su bebida.

—Ya te lo explicamos- dijo Spencer.

—Si, pero no entiendo, ¿Cómo ayuda esto a que Kai vuelva al equipo?

—Tenemos que separarlos, así volverá.

La chica se encogió en su puesto en busca de una posición más cómoda, ya que debían "ocultarse". Por ello todos estaban doblados, así que subió los pies en el asiento, y colocó las rodillas contra el pecho.

—Ya…-dijo escéptica- ¿Y como van a hacer eso desde aquí?

—Muy fácil- indicó Ian.

Curiosa, la blade luchadora se asomó para ver a Kai. Él iba a tomar su soda, pero apenas hizo el amague, el vaso se fue hacia adelante.

Tal vez porque Spencer llevaba (_lo que parecía) _una cerbatana, y acaba de disparar. El grandote definitivamente tenía buena puntería, porque Mariam se puso de pie en cuanto el líquido mojó sus pantalones, y parte de la camisa.

—¡Kai!- se quejó la peliazul.

—¿Nh?

Hiwatari se mostró notablemente descolocado, por lo que miró sin comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estaba casi seguro que no tocó el vaso, y… ¿esa piedrita siempre había estado ahí?

—Hn- gimoteó Mariam por la notable mancha en la entrepierna.

Eso impidió que el bicolor pudiera pensar en cualquier otra cosa, porque ella no estaba feliz. Además el grupo que los espiaba, debió esconderse detrás del mueble cuando el ruso-japonés dio un rápido vistazo del lugar.

—¿Esta es su brillante idea para que vuelva?- preguntó Julia sobre Bryan. Ahora estaban unos encima de otros, pero en medio del caos, miró incrédula a Yuriy que se encogió de hombros —¿Enserio piensan que tirarle la soda a Mariam hará que Kai regrese? Les diré que eso es estúpido, y lo más ridículo que jamás haya escuchado, además, ¿saben lo importante que es para una chica su ropa?

—Cállate- dijo Ian en voz baja. De hecho habían comenzado a susurrar como si alguien pudiera escucharlos. También estaban incomodos, pero nadie se movió- Claro que sé lo importante que es, por eso le tiramos la soda encima. Si comienzan a discutir, pronto se cansaran y Kai regresara.

—Parece que va a hacer más difícil que eso- dijo Bryan tras asomarse. Por ello Julia también terminó moviéndose, y pronto los demás los imitaron.

Ahí vieron a Mariam con la bufanda del bicolor, y eso los hizo abrir grandes los ojos por la sorpresa. Porque Kai Hiwatari acababa de darle la prenda, y como si eso fuera una prueba de amor, se encontraron tan quietos que parecían haberse desdibujado.

—Ellos no están juntos- señaló Julia sin dejar de ver a la pareja. Porque, incluso a ella le parecía extraño que su amiga tuviera la bufanda. La integrante de los Saint Shields la había acomodado de tal manera que cubría la humedad, y en la distancia lucía mucho mas calmada.

—…

Sin embargo las palabras sencillamente murieron cuando Kai se acercó, y acunó el rostro femenino con las manos. Mariam se movió, así que ahora les daba la espalda. Claro que nada de eso importó cuando el muchacho se inclinó, y Yuriy involuntariamente se puso de pie para ver mejor. Por eso los demás tuvieron que jalarlo hacia abajo, para que volviera a sentarse.

—¡WWWAAA QUITENSE!

…no obstante, no pudieron ver lo que sucedió gracias a las personas que se plantaron al frente. Los pobres idiotas fueron obligados a moverse, una vez esos extraños rusos los empujaron entre insultos y maldiciones. Mas, cuando tuvieron el camino libre, la pareja ya había desaparecido.

—¿Dónde están?- preguntó Spencer luego de un breve silencio.

Como todo buen grupo de acosadores que se respete, los Blitzkrieg Boyz (_y Julia) _comenzaron a buscar en los alrededores, hasta que alguien gritó "_Ahí, en el segundo piso" _Y no dudaron en salir corriendo tras ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El centro comercial no estaba particularmente concurrido, pero habían suficientes personas como para que el bicolor quisiera irse. Después de todo, las multitudes por pequeñas que fueran, no era de su agrado. Aunque, sus intentos de fuga disminuyeron cuando vio a Mariam de reojo. Ella se estaba rascando el ojo con una expresión incomoda, por lo que rodó los ojos y tomó su mano para que dejara de hacerlo.

—Te vas a lastimar- aseguró indiferente.

—Te digo que tengo algo en el ojo.

—No tienes nada.

—Que tú no hayas visto nada, no significa que no tenga nada- áspero Mariam- Hn, espera ya vengo.

Aun cuando la había revisado, la muchacha sentía como si tuviera una basurita, una pestaña, o en su defecto: una hormiga. Pero como fuera, gruñó mientras caminó hacia el baño.

Por otro lado, Kai se apoyó en la baranda del pasillo. Desde ahí podía observar el primer piso, sin embargo giró cuando le pareció ver a cierta rubia de la Dinastía F. Cuando no encontró nada, debió enarcar una ceja. Eso fue curioso, pero no particularmente extraño, así que suspiró para luego recargarse en la baranda.

Sabía que esta era su oportunidad para irse, pero dejar a su amiga no sonaba tan fácil como parecía. Incomodo chasqueó la lengua, porque no quería comprar ropa, de hecho no necesitaba. Y pensar en el motivo por el que iba a hacerlo, lo hizo sentir inquieto, así que maldijo por lo bajo una vez agachó la cabeza.

Habían pasado tres días desde que regresaron a la ciudad, aunque nada había cambiado en su relación con Ivanov. No hablaron del porque a la mañana siguiente despertaron abrazados, o el motivo por el que Yuriy se lastimo (_básicamente, porque el ruso no dio señales de querer decir algo). _Así que todo transcurrió como se supone…con tediosa, y aburrida normalidad. Hiwatari incluso comenzó a sentirse cansado, y la idea de dejar las cosas como estaban, rondaba cada vez con más frecuencia en su cabeza. Aunque por el momento, sus pensamientos se deshicieron apenas vio a la peliazul acercarse con una ligera sonrisa.

—Listo, vamos- dijo Mariam al tomar su mano para guiarlo. Se había hecho una costumbre hacerlo, porque de esta manera él tendría que usar la fuerza si quería escapar.

No obstante, los rusos y Julia que estaban escondidos tras unas plantas, se asomaron entre las hojas para mirar atónitos la escena.

—¿Van a comprar ropa juntos?- masculló la rubia sin poderlo creer.

Es normal ir de compras con las amigas. Las niñas hacen eso, pero ir con un hombre es otra cosa, principalmente porque la mayoría no disfruta el aburrimiento de estar sentados, sin hacer nada más que esperar. Por eso, sólo cierto tipo de hombres (_con algún rango en una relación familiar o afectiva)_ lo hacen.

—¡Muévanse!- ordenó curiosa, y con el tono de voz de un miliar- Oh por Dios.

Desde la entrada, vio a Mariam entregarle la ropa que ella escogió y que se sumaba al montoncito que Kai llevaba en los brazos. Los otros Blade luchadores también vieron sorprendidos la escena, porque esto era mucho peor de lo que pensaron ¡Estaban enamorados!

—¿Listos? Andando- guío Ian, y todos se escabulleron por los mostradores, con la habilidad sigilosa de un ladrón.

Quizás por eso los guardias los vieron, y los sacaron _(casi a patadas)_ del lugar. Así que luego de 10 minutos de explicarle y mentirle descaradamente, al decir que Julia estaba persiguiendo a su novio que la engañaba, dejaron entrar sólo a dos.

Por eso la rubia arrastró a Yuriy consigo. No dudo, ni le preguntó a nadie mas, y aunque eso fue curioso para Ian y a Spencer, Bryan sólo se encogió de hombros antes de ir a sentarse a una banca.

—¡Ahí están!- exclamó Julia por lo bajo. Por eso, obligó al pelirrojo a agacharse en cuanto le colocó una mano en la cabeza.

—Me muestras ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Mariam fuera del mostrador- Kai- llamó cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

—Si, si, ya se- dijo Hiwatari luego de un corto silencio.

Cuando salió la peliazul sonrió, pero Julia y Yuriy que estaban tras su espalda casi se sonrojaron; porque él tenía unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul oscura de mangas blancas, que le quedaban jodidamente bien. Sin la chaqueta, la bufanda, y el cinturón donde llevaba a Dranzer, se podía ver apreciar esa delgada figura. La ropa no le quedaba ajustada, pero tenía el toque perfecto para verse endemoniadamente sexy.

—¡Nerd!

Kai estaba esperando que Mariam digiera algo, pero eso definitivamente hirió su orgullo. Después de todo fue obligado a hacer esto, y encima lo insultan. Ya esta, se largaba ahora mismo.

—Hn.

—¡No!- exclamó la peliazul al prenderse de su brazo- Yo no dije nada.

—¿Quién mas lo haría?- bufó el bicolor con el ceño fruncido.

—¡¿Cómo voy a saberlo?- dijo- Además, ¡Te ves genial!

Sabía que se había enojado, pero ella en verdad no había hablado, y aunque quería saber de donde provino el insulto, primero tenía que detener al ruso-japonés.

—Aunque…si te arreglaras aquí- dijo mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello rebelde.

Kai de inmediato intentó detenerla, porque su cabello estaba bien, pero mientras surgía un breve y amigable forcejeo, Yuriy y Julia se mostraron especialmente descolocados por esa animada, y asquerosa intimidad.

—Hn.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, y le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva a la muchacha a su lado. Como si le reprochara por algo.

—De acuerdo, tal vez exista una pequeñísima, minúscula, y poco probable posibilidad de que estén juntos- concedió aun insegura- ¡Pero esto todavía no prueba nada!

Reclamó cuando vio que Yuriy iba a decir algo. Claro que después de eso ambos guardaron silencio, porque cuando Mariam convenció a Kai de probarse otra cosa, Julia masculló un "_**Oh**_** demonios, muévete**_" _mientras jaló a Ivanov consigo.

La rubia definitivamente conocía a su amiga, porque apenas la muchacha se encontró "sola", desdibujo su amable sonrisa por una mirada cazadora. Y como buena integrante de los Saint Shields, hizo un paneo del local sin notar nada extraño hasta que vio entres los separadores, (_donde esta la ropa), _dos pares de piernas cuyas cabezas no sobresalían. Así que tenia dos opciones, o se traba de persona muy bajitas o… ¡Momento! Ella conocía esos zapatos ¡Julia!

—Mariam…-llamó Kai tras su espalda, por lo que la chica maldijo entre dientes antes de girar.

Sus planes de ir a perseguir a la rubia fueron momentáneamente frustrados. Sin embargo cuando miró al bicolor, su cara de: **"**_**Voy a asesinar a alguien en cuanto sepa que esta sucediendo"**__, _se perdió para sonreírle, ya que él tenía una camisa blanca, y unos jeans oscuros y algo gastados.

—Demonios, se ve tan bien- gruñó Julia al morderse los labios- Rápido, insúltalo.

—¿Qué?

—Así se cansara y saldrá mas rápido de la tienda- instruyó la blade luchadora. Porque no había nada peor que recibir críticas mientras se busca ropa- Siempre lo insultas, vamos, muévete.

—¿Qué le digo?

—¡Lo que sea!

—¡No se insultos de ropa!

—¡Debes estar bromeando!

—Eh…Uh… ¿Gordo?

—¿Gor…? ¡Escóndete!

Julia había enarcado una ceja, porque si Kai bajaba más de peso iba a desaparecer, pero no pudo decir nada ya que debieron escabullirse apenas los otros dos Blade luchadores voltearon. Después de eso, prácticamente debieron salir corriendo del lugar. La rubia incluso pasó "llorando" junto a uno de los guardias para corroborar su historia de ser engañada, y así no creyera que se habían robado algo.

Luego les hicieron señas a los demás rusos para que se movieran. Fueron gestos exagerados, como si Voltaire los viniera persiguiendo, así que terminaron todos ocultos tras unas materas y sus enormes hojas. Lo cual fue sensato porque Mariam salió con una mirada predadora.

Molesta, la peliazul revisó el perímetro sin encontrar nada, así que resopló y se cruzó de brazos. Mas, cuando el bicolor salió de la tienda con las bolsas (_porque se había quedado pagando), _se quedo en silencio.

—¿Cuál es la prisa?- preguntó Kai.

—Nh, no es nada, creí ver algo- dijo Mariam. Le tomó un par de segundos pensar que tal vez se había equivocado, así que suspiró antes de sonreír- Ya no importa, quería mostrarte ¡Esto!

—Esperó que no sea lo que pienso- dijo el bicolor mientras sujetó el celular que ella extendió con emoción, y alegría- Comienzo a creer que tú cleptomanía esta fuera de control.

—No lo robe- bufó al tomar el aparato que el otro veía de un lado a otro, como si así pudiera reconocer a su dueño- Lo tome prestado.

Aseguró con un mohín al inflar las mejillas, mientras caminaron hasta tenerse junto a unas plantas. Hiwatari porque no sabía a donde ir, y Mariam porque comenzó a husmear el celular, así que el ruso-japonés se lo quitó para que le prestara atención.

—Eres como esa chica de la película, tú nivel de concentración es como el de un roedor- regañó.

—La película del…- dijo la pelizul con unos ademanes, que parecieron tener sentido para el muchacho.

—No, la otra, la de la casa.

—Oh si, esa película me gusto- sonrió ella.

En toda su extraña y ruda relación, habían aprendido a hablar sin muchas palabras, pero ese nivel de intimidad y amistad, paso por alto cuando Mariam miró la hora y jaló a Kai de la mano.

—Vamos, todavía hay cosas que tenemos que hacer- dijo- Mientras tanto te explicare mi nuevo, y maravilloso plan.

—No creo tener otra opción- dijo Kai tan apático y tranquilo, que incluso lucia relajado.

Ser llevado de esta manera comenzaba a ser costumbre, así que aprendió (_a su tosca manera) _a sentirse cómodo con la compañía. Por ello adoptó esa expresión de aburrida indiferencia, mientras caminó a su lado. En respuesta, la blade luchadora se prendió de su brazo para que no fuera a escapar, aunque él desde hace mucho tiempo dejó de intentarlo.

—Es peor de lo que pensaba- dijo Ian al salir detrás de las plantas. Había sido todo un problema para cinco personas esconderse en el lugar, incluso debieron amenazar con la mirada a quienes los señalaban.

—¿De quien fue la grandiosa idea de ocultarse aquí?- gruñó Spencer con dolor en el cuello.

—De Ian- respondió Bryan tras quitarse unas hojitas de la cabeza, y unas cuantas hormigas que decidieron subírsele encima.

—No se porque sigo juntándome con ustedes- áspero Julia, que también estaba toda entumida.

—Se escapan- señaló Ian- ¡Muévanse!

Eso en realidad no era cierto, porque la "pareja" iba a una tienda de música. Claro que las cosas se pusieron raras a partir de ese momento, tanto que Kai y Mariam debieron salir del centro comercial. Primero porque alguien en la tienda de música gritó "_**¡Hey! ¡Ellos no pagaron ese CD!" **_Así que fueron registrados, e interrogados durante media hora en la oficina de seguridad. Después, cuando los liberaron, la peliazul se arriesgó a entrar a otra tienda de ropa (_esta vez para ella)_, sin embargo cada vez que tomaban una prenda, alguien misteriosamente los insultaba. Incluso fue por un bonito vestido, y alguien dijo _**"Tobillos gordos", **_así que soltó el vestido como si estuviera caliente.

Pero armándose de valor, (_y porque no iba a perder la ida al centro comercial_) tomó varias prendas y se encerró en el mostrador. Kai sólo pudo verla, cuando fue obligado a entrar en el reducido espacio. Claro que eso ocasionó que un anciano al otro lado comenzara a quejarse, "_**Esta juventud de hoy en día ya no tiene decencia", "¡Este es un sitio público!" **_y _**"¡Búsquense un hotel!" **_La voz le pareció extrañamente familiar, pero no pudo asegurarlo ya que cumplió su cometido y atrajo la atención de una de los guardias, así que ella tuvo que comprar sin mostrarle más. Luego, cuando entraron en una juguetería, la alarma de incendios sonó y comenzó a llover adentro.

Claro que en la calle, las cosas definitivamente no mejoraron. Al menos había dejado de llover, pero no era una diferencia muy significativa si ellos estaban mojados. Además pasaron cerca de una protesta vegetariana y alguien gritó "_**¡Que viva la carne!**_" por lo que debieron salir corriendo.

En algún punto del asunto terminaron separándose. Y en cuanto perdió a quienes lo seguían, Kai se detuvo agitado en el parque. Dios, ¿Qué estaba pasando hoy? Él no era estúpido, sabía que alguien estaba detrás de esto, porque había sentido que los seguían desde el centro comercial. Mas, sus acosadores permanecieron a una distancia prudente, que les ayudo a resguardar su identidad, así que podía asegurar que no eran novatos.

—Hn.

Como sea, al final Kai respiró hondo al intentar regular su respiración, para luego comenzar a caminar. El parque estaba casi desértico, sólo vio algunas parejas, dueños con sus mascotas, y un par de vendedores. Los cuales fueron mas frecuentes conforme se acercaba al pequeño puente, por donde atravesaba parte del lago.

—¡Kai!- llamó Mariam desde la distancia, así que debió girar para verla.

Ella tenía una sonrisa alegre por haberlo encontrado, así que Kai volvió sobre sus pasos. A su derecha había un hombre que vendía globos y rosas, por lo que la pareja que paseaba a su perro, se detuvo. Además, en ese preciso e insignificante momento, un par de trabajadores llevaban cada uno, un enorme tubo plástico.

**BOM**

Y sólo ese detalle, hizo que el pequeño grupo de personas que no tenían relación entre si, se asustaran, cuando el globo que los novios iban a comprar estalló. Por ello el Golden Retriever se soltó del amarre de su dueño y pateó las flores, para luego chocar contra los trabajadores. Todo pasó tan rápido que nadie pudo reaccionar. Por esos, los bonitos ojos carmín sólo necesitaron estudiar la escena un mísero segundo antes de moverse. Porque los tubos iban a golpear al vendedor, y el hombre posiblemente se rompería algo debido a la edad.

Sólo lo empujó, no tan suave como le hubiera gustado porque no tenía tiempo para eso. Pero por increíble que parezca, todo ese efecto cadena hizo que se fuera a un lado. El muro que bordeaba el puente no era tan alto, así que lo siguiente que supo, fue que el agua del lago lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—Eso no salió bien- dijo Julia al salir entre unos matorrales, junto a los rusos. Todos vieron como uno de los tubos golpeó al ruso-japonés, que apenas y había podido colocar los brazos a modo de escudo.

—Ehhhh, no seré un experto, pero ¿no debió haber salido ya?- señaló Spencer. Mientras que en el puente, todos esperaban lo mismo.

—…

Ellos estaban a un costado del lago, observando con los binoculares; mas, por el momento nadie dijo nada, porque quedaron absortos en las hondas del agua que fueron desapareciendo gradualmente. Y aun cuando casi dejaron de respirar, como si esperaran que el bicolor saliera, eso no ocurrió.

—Yeb (maldición)- gruñó Yuriy en cuanto comenzó a correr hacia la orilla. Hay se sumergió sin dudar.

Vagamente noto que los demás lo siguieron, así como Mariam que se unió a ellos en cuanto corrió por el puente. Pero no pudo distraerse con nada ya que sus ojos debieron acostumbrarse al tórrido ambiente. No sabía que sucedió para que Hiwatari no saliera, pero una vez salió a respirar, se sintió inquieto por no encontrarlo.

Ahora estaba lejos de su equipo y las chicas. Sin embargo debió dar un rápido vistazo para asegurarse que Kai no salió por su cuenta, para luego de tomar aire y sumergirse. Esta vez tuvo más suerte, y en cuanto vio a su ex-compañero, lo jaló hacia la superficie. Después nadó a la orilla, y salió con torpeza por la ropa mojada, y el peso de llevar un cuerpo inconsciente.

—Hiwatari- llamó cuando lo tendió en el pasto, pero no obtuvo respuesta - Kai.

Dijo en cuanto lo movió un par de veces, pero ya sin dudar se inclinó para aplicarle primeros auxilios. Primero tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, y le tapó la nariz para darle respiración boca a boca. Después se apartó, para presionar su pecho hasta que el otro comenzó a toser. Por fortuna respondió rápido.

El bicolor escupió agua, y se movió de lado en busca de una posición más cómoda para respirar. Y sólo cuando se calmo, volvió a acostarse en la espalda, donde respiró con pesadez.

—¿Y-Yuriy?- musitó aun atontado y sin poder enfocarlo bien- ¿Qué…?

Lo último que recordaba era haber caído al lago, donde se golpeó la cabeza, pero nada de eso importó ya que sus palabras fueron cortadas por unos suaves labios que sellaron los suyos. Ellos acariciaron su boca con suavidad, hasta que una húmeda intrusa se abrió paso.

La reacción natural fue temblar, y sujetar al pelirrojo por los brazos, porque fue tomado con la guardia baja. Pero la mano que se colocó en su nuca le impido moverse; además la otra extremidad sujetó su rostro para hacer del beso algo mas profundo. Por ello debió tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, aunque eso no significaba que no se moviera aun sin saber que ocurría.

Claro que, todo se vio entorpecido cuando la lengua contraria no dudo en acariciar la suya. Primero la rozó tímida, luego sencillamente aplicó mas presión, hasta que un delgado hilo de saliva de deslizó por los finos labios. Ahí el ruso encontró fascinante el gemido que murió en su garganta. Además le gustó sentir a Kai moverse aun inseguro, mientras le permitía explorar como quisiera.

—¡Yuriy!- exclamó Julia tras su espalda, mientras corría con los demás.

Eso…casi hace que el pelirrojo salte, por lo que soltó al más bajito que lo miraba con los ojos entreabiertos. Quizás porque el poco oxigeno que había recuperado, le fue robado sin aviso. Así que ahora tenía ese rebelde muchacho tendido en el pasto, con los labios deliciosamente entreabiertos.

La imagen turbo a Ivanov. Porque todo ese semblante dócil, y adormecido, estaba sensualmente sonrojado. Así que fue normal que al final Yuriy se erizara, y que el rubor en sus mejillas creciera de manera alarmante. Además su corazón no dejaba de latir como si quiera salirse de su pecho, y su respiración se descompuso sin explicación. Claro que cuando sus ojos se encontraron, debió morderse los labios.

No le importó que los demás se acercaran corriendo, que Mariam soltara las bolsas a medio camino, para ayudar a Kai a sentarse. O que Julia recogiera las mismas bolsas, antes que alguien tropezara con ellas; ni siquiera le importó cuando sus amigos se acercaron por detrás, y lo sujetaron por los hombros para preguntarle si estaba bien.

Porque alguien le puso mute a la vida, y el silencio vino en forma de voces lejanas y distorsionadas. Ahí vio que el bicolor se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y cerró los ojos para intentar ponerle orden a la situación. Apenas estaba reaccionando, y eso no era bueno.

Tal vez porque Yuriy sabe que el RCP no funciona si el paciente en cuestión esta despierto, y respirando por si mismo. Además, casi lo deja inconsciente por robarle el aire.

**Séptima parte: Sexy.**

**Éxito en la misión: … ¿?**

**¡¿Qué demonios sucedió?**

CONTINUARA:

Ann: Tatatatatraratatararatatatata CIRCO tatatattaa AFRO ! CIRCO AFRO CIRCO AFRO MOTAS MOTAS MOTAS AFRO xDDDDD

Ro: Hahahahahaha xDDD

Ann: ¡Wiiii actualización antes de ir a vacaciones °¬°! Sé que el capitulo esta algo raro u¬uUUU, sin embargo igual espero lo disfruten Ne n-n

Ro: Ahora sólo faltan dos capítulos para que el Fic termine n-n

Ann: Hai TT-TT

Ro: xDDD. De acuerdo, de momento nos despedimos :3

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. Bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

**NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil) **

Para dejarme un Reviewer escriben dentro del rectángulo que esta aquí abajo n.n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile.

Se despiden:

Ann: Visiten mi cuenta de Youtube °¬°

Ro: Tatatatatraratatararatatatata CIRCO tatatattaa AFRO! CIRCO AFRO CIRCO AFRO MOTAS MOTAS MOTAS AFRO Hahahahahahaha

Ann y Ro: We're so freaking happy in vacations xDD


	9. PRIMER INTENTO

Ann (voz nasal): ¡Bom Baby °¬°!

(Turba enfurecida por los meses de espera: ¬¬)

Ro: oO

Ann: Cof, cof, cof x-x. No tengo fuerzas para escapar x-x. Sálvate tú TT-TT!

Ro: De acuerdo n-n

Ann: !Hey ¬¬!... ay me muero x-x

(Turba enfurecida por los meses de espera: ¬¬XXX)

Ro: Deberías estar durmiendo u.u, pero… ¡oh que es eso OO!

(Turba enfurecida por los meses de espera: No somos idiotas ¬¬XXXXX)

Ro: Oh o.o…entonces… ¡CORRAN!

Ann: ¡Waaaaaaa!

**Transmisión interrumpida.**

BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

También es una situación inusual que no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque Ann dice que esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puedo asegurarlo u.u.

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **YuriyxKai**, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO NUEVE: PRIMER INTENTO (**Boring- Pink) **

Desayunar en un lugar diferente comenzaba a ser cada vez más frecuente, y también menos molesto. Tal vez porque se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de ser llevado a un lado a otro, o porque estaba aceptando que este concepto de "vacaciones" tenía implícito comer en restaurantes diferentes.

Como fuera, Kai no hizo ningún reclamo cuando fue secuestrado de nuevo por sus amigos. Así que sin ganas ni interés, movió el vaso de icopor que descansaba en la mesa, y dio un aburrido vistazo por la ventana

—¿Estas bien?- preguntó Mariam por la expresión meditabunda.

Normalmente Kai se quejaba por ser arrastrado a las 4:00 AM para viajar durante un par de horas hacia esa cafetería que estaba frente al zoológico. Un lugar que ni siquiera le gustaba, pero a cambio estaba tranquilo y aparentemente sereno. Lo cual no tenía mucho sentido.

—Hn- masculló el bicolor en afirmación.

—No has tocado tú desayuno- señaló la chica- ¿Seguro no estas enfermo?

—Estoy bien- resopló al ponerse de pie- Te espero afuera.

—De acuerdo- dijo Mariam con un deje de incomprensión, mientras lo analizó tan duro como pudo.

Pero si Hiwatari se dio cuenta de los intentos de su amiga por descubrir que estaba mal, sencillamente lo ignoró cuando tomó su café y salió sin mirar a nadie en particular. Claro que eso no significaba que no sintiera las miradas que lo siguieron hasta la puerta que se cerró tras su espalda.

Ahí, el frio aire de la mañana le hizo respirar hondo, antes de caminar hacia una banca cerca de algunas tiendas. A lo lejos distinguió la enorme pancarta que anunciaba un espectáculo de pingüinos en el zoológico, pero sin querer distraerse con trivialidades le dio un sorbo a su café, y se movió para sentarse. Mas, todo intentó fue interrumpido cuando se dio cuenta que estaba frente a una tienda de Beyblade a la que le dio una dudosa mirada, pero al final se encogió de hombros y decidió dar un vistazo.

—Buenos…- dijo el encargado cuando la campanita de la entrada sonó-…días.

El chico prácticamente enmudeció, y lo que debería ser una voz animada se opacó cuando reconoció a uno de los mejores Blade luchadores del mundo, tan cerca como jamás imagino.

Y Oh Por Dios.

De acuerdo, tranquilo, respira y actúa normal. Es sólo otro cliente, nada más que KAI HIWATARI. Se iba a hiperventilar. Lo que era patético y un poco extraño, como el tipo de cosas raras y anormales que seguramente asustaría al bicolor. Así que tomó aire y rezó por no tropezarse, porque estaba bien acercarse ¿cierto?

Bueno, no era realmente necesario. Pero de todas maneras lo hizo.

—Eh… ¿puedo ayudarte?- preguntó en cuanto salió detrás del mostrador (_prácticamente corriendo), _y llegó a su lado.

—Uh- masculló Kai al darle una mirada apática. Donde no reparo mucho en el castaño, ni en el brillo soñador de su mirada.

—Soy Ren- se apresuró a decir con una sonrisa antes de señalar su gafete- Si necesitas algo sólo dilo.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo?- indagó al moverse por la tienda, mientras veía los estantes y las vitrinas.

—Nada útil para Dranzer. Pero podría hacerle mantenimiento por ti.

Kai bebió de nuevo su café, antes de ver por primera vez al muchacho que lucía muy entusiasmado sin razón aparente. Quizás era un fan, o algo parecido. Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Ren se movió incómodo probablemente porque no muchos soportaban esa fría mirada.

—Claro que si piensas mejorarlo ¿Quién soy yo para decirte que no lo hagas?- dijo tras ir rápidamente al mostrador, donde sacó algunas cajas— Uh…nos llegaron discos de ataque. Este tiene el poder y el equilibrio para aumentar la potencia en un 80% pero lo hace un poco lento, y este…

Era un poco gracioso, el ruso-japonés no había escuchado a otra persona que no fuera Kenny hablarle con tanta seguridad, y familiar sobre Dranzer. Aunque sabía que sus relaciones sociables no eran precisamente las mejores, así que omitió el pensamiento cuando dio un curioso parpadeo por la persona que hablaba con tanta pasión de un Blade que ni siquiera le pertenecía.

Pero Ren parecía feliz mostrándole los sistemas, los anillos, y las ventajas y desventajas de cada artículo así que lo dejó. Con descuido se apoyó en el mostrador para ver mejor, sin embargo la cercanía pareció perturbar al otro así que volvió a erguirse. Hasta ahora no había escuchado nada que ya no supiera, o no hubiera contemplado con anterioridad, así que jugó con el vaso que balanceó sobre la superficie.

—Hn.

Sin embargo, mientras el monologo seguía, la atención de Kai recayó en un disco que estaba en un estante en la pared. Donde tal vez estaba subestimando al encargado, porque Ren guardo silencio apenas vio que su mirada se desvió un poco hacia la izquierda.

—Lo siento, no dejo de hablar ¿hay algo que te interese?

—¿Qué tal ese?- señaló Kai.

—¿Este?- dijo Ren al estirarse un poco para tomar un paquetico cuadrado- Este anillo es algo grande para tú Blade.

El ruso-japonés lo sabía, pero de todas maneras recibió la pieza y la examinó con duda. Quizás algo inseguro de si funcionaria, así que se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz.

—P-pero si tú dices que te sirve, entonces así es- dijo Ren algo nervioso- Tú eres el profesional.

—Hn.

El adulador castaño (_que comenzaba a parecerle demasiado amable) _tenía razón, el anillo no le serviría a su blade, pero era perfecto para cierto lobo blanco que tenía el suyo desgastado, y le vendría bien el cambio. Al menos eso mejoraría a Wolborg y….

Esperen ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! ¿Por qué demonios le compraría algo a Ivanov?

—Tks.

Molesto, Kai dio un pasos hacia atrás dispuesto a irse porque se estaba enojando. Sin embargo mientras chasqueó la lengua y vio la salida con algo de indecisión, resopló. Esto definitivamente era estúpido, y algo cursi. Aunque no estaba seguro de porqué. Lo que en realidad únicamente consiguió que sus ojos tuviera un brillo homicida.

Tal vez no tenía ningún problema con Ivanov, pero desde que casi se ahoga Kai ha tenido una extra sensación que no podía descifrar, ya que estar al borde de la muerte no hacía de su memoria algo confiable. Por eso no sabía que era lo que incomodaba tanto. Lo único que sabía, es que todo esto de alguna amanera era culpa del ruso.

Cosa que probablemente no tenía mucho sentido, pero nunca dijo que lo tuviera. Después de todo el recuerdo del incidente era borroso, y extraño. Donde paso de estar parado en un puente, a respirar en el pasto como si jamás lo hubiera hecho… Luego vio a Yuriy, y ahí todo se convirtió en retazos de imágenes.

Casi podía jurar que sintió una suave presión, seguido de algo húmedo y caliente que lo sacudió sin aviso. Pero cuando intentó ponerle orden al asunto, la sensación se desvaneció, así que lo siguiente que supo fue que Julia, Mariam y sus compañeros de equipo lo rodearon. Ahí fue ayudado a sentarse mientras varias voces le preguntaban si estaba bien, incluso algunas manos lo tocaron para asegurarse que todo estaba en orden, y no tenía ninguna herida o en el peor de los casos: algo roto.

Claro que, ni siquiera cuando estuvo en todos sus sentidos comprendió lo que había sucedido en ese pequeño y breve tiempo. Y si había algo que le fastidiaba era tener lagunas mentales, así que gruñó enojado mientras su celular sonó con la llegada de un mensaje.

Su mirada hizo que Ren temblara. Pero sin darle importancia, sacó el celular.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A veces no importa que tan bonito día sea, ni que tan agradable resulte la situación. Incluso todos pueden estar flotando y vomitando arcoíris a tú alrededor, pero todo eso será irrelevante mientras luchas con un celular y sus mensajes de texto.

Pues no hay nada más molesto que necesitar a alguien, y que no conteste el jodido aparato. ¿Acaso lo secuestraron? ¿Se le cayó el celular en la calle y lo aplasto un camión? ¡¿Alguien lo atraco y luego lo torturaron?! ¡¿Por qué maldita sea?! ¡¿Por qué no contesta el $%& celular?!

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás?- cantaba Mariam de mal genio, mientras iba de un lado a otro.

Hace exactamente 20 minutos que entraron al zoológico, pero ella no había visto nada por estar peleando con estúpido aparato. Incluso lo miraba fijamente como si así pudiera comunicarse telepáticamente con el bicolor, y decirle: "¡Responde con un demonio!"

Dios.

Claro que la peliazul no pudo seguir con sus intentos homicidas hacia su amigo, ya que un coro de "Awwww" la hizo voltear a la derecha donde un oso pardo estaba nadando. El detalle le pareció algo extraño, porque ¿Cuándo llegó ahí exactamente?

Por eso debió girar sobre sí misma para finalmente reparar en el habitad de los osos. Sin embargo ese fue un fastidioso recordatorio, que constantemente le repetía se estaba perdiendo de esa linda y apapachable vista por estar bombardeando a Kai con mensajes de texto. Así que con un gracioso mohín de disgusto, piso con fuerza como si se desquitara con el suelo. El gesto fue extrañamente adorable, aunque no pareció notarlo.

—Él es imposible- se quejó.

Pero no era sólo por eso, la primera vez que le preguntó que estaba mal fue en el incidente del lago. Donde luego de llegar a la casa de Kinomiya y conseguir algo de ropa seca, ambos se sentaron en silencio en el pasillo que daba al patio.

Kai lucia meditabundo y lejano, por lo que masculló un inseguro _**"¿Paso algo extraño mientras estuve inconsciente?" **_Ella no supo que decir. Porque todo estuvo dentro de los parámetros de "normalidad" tratándose de los rusos, que Ivanov lo salvara no podía contar como algo inusual porque por más que se "odiaran", el pelirrojo no sería capaz de dejarlo morir. Después vino el RCP, pero eso tampoco era anormal dado que la idea es que el bicolor siga respirando, porque… ya saben, el aire es importante.

Así que Mariam no sabía que le resultaba tan sospechoso. Ni siquiera Kai lo sabía (_y esas fueron sus palabras)_, pero aunque la blade luchadora desconociera que hizo el capitán ruso en ese corto periodo de tiempo, al parecer fue lo suficientemente importante como para ensimismar a Kai. Por eso, todo esto comenzaba a ser frustrante ya que no sabía cómo ayudarlo.

—Mariam- llamó alguien tras su espalda.

—¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!- regañó la peliazul cuando giró bruscamente para encararlo- Te envié mil mensajes, ¡¿Por qué no respondes el maldito celular?!

Hubo algunas risitas a su alrededor debido al pleito de la joven pareja, sin embargo Kai apenas miró de soslayo, para luego pararse frente a la enfurruñada muchacha que incluso se cruzó de brazos. Se había dado cuenta que su propio estado había comenzado a afectar a Mariam, así que con una pequeña sonrisita sacó dos boletas y se las entrego.

—"_**El Show de los Pinguinos"**_– leyó Mariam luego de recibir lo ofrecido de mala gana- ¿Qué es esto?

—Te gustan los pingüinos ¿cierto?- señaló Kai con monotonía- Pensé que te ayudaría a relajarte. Y lamento haberme demorado, la fila era muy larga.

—No estoy estresada- dijo tercamente- Pero si lo estuviera es por tú culpa, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas demorarte comprando esto?

—Uh… ¿Sorpresa?

—Hn.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero luchó contra la sonrisa que amenazaba con curvar sus labios, porque ese maldito bicolor no iba a comprarla con algo tan vulgar como un show lleno de adorables y completamente lindos pingüinos. No, la peliazul era más fuerte que eso.

—Es mi culpa, y lo entiendo- dijo Kai antes de señalar los boletos que su amiga miraba con inseguridad- Tómalos como una ofrenda de paz.

¡Uhhh gratis!

Mas, en un intento por mantener la compostura. Mariam lo observó con desconfianza, hasta que resopló y rodó los ojos. También debió morderse los labios porque estaba a punto de sonreír y no quería, así que respiró hondo para que un gesto altivo la mostrara más relajada

—De acuerdo, vamos- dijo en cuanto dio la vuelta, para seguir una de las señalizaciones del zoológico.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos alcanzó a dar el primer paso cuando dos figuras se plantaron al frente, para rodear los hombros de la chica. Después la alejaron disimuladamente del ruso-japonés, y sonrieron ampliamente.

—Mariam- cantó Joseph- Mi querida hermana.

—¿Qué quieren?- preguntó ella una vez entrecerró los ojos.

—Nada, nada- aseguró Dunga- Pensamos en pasar el día contigo, ya sabes, como equipo.

—Sí, hace mucho que no lo hacemos- apoyó el bajito, donde ambos miraron de mala gana a Kai, en un grosero gesto para que desapareciera. Aunque no es como si eso le importara demasiado.

—Lo siento, no se puede, tal vez otro día.

—Por mi está bien- intervino Kai con apático desinterés- Deberías salir con ellos.

Como si hubiera dicho que había una bomba en el lugar, los tres Saint Shield lo miraron con asombro. Pues no habían pensado que el bicolor accedería a dejarla sola, considerando que era obvio que estaban intentando sabotear la relación.

—¿Y las boletas?- preguntó Mariam sin entender qué demonios estaba sucediendo.

—Ve con Ozuma- señaló al encogerse de hombros, mientras el aludido (_que siempre se mantenía al margen),_ se acercó tras escuchar su nombre.

…Oh, la peliazul ya veía a donde iba esto. Porque vio el brillo divertido en los ojos carmín, y como Kai se mantuvo imparcial al quitarle las boletas, y entregárselas al líder del equipo con aparente indiferencia. Pero Mariam sólo pudo abrir los labios sin saber que decir, mientras un lento pero notorio rubor comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas.

Porque esto era vergonzoso, y la cosa más obvia que se podría hacer ¡¿Por qué Kai no sólo dice que está enamorada de Ozuma y termina con este patético asunto?! Dios, ¿Dónde había un agujero donde esconderse? Incluso le bastaba una esquina bonita y oscura, donde podría ir a llorar en frustración.

—¿Por qué Ozuma?- preguntó Joseph al enarcar una ceja.

—Oh Dios- murmuró Mariam al llevarse una mano a la cara. Lo hizo tan bajito que nadie la escuchó, aunque no hizo falta porque Kai la miró de reojo sólo para mostrarse tan fresco como una lechuga.

—Porque ustedes no me caen bien- respondió con mordaz desenvoltura- Y si quieres ir a ver el espectáculo, por allá están vendiendo las boletas.

Mariam descubrió su rostro, porque esto pasó de ser increíblemente vergonzoso, a algo normal en menos de un segundo. Su expresión también se iluminó por lo que pudo relajarse, y a cambió soltó una pequeña risita que Kai compartió.

Fue agradable, un momento intimo entre los dos que la hizo sentir a gusto. Al parecer había catalogado mal a los hombres, ellos parecían capaces de tener tacto y delicadeza cuando querían _(aunque no tanto, no íbamos a mentir, lo que hizo Kai dejaba algunas brechas, pero no tantas como para entrar en pánico) _Y Mariam estaba complacida. Para cualquiera, la actitud del bicolor podría ser sólo la de un novio que quiere que su chica pase tiempo con sus amigos, así que Ozuma intentó no rodar los ojos una vez sujetó la muñeca de la peliazul.

—Nos vamos.

—¿Qué? Oh demonios- gruñó Joseph cuando su hermana y su capitán comenzaron a alejarse, por lo que debió salir corriendo con Dunga hacia la casetilla donde vendían las boletas.

Por eso, Hiwatari se quedó en la mitad de las parejas que tomaron caminos diferentes. Y por un momento miró a la chica, antes de centrarse en el rubio grandote y su amigo bajito. A esta hora debería ser demasiado tarde para que hubieran boletas, y aunque alcanzaran a comprarlas el número de personas impedirían que se sentaran con Mariam y Ozuma, por lo que al menos pasarían algo de tiempo juntos.

—¡Awww!

…aunque antes de poder girar y buscar la salida más cercana, ese coro femenino lo freno. Allí encontró a Mariah, Ming-Ming- y Matilda con ojos brillantes y amorosos. Hilary y Emily también estaban con ellas, pero la castaña parecía algo molesta y la estadounidense se mordía los labios como si luchara contra el impulso de sonreír de manera soñadora.

—Valla viejo, eso fue… muy cursi- se rio Tyson en cuanto jaló a su amigo, para rodear sus hombros con un brazo.

—No le hagas caso- sonrió Max, una vez se acercó con Ray a su lado- Es bonito que hagas cosas por tú novia.

—Ella no es…

—Las chicas aprecian los detalles- señaló el Neko.

—No estamos juntos- resopló Kai al soltarse con un gesto brusco.

—¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Tyson una vez Hiwatari comenzó a alejarse. Por eso tomó su mano y volvió a tirar de él— No me digas que pagaste la entrada sólo para darle las boletas a Mariam y luego irte.

—¡Awwwww!

Los antiguos Blade-Breakers casi saltaron por el inesperado gemidito tras la espalda, porque ¿Cuándo se acercaron tanto? Desconfiados miraron a ese grupo de chicas que tenía miradas dulces, y un fondo rosa alrededor. Por lo que retrocedieron antes que ese brillo cegador, y el arcoíris que acababa de salir los tocara.

—Hn, no me gustan los zoológicos- señaló Kai.

—¡AWWWW!

Era tan romántico. A Hiwatari no le importaba gastar de más, para complacer a su novia con algo que ni siquiera lo incluía. Su única motivación es que Marian estuviera feliz, y pasara un buen rato con sus amigos. Y eso era taaaaannnn lindo.

—Si…- divagó Tyson al darles una mirlada extraña- Como sea, vamos. Hace mucho que no estamos juntos.

Sin delicadeza, los tres lo empujaron hasta que terminaron envueltos en una pequeña multitud de equipos de beyblade, y turistas que seguían al guía.

—¡Waaa no empujen!

—¡Oigan! ¡¿Quién me tocó el trasero?!

—¡Qué asco! ¡¿Quién no se bañó hoy?!

Oh, los blade luchadores eran un grupo de gente con clase.

Mas, entre pequeños golpes accidentados y un colorido vocabulario, llegaron al acuario. Estaba algo oscuro, pero normalmente debía ser así. Sin embargo cuando todos se amontonaron cerca del virio, Kai debió apoyar las manos en la baranda que separaba el vidrio del tumulto de personas, o su cara terminaría contra el estanque.

Así que enojado, y sin saber que podía tener de interesante un montón de animales en cautiverio, el bicolor se abrió paso hasta que salió tropezando. Aunque ni bien salió del grupo, fue arrastrado a otro lugar. Esta vez había más blade luchadores a su lado, ya que casi todos los turistas se quedaron con el guía, por lo que parecía que fue succionado de un extremo a otro, y ahora terminó de nuevo frente a otro vidrio donde un banco de peces desfilaba.

—Hey- saludo Brooklyn a su lado, así que Kai hizo una mueca y retrocedió, ya que ahora no tenía ganas de lidiar con él

—Hn.

No obstante, apenas se movió le dio un suave golpecito a la persona que estaba a su derecha. Y cuando iba a mascullar un _"lo siento" _un par de ojos azules encontraron los suyos. Así que antes de pensar en cualquier cosa ambos desviaron la mirada, donde de un momento a otro el estanque era la cosa más interesante del mundo y… ¡Oh miren! Una estrella de mar, que bonito.

Maldición, ¿Por qué se sintió tan inquieto de repente? Debía ser todo ese estúpido asunto del lago, y lo que su mente calificaba como un "beso"… ¿Debería preguntarle sobre eso?

—Tks.

Francamente eso fue lo más estúpido que hubiera podido ocurrir, porque ¿Qué le decía? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo lo hacía? Después de todo, posiblemente todo sea un intento de su estropeada mente por atar cabos donde no había. De hecho pensar que todo era una alucinación no sonaba tan descabellado.

…estúpidos sentimientos.

De acuerdo, ¿de qué otra podía decirle?... Uh, esperen había algo curioso, pues sintió un suave roce del cuerpo contrario tan cerca, que comenzó a sonrojarse. Lo que en realidad después hizo que frunciera el ceño, pero no se movió.

Era culpa de la multitud que sus hombros se rozaran de manera casi infantil; así que luchó contra una boba sonrisa que amenazaba con curvar sus labios. Tal vez por eso se negó a alzar la mirada y buscar la de Ivanov, porque bueno…no había ninguna razón para hacerlo. Pero aun cuando la cercanía era proporcionada por causas externas, hubo otra cosa que lo erizo. Y es que de un momento a otro sus manos_ (que estaban sobre la baranda)_, de repente estaban muy cerca. Por eso el dorso de su mano estaba contra el de Yuriy, y no fue por su culpa… o al menos no lo creía. Aunque no es como si alguien tuviera la culpa, porque en verdad no había nada de malo en ello.

Sólo era algo casual y sin importancia. O al menos así quería pensar, porque se sentía algo inquieto, ya que la proximidad de repente era mucho más interesante que ver a un montón de medusas revoloteando en el agua. Aunque la escena le recordaba constantemente porque no le gustaban los zoológicos, en especial los lugares encerrados que estaban llenos de personas y… ¿Por qué demonios comenzó a divagar?

Necesitaba alejarse, pero no quería hacerlo ¿Ven el estúpido y ridículo problema? Se estaba enojando sólo porque se sentía tan bien, que la discordancia era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. O tal vez se enloqueció, y este era un nivel que no conocía.

—Hn- resopló en cuanto aflojó los hombros. Sólo tenía que pensar con objetividad, y repetirse las veces que fuera necesarias que esto no significaba nada, que la única razón por la que el ruso estaba tan cerca era porque lo estaba empujado, y en realidad no tenía otra opción.

De acuerdo, eso ya sonó algo deprimente. Pero con la idea clara, Kai intentó centrarse en los peces mientras sentía un agradable calorcito por apoyarse con tanta suavidad contra el pelirrojo. Eso sin mencionar que ninguno de los dos retiró la mano, pero debía admitir que se estremeció cuando el meñique de Yuriy rozó el suyo.

… eso, ¿era casualidad?

—Y si me siguen por aquí- indicó el guía para que todos se movieran.

El flujo de gente volvió a surgir, pero cuando todos empezaron a seguir al hombre, Kai pensó por un momento que Ivanov iba a tomar su mano. Por eso lo miró de inmediato, donde la extremidad que supuso iba a tocarlo estaba ahora en la nuca del pelirrojo. Así que dudoso y desconfiado, le dio una mirada extraña al enarcar una ceja. Aunque al final se encogió de hombros, porque probablemente estaba imaginando cosas.

Más, antes de poder reparar completamente en la expresión contraria, fue empujado para seguir al grupo. Ahí se dio cuenta que no había ninguna buena razón para estar con ellos, así que intentó irse hasta que su mano volvió a rozar la de Yuriy sin querer. El toque lo tomó por sorpresa, y no iba a mentir se sintió estúpidamente inquieto, así que su primera reacción fue alejarse. Pero apenas lo hizo se fue a un lado y chocó contra otra persona, por lo que el efecto lo regresó con su ex-capitán.

Ambos se miraron durante un breve segundo, hasta que fueron guiados a otro estanque. En ese instante miraron los peces sin mediar con nada más. Aunque lucían algo graciosos, porque estaban tensos y tenían expresiones inquietas.

—¡Wow!

Pero antes que Kai pudiera analizar lo que sucedía, fue jalado. Así que entre algunos golpecitos, pisotones inintencionados y una que otra queja, trastabillo en el pasillo donde un par de brazos lo envolvieron de la cintura.

—Hey- dijo Tyson un poco sorprendido de la manera como terminaron, ya que no había sido su intención abrazarlo. Así que un suave rubor tiño sus mejillas, mientras su amigo se alejó.

—Hn ¿Qué sucede?

—Quería hablar contigo antes que saliéramos con los demás.

Comentó una vez lo soltó tan rápido como pudo, aunque eso no evitó que sus manos trazar inconscientemente la estrecha cintura. Así que avergonzado por ello, el peliazul carraspeó ruidosamente mientras comenzó a caminar fuera del acuario, junto con algunos blade luchadores que no querían estar atados a un montón de turistas.

—Uh, ¿Qué has pensando de volver al equipo?- preguntó Kinomiya mientras salía del lugar y caminaban sin rumbo fijo.

Hacia un bonito día, por lo que Kai alzó la mirada hacia ese cielo increíblemente azul, y medito un momento la pregunta que había rondando en su mente desde que le dijo a los rusos que no quería estar en su equipo. Sin embargo la respuesta no es tan fácil como parece, porque todavía quería derrotar a Tyson, pero jugar a su lado era igual de emocionante.

—No tengo una respuesta pero…

—¡Tyson! ¡Viejo vamos a ver a las suricatas!- dijo Bryan al pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros. A su lado, los demás Blitzkrieg Boyz lo empujaron para que caminara.

—No quiero ver a las suricatas, ¡Hey!

—Oigan… - dijo Kai en un intento por recuperarlo. Sin embargo antes de poder hacer algo chocó con alguien.

—Hn.

…

Sinceramente esto debería ser una broma, porque comenzaba a ser ridículo ya que el bicolor vio como Ivanov frunció el ceño, justo cuando ambos se pusieron a la defensiva.

—Ten cuidado Hiwatari- áspero- Has estado chocando conmigo desde que llegaste.

—No es como si lo hiciera a propósito- gruñó Kai- Más bien porque no… ¿Dónde está Tyson?

Como si se tratara de un golpe a su conciencia, el ruso-japonés lo buscó en los alrededores. Cuando no lo encontró decidió ir al habitad de las suricatas. Sin embargo, aun cuando digieran que irían a ese lugar no significaba que fuera verdad, donde la posibilidad que lo hubieran llevado a otra parte consiguió que mascullara una maldición entre dientes.

—¿Se te perdió tú amigo?- dijo Yuriy con apatía una vez llegó a su lado- ¿Ahora haces de niñera?

—Bryan se lo llevó- dijo Kai como si eso explicara todo.

Porque en serio, quien sabe para que lo querían. Después de todo aceptémoslo, los Blitzkrieg Boyz no eran muy fanáticos del actual campeón mundial, así que estaba algo preocupado por su seguridad. No iba a negarlo.

—No es como si lo fueran a arrojar a los animales- resopló el pelirrojo.

—…

¡¿Y si lo hacían?!

De acuerdo, para darles un poco de crédito, sabía que los rusos no cometerían un crimen con tantos testigos alrededor. Porque aunque lo hicieran parecer un "accidente" ellos serían los principales sospechosos, y si, era un poco discriminatorio y hasta injusto, pero era su culpa por tratar de conquistar el mundo y ser un grupo de locos psicópatas.

—Uh.

Sin embargo, cuando Hiwatari pretendía tomar el camino señalizado por una enorme flecha, se dio cuenta que Yuriy había dejado de caminar a su lado, lo cual no era extraño porque no tenía que acompañarlo, aunque eso hizo que se detuviera para mirarlo.

El capitán ruso estaba considerablemente lejos, con una expresión enfurruñada que no logro entender. Pero ignorando el gesto, Kai parpadeó un par de veces. No podía descubrir que le sucedía al otro, porque francamente podía ser muchas cosas y en realidad en ese momento estaba intentando entablar una conversación.

Debía darle las gracias ¿cierto? Es decir, el pelirrojo lo salvó de morir ahogado, así que era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Ewww, hasta pensarlo era molesto. Pero no quería estar en deuda con la persona que lo ayudo.

—Oye, sobre lo que paso el otro día en el lago, yo quería…- empezó Kai. Y hubo algo extraño como su ex-capitán cambio su expresión a medida que las palabras salían de sus labios, pues paso de estar enfurruñado ha sorprendido y tenso en menos de un segundo.

—Me largo- interrumpió al girar sobre los talones, sin interés en lo que el ruso-japonés fuera a decir.

—¿Qué?... Es- ¡Espera!

Extrañado por el asunto, Kai fue tras él sintiéndose repentinamente mosqueado por la ruda intromisión. Después de todo iba a hacer algo importante, porque dar las gracias no era fácil para él. Y así como si se tratara de un jodido eclipse solar, Yuriy debía callarse y observar. Gracias.

—Tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Hiwatari al trotar a su lado.

—Pues yo no- gruñó Ivanov con el ceño fruncido- Vete.

—No voy a ninguna parte, ¿Cuál es tú problema?

—¡Tú eres mi problema!

Así como el ruso empezó a caminar, igual se detuvo: sin aviso. Por eso Kai tropezó, pero se las arregló para hacerle frente y encararlo con el ceño fruncido. Aparentemente hizo algo para enojarlo, pero por más que intentara recordar no podía saber lo que era, no creía que fuera por haber tropezado un par de veces con él. Pero considerando que estaba tratando con una persona cuyo temperamento usualmente era volátil a su alrededor, no podía asegurarlo.

Por eso Kai se quedó dónde estaba, sin importar que estaba a punto de violar su espacio personal, ya que debió tirar un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Eres la persona más irritante que conozco! Eres terco, obstinado, no juegas en equipo a no ser que te obliguen, y francamente detesto que desaparezcas sin aviso. Porque enserio, ¿Qué clase de jugador poco confiable eres? No sé si un día voy a despertar para descubrir que cambiaste de equipo.

—¡Hey! Acordamos que si me iba, te avisa…

—¡Además!- prosiguió Yuriy- ¡Me sacas de quicio! ¡¿Entiendes eso?!

Kai frunció los labios, y su mirada se afiló porque se estaba enojando. Por ello apretó los puños y se negó a moverse.

—¿Qué si entiendo que te molesto? Creo que lo explicaste muy bien. Gracias- masculló con voz dura y áspera.

Su respuesta pareció exasperar al pelirrojo, porque dio una vuelta en su puesto antes de encararlo de nuevo. Luego se inclinó un poco para entrar a la altura de sus ojos, y alzó las manos como si ellas pudieran ayudarle a expresarse mejor. Aunque lo único que consiguió fue que Kai se enojara más, porque él no era idiota, no es como si entender que le caía mal fuera muy difícil.

—No entiendes. Nadie me saca de quicio como tú lo haces.

—Ya lo dijiste, no hay necesidad de repetirlo. No estoy sordo- masculló Hiwatari.

En respuesta, Yuriy abrió y cerró las manos como si quisiera tomarlo de los hombros y zarandearlo, pero Kai juraba que si lo tocaba iba a golpearlo. Por lo que quizás distinguiendo el brillo homicida de su mirada y la tensión de los hombros, el más alto se abstuvo.

—No… ¡Argh! ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar contigo?!

—Tal vez porque soy irritante, terco, obstinado y…

—Yeb Hiwatari (Maldición Hiwatari)- reclamó Yuriy frustrado.

—¿Sabes qué? Estar contigo tampoco es fácil. Tú no eres precisamente la persona más amable del mundo y…

Discutir.

Tan fácil como respirar, y tan propio como cualquier otro proceso mecánico del cuerpo. Sin embargo como en todas las discusiones, cualquier instinto de supervivencia desaparece, porque cuando se enojan no les importa invadir el espacio contrario, donde el lenguaje corporal bastaba para advertir que estaban dispuestos a pelear.

Pero esto…

…bueno, esto no se parecía a una pelea. Aunque poseía el mismo principio básico de intimidación. Sin embargo cuando Yuriy sujetó su rostro, la línea de tiempo se desvaneció. Por instinto Kai colocó las manos sobre las muñecas contraria, seguramente para soltarse pero todo paso tan rápido que se le olvido lo que iba a hacer.

En ese momento lo único que supo es que un par de torpes labios presionaron lo suyos durante un breve instante antes de alejarse. Aparentemente fue un impulso, porque cuando se miraron los dos lucían tensos y hasta asustados. También se sonrojaron furiosamente, pero ninguno de dijo nada. Probablemente porque no sabían que decir.

Nervioso, Yuriy se lamió los labios por sentirlos repentinamente secos. Su cerebro era un caos, pero una parte (_probablemente la más sensata) _le dijo que Hiwatari no le había roto un brazo, y eso era bueno porque los necesitaba. Así que inseguro, pero impulsado por esa mezcla de adrenalina e incertidumbre, volvió a jalarlo.

Esta vez sus labios no chocaron, si no que se presionaron tímidamente, casi como si no quisieran hacerlo. Fue suave y efímero, donde Kai cerró los ojos y ahogó un patético sonido que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta, ya que sintió las piernas repentinamente débiles.

Pero mientras sentía el corazón haciéndole eco en los oídos, la boca contraria acarició la suya con extremada suavidad. Así que impulsado por la sensación, se vio a si mismo respondiendo la caricia. Sus labios se encontraron aun tímidos, mientras se movían sólo un poco para familiarizarse hasta que el beso concluyo.

—Quédate en el equipo- susurró Yuriy sobre sus labios, aun mientras sus manos sujetaban su rostro. Sin embargo maldijo mentalmente ese tono bajo y ronco, aunque lo omitió cuando vio a Kai ahogar un suspiro.

También lo vio estremecerse, así que se centró en ese muchacho que tenía los ojos entreabiertos, mientras un bonito rubor teñía sus pálidas mejillas. Yuriy también estaba sonrojado, pero Kai parecía más interesado en la leve distancia que los separaba, donde sus labios se rozaban con cada respiración. Así que entre esa tensa relajación, la respuesta vino sola cuando se deslizó con suavidad y salió un simple…

—No.

Incluso Kai abrió grandes los ojos por oírse hablar, así que Ivanov lo soltó de inmediato con el ceño fruncido. Aunque lucia extrañamente herido. Y el bicolor…bueno él no supo exactamente lo que había hecho. Demonios ¿acababa de rechazarlo?

Ni siquiera sabía que podía lastimarlo, ni ver una emoción tan fuerte salir de una palabra tan corta. Así que cuando lo vio darle la espalda para irse, entró en pánico.

—¡No, espera!- pidió al sujetar su muñeca.

—Hn.

El pelirrojo gruñó de mala gana al volver a encararlo. Su expresión había vuelto a endurecerse, así que ahí lo tenía, un terco y obstinado ruso que había dejado la cabeza de Kai hecha un lio, porque de verdad ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Ah maldición. Que confuso. Y aun así, esto significaba que sentía lo mismo ¿cierto?... ¡¿Cierto?!

Estúpidas emociones sin palabras.

—Ahmm yo…- divagó el ruso-japonés sin saber que decir. Porque admitía que esta era la primera vez que se sentía tan torpe y fuera de lugar— ¡Espera! —repitió cuando luego de un largo silencio, el otro se cansó de esperar e intentó irse, por ello volvió a sujetar su muñeca —Yo…Oh… ¡Toma!

Como si algo de inspiración divina lo hubiera golpeado, Kai recordó que tenía algo en el bolsillo del pantalón, así que buscó hasta que le extendió al pelirrojo un paquetico. Yuriy tardo un momento en alzar una mano para tomar lo que se le ofrecía, ya que durante ese tiempo observó al bajito con los ojos entrecerrados.

Al final bastó con hacer un gesto desdeñoso, para que Hiwatari soltara su muñeca. Luego abrió la bolsita sin ganas. De no sentirse tan estúpido hubiera notado la inquietud en los ojos carmín. Pero lo único que quería era alejarse lo más rápido posible, pues había cometido la idiotez de exponerse de esa manera.

De alguna manera todo esto era culpa de Julia.

—…

Sin embargo cuando abrió el paquetico, se quedó en blanco en cuanto sacó un anillo de ataque que ahora descansaba en su mano. No iba a decir que estuvo buscando uno porque era mentira. Después de todo últimamente ha estado algo ocupado, gracias a Julia y sus estúpidos planes. Pero lo extraño es que Kai se diera cuenta que lo necesitaba. Esto es sólo algo que el dueño de Blade o un técnico notarían. Un extraño no debería hacerlo a no ser que la situación sea muy grave y la bestia bit muestre señales de inestabilidad, y ese no era el caso. Wolborg estaba bien, su anillo todavía servía sólo tuvo una pequeña grieta después de un entrenamiento. Lo cual es perfectamente normal ya que las cosas se desgastan con el tiempo.

Este anillo era una versión más actualizada, justo lo que necesitaba para que el lobo blanco mejore su velocidad, pero Ivanov todavía no entendía porque se lo estaba dando. Así que dejó de examinar la pieza en sus dedos, y miró al bicolor.

Kai lo examinaba en silencio, con completo y atento cuidado, además tenía un deje de curiosidad y expectación que rompió esa mascara de indiferencia. Es como si intentara descubrir si el anillo le había gustado.

—Uh… ¿Gracias?

Yuriy tal vez divago un poco en su respuesta, pero eso arrancó una leve y bonita sonrisa de los finos labios. Donde el gesto lo hizo sonrojar, ya que jamás lo había visto así. Claro que eso no significaba que entendiera que demonios estaba sucediendo. Es decir, él lo beso, y además de recibir un rechazo también término con algo para su blade, así que…. ¿hay alguien que le explique? No le molesta si es con dibujos o plastilina.

Maldito bicolor ¡Siempre lo desespera!

—Nh… ¿quieres un café?- pregunto Kai.

—Da (si)- respondió mecánicamente, quizás todavía medio aturdido por lo que sucedía.

…y ahí estaba otra vez, esa suave sonrisa que lo sacudió sin aviso y le puso la piel de gallina.

Palabras. Necesitaba palabra. Algo que le indicara que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo cuando empezaron a caminar (_a quien sabe dónde), _Yuriy dejó de pensar cuando su manos volvieron a rozarse con torpeza, pero esta vez sus meniques se sujetaron casi con indecisión. Y fue gracioso porque aunque ambos tenían el ceño fruncido, e intentaban mostrar que esto no les afectaba un bonito rubor los traiciono.

Tampoco se miraban y estaban algo tensos, pero al final sonrieron.

…las palabras podían venir después.

**Novena parte: Primer Intento.**

**Éxito en la misión: (sin palabras)**

***Nota adicional: ¿Qué sucedió exactamente oÔ? ¿Ya están juntos o.o? **

CONTINUARA:

Ann: "Iiiiiit's tasty, It's like a cupcake, It's cotton candy, It melts in your mouth" ~(°¬°)~… muero x-x

Ro: Chan, chan, chan, chan, chan, chaaaaaaaannnnnn al fin un acercamiento más directo °¬°, y el próximo capitulo posiblemente sera el final oO.

Ann: Todo depende de mi rebelde mente o.o. Por cierto, lamento muchisisisisisisisisimo la demora TT-TT, espero que el capítulo lo compensé e igual lo disfruten n-n

Ro: Por otro lado, como pueden ver Ann esta algo enferma, lo ha estado toda la semana u.u. Por eso aunque dijo que iba a actualizar antes no fue posible o.o

Ann: ¡Gomen Nasai Ne TT0TT! ... x.x

Ro (cubriéndola con una manta): En nombre de Ann les pido disculpas, pero esta vez se demorara en responder sus bonitos mensajes u.u. Ella pensó que si esperaba a ponerse mejor, la actualización tardaría más, así que Gomen Ne.

Ann: Haiiiii T-T

Ro: De acuerdo, de momento nos despedimos :3

Para dejarme un Reviewer escriben dentro del rectángulo que está aquí abajo n.n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile.

Se despiden:

Ann: ZzzzzzZzzzzzzzzzzzZZzzzz

Ro: u¬uUU

**¡Visiten nuestro Facebook, y el canal de Youtube °¬°!**


End file.
